RedEyed Demon
by Halloween Godspell
Summary: Maka, when she was still 4 years old, got lost in a forest and accidentally became the fiancee of a Red-Eyed Demon, and an A-class at that. But when she turned 8, she met a Red-Eyed Demon too. Could this be the one betrothed to her? or not? Read how they learn to love each other when they meet 9 years after they we're separated.
1. The day I met you

**Hey Guys! Got a new Story! Well, for my other story, don't worry I'm still working on it. Anyway, Hope you would like this new story.. Leave a review okay? If I get 6 or more reviews for this chapter, I'll work on this .. if not, then I guess it's bad ? anyway, everything lies on your reviews okay?**

**So here, the Prologue of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, okay?**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

When I first found that rare rainbow flower, I thought it was special, I tried to pluck it out, but, never did I thought that I would actually see the super rare and even find him special because of those pretty red eyes, an A class demon. Well, at that time I really don't have any clue that he was a demon.

• Flashback : before they met. •

"Maka Dear, Could you please go to town anf buy me ingredients for tonight's dinner?" My dear mother, Kami , said.

"Okay!" I beamed at her. A knock was heard from the door before it opened and in comes my father.

"I'm home."

"Welcome Home Father!" I greeted him as I toddled towards him taking his cloak and hanging it in the cloak hanger and he hugged me.

"Welcome Home Dear." Mom greeted too and she emerged from the Kitchen. I am Maka Albarn and a part of this simple yet happy family. Father's job is more than enough for our daily expenses, sometimes when there's extra money, Mom keeps it away and uses it on emergency purposes only. I might still be 8 but I help mother around the house, I do things she asks me to do, like running on errands, doing the laundry and etc.

"I'll be going ahead then!" I said while putting on my red cloak.

"Wait! Where are you going Maka?" Father asked.

"Mom asked me to run on an errand."

"What kind of errand?"

"Err .. To buy the lacking ingredients, Father. Why?" I asked, tilting my head side wards.

"To the Town?"

"Uhh .. Yeah."

"Let me. It's too dangerous for you."

"Don't worry Dad, I'll be fine. The sun is still up, though it's near twilight. Oh! But Don't worry, I promise you I'll be fine." I said trying to convince him.

"But .."

"It's fine Spirit." Mother said, reassuring Father.

"Fine then.. But you must promise me, NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS .. Don't ever go near the Enchanted Forest okay?" he said, warning me very carefully.

"Yeah .. I will." I said before turning around and putting on the hood.

"Be Careful Dear." Mom exclaimed by the distance and waved. I waved back to her and turned around to continue on walking.

Normal POV

Kami pulled her arms close to her chest and clasped them together to pray.

"Shinigami, please guide my daughter that the prophecy may never happen. Please keep her away from the Red-Eyed Demon." Kami murmured.

"Kami! Why did you let Maka go? You know it's dangerous for he-" Spirit was cut when Kami placed her index finger on his lips, shutting him up.

"It'll be fine .. We already kept her secluded from the society for more than 8 years, I think it's only fair to let her take a step outside and start being responsible of her decisions.. We can no longer keep her safe in this 'safe zone'."

"But didn't we already felt it once? the wrath of the Red-Eyed demon? and didn't our elders specially build this house here to keep Maka safe? so why allow her to go down?"

"Well, let's say .. If it really is her destiny, then we can't do anything about it." Kami said and stared at the visible forest before turning around and returning to the kitchen.

While they were having their conversation, Maka was happily skipping down towards the town, passing by the Enchanted Forest. She suddenly stopped and glanced towards the Enchanted Forest.

_hmm .. Why do they always refer to it as a gloomy Forest, I wonder?_

She pondered.

"Nah .. Mother said to be careful, so Maka will follow her." she said to herself determined and pumped her fists before she skipped away. When she skipped away, something glowed on the forest. Maka noticed a bit but when she turned around, nothing was there so she brushed it away and headed down to town.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

Flash!

_Urgh .. Really, that burst of light always hurt my eyes but then again I guess it's worth it since I can escape from my Brother's nagging._

I thought as I landed swiftly. I looked around and found myself between tall, dark, long woods.

"A forest, I presume?" I monologue and moved from my spot, and searched for a way out of this crazy, maze-like forest.

"Really .. such a pain." I complained and ran a hand on my Ash-gray hair. I summoned my wings and soared above. I saw many flickering lights not so far away, I turned to my side and saw a young human girl trotting up the hill.

"A young human is taking a walk on this dark night? and a girl at that. Geez, Humans nowadays.. *smirk* but then again, you might be delicious, gusty brat." I monologue and dove back to the woods. I cleared my throat when I had a vision of her.

"Help!" I cried. I saw her jolt; it seems as if my cry reached her.

"Please! Someone! Please! Help me!" I cried again and louder this time. I saw her pause and hang her head down. She seemed as if she trembled.

_Yes, that's it .. Show me, Show me the horrified face and cry when I bare my fangs on your neck and suck your blood dry and let me feast on your body. _

I thought and continued on calling for help. She walked away as if she didn't hear anything.

"What? She'll just walk away as if nothing happened?" I whispered and bit my nails, disappointed.

"Well, she'd really have to be an idiot to come over in this forest. Oh well, there goes my appetite for the little girl, she doesn't look that tasty anyway." I said to myself and turned around to go deep in the forest again.

"Hello?" I heard a soft voice; it made me pause and turn around, expecting her.

_Is she really an idiot? "No! Don't come here."_

I gasped at that sudden thought.

_I .. Why do I want to stop her? Shouldn't I be happy? My prey is coming here in her own will._

I thought as I stared at her figure struggling through the large twigs.

"Mister? Where are you?" she called out again.

_She's not even aware that she herself is in danger? she keeps on thinking about that cry for help. I don't remember humans to be this stupid._

I thought as I stared intently at her. She's near me now. Since, I can see even in dark, I find her really pretty. I blushed.

_The hell .. Why am I calling her pretty? Ugh .. I'm going out of tune already._

I thought as I face-palmed.

"Mist- Ah!" she said when she looked my way.

_Di-Did she saw me?_

She ran towards me and passed by.

_What?_

"Waaaah~~! What a nice rainbow coloured flower." she exclaimed and squatted close to the flower.

_Rainbow coloured? How did she know that even in the dark._

I thought. I stood up and walked close to her, as if I was pulled by something. She noticed me when she heard the rustles of the leaves beneath me. I quickly hid my wings away. She looked at me in the eye and there was a momentary silence.

_What? Will she tell me off like the other demons too?_

I thought and a sweat trailed down from my temples, down to my neck. She stared at me, it was perplexing.

_What? Just go ahead and do what the other demons usually do._

I thought and closed my eye.

"Ah!" she finally exclaimed and stood up abruptly. I jolted and stared at her.

_What's wrong with her? Is she really that scared of me?_

I thought and saw her walk away.

_I knew it, she was really scared of me._

I turned away with a little hint of .. sadness?

_I'm sad? Why do I feel sadness?_

"Mister!" a voice called out. I turned around and found her gasping for breath.

"Here!" she said and handed me something.

"What is this?"

"uhmm .. It .. It's a meat bun, it's very delicious, don't worry." she said, reassuring me.

"No .. What I was trying to ask was-" I paused when I noticed her staring so excitedly at me.

"What?"

"Oh .. Nothing!"

I shrugged it and took a large bite and chewed on it. Chewing it to the last bit, I turned to her, smiling like an idiot.

"Wot?(What?)" she blinked several times like as if she only realized that I was asking her.

"Ahaha .. No-Nothing. So? How's the meat bun?"

"mm? Dish?(This?) Ish Good! (It's good!)" I answered and continued my chewing.

"I'm glad." she said and rested her head between in her knees which is close to her and titled it side wards and smiled. I nearly choked when I saw her smile so innocently. She quickly pats my back since she didn't bring any water with her.

"A-Are you fine?" she asked worriedly. When she rubbed my back, I quickly slapped her hands away and scrambled away her. She looked at me, surprised and hurt.

"So-Sorry." I apologized and turned away.

_Of course, I can't have you know I'm a demon. You'll just be scared of me._

"I-It's fine Mister. I-It's my fault anyway, touching you so casually." she said and tried so desperately to laugh. I continued on eating the bun while keeping my distance to her.

"Uhh .. A-Aren't you a-afraid of me?"

"Hmm? No .. Not really. Why would I?" she answered.

"Then .. If I tell you I'm a demon, you won't be afraid?"

"Hmm .. Then .. might you be the 'Red-Eyed Demon'?"

I gasped at what she asked.

_How did she know about our existence?_

"Uhh .. Uhh .. N-No .. Why? D-Do I look like one?"

"Oh no .. No .. not at all .. It's just that you have a pair of pretty crimson eyes." She said and accompanied it with a smile. I blushed and turned away, hiding that 'uncool' side of me.

_I-It's just because she said my eyes were pretty right? I-I mean .. No .. No one other than my family has told me that my eyes were pretty. All their eyes were either green or blue. Wait .. now that I thought about it .. Her eyes were green right?_

I thought and quickly turned to her. She looked at me too and I saw her emerald orbs before she smiled.

"W-Wait .. You-"

[ DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! ]

"Oh no! That's from home! I-I must go now mister!"

"Wa-Wait .. Yo-You're name .. What is your name?" I screamed to her.

"Maka .. Maka Albarn! Byebye Mister!"

"So-Soul .. Soul Evans!" I yelled back while waving my hand. She paused for a bit and suddenly smiled.

"Goodbye Evans-san!" she said and disappeared behind the forest's entrances.

"Maka .. such a nice, innocent name." I whispered to myself.

_I feel warm, What could this be? I feel hotness creeping up to my cheeks when she told me my eyes had a pretty shade of red and when she smiled so innocently. I .. I want to know what this hotness is, it feels exciting. Will I finally feel emotion?_

Never did I know at that time, that that hotness would be accompanied with darkness. That I'd regret the day I met her.

* * *

**That's it ~~ I know it's too short but anyway, it's still the prologue ,. soo don't forget the REVIEWS okay? I love you for that :)**

**Anyway, I'll wait..**


	2. Will we meet again

**Well, I did say I'll update if this story reaches 6 reviews .. haha .. anyway, we're having a long weekend so I guess I could use the free time to update right? So , here, the new chapter .. Be sure to REVIEW okay?**

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER, yeah too bad.**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I dashed as fast as I can to reach home on time, these ringing bells are their way of calling me, whether I am in home or just a little beyond our fences. I got pretty used to it, that the moment I hear it's tingling sound, I jolt and immediately rush to my Father or Mother, whichever is calling me. I huffed as I passed by the fence and knocked on the door. A pair of footsteps came close to the door and the knob turned. The door opened and revealed a Mama staring so intently at me.

"So-Sorry." I immediately said and bowed down.

"Where were you? Young Lady?" Mama asked. I straightened up and looked at her.

"We-Well .. You see .." I said and played with my fingers and stuttered.

"The truth young lady." she demanded. Her voice was stern.

"I .. I found a 'stray puppy' on the way home and gave him a meat bun." I lied on what I saw. She just stood there, while my heart was pounding real hard.

_Did she know I was lying? it's my first after all._

I thought as the question kept on repeating. She sighed and petted my head.

"We were worried, we thought you got into trouble." she said.

"I'm sorry Mother." I said and looked away. She smiled and pulled me close.

"It's fine, so long as you're safe."

_No, I didn't mean that._

"I'm so sorry." I whispered before she broke the hug and took the ingredients from me.

"Hang your cloak now and wash your hands. We'll be having dinner soon." she said and walked to the Kitchen.

"Okay." I said normally.

_Now my conscience keeps bugging me. I know it wasn't like me to lie but it will only cause them to worry if I told them I went in the Forest._

I comforted myself and walked to the cloak hanger and took my coat off and hanged it there. I took my shoes off and made my way to the bathroom. I walked to the sink and opened the water faucet and cupped an amount of water and splashed it on my face. I lifted my head and watched my drenched face in the mirror.

"Was it really the right thing to do?" I asked myself feeling guilty over what I did and splashed water on my face again. After washing my face, I took a dry towel and dried my face with it. I walked out of the bathroom and immediately went to the kitchen.

_I'll just help mother with the chores; I might feel less guilty if I do that._

"Mot-" I called but paused when I saw the food already served.

"Yes Dear?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"uhh .. I just thought if you might need my help."

"Hmm .. It's fine already, you don't have to." with those words, I felt sad.

_I already lied to her and now I can't do anything to help her._

I turned around sadly but Mother stopped me.

"Perhaps, you could help me with washing the dishes." she said. I turned to her happily and got a sweet smile in return. I happily walked to the table and sat. Mother walked out of the kitchen and went to get Father. I stared at the meat in front of me and remembered my 'stray puppy'.

"Does he eat this kind of meat too? I wonder what he's eating right now." I pondered on the question. When Mother came back with Father they both sat in front of me.

"Shall we eat?"

"ITADAKIMASU!" We all said, clasping both of our hands and started eating. After a few minutes, Father finished eating before us and went back to the living room, Mother and I finished almost at the same time. I cleaned up the table and brought the dishes to my mother. My mother cleaned the dishes while I do the drying. After a few household chores, It was time for bed. Mother and Father's room is just beside mine. We all went to our respective bedrooms and said our goodnights. I laid my body on the bed and closed my eyes, waiting to drift off to sleep, but it's almost an hour past my bedtime but still I couldn't sleep, I rolled to my other side thinking I wasn't just comfortable facing that side, but it was just the same. I stood up and paced around the room, trying to exhaust myself to sleep. I walked to my window and gazed at the gleaming moon. My gaze drifted to the forest and suddenly in a split second, a burst of light illuminated it. I had to cover my eyes to protect it from that blinding gust of light. I don't know what triggered it but Mr. Stray Puppy came in to my mind. I had this urge to see him, though I don't know why. I walked down as fast as I could while still staying silent, careful not to wake my parents up. I walked to the cloak hanger and grabbed my cloak. The winds were picking up, even though I had my jacket and cloak on, it's still cold, and an unusual one at that. It wasn't the season where it'll be natural for the night to be as cold as this. I wore the hood on and carefully closed the door behind me. I walked to the forest, well, the moon was gleaming brightly and my path was illuminated. The moment I arrived at the forest's entrance, I felt a chill run down my spine.

"Was the forest as spooky as this?" I monologue and trembled.

"Should I just head back?"

"Let me Go!" I heard 's voice when I turned around about to leave. I gasped and looked horrified. I, without hesitating, rushed in. I found him quickly, but it seems he's in a quarrel with someone with wings?

_Have my eyes gone bad? H-He has wings?_

My inner consciousness screamed in disbelief. The one with the wings had Bloody Red eyes and it was glowing, just like the .. Red-Eyed Demon.

"Whether you like it or not, you're coming with me NOW!" He demanded from Mr. Puppy. I felt alarmed.

_H-He's taking Mr. Puppy away? But why? to eat him? to suck his blood? Wh-What should I do?_

I flustered, thinking hard what to do.

"I said I don't want to." he said, struggling to break free from his grip.

"You of all people, should know what will hap-"

"LET GO OF MY PUPPY!" I screamed, startling both of them.

"Maka?"

"Who are you little girl? How dare you scream at me?" he growled at me.

"I .. I'm .. Maka Albarn .. It's because you're hurting my puppy."

"I've heard that word before but as far as I know a puppy is a creature smaller than wolves right? I don't see one here."

"I said you're hurting him! Let go of my puppy." I exclaimed and pointed at Mr. I-forgot-his-name.

"Eh? M-Me? I'm 'Puppy'?" he asked in confusion. The guy with the wings turned to him and snorted then laughed loudly. His wings drew back and the glow in his eyes returned to it's normal state, I guess?

"HAHA! So befitting.. So you're a puppy in this realm huh? But you found yourself a meal, an interesting one at that too. So, have you had a taste yet? How was it? She sure looks tasty to me." The guy with the wings said as he stared at me and licked his lip. It looked terrifying and gross. Mr. Puppy turned away.

"I-I didn't touch her." he said in an awfully quite voice.

"What? I think I heard it wrong. Come again?" he said and leaned in closer to .

"I said .. I DIDN'T TOUCH HER! now, happy? so could you just please piss off?" he grunted. The guy with the wings seemed like he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Whoa! I can't believe, the most terrifying and clever and an A-class at that, would bend down to a young human girl?"

"Wh-What?" I chimed in. "What did my puppy do?" I asked and blocked puppy from the man with wings.

"Hmm .. Brave, beautiful, young girl. I must say, this choice do deserve to be reserved. But, I wonder if that's the only reason?" he said and smirked.

"Why? Did my puppy do something wrong?" I asked him.

"Little Missy .. Your 'Puppy' is something you didn't even imagine." He said.

"He's a -" I didn't hear what he said next because someone covered my ears. I looked up to that person and saw a very agitated Mr. Puppy. He was saying something, but I can't make out the words, their voices were muffled with white noises. He then let go of my ears and stepped in front of me.

"I won't let you lay a finger on her. This is mine!" he exclaimed in a possessive voice. Instead of being agitated that someone is calling me their property, I felt somewhat kinda warm.

"You really are a brat. What's so special about her anyway?" he said before he vanished and reappeared behind me. He wrapped his long, slender fingers on my cheeks and neck.

"I thought you said you won't let me lay a finger on her? What's this? My hand even made it. Why don't you show her? Show her yourself." he said. Mr. Puppy clenched his fists and looked so agitated but he couldn't move, like he was frozen on his spot. The man with wings raised my head and looked somewhat surprised when she saw my eyes.

"Could you be .. that Maka?" he asked me.

"What do you mean? I am Maka."

"Those are the emerald orbs I gave to her. I can't believe it, you've grown to be a lovely, brave girl. Don't you remember me? Wes! You used to cry when I don't visit you right? You said you want me by your side always." he exclaimed excitedly.

"Wes? I... I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know a person with a name Wes." I answered straight-forwardly. He seemed quite taken aback and lowered his head. Suddenly, he trembled and his wings grew out of his back again and it flapped once creating enormous amount of wind that it blew my cloak off. ran to my side and blocked me with his wings.

_What? He has wings too?_

"M-Mister!" I screamed horrified.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you .. I .. I was afraid you'd be scared of me. I don't know why but I don't want you to be scared of me. It was the first time someone smiled like that to me, although It was perplexing but .. It really felt warm." he said and smiled. He then turned around and stepped forward toward Wes.

"Mi-Mister .. Do-Don't!"

"Go Home! Go back .. Maka." he called my name.

_Did my name felt so wonderful to hear before?_

I thought. Wes growled and flapped his wings real hard this time.

"That Old hag .. Sealing your memories.. Maka .. You said you loved me, so why? why did you allow them to seal your memories, why?" he grunted while his eyes glowed fiery red.

"I.. I said I loved you?" I asked.

_What's happening in here? I don't remember such guy and he's saying I told him I love him?_

"Wai-"

"STOP IT WES! She already told you she doesn't remember you, stop pushing it."

"Soul,. Why are you intervening in this? Don't tell me you've fallen for her?" He said and Mr. Puppy jolted.

"O-Of course not. I-I just met her, and Th-This is my meal, remember?" he exclaimed but was stuttering.

"I see.. Don't forget Soul, I can see through things, That isn't your real reason, is it? But let me warn you beforehand, she belongs to me from the very start, That old hag just sealed her memories. So let go of that nonsense while It's still early."

"No .. I won't listen to you, not this time Wes."

"Well, Let us have a bargain with you then?"

"What?"

"Come with me back to our realm and I'll let her go." he said.

"Wha-What? Of course I won't."

"So, you're gonna stay here and put the young lady in danger?"

"Tch .. screw you Wes .. Fine! I'm coming but after she goes home safe."

"Bu-But Mister .. Are you going to leave me?" I interrupted.

"Listen Maka." He said and squatted to be of my eye level. "Everything doesn't always end happy, This is a cruel world. I belong to another realm and so do you. I age slow and you age fast, I'll live for thousands of years but you in just a few decades will not be in this world anymore. So, I don't want to take your remaining life time by putting you in danger."

"Bu-But.." I tried to stop him but the sadness took over me and tears flowed down.

"You will be fine." he said trying to comfort me and made me turn around.

"Now go home and sleep already, it's in the middle of the night already and you still go out? You be a good girl and go straight home." he said as he gently pushed me. I walked away still crying.

"Now, Let's go Wes." I heard him say. I jerked to a stop and turned around. A gleam of light emerged from Wes' hand and grew larger. I ran to catch up with him before he completely gets swallowed in by the big orb that suddenly turned black.

"No! Mister!" I called out and reached my hand.

"Maka No!" he screamed and was about to go out again when Wes stepped in between us and pulled me close to him and kissed my forehead.

"Now Go back home and rest and .. the moment you wake up, you'll forget Soul, you will only remember me and not him." He whispered and let go of me and pushed Soul back.

_I .. I don't want to forget it.. Please .. Don't take him away._

I thought and suddenly lost all my strength and collapsed. The dark light vanished in an instant and the last thing I saw was Wes smiling at me.

There are images around me. Images of Wes and someone who looked a bit like him. Who is he? Why am I talking with him? He's cute and cool. I wanna know him, somehow, I feel that he's close to me, like he's someone very important to me.

"Do you want some?' asked a little girl who was about 4 or 5 years old.

"B-But .. I don't eat sweet things." answered a childish boy who seemed about 15 years old.

"mouu ~~ Then I'll just give it to Wes."

"Ah! Ah! .." he flustered and held the little girl's hand.

"O-Okay .. I'll eat it." he said and looked away, blushing. The little girl smiled and took the cut cake and plopped it inside the boy's mouth. The boy shivered as he gulped the sweet cake.

"Tooo sweeet" he complained. The little girl giggled and licked the icing on the boy's cheek. The boy stared at the blushing little girl and chuckled, he laughed hard while pulling the little girl's cheeks. Wes, came in the scene and knocked the boy's head that made him stop pulling on the little girl's cheek. He leaned on his head and looked at the little girl.

"Don't bully Maka! She's going to be my wife and your *Onee-san after all." he said.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed and sprung up from the bed. The sunlight gushed in through the window and illuminated my room. I sighed of relief.

"It was just that nightmare again huh?" I murmured.

"Maka! Breakfast is ready!" Mother called from downstairs. I got up and passed by my tall mirror and had a quick gaze of my self.

"Urgh .. I look gross! This bed hair won't just behave." I grunted and combed it to straighten it but won't straighten.

"arghh .. I'll just do it after a shower." I gave up and walked to the bathroom. Well, It's been 9 years since we moved out of the village and moved here into the city. They decided to move out after they found me unconscious inside the forest, after Wes returned to their realm and left me, but the weird thing is that I feel that there was another person with him that made me cry although I forgot who it was.

"Maka! Hurry up already or else you'll be late."

"Yes .. I'm almost done." I called back to her. I quickly wrapped a towel on my naked body and dried my body with it. I grabbed a red-chequered skirt and a white shirt and a beige vest and a green striped necktie. I arranged myself and dashed down. I grabbed a sandwich on the table and plopped it in my mouth while jogging, I grabbed a milk and drank it to push the sandwich down to my throat and dashed outside.

"Thanks Mom, I'll be going then! byebye!"

I exclaimed and jogged to school. Yeah, I'm attending school already. I really like my new school because I had lots of friends here, unlike my village, they tell me off and say that I am of Demon blood because of my eye which is abnormal for them. Well, I just shrug them off because I know everything they're saying isn't true. But I do know one Demon that actually became my friend but then he left me, Wes, in reality he's a Demon, a pure-blooded Demon. But I don't know where he is now, the last thing I remember was that he went back to his realm. I don't know why but I really want to see him. I turned to my left and finally the school is in sight.

"I can't do anything about it, he want to be in his realm." I murmured.

"Oiii! Maka!" I heard a loud voice, I jolted when he called for me.

"Yo! Are you late already?" This is Black Star, an annoying person with all his crap being a God. I sighed and looked up at him above the pole.

"Hey! Don't you care being late and all?" I asked him in disbelief. He laughed so loud and a proud one at that.

"NO NEED! I AM THEIR GOD AFTERALL! NYAHAHA." he really has lost his mind.

"Sorry Maka-chan." a voice said from below him.

"Oh! It's fine Tsubaki. But are you really fine pairing up with a guy like him?" This is Tsubaki, his partner and a very kind and timid friend, the complete opposite of that idiot above there.

"Haha .. It's fine." she said and sweat-dropped. I sighed and smiled.

"Shall we get going then?"

"Yes." she answered immediately.

"DON'T WORRY MY SUBJECTS, YOU'RE GOD IS HERE!"

"Idiot." I murmured and continued on walking. I walked while closing my eyes trying to suppress my growing headache because of Black Star's loud voice, and heard a person ask.

"Excuse me, are you, by any chance, a student of Shibusen?"

"hmm .. Ah Yea-" I paused when I turned to look at the person asking. He was holding his bag over his shoulder and his free hand was shoved into his pocket. His silvery-ash-gray hair was flowing so gracefully with the wind, he had an earplug on his other ear while the other one was just resting on top of his shoulder and those cool, deep, glowing, crimson eyes that would surely make you melt whenever you stare through it.

It was at that time when I first asked myself. What is this feeling of familiarity? Why do I feel as if I've known him from a long time? and What is this buzzing feeling in my heart? More over I'm having this twisting yet a pleasant feeling in my stomach.

* * *

**And that's all, ughh .. I think I did it too bad .. anyway, I'll try to make it better than this .. so please still review .. If you want chapter 3 to be nicer than this that is .. haha .. Thanks .. REVIEW okay?**


	3. Who are you really

**Hey Chapter 3 is out~~ please Read it and leave a review, okay?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

It hit me like lightning. I had this indescribable feeling, It was the first that I felt it and it feels pleasantly nice.

"Hello? Miss?" He said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I-I'm Sorry." I apologized and hid my blush behind my bangs. He sighed.

"As I was asking, Are you by any chance a student of Shibusen?" he asked again and ran a hand through his hair.

"Ye-Yeah." I answered softly and quietly. Tsubaki and Black Star glanced at each other and maybe wondered why I was acting weird.

"Then, Can I join you? I'm heading there but I don't know which way." he asked. I jolted and flushed.

"Eeeh? We-Well-" I was cut when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned to my back and saw Black Star, I stepped aside, making way for him to handle the conversation since I looked helpless.

"and what business do you have there?" Black Star asked with authority.

"Oh! I have something to discuss with the school's director, I suppose you know him?" he asked sarcastically but Black Star being an Idiot and all, grinned widely and wrapped his arms through his neck.

"Let's go then!" he exclaimed. I sighed as I sweat-dropped at his stupidity. I raised my arm and checked the time.

"Oh no .. no no no!" I exclaimed as I gripped my bag tighter.

"What's wrong Maka-chan?" Tsubaki asked.

"We are surely to be late .. If we stay here any longer!" I exclaimed as I dashed for a shortcut I use when I'm in a pinch. Tsubaki and the others dashed too, I sped up even more as I watched the clock strike any further. We all reached the steel-fences and I grabbed hold of it from it's gaps and leaped to reach the top in a split second. Tsubaki and the others gasped at what I did.

"Oi Maka! For a small-built girl like you, It'll be impossible to reach tha-" He paused when I leaped to the other side of the canal and landed safely on it's other steel-fence. I saluted to them and gave Black Star a tongue-out as I leaped down.

"Come on guys! Hurry up or we'll be late!" I yelled to them before turning around and skipped away.

"O-Oi Maka! Wai-" He was cut once again when he heard a clanging sound and looked up just to find the boy we met on top of the Steel-fence and leaped to the other side just like what I did. I stared at his graceful figure leaping from the other side of the canal to my side. His beautiful silver hair bathed with pure sunlight was flowing so gracefully with the wind, I jolted when I saw wings on his back, I shook my head and watched again but as I thought it was only my imagination, his long slender legs landed swiftly and leaped down to my side. I stood awe struck, watching him do one of my stunts so coolly and gracefully. He ran a hand through his bangs and flipped them to his side. He noticed me staring at him and turned to me. I quickly looked away hiding my unreasonable blush.

_What's wrong with me? Why am I blushing around him? and what's with those illusionary wings I saw behind him while he was suspended on air and what's more bothering me is it was a creepy wing I saw behind him._

I glanced to him as he wiped off dirt off his hand. A clang snapped me out of my daze and made turn to the other side and saw Black Star and Tsubaki on top of the fence.

"heh~ Don't you underestimate your God." He said proudly and leaped to the other side. He instantly stood up on top of the other steel-fence and acted so proud. Tsubaki followed-up immediately and safely landed on the top of the fence too but the impact her landing did shook the fence and out balanced Black Star. I closed my eyes and waited for a splash but heard non. I opened my eyes slowly and turned to Black Star hanging by the fence, I turned to the one who saved him and saw the silver-haired boy's broad back. He pulled Black Star up and they both leaped down to us. Tsubaki walked up to Black Star and apologized. Black Star just laughed it off and said that it was fine and petted Tsubaki's head. I turned to him acting like it was nothing and picked up his bag and walked ahead of us.

"Wait!" I called to him. He turned around with his usual I-don't-care-face.

"The school's this way." I said as I pointed to the opposite direction he was walking to. He seemed as if he jolted and turned around passing us by.

"You should have told me earlier." he whispered. I giggled softly and walked to school with Black Star and Tsubaki. When we arrived at Shibusen, all our hard work and even Black Star's near accident of getting wet were in vain, we still got late. I sighed as we stood outside.

"We still were late huh? what was that stunt all for?" I complained and sighed again.

"It's fine Maka-chan .. Please cheer up." Tsubaki said kindly.

"mm." was my only response.

"Nyahahaha .. you saw that Godly skill? HAHA!" Black Star laughed. We just sweat-dropped at him. We fell silent for a moment then suddenly heard footsteps across the hall. We turned to the direction it was coming from and saw the boy we met this morning.

"Hey!" Black Star called out and walked to the boy.

"Yeah." he answered.

"What are you doing here?" Black Star asked, wrapping his arms around his neck again.

"Well, I'm looking for Crescent Moon Class. You know where is it?" he asked while struggling to escape from Black Star's grip. We fell silent and looked at each other.

"Welcome to Crescent Moon's class, New classmate!" Black Star exclaimed.

"Classmate? Are you telling me YOU are my classmates?" he asked unbelievably. We all nodded.

"The Crescent Moon Class is only composed of 4 students?!" he asked. We all jolted and altogether waved our hands.

"No no no .. Crescent Moon Class is in this room, so go in." Tsubaki said as Black Star pushed him in front of the door.

"Then why are you outside?" he asked.

"That's .." we all said but paused when Stein-sensei opened the door. We all stood up straight when he turned to us before turning to the boy.

"What do you need?" he asked him.

"uhh .. I'm the new student of this class." he informed Stein-sensei.

"hmm .. come in and introduce yourself." he said as he stepped aside allowing him to go in. He nodded and went in. We listened from the outside.

"I am Soul Eater Evans, I am new here so please take care of me from now on." he said and bowed.

"Okay then .. Evans-san .. Stand outside." Stein-sensei said. He jolted and turned to him rather confused.

"Well, You were late too so as a student in Shibusen, you must follow some certain rules, now Stand in the hallway." he said as he pointed outside past the door. Soul turned and went out, lining up with us. When he stood beside us, we all giggled.

"What's funny?" he asked.

"Well, It's just that, It's funny to have you here with us standing in the hallway when we just met this morning and got late together and with all the sections in here, you belonged with us." I explained as I wiped off the stray tear from my eyes. He stared at me and I returned the gaze with inquisitive eyes. He turned away and leaned against the wall.

"I'm Soul, you?" he said as he averted his gaze.

"I'm Maka Albarn, but everyone calls me Maka, so just Maka is fine." I said with a smile and held out my hand. He glanced and hesitatingly took my hand. We shook hands but he still averts his gaze. And again, with this indescribable feeling of familiarity, I can feel a bolt of electricity run through my nerves that gives me the pleasant shivers. I lowered my head hoping he didn't see my reaction. I let go of his hand first and somehow he wasn't letting go of mine. I looked up to him and saw him narrowing his gaze in on me.

"Have we met before? Why is it that you seem so familiar to me?" he asked confusedly as he used my hand as an anchir and pulled me close. I backed away and escaped from his grip since his face was too close, he might notice me blushing.

"I-I haven't and .. th-this is the first time I saw you." I answered him, stuttering for the first.

"hmm." he voiced, pondering on the thought.

"Well, You might have seen someone who looks like me and mistook me for that person." I suggested, trying to change his set of mind. He pulled away and closed his eyes, leaning his back against the wall.

_I seem to have changed his mind .. but, it's true after all, I have not seen him before. yet, I feel the same though, I feel as if I have known him from a long time ago._

"you may be right." he said and nodded.

"I-I know, right?" I said as I took a deep breathe, relieving me from the stuffiness my heart is experiencing due to it's rapid beating. The doors of our classroom suddenly opened and out came Death the Kid, Shinigami-sama's son, and his companions Elzabeth Thompson and Patricia Thompson. He walked elegantly pass us as our gazes followed him, well except for Soul since he doesn't know Kid yet. He coughed and stood beside Soul as well as the Thompson sisters. I turned to Tsubaki and Black Star with inquisitive eyes then turned back to Kid. He opened his eye, as though he noticed us.

"What?" he asked. We jolted and sweat-dropped, He really did notice us.

"We-Well, We were just wondering why YOU are here? I-It's kinda confusing." I asked. He ignored my question and stayed silent but suddenly a giggle broke the temporary silence.

"Kid-kun .. He lectured Stein-sensei about his screw on his head." Patricia said while giggling. I tilted my head to the side, confused on what she's saying. Elizabeth, her elder sister noticed us confused.

"It's asymmetrical." She cleared for us.

"Asymmetrical?" We all asked in chorus, even Soul who seemed as if he wasn't listening.

"Well, you see this guy-" Elizabeth was cut when Death the Kid interrupted.

"Symmetry! He doesn't understand the beauty of Symmetry! and just by looking at those hideous screw of his, urghh .. Oh no! It's too disgusting to even think about it." he exclaimed as his surroundings glowed and his tears we're sparkling. We all can't help but sweat-drop at his actions.

"and that's it. This guy has Symmetry fetish." Elizabeth quoted. We all snorted and laughed at his weirdness. He turned to us and fixed his self.

"What's so funny?" he said with his composure again. We all laughed even more.

"What is so funny?" he said, demanding an answer.

"Well, you are Weird." I answered him.

"A very weird one indeed." Soul continued.

"But then again.." Tsubaki added.

"You are the same as us, full of weirdness." Black Star finished. He froze for a second and smiled a bit.

"I'm Death the Kid but call me Kid from now on. and this is Elizabeth Thompson and Patricia Thompson." He said and pointed who's who.

"Liz is fine." Liz said.

"Patty likes Patty." Patty said in a cheerful, childish manner.

"And you all are?" Kid asked.

"I'm Soul Evans, I said it in front already, but call me Soul." Soul said with that cool attitude of his.

"I'm Maka Albarn, Everyone else calls me Maka so just call me Maka." I said and smiled.

"Black Star , Don't forget the name of your God!" he said proudly.

"Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Tsubaki is fine." Tsubaki said. After the short introduction, we all chatted some more about details of us and what interests us. Everyone had different, not too ordinary lives but Soul's life was somehow weird. He said he came from a far place and that he was the only one in our country, he left his home and decided to come here and he didn't say where he came from and what interests him but he did say that he likes meat buns so much. I giggled at the thought of meat buns, since they're my favorite too. I'm sure I shared it to someone but I can't remember who, must be Wes, he was there at that time. The bell rang, telling us Lunch time has come. The door of our classroom opened and Professor Stein went out and turned to us.

"I suppose you learned your lessons, each of you?" he said. We all nodded back at his question.

"Well then, go and take your lunch and don't be late to come on time for the Afternoon Class."

"Yes!" we answered in chorus. and with that he turned around and started walking away, we breathe a sigh and turned around to go and eat our lunches.

"Hey guys, why don't we eat altogether?" I asked all of a sudden.

"Yeah, That's a good idea." Tsubaki agreed. Everyone else nodded in agreement but only Soul excused.

"I think I'll pass this first. See ya around." he said and walked first.

"Is he always that cold?" Kid asked Black Star.

"I don't know." Black Star shrugged his shoulders. I glanced to Soul and watch him leave.

_It wasn't like that when he shook my hands.. in fact , it felt .. warm._

I thought while watching my hand he shook with.

"Well, let's just have lunch shall we?" Tsubaki asked changing the awkward atmosphere.

"mm." I agreed and so does everyone else. Together, we headed for the rooftop and ate our lunch together.

"Mmm~~ Maka-chan's lunch is super delicious." Patty said munching on my food.

"Eh? ah .. Thanks." I said fidgeting.

"You made that yourself?" Kid asked in disbelief.

"uhh .. y-yeah." I answered kinda embarrassed.

"Oooh~~ The omelet is .. This omelet is symmetrical!" he exclaimed with sparkling eyes as he picked my only one perfectly made omelet and munched on it.

"and it tastes so good too." he complimented.

"Nice, there's only a few who can cook this good." Liz said as she took a bite at the food Patty took from mine. Tsubaki took a bit too and gave Black Star some.

"It is good. You are a good cook Maka-chan." Tsubaki said.

"Well, It is to be expected from my disciple, after all I teached her how to cook." Black Star boasted.

"Eeeh?" Everyone, including Tsubaki, exclaimed.

"Hmmp." Black Star boastfully stood up. Everyone turned to me, demanding an answer.

"Hah~~ Yeah, he DID teach me.." I confessed. Everyone turned again to Black Star whose nose is stretching.

"BUT! Everything failed! Sometimes it'd turn out sour, or it'd be too sweet and much worse sometimes he'd blow my kitchen up! It was a hellsome of a month." I said horrified just by reminiscing those days. Everyone sweat-dropped while Black Star turned to stone amd cracked. Patty patted my back and giggled.

"It's fine Maka-chan.. heehee~~"

"Yeah Yeah .." Liz agreed and patted my back too.

"Then, how we're you able to cook this good?" Tsubaki asked intrigued.

"Ah! That? Mama taught it to me." I answered straightly.

"Your Mom must be a wonderful cook Maka." Kid said.

"Mm .. but she doesn't only cook but she sews, and does everything round the house nicely too." I said and smiled softly. We fell silent for a moment well, that is until the bell rang again that made us jerk.

"Oh no! It's time already! Everyone, hurry up!" Tsubaki exclaimed. We all packed our lunches and hurried back to our classroom, luckily we we're able to reach on time. We all gasped for a breath as we slowly paced to our seats. The arrangement of our seats were pretty funny, It was from Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Patty, Kid, Me and Soul. We were all lined up. I glanced to Soul and found him dazed, staring at the clouds.

_What could have gone wrong?_

"uhh.. Soul?" I said and tried to reach for him when he twitched, as if he regained senses already. He slowly turned to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I-" he was cut when his stomach grumbled. I giggled at him as he looked away blushing. I rustled my bag and searched for something and fished it out when I grabbed hold of it.

"Here." I said as I handed him a meat bun. He looked delighted and took without a minute of hesitation. I watched him gobble up the meat bun in less than a minute.

_Wow! He really must be hungry, too bad I only bought one for myself._

I thought and suddenly an Idea came in mind.

"Hey Soul! Would you like to go out with me?" I asked in such a loud voice. Everyone else turned towards us as I sweat-dropped and looked down in embarrassment. He just stared at me straightly.

_He might have misunderstood it and thought I was proposing. urghhh .. What do I do now?_

I was frantically thinking for a way out when his answer snapped me out of it and surprised me.

"Sure, When?" he answered innocently.

_He understood my question? Surely? He didn't mistook it for a proposal right?_

I thought worriedly and didn't notice I fell silent.

"Well?" he asked closing in the gap between us that I'd have to back away to create distance again.

"Well .. err .. To-Today? After class? I have something I want to show you." I answered stuttering. Suddenly, without hearing what he said, everyone cheered loudly.

"Whooohoo! That's the spirit Maka!" I heard one say and wolf-whistled.

"Waaa ! my Maka!" one wailed.

"here! Here! Don't cry, just wish them the best okay?" I heard someone comfort someone.

"Oooh!" one gasped in amazement. I turned to the gang and saw their surprised reactions; they were frozen with the misunderstanding.

_Oh no! .. No not them._

I thought and flustered.

"Gu-Guys .. Wai-"

"Maka-chan.." Tsubaki's gasp interrupted.

"That explains it!" Black Star exclaimed. I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Wha-"

"mm .. she was kind of not her usual self." Kid concluded something.

"No-"

"heehee~~ Maka-chan is in love with Soul-kun " Patty exclaimed cheerfully.

"Wai-"

"So that was why she was kinda sad when we ate lunch." Liz said as if all her questions were answered.

"So she was in lo-" They were cut when I interrupted.

"WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME FIRST?" I scolded them. Just as I screamed the doors opened and an annoyed Stein-sensei. I froze on my spot as he paced towards the table and placed his things down. He turned his screw 360°, creating creaking noises and finally made a loud clicking sound. He turned to me with eyes wanting to rip me open and experiment on me.

"I'm listening Ms. Albarn. Would you mind explaining things to me?!" he asked in a creepy tone. I shivered as I felt the chills run down my spine.

"I .. err .. we .. uhh .. you see .. aghh .. sorry." I said while playing with my fingers. He pushed his eyeglasses, adjusting it.

"I expect that this won't happen again. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, Professor Stein." I answered softly.

"and that goes for everyone else too. Understood?"

"Yes Professor." Everyone said in chorus.

"Now please sit down Ms. Albarn." he said and motioned me to sit down. I pulled my chair as I sat down and buried my head on top of my arms. I felt someone tap my shoulders and caught my attention. I turned to that person and saw Soul pass me a parcel of paper. In it were scribbling that read:

[ Where to? ]

I read it mentally and took my pen to write a response.

{ For now, It will be a secret but I assure you, you're gonna love it. ; P }

I wrote and passed it back to him. I watched him from the corner of my vision read my response and saw the corners of his mouth quirk up in a smile. I smiled to myself and received his response and rather an unexpected one for a person whom everyone else thought he is. I turned to him with a surprised reaction and he greeted me with a cool smile which I didn't expect would make me blush, seeing him smiling like that and all.

[ Then, I'm in your care now, Maka. ]

It was the first time he addressed me with my name ever since he shrugged us away. Although I didn't hear it from his lips, it still felt so sweet. I wrote a response again and passed it to him, heads down, not daring to look up at him with my face burning red. I felt his hand grasp mine and pulled the paper out of it. I felt the bolt of electricity run through my nerves again. I pulled my hand back and held it close to my chest feeling the beating of my heart get faster and faster by the second. I heard a chuckle and turned to him. This time he didn't pass the paper back to me and held it up. There was a word inside a circle. I asquint my eyes to get a good look on the word and it was below on what I wrote.

{ Are you free after class? }

[YES.]

I smiled upon seeing an icon beside it with a smiling face and giggled softly. He stared at me, frozen. I looked up to him to see what was wrong but he averted his eyes and looked away. I arched an eyebrow, being confused and all.

Time flew by slowly and finally the final bell rang. Marie-sensei, our last teacher for the day looked up as she heard the bell and gathered her stuffs up.

"Well then .. That'll end our discussion, See you tomorrow Everyone." she bid farewell cheerfully. Everyone stood up and bowed down bidding farewell to her as well. I packed up my things and took my bag. I turned around and walked away when I felt as if someone's walking side by side with me. I turned my head to my right but saw no one there.

_hmm .. must be just my imagination._

I thought while closing my eyes and nodded mentally.

"Isn't it dangerous walking around im this big crowd with your eyes close?" I heard someone say. My eyes flung open as I jolted upon hearing that voice. I turned to my left and saw the expected person walking so coolly.

_Ah yeah! I asked this guy to come with me, although everyone misunderstood it._

I thought and sweat-dropped mentally.

"So? Do you feel hungry?" I asked.

"Hmm .." He pondered for a moment and nodded like what an innocent child would do. I giggled at his reaction and held his hand, preparing to make a dash.

"Then, we'd better hurry up." I said and dashed quickly making him lose his balance for a while but soon regained it. Neither of us noticed that we we're being followed as we dashed towards our destination.

* * *

**Sooo ? How was it ? I would really appreciate it if you would leave a review.. So please leave a REVIEW ! okay? And Oh! I will update if this reaches 15 and above, the reviews I mean .. so see ya ^^**


	4. Awakening

**HEY! I didn't get enough reviews but still I want to update this. For the sake of the people who reads this. So, Here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, too bad.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Soul paused for a while, raising his hand up in the air and tried to catch his breath first.

"Can we *huff* pause for *huff* a while? *huff* I *huff* can't keep up *huff* with your pace." he complained. Maka placed her hands on her waists and tapped her toes impatiently.

"Are you an Old-geezer or what? Surprisingly you can't keep up with a GIRL'S running speed, eh?" Maka said sarcastically, trying to tease him.

"Surely you're not a boy in a girl's clothes are you?" he commented with a straight face that even made her more irritated.

"SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL RIP YOUR TONGUE OFF!" Maka scolded him and he just snorted and laughed. Maka pulled away and pouted.

"Geez, you only do make fun of me huh?"

"It's because I really find you funny." he said as he wiped the stray tears from laughing too much.

"WHAT?! grrr.. Now you've really done it." she said and pulled her sleeves up.

"Wa-Waiit!" he said as he placed his hands in front of her, trying to calm her down which she didn't notice as she continued to walk forward to him. Eventually, as what you would expect Soul's hands touched Maka's chests that made her pause and look down to what was touching her chest and saw Soul's hands.

"Ooh! You really must be a man in dis- Waaaa!" He tried saying but flew off when Maka's punch hit him.

"IYAAAAA!" she screamed as she threw the punch at an amazing force much stronger than a normal person, but naturally she didn't notice it for she was disturbed with the fact that Soul touched her chest.

"owowow .. Hey! That hur-" he was cut when he saw Maka curled up like a ball and sobbing.

"He-Hey .."

"Get away .. It's all over .." she said between her sobs.

"Wha-What is over?" he asked worriedly and confused.

"I said .. GET AWAY YOU PERVERT!" she screamed with her eyes squeezed close and somehow those words were like a spell that created Emerald glowing chains that bind Soul's body dragging him away from her, of course which is invisible to the naked eye of a normal human.

"Wa-Wait .. Wha-What are these?" Soul screamed as the chains bind him. Maka, on the other side just buried her face on her palms and sobbed again.

_How? How can she perform a word binding spell? Who is she really? and on top of that, it's something I've never seen in the Demon Realm, it has a power sucking it's prisoner's own power sustaining it's binding strength._

Soul pondered as he was dragged by the chains.

"Maka! Release me .. I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to do it.. so release me from these crazy chains .. It's sucking me dry." Soul called for her, but she wasn't listening at all, she was too disturbed.

_Shit! If this goes on, I will surely be dead by morning and it has to be a death on the hands of a girl? She must be a Demon in human disguise too, who has come for my life._

Soul thought struggling to break free from the chain's binds.

_Damn it! The more I struggle the more it's sucking up my energy._

He thought while desperately catching his breath as the chains suck up his energy.

"Da-Damn it, Maka.." Soul managed to voice before he lost consciousness. Maka, hearing it faintly, regained senses and opened her eyes, which automatically shut her powers off and un-summoned the chains binding Soul to death. She saw Soul estimating 12 meters away from her. She hurriedly dashed to his side when she saw the state his in which she unconsciously did. She picked him up and made him sit in a chair in a restaurant nearby. She fanned Soul and placed her wet handkerchiefs on his forehead thinking he just had a sudden collapse and cooling down his body would do the trick. Soul slowly regained his consciousness and woke up on Maka's laps. The first thing he saw was Maka's relieved, crying face. He slowly got up which made the wet handkerchief fall down from his forehead.

_a cloth? and it's wet._

he thought while staring at the handkerchief. He suddenly felt arms wrap around his body and warm liquids wetting his shirt which made him flinch a bit.

"I-I'm so glad you woke up. I really don't know what I would do if you didn't woke up any sooner. I was even about to call an ambulance for you." He heard a sad, worried and sobbing voice. He smiled softly and placed his hands on top of her arms.

"I'm fine, see?" he said and broke the hug and faced Maka, hanging her head down. He held her chin and forced her to look at him in the eye. He saw tears flooding up her emerald orbs and wetting her cheeks. He wiped the tears away with his thumb and held her cheeks.

"Come on .. Stop crying, you're ruining the beauty of your eye." he said smiling. Maka surprisingly stopped crying and hiccupped.

"Wait here, I'll get something to drink." He said and let go of Maka's cheeks. He was about to leave when suddenly he felt his shirt getting tugged. He turned to the one responsible for it and saw Maka with puppy eyes.

"Don't go." She said and her Emerald Orbs glowed as if she made a spell on purpose. He flinched as he felt his body move on its own and walked close to Maka and wrapped his arms around her.

_Wha-What the hell is with this spell?_

"Co-Come on .. Why won't you stop crying?"

"I-I'm not crying anymore?"

"Then why won't you let me go and buy us something to drink?"

"I-I:m just afraid you'd collapse again." she said softly. Soul jolted and looked down at her.

_She didn't know I collapsed when her chains sucked my energy?_

"Wait Maka." Soul called and pulled away with great strength trying to keep the distance. She lifted her head with an inquisitive face.

"Yes?"

"Uhh .. You .. You don't remember what happened before I collapsed?" He asked and she shook her head in response.

"You .. You don't remember casting something?"

"No .. I don't .." She answered innocently.

_What the hell?! She creates strong spells and UNCONSCIOUSLY? Is that even possible?_

"Maka .. Who are you really?" Soul asked seriously.

"I am Maka .. Maka Albarn." She answered readily.

"No No No .. I didn't mean your name .. What I meant was, Who are YOU, or to clarify everything .. WHAT ARE YOU?" Soul asked and narrowed his eyes on her. She flinched and suddenly the force pulling him to her cut off. Soul let go of her shoulders and looked at his hands. Maka, on the other side felt really drowsy and fell. Luckily, Soul caught her.

"Maka .. What's wrong? Ma-" He was cut when he noticed her fast asleep.

"Wha-?" He exclaimed when Maka snuggled up on his arms. His gaze softened as he stared at Maka's sleeping face.

"Why? Why am I feeling something tight on my chest whenever I see you smile? Why do I always feel short of breath when you talk to me with those sweet eyes? Why do I feel pained when I hold you? Why can't I stop calling your name? Why is it that I want to hear your voice always? What have you done to me? Who are you to make me, the next crown prince of the Demon World, feel this way?" Soul monologue as he embraced the sleeping Maka tighter.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I groaned as the sun shone on my face and rolled to my side when I hit something hard and warm. Curiosity got the best of me so I opened my eyes slowly and saw Soul's face, INCHES away!

_Oh my Goodness!_

"KYAAAAA!" I exclaimed as I wrapped the blanket covering us around my barely naked body and crawled backwards and fell on the hard wooden floor. Soul just groaned and rolled to his other side falling back asleep. I checked under the blankets and found myself nearly naked, I only had my last shirt out of my 3-layered uniform on and my skirt. I stared at myself horribly and glared daggers at the sleeping Soul. I flinched a bit before I mustered all my strength to support myself to stand up and walked towards him, who's half naked. I took in a deep breath.

"WAKE UP!" I screamed, making him jolt and spring up from bed.

"Wha-What's wrong? Is there a burglar? A fire?" he asked alarmed and seemed still half asleep.

"Do you see smoke?"

"No?"

"Do you see a trace of being robbed?"

"No."

"Then?"

"Oh! So there was none." He said as he staggered towards the bed and plopped back.

"Who told you to SLEEEP?" I screamed again. He jolted yet again and sat up, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Whot is wit?(What is it?)" He asked and yawned. I hugged the blanket even tighter.

"Di-Did something ... Did something happen ye-yesterday?" I asked softly and quietly, turning all red.

"What?" he asked and leaned in closer. I turned even redder.

"CAN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I ASKED DAMMIT? I ASKED WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY." I screamed and threw a pillow at his face which made him fall back to bed. He removed the pillow and rubbed his head before turning to me who is cherry red.

"Ah! Yesterday night, you mean?" he asked, confirming my question. I nodded softly and nervously.

"Hmm .. Well, you were quite bothersome. You won't stop clinging to me and you started taking off your clothes." he said as he tried to remember what happened. I stared at him horribly.

"Di-Did something happen between ... between us?" I asked horrified to hear his answer.

"Well, you were great, I admit." He said as he licked his lower lip and smirked. The tears that were threatening to fall, fell like waterfalls.

"Ma-Maka .. O-Oi." Soul voiced nervously when he saw Maka crying.

"I .. I'm dirty .. It's .. It's over." I voiced out between my sobs.

"Ma .. Maka.." he called my name and reached out for me.

"Get out."

"What?"

"GET THE HELL OUT!" I screamed and covered myself with the blanket. I heard him scream and suddenly got faint and then I heard a click.

"What .. What do I tell Mama?" I monologue.

"Maka .." I heard his voice again. I jolted and gripped the blanket tighter.

"I'm sorry." I heard him apologize. I sat up and saw him beside the bed with his head resting on top of his arms that were resting on the bed.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"I lied."

"Lied?"

"Yeah .. Actually, nothing happened, it was just a lie.. but the part where you took your clothes off was true." he said and smiled apologetically. I remained silent, letting all he just said to me sink in and process it.

"WHAT?" I blurted when I finally got what he said.

"Why lie about it? Do you know what I felt with that joke of yours?" I complained as I hit him with a pillow.

"Well, you were cute so I couldn't help it." he said as he dodged the pillow and chuckled. I was taken aback with what he said.

_Did he just say .. I'm cute?_

I thought. I leaned in forward to him and narrowed my eyes on him.

"What did you say?" I asked trying to clarify if what I heard was right.

"I'm sorry I lied."

"No .. No, Not that .. The other one .. The reason why you lied?"

"Well, You were cute so I couldn't help but tease you a bit." I blushed upon clarifying it. I turned away, letting my let down hair covered my red face. My attention was caught by his clock ticking. I crawled to it and checked the time.

"hmm .. still 7 huh? .. Wait .. 7 ? Oh gosh! We've only got an hour to get to school!" I exclaimed to him and passed him his clock. I grabbed my clothes quickly and dashed downstairs. He dashed after me after changing into his clothes.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he shouted at me. I ran around his living room as I put my clothes on.

"What district is this?" I asked him below my clothes.

"Uhh .. 4th?" he answered in a confused tone.

"and Shibusen is in the first district .. and mine's .. 6th .." I said slowly and trolled. I flailed my arms around and slammed his door open.

"I need to get home and change into a new uniform. So go ahead." I cried before I dashed out.

"Wai-" I think he tried to stop me but rather too late I already turned around the block.

_Curse it. Why do I have to fall asleep in his house? Now, I seriously am going to be late. Between the 4th and 6th district, usually, it takes 30 minutes if you go by foot but if I run I might be able to reach there about 15-20 minutes .. the problem lies on how I get to Shibusen in time._

I thought hopelessly and noticed my breathing and body got heavier and my movements slowed down.

_tch .. I already am in 5th district already, 5 more blocks and I'll be ho-._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the roaring sound of an engine rushing towards my direction.

"What now? Am I going to get a fatal injury and die in this car accident?" I monologue as I changed my direction and moved closer to the walls to avoid getting ran at. Good thing my agility was useful at that time.

"HEY!" A voice barely overlapped the roaring sound of engines. It seemed as if it was calling for me. I looked around me, above me and tried to turn to my back when a gust of wind passed by. I turned to what created the strong sudden gust of wind and saw him on top of a bike, looking so cool, no! too cool for words. I stared at him from head to toe.

"What?" he asked and brushed a hand through his beautiful silver hair.

"Ah .. No-Nothi-"

"Hurry up!"

"Eh?"

"You don't want getting late right? Emerald?" he asked and winked at me. I flinched and blushed the moment he looked away and walked to his bike, hopping on for a free ride.

"Uhh .. Tha-Thaaaaaaaaaaaaanks! Whooaa!" I exclaimed when he suddenly started the engine and sped up ahead.

"Which way?" he screamed through the deafening sound of the gust of wind.

"Turn right after the next block then turn left the 4th block. The second house of that block is my place." I screamed back as I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on tightly. Too tightly that I had to press myself against his back so that I won't fall off his bike. I am quite nervous that time, cause although it was to make it arrive in school on time, I still can't believe I'm actually hugging a boy aside from Wes. Well, as far as I could remember, Wes was the first boy I ever hugged, though I'm not that sure it was him and somehow, It kinda felt nice hugging this man than how I remember my first hug. I leaned my head against his back and accidentally heard his racing heart. Wait .. racing? Why is his heart beating so fast? Is it because his driving this in a light-speed? or is it because I'm here?

_Haha .. Daydreamer aren't you?_

My subconscious said in a mocking voice while smirking and fanning herself in an elegant way. I scoffed at the remark and just brushed it off my mind. In less than a minute, we arrived at my place. I hopped off the bike and made a dash in the house. I saw my Mom, from the corner of my vision, jolt when I slammed the door open.

"Maka?!" she asked in a groggy voice.

"Hi Mama! Good morning!" I cried as I passed by her, dashing straightly towards my room. I reached it in less than a minute and changed into a new uniform in a minute or so. I dashed down again and put my shoes back on.

"Wait! Maka!" Mama cried trying to stop me.

"Byebye Mama! Later! go Soul." I cried to her before hopping on in the back of Soul and started the engine, between the roaring sound of engine and waved her goodbye. Soul started to drive down the road and toward Shibusen. We only have less than 5 minutes to reach Shibusen and luckily, we already are in the 3rd district. We reached Shibusen about 2 1/2 minutes which leaves us with 2 1/2 minutes too to make a run for it. We hopped off his bike as he turned his bike off, while I grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the room. I slammed the door open, gasping for breath, still holding his hand with my other hand. Everyone stared at us in surprise, which includes the gang. I looked around and sighed in relief and closed my eyes when I couldn't sight Professor Stein.

"We're-" I paused when I opened my eyes and saw the gang staring intently at us. Their gazes drifted down and saw our hands joined together. All of a sudden a smirk appeared on their faces.

"That explains everything!" Black Star said and turned around, extending his arms and towed the others away. I turned to my side and turned red when I realized. I quickly let go of his hand and held my hand with my other hand and looked down. I paced towards my seat and sat peacefully, avoiding the suspicious gazes and whispers of my classmates. Soul followed behind and ran a hair on his silver hair, exhausted with all the marathon they did to reach in time. He sat behind her in a sloppy manner and leaned his face in his palm with his arm supporting him and faced me. I kept my face facing forward, desperately ignoring the urge to look at him and stare at those tantalizing red eyes and avoid him seeing me act weirdly. He cleared his throat as if asking my attention. I closed my eyes and breathe deeply and tried to erase his presence there, suddenly, a girl walked in. I looked around me to check why nobody seemed to mind her. Black Star and Tsubaki were playing jakenpon, Patty was busy drawing lots and lots of bears, Liz was too focused tending with her nails and Soul was STILL staring at me. I sweat-dropped at him and decided to just ignore him and observed the girl. She swiftly walked towards me when she met my eye. I stared at her as she passed by 3 rows and finally her whole body came into view. She was wearing a tattered dress and I just noticed that her hair was a mess. I stared at her from head to toe and let out a surprised gasp. She was FLOATING! Everyone turned to me quizzically as my chair rattled when I stood up in a rush.

"Wha-WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I practically screamed, letting all of my fear flow out in the form of tears. Everyone jolted after hearing me scream. Soul stood up and tried to reach me when I swung my arm.

"Go away! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Soul's hand twitched and he turned to where I was staring.

* * *

**Normal POV**

He broke the spell he cast on himself for a minute and saw what Maka was so afraid of, a mere Ghost. Soul sighed as he turned to Maka who was desperately squeezing her eyes close. Soul uttered a quick spell and briefly stopped the whole class' time which is weird because Maka's time didn't stop. He shrugged her for a moment and recited another spell that takes away any demonic energy which makes the ghost rampant. The ghost vanished like a smoke as her energies were drained and converted as his energy. Soul turned to Maka to check if she saw everything he did. But she was too busy crying her eyes out. He quickly released the Time-Sealing Spell which is consuming too much of his energy and resealed his demonic power causing his glowing bloody-red eyes to return to its crimson shade. He turned to Maka to comfort her when she suddenly collapsed. He quickly caught her and carried her in a princess carry amidst all those confused, malicious eyes. The gang stood up and followed him outside, being worried and all.

"Soul? What happened to Maka-chan?" Tsubaki asked, a hint of worry can be traced.

"Soul? Is Maka fine?" Black Star asked too, being his long-term friend, of course he'd worry so much.

"What's wrong with her anyway?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, she just screamed all of a sudden." Liz followed up.

"It really surprised me." Patty added.

"Well, she seem like she was looking at something." Tsubaki remembered.

"What could it -" Black Star was cut.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP? I'm trying to figure out what made her collapse so just shut up if you can't help." he said exasperated.

_First, you bind me in an energy-sucking-chain, Second you took control of my body and third you sent me out of my own room through a portal. Are you really what I think you are Maka? What made you collapse Maka? What's wrong? Are you really a demon after all? Were you also affected with that spell? Damn, it's creating more and more questions on my head._

Soul thought as he laid Maka on a bed on the infirmary.

"The School Doctor's not here." Patty stated the obvious.

"I'll go seek the Doctor." Tsubaki suggested.

"I'll go with you. You need your GOD in times like this after all." Black Star said proudly. Together they moved out and searched for the School Doctor.

"Then, I shall go and fetch Maka an excuse slip so she would be excused. Would you want one as well?" Kid asked the dazed Soul. Soul didn't move nor twitch, it seemed as if he was lost in deep thoughts. Kid just moved out, followed by Liz. Patty moved out of the room too to fetch Maka and Soul's things. They just let Soul handle things with Maka since they seemed as if they were going out already. Patty slid the door shut and left Maka and Soul alone by themselves.

"Why? Why did you collapse? Was it really my fault after all?" Soul whispered softly as he gently strokes the stray lock of hair away from Maka's face. Maka groaned, as if she was running hard.

"Please .. Don't touch me .." she whispered.

"Maka!" Soul jumped from his seat.

"Don't touch me .. I SAID!" Maka exclaimed and opened her eyes, revealing her glowing Emerald eyes and emitted a strange light. Soul had to cover his eyes to protect it from the blinding light Maka just unleashed. Slowly, the light died down and Maka fell back to bed.

"Maka .. That light .. What was that light just now?" Soul managed to voice amidst being perplexed.

"Yes! She really was the one! I found her! AHAHAHAHA" a voice from far away chuckled demonically.

* * *

**I really have fun doing this story, really really enjoyable. I don't have anything to say much, but PLEASE REVIEW .. This time I really am not going to update if I can't get any REVIEWS. So, if you want to continue to read this story, better leave a REVIEW ; )**

**Thanks to those who will review, I love you.**


	5. Return

**Howdy Friends :3 I just got back from having a fun day, well, I wanted to continue my day with happy things so I decided to update to expect your love-filled reviews. Okay! Here goes! Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Normal**

Soul stared at Maka sleeping peacefully, dumbfounded. His brain was hurting from thinking too much and trying to solve the mystery behind Maka's suddenly unleashing a light and her real identity. He kept her company throughout the day and never left her side. The sunset's rays were the only light they had on the room.

"Maka .." He whispered silently afraid to disturb her sleep.

_What are you really? What was that light just now? Are you a magical creature? a demon? or a Goddess perhaps?_

Soul pondered on his last thought.

"It could be, That light wasn't something you'd see in the realm anyway." Soul thought aloud. He was snapped from his wondering when Maka groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Urghh .. Soul?" She asked confirming and slowly sat up, pushing herself up with her arms.

"Careful." he said and helped Maka up. Maka smiled in gratitude and finally sat up.

"What happened? urghh .. my head feels like breaking apart." she complained and gently massaged her forehead.

"Well, you ran rampant a while ago and you kept on shouting at 'Something' and said 'Don't Touch me!'." Soul explained and imitated Maka's voice.

"Something .. ?" Maka uttered softly, trying to remember what she saw. Then suddenly she covered her ears and shivered with a horrified face.

"I .. I saw it .. I saw her." Maka said, with her lips trembling.

"Maka .. Calm Down." Soul said and held her arms.

"No .. I .. I can't." Tears were forming in her eyes and could fall any minute now. She then felt a strong and warm arm wrap around her. She stiffened a bit and eventually relaxed when Soul stroked her hair.

"There There .. Don't worry, I'll always be here protecting you." he said softly. Maka smiled and buried her face on his strong manly chest.

"Thank you." Maka whispered and broke the hug pulling Soul down and planted a kiss on his cheeks and pushed him away, smiling playfully at him. Soul paused for a moment and touched his cheeks, feeling the left sensation from Maka's cute little lips. He stared at Maka, who averted her gaze from him, intently. He didn't understand why Maka would do that.

"Maka .. What was that for?" He asked, confused whether to ask or not, but he asked anyway.

"We-Well .. I-It's a .. uhhh .. I-It was .. Ah! It's how my family show their appreciation.. and uhh .. I .. I appreciate it, with you staying beside me this whole time." Maka stuttered, trying to lie a teeny bit.

_Well, even if you ask me, I don't really know why I did that shameful thing._

Maka thought and felt her cheeks burn. He heard a chuckle and turned to the one producing it and saw Soul laugh like a little child, without all those cold attitude and straight face. Maka stared at awe with him.

_Really, he never ceases to amaze me._

Maka thought and didn't notice she was staring at him far too long.

"Oh Goddesses! I didn't knew such a thing exists.. If I could have known how to express your appreciation, I should have given you one." He said and wiped the stray tear. Maka could feel her pink blush redden.

"Wh-Why?"

"Well, you gave me a meat bun after all." he said and smiled awfully sweet.

_"Oh Shinigami! Don't look at me like that!"_

Maka's inner conscious screamed and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Soul.." she called his name softly. Soul turned to her with inquisitive eyes.

"Yes?" he answered, the smile, not leaving his face.

"You know? .. You look better when you're always cheerful, You should smile a lot." Maka said and gave him a smile back. Soul jolted a bit when Maka smiled and there was the tightness he always feels whenever Maka smiles at him.

_Could she have placed a curse on me? Seeing that she can't control her overwhelming power and all, It could be possible, in a way._

Soul thought and decided to avert his gaze, afraid Maka might be doing some spells unconsciously again. An awkward silence suddenly enveloped the two of them. Maka was fidgeting on the uncomfortable silence between them.

"Soul?"

"Maka?"

They almost said at the same time and stared at each other for a moment.

"uhh .. yo-you go first." Maka said nervously and leaned back on her inclined bed.

"No .. You should .. It seemed important." Soul said without any emotion reflected on his cool face again.

"No .. I insist. You first."

_How could you think of saying such a shameful thing Maka?_

She thought and mentally slapped herself.

"Well, if you insist. I was just thinking, maybe you wanted to go home already. It's dusk already too. Want me to accompany you home?" He asked in a gentleman way.

_Is he some kind of prince? His mannerisms are well alike._

Maka pondered but managed to nod.

"Was it what you want to say too?" he asked as he stood up and fixed himself. Maka jolted a bit and stiffened.

"Ye-Yeah." she answered readily.

Soul stared at her wondering why she was acting like that.

_Maybe the after-effect of using her spells without proper control and repeatedly._

He thought and went outside ahead of her to allow her to fix herself.

"Hey Maka." He suddenly called out through the closed doors. Maka jolted a bit and immediately turned to the door and realized he was speaking through the doors.

"Yeah?" she squeaked, trying hard to control her emotions.

"What ... What will you do If .. If you found out one of your friends was a Demon?" he asked. Maka paused and thought of an answer.

"Maka? still there?"

"uhh .. yeah. .. Well, if you ask me that, I really don't know what to do." she answered softly. Soul, barely hearing what she answered, gave out a frustrated and as-expected sigh.

"But.. If they were the same as they used to be.. Then it wouldn't be so bad having an inhumanly friend once in a while, would it?" she answered cheerfully. Soul jerked and felt his blood rush up to his cheeks as he felt his once cold, frozen heart doubled it's regular beat. He could almost imagine her sweet, innocent smile.

_How nice would it be if I could muster up the courage to tell you what I really am? Would we be given the chance to live together even though you're a human while I am.. a monster?_

He thought to himself and clutched his chest trying to stop its stinging pain and didn't notice Maka calling him.

"Soul?!" she cried and immediately opened the door, being worried she was left alone and all. The both of them froze. Maka was frozen and relieved to see Soul just standing guard. While Soul, froze by seeing Maka nearly half-naked without a shirt on and with her bare white porcelain-like skin too exposed. A trail of Red liquid slowly gushed out of his nose.

"Ah! Ah .. Wa-Wait .. Le-Let me get .. you a tissue." Maka said flustering. She turned around and rummaged through the boxes with medicine kits.

"Its not here .. not here .. where is that crazy tissue." she murmured as she rummaged through the whole infirmary but failed to spot one. She finally gave up searching for it and shoved her hand in her pocket and rummages in it, searching for her handkerchief and fished it out. She quickly dashed towards Soul and helped him stop his nosebleed.

"Here! Hold it like this and raised your head up." Maka said and guided his hands to do what she meant. She let Soul lie and made her lap as a pillow for his head so that it won't sore. Soul did as what he was told and lied down and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"Thank you, Ma-" he paused when he opened his eyes again and saw Maka's bare skin just inches away from his shoulder. Soul stared at her, mouth-open.

"Hmm? Ah! Welcome. Are you feeling fine already?" she said with her trademark smile.

"Ah .. A-A lo-lot better tha-than before." He stuttered.

_Crap! What's wrong with me? Why am I stuttering? Has the sunlight gotten into me? Did I catch a disease common to Demons who step here in earth?_

Soul thought but was snapped out when he heard Maka giggle. He turned to her perplexed. Maka noticed him and refrained from giggling.

"Ah! Sorry .. It was just that I found it really cute to hear you stutter. Be it a side-effect of your bleeding nose or whatever, I thank that thing for making it possible for me to see you acting like this." She smiled again.

"Uhh Mak-"

"By the way .. Is it just me or did it get a little chilly in here?" She monologue and embraced herself that made her froze when she finally realized. She slowly turned her head and saw her uniform on top of the bed. She turned cherry red and quickly crawled to bed which made Soul's head fall to the ground with a loud 'thump'. She turned to him with an apologetic face while still blushing from the embarrassment.

"So-Sorry." She said and hid under her spread cloth.

"Ow ow ow .. It's fine, why are you looking like that anyway?" Soul asked while rubbing the area that hit the ground.

"I-I was sweating profusely and it was sticky and I stink of sweat, so I thought to wipe my sweat away with my towel inside my bag but then you quieted all of a sudden and I got scared, thinking you couldn't wait and left me alone so I rushed outside and the flood of relief that overwhelmed inside me made me forget I don't have my top on and you suddenly got a nosebleed." she explained thoroughly though her speaking got muffled a little since she was speaking through her clothes.

"I see. I'm sorry. .. and .. could you hurry up and put that on? I'll just turn around so you can still see me." He said being a gentleman and waited for Maka to nod, which she did eventually. Soul turned around while waiting for Maka to finish putting her top on.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

As I was dressing up, I saw a faint and quick shadow pass through our window. I paused and waited for a bit for it to pass back, but there was nothing. I shrugged it off and tied my necktie back. It happened again, a shadow passed by but this time it finally stopped in front of the window, and it broke in, a MONSTER! The shattering glass shards' sound got drowned with my impulse of screaming in fright.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" I screamed and covered my ears as I ducked down. It became silent all of a sudden, so I thought it was just my imagination and opened my eyes. But to my surprise, the monster that broke in and made me scream, turned to stone and slowly turned to ashes. I turned to Soul and saw him unconscious ten feet away from my spot. I got up and dashed to his side but bounced back, that's when I noticed the force field that caged me in.

"Wha-What is this?" I said nervously. I am scared, definitely scared. I don't understand anything at all.

_What is this barrier? What happened to Soul? Did the monster knock him unconscious? But why did the monster turned to stone and ash? Why am I inside the barrier? Why am I the only one safe?_

These questions keep whirling in my head. Until another silhouette was fast approaching our spot and it seemed like it was, flying?

"Because you did it yourself." the voice was masculine, it said in a very Prince-like manner, from its voice you can say, he was a well-mannered, handsome, strong yet gentle, a bit arrogant person. He folded his creepy wings and drew it back and threw his cape to his side in a flashy manner and revealed himself.

"WES!" I cried in delight.

_no wonder I didn't feel crept out when I saw his wings._

"How have you bee-" I tried to say and dashed toward him to welcome him with a hug.

"Oh! Ma-" he tried to warn but I already bounced back again. I groaned in pain as I rubbed my pained butt.

"Oh great! I completely forgot I was CAGED inside this crazy barrier. Perfect." I said sarcastically and sighed in defeat and sulked in the center. Wes looked at me pitifully and sighed.

"Do you want to get out?" he suddenly asked. I nodded readily. He sighed again and straightened his posture. I moved away, afraid I might get in the way.

"It's strong but the components are simple, I might be able to undo this .. UNLOCK!" he murmured before he cried and a gust of wind enveloped the barrier as the barrier ceased to the ground.

_ahh .. so he protected me with the barrier._

"Whooa! Amazing!" I gasped at the barrier slithering to nothing.

"Still as amazing as ever?" he said with a sly smile. I just smiled at his cockiness.

"I missed you Wes." I jumped at him in delight. He easily caught me and twirled me in mid-air. We heard a groan and that little reunion paused. He put me down carefully as we approached where the groan was coming from. I saw his silvery hair and I instantly remembered he was knocked unconscious by the monster. I dashed to his side, setting aside my little reunion with Wes. I held his head and laid it on my lap.

"Soul? Soul.." I called for him and hitting his face gently. He groaned again and looked at me, his crimson eyes turned really, really dark; it was as if it's losing its pretty crimson shade.

"Soul? Wha-What's wrong? Yo-Your eyes.." I said frantically.

"Ma .. Maka? I'm .. I'm glad you're .. fine." he croaked. I didn't like hearing him like that. Before I could hold them back, my tears flowed down and wet his cheeks.

"Come on .. Stop crying .. I told you right? .. It'll ruin .. your pretty eyes." he said softly and wipe my tears with his thumb but it was of no use, more keeps on rushing down. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"No.. No .. No! Don't close your eyes Soul! What's wrong? Were you hit that badly? Stop it if you're joking Soul! It's not funny.. PLEASEE!" I cried.

"Maka.." Wes called me. I turned to him with scornful eyes.

"Wes .. I'm sorry but please .. not now.. I need to figure out what's happening with Soul." I said and turned to Soul again.

"You did that to him. Though unconsciously. So, you might be able to save him. Do what you feel might help him." he said rather calmly. I jolted with his words.

_I did this to Soul? What did I do that made him this weak?_

I couldn't believe it, I wasn't even able to touch him before he collapsed.

"Soul.. Please wake up." I whispered in his ear and placed my forehead on top of his. I didn't know what happened but when I opened my eyes, there he was, eyes open and smiling like usual and his pretty crimson eyes back to it's usual shade. He was well again.

"I'm glad that .. you're fine again." I managed to say before I felt really dizzy.

_What's this? Everything's turning black? Soul, ahh .. He's fine.. Don't worry, I'm just sleepy again_..

..

.

_*Maka, Do you really not know why Soul was like that?*_

I heard a voice in my head.

(Oh shut up! you're just my inner conscious, why can you talk to me now?)

_*Well, that old lady, the late queen, suppressed me.*_

(Late queen?)

_*Yeah, your ancestor, Dimwit.*_

(Hey! Watch you're tongue. You're me after all. And what's with that ancestor? I am not even a princess, why would I have a Queen as an ancestor? )

_*I tell you later, but before I regress to just your sub-conscious again .. Maka, you need to know you are a ..*_

(a what?)

_*Dammit! I can't even mention anything about it? That old lady. Anyway, If you want to know what you are, unbind these spells on me.*_

She said and suddenly she appeared; A girl that looks like me in shackles. She handed out her cuffed hands.

(What's this?)

_*It's what's binding our power, our magic, and our strength.*_

(I have Magic? Oh please stop it, It's not funny.)

_*You won't believe me? Then touch me and you'll see everything that you've done.*_

(Touch you?)

_*Just a light touch will do.*_

**[Maka!]**

(Now there's another voice.)

_*Shit! Hurry up and Touch me.*_

(O-Okay.)

**[Maka!]**

(wait .. I .. I know that voice.. Soul?)

**[Maka! Wake up!]**

_*MAKA! Hurry up!*_

(No wait. Soul's calling for me. Sorry, Maybe next time.)

_*No! .. Don't go! Come back here. Mak-*_

(Soul! Soul! Soul!)

"Soul.." I called him softly and slowly opened my eyes.

"Thank Shinigami, you're fine. I thought something bad happened."

"Urggh.. No .. I just uhh .. felt really sleepy." I explained with a groggy voice and slowly sat up. We were still in the infirmary.

"You really had me worried there."

"Oh! but you're loud screaming really woke me up." I teased. I looked behind him and saw that Wes was still there.

"Uhh .. eehh .. uhhmm .. We-Wes." I flustered and quickly stood up. I dashed to his side and talked to him about something.

"You know him?" I heard Soul ask. I turned to him, perplexed.

"Wes! What's the meaning of this? Why does Maka know you and why are you here?" he cried and backed away and went into a fighting stance.

"Soul, you don't want revealing to this lovely lady that you fancy your true nature, do you?" he said and circled around me, touching my face and getting a bunch of my locks and kissed it. It made me blush but I quickly hid away with my bangs and their attention wasn't with me anyway.

"Wes, you bastard! I've had enough with you." he growled at him.

"Oooh? Then, shall we let her be our judge? It will certainly be entertaining." Wes said and snickered at him.

"This is it! I've had enough! Would someone even care to explain to me anything? I certainly can't understand anything anymore!" I cried and got in between them.

"What is it that you don't understand, sweetie?" Wes said slyly. I turned to him and gave him a fake smile.

"Why is it that you know each other?" I asked, straight to the point, my voice stern.

"Hmm .. How about it Soul? Would you kindly answer this lovely young lady's question?" Wes said and had this evil smirk. I furrowed my brows and turned to Soul.

"Maka .." he called me softly, a hint of apology can be traced in that cool voice of his.

"Explain Soul."

"I'm .. I'm sorry.. I can't .. Ma-"

"Ohh! Stop the drama. Why don't you just tell it to her directly. That .. YOU are my brother and one of the most powerful DEMONS in our realm."

"De-Demons?" Maka stuttered.

"Maka .. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you .. I .. I was .. I was afraid you'd hate me." he tried to explain.

"I .. I can't believe it." my voice squeaked. My voice caught Wes' attention. I think he can tell that I've been holding them back. He thrust his cape around me and hid me.

"I'll be borrowing her for a while." Wes said, still giving Soul his evil smirk.

"No you don't Wes .. I-"

"Stop it Soul. I.. I don't want to see you for a while." I said, trying not let it show in my voice the sadness I felt.

"Maka.." he whispered which I barely heard. Wes lead me to the window, I think he'll fly again.

"Didn't you tell me that you'll accept it even if you found out one was really a Demon?" he cried. I jerk to a stop.

"You could have told me, you had the chance but you chose to silence. Do you know how painful it feels to think someone can't trust you? especially, when it was you Soul." I said before Wes jumped out and soared on the night sky, carrying me in a princess carry. I buried my face on his broad chest and let all of my held back tears flow out.

_I can't hold it in anymore. It was too much, how could Soul not trust me?_

"Maka .. He's not worthy of that tears. Stop it." Wes said. His voice was stern, clearly saying that he doesn't like me crying for his brother.

"I .. I can't." I squeaked. He landed in a building's rooftop and put me down.

"What's wrong Wes?" I said, wiping the tears.

"Stay here."

"Why?"

"Someone's tailing us."

"Huh?"

_Could it be Soul?_

"It must be one of my pursuers. I merely escaped to see you again."

"I see." I couldn't hide the disappointment.

"I'll be quick, so rest for a while, sweet heart." he said, giving me a blow kiss and a wink. I wasn't listening to what he said, I was busy thinking what I would do, It was all sudden, I couldn't react properly, as much as I wanted to understand his reasoning, I don't know anymore. I was left on the rooftop all alone, with the cold midnight breeze brushing my hair away from my face, making it flow with the wind. I pushed a stray lock behind me ear and reconsidered Soul's reason and tried placing my shoes on his.

"Now that I think about it properly, It must have been so hard for him, with his consciousness fighting whether to reveal it or not. If it was me, It will really drive me mad." I monologue. I paused to think about it carefully and stretched my sore body when I finally made my decision.

"Yosh! I need to get home. I bet Papa and Mama is very worried by now." I searched for an exit and remembered Wes brought me here thru flying.

"Hmm .. There should be an emergency stairs in here, every building has one." I monologue as I searched for the stairs and eventually found it. I climbed it down and went home on my own.

* * *

**Normal POV**

While Maka was reconsidering Soul's position, Wes, who left her soared high and waited for his 'Pursuer', Soul.

"It was right after all, you were following us." he grimaced at him.

"Where's Maka?" he cried at a distance, flying too.

"Heh! Can't you see I don't have her? and she said so herself, she doesn't want to see you right?"

"Stop taking opportunity of her confusion and Don't you dare bare your fangs on her.."

"And what would you do?" Wes asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"I swear, I'll rip you apart." he grimaced as his eyes glowed bright bloody red, so much blood thirst enveloped the both of them.

"Why are your eyes bright red? Only Father has that color, how'd you get it?" Wes asked , perplexed.

"It's none of your business." Soul said and materialized his enormous Scythe.

"must be when Maka transferred her energy to him. So she can make a Demon stronger too.. Tsk Tsk, I should have known, she's their last generation after all." Wes murmured.

"Preparing a spell huh?" Soul, who didn't hear what he said, voiced.

"Hmmp, I don't want to waste my time playing with a brat like you." He said and flew away.

"Oh thine creator of spells, confiscate his powers and bind him up." he cast. Wes suddenly felt heavy when a shackle appeared on both of his hand. His magic cut off and he fell.

"Wings!" he tried to cast too but his magic didn't work.

"Dammit!" he managed to say before he landed on a trash bin. He raised his hand to help himself stand up and suddenly noticed the chains that bind his hands.

"What the-"

"I'll warn you one last time, Stay away from Maka." he said, his voice was stern and thrust a dagger to Wes' heart.

"Remember that pain, because I will let you enjoy that pain again ten-folds if ever you post a threat to Maka. Remember that Wes, even if you're my brother." he said and his eyes even gave a bright shade of Red. The cruelest eyes he had seen after their father, the current King of Hellion, their realm. It was the first he had seen Soul act like that, the once gentle younger brother he had, had become a very cruel monster that even gave him the chills.

"Heh.. Th-This pain is nothing. You can't kill me." He said, gritting his teeth to withstand the pain.

"Oh? Believe me, I can." he said and a glint of madness flashed in Soul's eye and showed Wes his blood thirsty claws.

"HAHA .. GYAHAHAHAHA!" Wes laughed hysterically that made Soul jerk in surprise and felt perplexed.

"Then, Maka will only grow further away from you if she learns that you killed me." Wes tried to Black mail Soul. Soul shrugged him and summoned his wings.

"That is all I have to say Elder Brother, Just stay away from Maka. I must leave now." he said and bowed from the hips, showing him respect. "Before I lose my rational reasoning and forget you are the crown prince and shred you to bits." he added as he stared through Wes' eyes and gave him his most devious smirk, which unnaturally sent shivers to Wes' spine. He stood up straight and soared to find Maka. While Wes, who was left on the trash bin with his magic sealed off and was accompanied with a stray black cat, bit his lower lip and threw Soul a menacing glare.

"You are just Soul, you know you can't always have me in your palm to toy with. I'll make you pay for this." he grimaced with his teeth and knuckles clenched.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**To avoid the confusion, in the part where Maka was talking with her inner conscious, it goes like this:**

*****_blah, blah, blah*** - Inner conscious**_

(Blah,blah,blah) - _**Maka**_

**[blah, blah]** - _**Soul**_

**Got it? then, I'm sorry for being inconsistent who's point of view again, that's all.**


	6. Abyss

**And Here is the 6****th**** Chapter of the story. I updated rather late since I got to dissect dear froggy. It really turned my stomach back still I managed to pull through. Anyway, here! Have fun!**

**_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER._  
**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Soul took off and flew to search Maka.

"tsk. Damn that Wes! Where could he have hid Maka?" he monologues as he continued his search for her. The breeze was picking up and he just had to land before he starts freezing. He embraced himself and wrapped his wings around him to add more heat, his breaths were coming out in white puff smoke.

"Shinigami! Why did it start getting cold all of a sudden? I wonder how Maka is doing right now, she could be freezing in Shinigami-knows-where-on-earth Wes hid her." He murmured, teeth chattering, and his hands pressed and rubbed vigorously at one another. He soared back again and tried to withstand the cold, all for the sake of finding Maka. While Maka, who was sleeping deeply on her soft, comfy bed, groaned as she rolled around as if she was having a nightmare.

..

.

A girl in a Long Black gown sweeping on the floor as she stride across the hall towards two tall high-backed chairs with black feathers resting on it's armrest and decorating the chair in an eerie fashion. Her face was cold, almost completely blank, she seemed familiar to Maka though. The cape almost seemed as if it didn't exist since it blended well with the gown she was wearing. She stopped as she reached the end of the stairs where a man who was taller than her reached out for her hand and bowed low. She elegantly placed her hand on top of it as they faced each other. A ragged voice cleared its throat and rummaged through the pages of a book.

"On the night where the Moon shines bright, we shall all witness, the birth of a new Queen and King of Hellion." it proclaimed.

A sharp, deafening scream escaped Maka's mouth which alarmed her parents. Loud thumping sounds were gradually getting closer and finally her doors banged open.

"MAKA?!" Both of them cried in horror and worry. Their eyes immediately fell on Maka, who curled up like a ball, hands clutching a fistful of her bedcovers. She pants as she slowly turned to her worried parents.

"Mama? Papa?" she said in a shaky voice. They hurried to her side as tears trickled down; escaping her eyes and wet her cheeks. They wrapped her in a warm and reassuring embrace which eventually made her relaxed a bit. Maka's mother broke the hug and cupped Maka's cheek, carefully examining her daughter's pale skin and trembling lips.

"What's wrong Maka? What happened?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Are you fine, my little angel?" her father added up. Maka drew in a deep breath before releasing it in a shaky manner.

"I .. I had this dream .. The girl .. She was meant to be the queen.." she paused. Looking up and meeting the eyes of her worried parents. Her parents, keeping silent, allowed her to take her time before she continues. Maka drew in a bit this time and still shaky as ever she continued in a hushed voice.

**Maka's POV**

"The girl seemed to be .. Me, Queen of Hellion." I stammered, not sure whether they'd believe my very out-of-this-world dream. They froze at my words; I can see the horror reflected on their eyes. I suddenly let out a nervous laugh.

"Can't be, right? Hah, There's no way a Kingdom named Hellion exists. I'm just being delirious again. It's that inner consciousness' fault. Tsk." I told them and held my forehead in my palms.

"I-Inner Consciousness? What do you mean dear?" Mama asked, stammering. It was the first I heard Mama like that.

"She said that she was me and I am her. That we were one, that .. I .. I am under a sealing spell. Crazy aren't I?" I said in disbelief. I can't believe how I've gone mad.

"Abyss.." Mama whispered which came out in a gasp. She turned to Papa with worried eyes.

"Spirit!" She cried and clings to Papa. Papa tried to calm her down and turned to me.

"Maka, promise me one thing please. If she ever resurfaces again, don't ever listen to her and push her away as soon as she appears." He said in a worried voice. No longer goofy, he was serious I can tell. I nodded slowly and he helped Mama up. They paced towards the door and Papa paused giving me one last look.

"Goodnight Dearest, Go back to sleep." He said and switched the lights off, closing the door behind him. I went down under the covers again and pondered on what Mama said.

"Abyss? What did she mean with it? Is it a name? a place? Everything is getting weirder and weirder." I murmured before letting myself get carried away with the current of heavy sleep.

*Maka*

(Oh! It's you again.)

I let out a surprised gasp and growled at the voice reverberating in my head.

*I'm glad I wasn't reversed to being just a mere silent voice.*

(What do you want?)

I spat at her and backed a step, even though that place was like a black dimension with an endless horizon.

*fufu, You're asking me what I want? I told you the first time we met. Unlock the binds and I guarantee you, It is something you would want too and won't ever let go.*

(I don't believe you Abyss.)

I growled at her with clenched teeth. She turned silent for a moment; I could fully imagine her in a state of shock.

*Ho-How did you know the name I was given? Ka-Kami couldn't have told you! She was desperate to hide me..*

(Well Lucky that her desperation broke down when she heard about you resurfacing again.)

*Tsk! That damned woman.*

(Shut your crap Abyss! That woman is your mother too. Given that you are me.)

*Haha! Fool! I would never treat that Woman as my mother.*

(Why? Do you loathe her so much as to not acknowledge her as your mother?)

*You won't begin to imagine how much I loathe the medium of the person who sealed me, I loathe her as much as I loathe that wretched Queen.*

She said, I can feel the surge of hatred enveloping my surroundings and a huge black smoke appeared in front of me and materialized to her, Abyss.

(What do you mean sealed? Are you a spirit sealed inside of me?)

I asked. I am dying to get information, I don't understand anything anymore, which is reality and which is Illusion.

*You can put it that way. But to be more precise, I am you, a power deep inside you being suppressed all this time.*

(Power?)

*Yes, a great massive of power that even Emeraude couldn't stop and the best that she could do was place a spell on you, a spell to suppress our power. She feared we would overthrow her if we matured and so she sealed us and we regressed as mere humans, aging quickly and too weak, for her to easily finish you off.*

(I-I don't get it. You say I'm some powerful being and this Emeraude planned to kill me? Are you kidding me?)

*See for yourself Maka, Why don't you touch me and see what she did to us.*

She said and offered her chained hands. I stepped forward slowly and reached my hand to hers hesitantly.

*Oh gates of memories, open art thou and reveal thy events from the time I was sealed.* she chanted and she glowed, Emerald! All of a sudden my surroundings blurred and pictures flashed before us.

*...se* I heard faintly and made me turn to her but she was closing her eyes. I turned away from her and found ourselves in a different place. Corinthian Pillars stood in our front, grand majestic stairs stretched high, flowers were blooming everywhere and butterflies were happily skipping from one flower to another. A huge fountain stood proud in the center of the garden, giving off sparkling waters and enhancing the beauty of the flowers. Then realization struck me, we we're just between the garden and this castle-like place.

(Wha-)

*Shh.* she cut me. In there, in front of us, a beautiful lady like a Goddess was holding a baby in her arms, cuddling it. She was playing with it and told her lots of things. The scene suddenly blurred and we we're watching a different scene again. This time, we were in a very cute and cuddly room, the room was decorated with emerald things, emerald wardrobe, emerald chair, and an emerald canopy crib, satin decorating it and flowed like waves as it stretched to the floor, we saw the baby on her crib, she was crying. The lady dressed in white hurried to her and lifted her up, shushing her. I stared with awe at her, she looks so stunning, I can't imagine how Abyss has called her a wretched woman, and on top of that she doesn't look like someone who would go and kill a little defenceless baby. And then, It happened, the most farthest thought my brain could reach, the baby she was cuddling glowed emerald and emitted a strange aura that sent the lady flying and even affected us to who were wrapped in a different dimensional barrier. I had to take cover so I won't get blown away too, when I felt the wind has ceased already, I slowly brought my arm down and turned back to the baby, she was floating and still glowing. The lady helped herself up with a groan and made a face, a horrible face that ruined her beautifully carved face. She held her hand up and didn't chant anything but materialized a chain and threw it at the baby, but the baby, as though it was defending itself from the chains, created a barrier around her that deflected the chains. Just as she was preparing for another strike, a soft knock was heard from the other side of the door and a woman, with her hair done in complicated braids and tied up to her head like a crown of wreathe and her eyes that glowed beautifully and a face that can compete with the lady, entered and saw the baby on mid-air. She turned to see the lady panting with some of her locks loosened. They seemed to communicate but I couldn't hear very well and after their lips moved the lady who just came in rushed to the baby and held her in her arms, ignoring the stinging pain of the barrier. The Lady who attacked the baby once again launched the chain and it wrapped around the lady and the baby, The lady gave her one last look and smiled. Suddenly, a blinding burst of light emitted from them and as soon as the light died down, they also fell down. The lady looking more like an adult instead of the beautiful face she had before and the baby, losing its emerald light.

(Wha-What happened?)

I managed to voice out even in the state of shock I'm in. The scene suddenly blurred and everything turned to black all of a sudden. I turned to Abyss, who's gasping for breath already. Guess that took a lot of effort?

*Damn! Just using a low level magic takes a lot more effort.*

_That was LOW LEVEL? Then what could she do with her HIGH LEVEL?_

I thought as I stared unbelievably at her.

*we can rule over all realms, that's how powerful we are.*

_Okay, She reads my mind._

I thought again.

*Of course I can, I am a part of you after all.*

(So could you explain to me what happened there?)

*Okay, so first, that lady that created the chain was your ancestor, Emeraude, Queen of Elmer. The baby that sent her flying even though she was the strongest, Is you. And the lady that held you, was none other than Kami, your mother, who got regressed as being a mere human too when she got caught in the chain. So the chain that bind you was what sealed our power, but half of that seal is gone that's why I can talk to you freely now. I don't know what triggers it though.*

(Wai-wai-wait! I don't understand. Emeraude? Elmer? Ancestor? Me and Mama? Of course, we are humans! But this Emeraude and Elmer-what-so-ever place is that, is that even true? Do they really exist?)

*Well, for a certain period of time, It was once the ruling kingdom, It was even called "The Untouchable Kingdom", no one could go in without proper permission, and if you do try, you'll just be digging your own grave, you would die right there and then.*

(Certain period of time.. So you mean it doesn't exist anymore? I thought it was untouchable? What happened?)

*I don't know myself, I was locked up.*

(You're lying. Mama is a human, I am a human and not some powerful being that you're telling me I am. I don't believe you and I'll never will! so just get LOST!" I shrieked and sprung up from bed, waking up with beads of sweat from that nightmare.

"No .. It can't be true .. I am a human .. right?" I said in a shaky voice and clutched the bed covers below me. I wandered my eyes and spotted my full-body mirror, and dashed towards it nearly tripped when I lost my balance. I examined myself carefully in the mirror, and breathe a sigh of relief.

"I knew it, she was just fooling me. No need to really fret about it Maka, it was all just a hoax." I monologue and brushed the loose hair back. Now that I look at myself, my hair's a real mess right now. I combed it down to fix it, after a good minutes of combing it, it finally stayed down, though there were a few which is so stubborn and kept on sticking up. I gave up and placed the brush down and took a moment to look at myself, pondering on Abyss' words.

/ Am I really not human? If so, why do I look like one? Am I a .. a being like Wes? a Demon? /

I asked myself mentally and shook it off my mind, slapping myself to bring me back to reality.

"Stop thinking about those useless things Maka, you are a human.. You have always been." I monologue and decided to go and have a shower.

..

.

I went downstairs and picked up a toast from Papa's plate, who was busy reading the morning news then, and plopped it inside my mouth, grabbed his juice and drank almost half of it. I walked to the door and glanced to out wallclock which said; 7:10.

"too early huh?" a voice got my attention and turned to it and saw a brilliant Mama holding my lunch.

"Mh, I woke too early I think." I said smiling and took the lunch from her and placed it in my bag.

"Are you find now Maka?" she asked worriedly.

"Geez, I'm fine. Forget about what happened yesterday, it was just a scary nightmare." I comforted her and convinced her with a smile.

"Then, take care dear." She said and helped me with my things. I nodded and planted a kiss on her cheeks beforw walking out of the door.

"I'll be going now! Oh and Mama, you might want to make Papa a new toast." I said and winked, closing the door behind me.

"Hey! Where'd my toast go? and my juice! Kami!" I heard Papa cry from the door.

"Okay, Okay! I'm coming." Mama cried back. I let out a soft giggle and continued on my route to school. Since I was too early, I decided to take the longer route and passed by this accessory store. I paused when something caught my eye. I walked in and the friendly shopkeeper greeted me.

"Early Morning Miss, What brought you here so early?" he said with a smile.

"Oh! I .. I just want to look around, can I?" I said softly.

"Why can't you? Please feel free to look around, I can't possibly say no to a beauty such as yourself." he complimented. I felt my blood rush to my cheeks and looked away to look around. I went around one of the shelves and found it; A necklace with a key as it's pendant with an Emerald Gem on it. I picked it up and instantly an urge to weak it flood through me and invaded my senses. It was as if someone was controlling me and I was pushed back. My body walked to the cashier and handed a payment, at least whoever is controlling me knows how to pay up. My body instantly walked away the moment it handed over the money without even checking if it was enough. I walked to the bay and stopped there when I finaly regained control over my body.

"Wha-What was that?" I gasped as I felt my knees weaken and fell to the ground. A sudden gust of wind made me force myself to stand up and regretted why I bothered to stand up and check it out. I trembled and stared at it unbelievably, though it wasn't the first I saw one, I just am not uaed to seeing one, Monster. I flew back when it roared and created a strong gust of wind and hit the telephone pole. I groaned as I tried to held myself up.

"Wha-What's wrong with this thing?" I growled through clenched teeth.

"Give it to me.. Give it to me.." It said creepily. It sent shivers down to my spine and made me tremble. I drew in lots of air to gather all of my courage.

"Wha-What d-d-do yo-you wa-wa-want?" I said in a shaky voice. Isn't it pretty obvious to him now that I actually am afraid?

"Give it to me.." It said again.

_Is it dumb? Are those the only words that he can speak? Though if I'd say that out loud, I'll be Monster Food by then._

I thought to myself and just by the sound of it, it really feels terrible. I took a deep breathe again as another question popped in.

"Gi-Give what?" I said, the shakiness still there.

_I can't believe myself, I am obviously waiting for this thing to answer instead of running? Oh Goddesses._

"Give it to me .. YOUR EYE!" it cried as it flew towards me. I closed my eyes and secretly called for help, for protection. The monster was at least about 30 feet away and at his speed he could have reached me any time, but when I opened my eyes, it was just at least 4 feet away from me and just like the first monster that I saw, it turned to stone.

"Give..me..your..eye.." It managed to say. I took a step forward using my urge to ask as my courage.

"Wh-Why do you want my eye?" I dared to ask.

"You..you hold the..arghhhh!" It was cut when it slowly turned to ashes.

"What? What do I hold?" I practically screamed but it was too late, it already vanished like it never existed. I slumped down the telephone pole, barely feeling my shaking legs and gasping for air, still couldn't believe I actually talked with it. I held my back that crashed with the pole and to my surprise, I wasn't even hurt! I couldn't feel it sting even. I turned to my arm which I think got scraped, but not a single wound or scar was there, not even a blood. It made me wonder if my arm really got scraped and just noticed the static enveloping my surroundings exactly 4 feet from me. I stood up and tried to touch it, I closed my eyes tightly anticipating the stinging current of electricity but nothing happened. It just remained there and warmed my hands.

"Wha-What is this? It was like.. yesterday and with Abyss. Ahh! Maybe Abyss knows! but she only appears in my dreams. What do I do? wait.. I heard Wes say something when he made the other one disappear .. wait .. what was it?" I monologue and thought hard, trying to remember what Wes chanted for this thing to vanish.

"ermm.. uhh.. Was it.. Dissolve!" I cried and pointed at it. I waited for it to react but no, there was only silence.

"ugh .. What was that? ermm .. Be gone? Vanish? Decrease? Butterfly? Chocolates? BUN-BUN! urghhh .. It's all food! Maka! Get this straight will ya?" I randomly said and scolded myself but still nothing.

_hmm .. what do you do when you get locked up?_

I thought I'd better ask myself, It's no use randomly saying something when you're not using your brain.

"ermm .. you get a key and UNLOCK the lock!" I exclaimed as I found it's solution. Slowly, the barrier melted away and ceased to nothing. I watched wide-eyed and my mouth hanging open as it vanished without a trace.

"I...I can do..I can do magic." I whispered to myself and instead of being happy, I felt horrible.

_I .. I really am not human after all. What am I .. WHAT AM I THEN?_

I cried mentally, seeking for answers, desperate to know what I really am and frustrated with all the weird things that are happening to me. I cried as I stayed down against the telephone pole.

"What..am I?" I whispered under my breath as the tears rushed down and wet my face again.

**NORMAL POV**

Soul, who was yawning cause he barely got any sleep, walked down the route he took when he went home and towards school. He arrived at the fence where Maka and the others dragged him and made him jump. He clutched the steel fences when he heard a deafening scream.

_*WHAT AM I THEN?*_

He shut his eyes tight and turned around just to find nobody there.

_What? What was that scream? It was just in my head? But it sounded so close. No .. It sounded like Maka. She..She can use TELEPATHY? Shinigami! she doesn't even know the extent of her powers and she easily performs Telepathy?_

I thought as I dashed to her location.

_I know she's pretty close. I can tell with the clearness of her voice._

I thought pretty sure, but I am running already for 3 minutes and still I couldn't find her. I widened my searchinf area and arrived near the bay, a 4 minute run from the fence. I looked around and saw Maka sobbing by the telephone pole.

_What? She's this far? I can't believe it. How can I hear her so clearly when she's this far?_

I thought as I stride closer to her.

"Ma-" I tried to call her attention and without having to finish, she instantly look up.

_She's activated herself again?_

Her eyes were glowing Emerald again.

"Wait .. Ma-" I was cut again when she suddenly flung herself at me and hugged me like there's no tomorrow.

"Soul! I.. I was so scared." she said and sobbed.

"Wha! What's wrong Maka?" I asked, still on the state of shock. She just continued to sob. I gently pulled her away to look at her better but she hang her down.

"Maka, Look at me. What's wrong?" I asked again. She suddenly giggled.

"hehe~~ I found myself an A-Class Demon, nyaa~~" she said and looked up. Her eyes were different; she's got the eyes of a cat.

"A.. A Cat Demon!"

* * *

**HAHA! Want to have a Cat Maka as a pet? well, it would be nice. Oh! Abyss and Maka's conversation goes like this:**

***blah blah* - Abyss**

**(blah blah) - Maka**

***_blah blah* - _Maka's Telepathic waves on accident**

**That would be all and please look forward to the next chapter and don't forget your REVIEWS okay? I'm outta here! Gotta take my meal.**

**BYEBYE ; )**


	7. Cat

**I won't prolong this intro anymore.. Have fun with Chapter 7..**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"A .. A Cat Demon!" Soul gasped.

_Surely, this demon is one heck of a trouble! Something, I'd never want to get acquainted with, but she is possesing Maka, I couldn't just leave her alone like that!_

"W-Why do you possess her?' Soul tried to steady his voice.

"nyaa?" she voiced and titled her head to the side. She took her time to look around the body she stole and smiled brightly.

"because nyaa, I saw an opening nyaa~~ she was having a speck of regret nyaa~~." she exclaimed while wagging that tail of hers. I held my head in my palm as I thought how much of a catastrophe this is.

_What should I do? Why a Cat Demon of all Demons! Damn! She's making Maka even cuter! Wait, wait.. First, I need to know what caused the trigger then Second, I need to- _

Soul snapped out of his worries when suddenly, someone tackled him.

"hmm, ne ne. You're an A-Class right?" she asked in an alluring voice as she pinned him down.

"Wai-Wait! St-St-Stop it.. Ge-Get o-o-off m-me." Soul tried so hard not to stammer but no good, he couldn't, the blood's rapidly rushing up to his brain and his heart on his throat, with it's loud drumming.

"nyaa? What's wrong? Am I really that beautiful?" she said and leaned in closer to him. Soul turned away to avoid staring into her eyes and closed his eyes tightly.

_There's no way in Shinigami's name am I going to fall prey to such a petty demon._

"N-Not you.. T-The o-o-one y-y-you're p-possessing. S-She is." Soul said still stammering.

_Damn! I can't steady my voice when she's looking like that._

"nyaa~~ so you love this girl?" she said with that seductive voice of hers. As what she said slowly sink in Soul's brain, a sudden struck of realization hit him, made him get up all of a sudden and she fell off him.

"nyaa!" she cried as she got dropped to the ground.

"I.. I don't! There's no way in Shinigami's name that I, the next crown prince of Hellion, would feel such a shameless and nonsense emotions to a human of all things!" he exclaimed rather defensively.

"hmm.. so you don't mind if I take her body and claim it as mine, nyaaa?" she asked as she licked her paws, I mean, the back of Maka's hands.

"How dare you-?"

"I dare, nyaa~~ You don't care whatever happens to this girl nyaa?" she asked in a teasing tone.

_She wants me to succumb and plead her to spare Maka's life, I know as much but why? what is her objective in possessing Maka?_

"Why? Why do you insist that I.. err.. love her?"

"Why nyaa? Well nya- Why can't you just go ahead and leave me than force yourself to just say I love you? It's just words! Get this erotic cat out of my body!" The cat said but got cut when Maka's rage allowed her to resurface. Soul froze as she glared daggers at him.

"We-Well.. ermm.. I'm trying to get information from that 'Erotic Cat' possessing you, as to whom sent her to get me." he answered and sweat-dropped.

"Get you?" she asked, perplexed.

"uhh yeah.. you see.. I escaped from our realm as is Wes, I'm sure."

"Oh? uhh.. so-sorry." she apologized being timid again.

"yeah." Soul nodded slowly.

"meowrr! Stay quite nyaa!" the cat resurfaced again and stomped her foot disapprovingly.

"So? Who sent you?" Soul said and summoned his sharp claws, a threatening aura all over him.

"nyahaha! Why would I tell you nya? why? you'll kill me? nyahaha! Go ahead! Let's see who suffers. Me? or your Human Girl?" she said in a challenging manner and the line that runs vertically in her eyes narrowed as she turned serious.

_I won't ever fail you Hellric-sama, nyaa~~_

(Hellric? Who's that? Abyss! You there? Help me out here!)

*Why?*

(There's a Cat currently possessing me! Help me drive her out.)

*Don't drag me into your troubles.*

(Geez! I already have you to deal with! I don't want any more in my body that I'd have to deal too.)

*What do you want me to do then? We are sealed! your powers are! I can't do much you know.*

(Think of something!)

*Think by yourself. I don't want thinking over stuffs.*

(You really are worthless! ermm.. Think Maka think..)

..

.

While on Soul and the Cat spirit's side, they were still staring at each other, the cat on defensive position and Soul thinking what to do, when suddenly the bells to their school rang. The cat with strong hearing jerked when the bells reached them.

"Tch. It's time for school!" Soul said and crouched preparing to attack. The cat also stood on defense.

"Maka! I'm sorry but I'll have to do this." Soul shouted as if to inform Maka and prepare her mentally. He then materialized a sealing collar and wrapped it around Maka's neck. The cat spirit, currently possessing Maka, was caught off guard and struggled to break free but she was slowly pushed back and remain dormant with the collar on. Maka resurfaced again and had control over her body again, she curled her fists like a ball and opened it slowly again, delight and relief flooding through her body. She dashed to Soul with her arms wide open but paused when she heard a clang and her eyes fell on the collar she's wearing in her neck with a chain attached to it and led to Soul, holding the end of it. A pang of realization shook her out of her daze; she was like a dog on a leash with her master as if taking her out for a walk. She looked horrified.

"Wh-What on earth is this?" she managed to voice out and came out more like a scream. Soul clearly flustered, searched for a good explanation, one that would make her listen obediently and not think it was some made up joke.

"uhh .. ermm .. y-you see .. uhh .. to .. to keep the cat demon from surfacing as of the moment?" he stammered.

"urghh.. you're just some S&M freak! Get this collar off my neck right now!" she scolds as she struggled off the collar.

"Bu-But I can't Maka! If I do so, then she'll resurface again, I can't remove her off your body as of the moment since I don't know how she was able to possess you! I must know the source first before I make a move, otherwise it'll be dangerous." he tried to explain clearly for his and Maka's good. Maka looked as if she listened intently and relaxed, letting all of the left frustration out in a heavy sigh. She reconsidered Soul's explanation and turned around.

"But can't you do anything about this collar? I mean, can't it be placed somewhere else? like in the ankles or wrist? just not on the neck, I really look like some sexually frustrated pervert. And that chain! it's too eye-catching! can't you do something about those?" Maka complained, pointing out things. Soul pondered for a moment and he snapped his hands as a light bulb appeared like he had a brilliant idea.

_I sure hope it's something better than being chained like a masochist._

"hmm.. How about this one then.." he said and suddenly a tiny beam of light shot to Maka's wrists and two bracelets of the same collar materialized in them. She looked down to her neck and found the collar had been removed. Maka smiled in delight but was quickly replaced with a frown when she realized there's still the chain left.

"then.. that thing?" she squeaked and pointed at the chain he's holding.

"Ah! This? you see if I let go of it, she can easily break to the surface again. But maybe, I can make it invisible to the naked eye, but just that." he said carefully.

_I don't have much choice. It's better too than being seen like a masochist. Watch me you Ero-Cat! I'll get you for this._

Maka thought and turned to Soul.

"I don't have a choice, do I? So let's get this wrapped up and head for school already." she said and gave him a weak smile. Soul nodded and murmured a quick spell, making the chains connected to Maka vanish slowly. When all was done, they decided to head for school before they get punished by Professor Stein again.

..

.

Time flew by fast, and now only one more session to go before Maka and Soul can finally move out of there and search for a possible way out of the mess the 'Ero-Cat' brought upon them. Though, every now and then, the sound of the chains would reverberate through their classroom, they managed to look as though they were bewildered too though. Luckily, none of their friends has noticed what's wrong with them, but they did notice Maka's collar-like bracelets.

"Maka! Is that a new trend?" Liz said and narrowed her eyes, inspecting the pair of bracelets, pushing aside her broom. Since they were in charge of cleaning duties and they wouldn't let Soul and Maka skip it.

"uhh.. ermm.. I think so?" she answered nervously.

_Hope they didn't notice that one._

"Oooh? I'll be sure to get a pair tomorrow." Liz stated and stood straight-up.

"Patty wants one too!" Patty exclaimed.

"Then why don't we all get one? It looks nice wearing something your entire friend has." Tsubaki suggested and clapped her hands.

"uhh.. guys, you see. This fashion.. uhhmm.. It was said to be a bad luck! uhh.. they said a demon will come and eat your soul when midnight strikes.. yeah, so I suggest you don't wear something like this, right Soul?" Maka explained and threw gestures in the air and turned to Soul with a Help-me-out-here face. Soul jolted and nodded vigorously.

"So there you have it! It's very, VERY dangerous." Maka said firmly and nodded.

"Oh no! Then if it's dangerous, you must remove it right now." Tsubaki said, worried.

"Yeah, Let's help Maka out guys!" Liz said over her shoulder, telling Kid and Black Star, and pumped her fists as a gesture of 'We can do this, Don't worry.' Kid and Black Star walked to them and peeked in.

"Oh! That's some sturdy bracelets you have there." Black Star said with a wicked grin.

"and those buckles, I wonder if they're strong enough when forced off?" Kid too had a wicked grin.

_this is not good._

Maka thought as she felt beads of sweat trickle down to her neck. She swallowed the lump on her throat and stuttered.

"G-Guys.. I-I th-think.. I need to go to the ladies' room." Maka said and tried to make a dash for it when a swift hand caught her shoulders and instantly made her shiver.

"Don't worry Maka, we'll be extra gentle." Black Star said and gripped her right wrist.

"Yeah, We can't have your wrists get bruises after all." Kid added.

_No guys! That Ero-Cat will resurface again._

"Guys, Soul said that I mustn't take this off." she tried to stop them but too late. They both gripped her wrists and on Black Star's nod, they both pulled the bracelet's buckles and unfastened them, lifting the seal placed on that Erotic Cat. Maka's eye's turned that of a cat as she licked her lower lip and jumped at Black Star, tackling him to the ground.

"Aren't you a young boy? You've got nice common senses so I'll let you off for now." she whispered and licked Black Star's ear that made him shiver and blush furiously. She then turned to Kid, who as if alarmed, backed a step away from her. She smiled like the Maka would and saw Kid relaxed his stiff shoulders and instantly wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

"Thank you, Boy." she said and planted a kiss on his cheeks. Like Black Star's reaction, he fell to the ground with his face as red as an apple. Maka laughed seductively and turned to the furious Tsubaki and Liz, she whipped her loose hair to the side and turned to Soul, the one who sealed her, who was also quite furious at that time.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Prince Soul? A-Class codename: Duke Silver?" she asked and narrowed her eyes and saw Soul flinch when she called him a name he was called whenever he is outside Hellion.

"H-How-?" he tried to ask but was cut when Maka, possessed by the cat, laughed heartily.

"You should have seen your face right now Silver-sama! I never thought an A-Class like you would make such a stupid face! and on top of that having a grudge on me because I am possessing your dear human girl? Oh please! You of all creatures should know what it comes with mingling with humans, much more love one." she said derisively. Soul grimaced at her.

"How dare you talk to me like that? I believe that you are ready to meet Shinigami-sama." He said, his eyes glowing Red, no longer the scarlet one, his claws long and sharp. The cat, who possessed Maka, just smiled teasingly at him.

"You know you can't bring yourself to hurt someone that you love. you are too soft, Prince Soul." she said, waving her hands gesturing 'he can't even lay a scratch on this body'.

"Fool.. Do you really think I hold such a petty human like her important? she's no more than a trash to my eye. It'll be my pleasure too, I would be killing two birds with one stone although it is a demon and a human I will be killing." he said like a mad man. The csat stiffened at what he said.

"I-Impossible .. Haha.. yo-you're just bluffing aren't you.. Haha.. I knew it, you're just saying that to make me believe and move out of the body on my own wi-" she was cut when a sudden gust of wind flew past her. She turned to her back and saw Soul licking the blood on his claws. Her horrified eyes dropped to her neck and saw a little cut there.

"Next time I won't miss. As I thought her blood is delicious and rejuvenating." he said creepily as he prepared for another attack. The cat could feel his stare piercing through her and can say, he was aiming for the neck again. She shivered as she staggered back.

"I .. I'll give your beloved human's body already.. just.. just don't kill me." she faltered. Soul's claws gradually shrank back to human nail size and the Cat Demon smirked and took it as an opportunity and plunged herself to him summoning her claws too. Soul jerked and in a state of shock can't move his body.

(SOUL! MOVE AWAY!)

Maka, who was pushed aside by the Cat spirit, screamed, hoping Soul could hear her. Soul flinched when he heard Maka's deafening call to him and managed to barely dodge. The cat preparing to make another strike and suddenly felt the body she hijacked felt extremely heavy and she fell to her knees. She pushed herself up, trying to withstand the force pulling her down, but she still fell back down.

"Dammit nyaa .. now you've really angered me nyaa~~" she shrieked.

(AHHHH!)

Maka screamed as a bolt of electricity shocked her body thoroughly.

*Maka!*

Abyss called and materialized to help Maka but Maka held her hands up stopping her.

(Stay out of this Abyss.)

*But Maka! at this rate you'll be knock dead and won't be able to regain your body!*

(Isn't that also favourable to you? By then, you'll have full control over my body right?)

She said and gave Abyss a teasing smile.

*Don't even joke about it IDIOT! How can I fully acquire your body when I am just a part of you? A part that was sealed..So no matter what, I am not complete without you.*

Abyss insisted and was on the verge of losing to her emotions that was floating up ever since Maka regarded her. She heard a giggle and turned to Maka, trying to stifle a giggle.

(You can be a cute lady too, can't you abyss? Okay! We'll take what's rightfully ours.)

While Maka was electrocuted, the Cat felt the force pushing her down lessen and she was able to collect herself and stand up again. She crouched to launch herself again and materialized a dagger and leapt, bringing the dagger up above her head and targeted for his chest.

"DIE!" the cat shouted which rang so loudly to Maka and Abyss and made Maka stiffen with a horrified face and the smell of blood invading her senses.

(No..N-NOOOOOOOO! SOUL!)

And with Maka's grief and rage, a magic circle appeared around her body immobilizing the cat, controlling her body, and instantly the circle covered the whole campus' premises within it.

"Wha-What's this circle nyaa?" the cat, perplexed, managed to say.

*Maka! Stop it! If you go any further you'll destroy everything that's around you.*

Abyss tried to stop her, but it was of no use, Maka can't hear her anymore, she's fallen into the darkest pit of rage.

On the outside, Soul, who barely dodged and got a wound on his right shoulder, staggered to stand up and quickly noticed the circle surrounding Maka's body.

"What's happe-" he was cut when the door to their classroom suddenly slid open and he was swept off the ground and suddenly flew out of the window. He looked up and saw his brother, Wes.

"Bro-Brother?!"

Wes seemed as if he didn't hear him and kept on flying higher and higher.

"What are you doing? Something's wrong with Maka! Let me dow-"

"Do you want to die, IDIOT?" He scolds and looked at him sternly.

"Wha-What do you mean?" his voice conveys his shock.

"That girl, Maka.. She's created a barrier, the barrier that knocked you unconscious and killed the monster that broke in your school the other day." he explained and turned back to the school below them.

"Barrier?"

"Yes, her barrier is something that absorbs any demonic energies within it's distance and converts it to her energy."

"what the hell is that?"

"What's more, this barrier won't just simply shut down and vanish, but it will continue till it suck a demon's energy to death."

"It won't have any side effects on her right?"

"I don't know much about this kind of barrier since it's rare and only their race has it, but the safest assumption is that she'll overdo it and she'll lose her rationality and it'll continue to widen, meaning death for us too." he grimaced. Soul turned to their school and saw a number of silhouette escape from their window and moved to a different building. He narrowed his eyes to make out the image and was surprised when he realized, it was Black Star and the others.

/Why did they move out? Are they scared of what's happening to Maka? or are they scared of Maka's barrier? urghh.. worry about that later Soul! Maka's your top priority for now./

Soul thought to himself as he tried to form a plan till he came up with one.

-Maka!-

he called for Maka through Telepathy. Maka who heard his faint voice slowly opened her eyes.

(S-Soul?)

-Heh! Thank Goodness, you're fine.-

he breathe a sigh of relief as a smiled crossed his face.

(Soul? Soul.. Soul! you're alive.. waaaah! I.. I thought you had been done for! I.. I thought..)

she said through her sobs and couldn't finish it. Soul smiled at her vulnerability and couldn't start to imagine that she was something even more powerful than him.

-Maka, listen to me. You need to stop now.-

(But Soul-)

-You remember when I nearly died? you did it, your barrier did it. I don't want to see you suffer in that pain anymore, that's why I will protect you. I will protect you so you won't have to put up that barrier ever again, I will protect you so you can avoid hurting people you don't want to anymore. so please, TRUST me this time.-

he said sincerely. Maka jerked and felt her heart beat fast and the rush of blood to her cheeks. The warmth of Soul's words seemed to envelop her being and she relaxed, regaining her rationality and she slumped down. The barrier ceased down and the circle shrank and vanished. Wes took Soul down and faced the cat, still possessing Maka, greatly weakened.

"This girl nyaa.. she's not a mere human nya.." she voiced, exhausted barely feeling her strength to stand.

"this is as far as you go Cat Demon. I'll force you to leave her body now." Soul said and held out her hands, palms down.

"Undo the possession and show thy true form." Soul chanted and flipped his palms up vertically and opened his eyes at the same time, with his eyes glowing red. Another Magic circle circled her and had a scarlet glow, forcing the cat out of Maka's body.

"kyaaaa!" she cried as she was forced out of Maka's body and materialized as her true self, a black cat with a witch's hat, with the emerald necklace around her neck and Maka's body fell.

"nyaa?!" she voiced. She felt chills ran down her spine and turned to the source of it.

"With you out of her body, it'll be very easy to waste you now." Soul said menacingly and made weird noises with his knuckles. She shivered and tried to get out but bounced off when she hit the barrier.

"hehe, It's futile to try and run, you know? You're within my barrier and no one can escape from it. Now, prepare to meet your creator." he said as he lifted his claws up above his head and prepared to strike her down but he suddenly paused when he heard Maka groan. He rushed to her, leaving the terrified cat for a moment. He brought her to his arms.

"urghh.. Soul? Did that Ero-Cat leave my body already?" she asked softly. Soul smiled gently and nodded.

"I see.. Did you kill her?"

"uh.. that.. I was about to but you woke up."

"May I see her first?"

"Hmm.. But be careful."

Maka nodded in agreement as Soul helped her up and brought her close to the cat.

"Oi! you cat.. try to do something again and I'll surely waste you without any hesitation." he threatened that made the cat extremely terrified. Maka went close to her and narrowed her eyes on it's neck.

"I see. So you were able to possess me through the necklace!"

"Wh-Who are you?"

"I'm Maka Albarn."

"No.. What I mean is.. What are you? Yo-You are not a human, I know it." she stuttered, clearly terrified of Maka. Maka looked away and held her chest.

"I don't know myself." she whispered which the cat barely heard.

"But anyway, aren't you a cute being?" she said and smiled cheerfully. the cat jolted and felt a sudden hotness on her cheeks.

"Do-Don't say such nonsense things-"

"Would you want to be our friend?" she asked and held out her hand. Soul who was just a few feet away overheard it and turned to her rather surprised.

"EHH?" Soul and the cat both cried in surprise.

"Ma-Maka.. Is something wrong with your head? I-I might be able to fix it for you." Soul said worriedly and got a glare in return.

"H-He's right! A-Are you nuts? I.. I hijacked your body and I-I almost killed your lover. You'd have to be an idiot to even ask me that!"

"Then I guess I'm a little bit of an Idiot and He's not my.. my lover." she whispered the last and looked down.

"Wh-What are you plotting? Why would you ask me to be your friend?"

"I don't know myself, I just feel like it."

_She's completely nuts!_

"What's your name anyway?"

"B-Blair."

"Okay, Blair-chan, from now on you're our friend already."

"Wai-Wait.. I haven't -"

"Na-ah.. Please take care of us from now on, Blair." Maka said and bowed to her.

"P-Please take care of me too." Blair said and bowed her head back to her.

"Let's head back shall we?" Maka said and stood up, dusting off the dirt on her skirt and took Blair up. Soul, on guard, approached Maka.

"Maka? Are you sure there's nothing wrong with your head? Why take her in?"

"Geez Soul, I'm fine! and anyone can change, mostly, what's wrong with wanting to be her friend? and aren't you going to protect me?" she pouted and smiled sweetly at the last. Soul flustered while feeling his drumming heart and tried to come up with a counter but eventually gave up.

"Oh.. Okay." he said and got a sweet smile for giving up.

"Thanks Soul." she said cheerfully and hugging Blair, who is smiling to herself.

_Thank you, Maka-chan._

She thought as she closed her eyes and rested on Maka's arms. While the ignored character by the tree gave them a smirk.

"You're becoming the real deal Maka." he snickered and vanished.

_I'll have you real soon._

* * *

**And That's all.. Oh boy, I certainly had it rough this last week.. anyway, here's for some notes:**

**(Blah, Blah) **** Maka**

***Blah,Blah* **** Abyss**

**-blah,blah- **** Soul**

**So, I'll be expecting your reviews, 'kay? Byebye : )**


	8. Spring

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews~~ I appreciate it! You all made my frustrating day ^_^ .. well~~ won't make you wait longer .. here! Chapter 8..**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER :]**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

Well, it's been a whole week since I took Blair in. Papa was against it for a while but after a heart-to-heart talk with Mama, more like a toe-to-toe battle with her, he finally gave up and agreed that I take care of Blair. She was surprisingly a good cat; it was nice having her around, almost like having a big sister around you and taking care of you most of the time. The only time of the day that I don't get to see her is when I'm in school. It makes me wonder what she does whenever I am not around. Today, we're having our Science lesson, with Professor Stein going on and on about him dissecting all kinds of things, it really upsets my stomach whenever he gets lost in his dissecting stories, Lucky enough he's the last session of our daily class. I was disturbed when the bell's clanging resounded in the classroom.

"Oh well, and here I was on the good part. See you tomorrow guys." he said as he stood up and let out a sigh.

"Stand!" our Class Rep gave the command. A loud clatter briefly filled the room.

"Bow." she said again and everyone did so.

"See you later Professor Stein." a number of students bid their farewells.

"Goodbye! Go straight home, okay?"

"Yessir!" they playfully said and moved out. I am packing my things when I happen to glance outside the window of our classroom. The Cherry Blossom is in full bloom today, some of it's petals that gets blown by the wind, dances so gracefully with it.

_Well, spring has come._

I thought as a smile slid across my face. I felt a tap on my shoulder and snapped me out of my brief reverie. I turned to it and saw Tsubaki.

"Maka-chan, have you heard of what we are going to do for the upcoming festival?"

"uhh.. no, I don't.. I am kind of floaty all day." I said and playfully stuck my tongue out. Tsubaki giggled before speaking.

"Well I thought so, anyway the Class Rep announced we are to do a theater play."

"Theater Play? of what?" I asked and arched an eyebrow.

"Of-" she was cut when a loud, oh-so-annoying voice, interrupted her.

"SNOW WHITE! MY DEAR CITIZEN!" he exclaimed.

"Snow White?" I repeated in great anticipation that what I heard was not a joke. I love Snow White so much, she was exceptionally beautiful that no one could possibly match up to her, even the beautiful yet wicked queen, her Step-Mother. I couldn't hide my smile when he nodded.

"Waaaah~~ So? Who'll play Snow White?" I asked in excitement. Kid, Liz and Patty approached us.

"What's the fuss about?" Kid asked.

"Haha, Maka-chan is so excited for our Festival when she heard we're doing Snow White." Tsubaki gladly explained to them.

"Ooh? Tsubaki, you'll be playing Snow White's Step-Mom right?" Liz asked.

"uhh.. y-yeah." she said and fidgeted.

"Do you know who's playing the Prince? I can't believe I'll be the Narrator." Kid said and sighed.

"hmm? I heard it was Soul-kun." Patty said and placed her finger under her chin emphasizing she's trying to remember who it was.

"Yeah.. It was him I think?" Tsubaki followed up. Just then Soul finally approached us, just as he finished packing up his things.

"Hey Soul! Are you really going to be portraying the Prince?" Black Star asked, for once, in a normal way and jumped off the table he's using as his platform. He ran a hand on those beautiful Silver hairs and gave off an exasperated sigh.

"I don't know what went into Teacher Marie's brain but, Yeah, I am portraying the character though I don't know the Snow White, if only she didn't go whispering around everyone's ear on who's going to do what, I would have known and tried to ask the Snow White if she could ask Teacher Marie to choose another Prince." he complained thoroughly.

"Man! You're lucky. I bet Snow White will be gorgeous." Black Star said and slapped him on the back.

"I don't care who plays her, I just don't want to play the Prince."

_Yeah, now that he mentioned it, Teacher Marie did go around the class whispering our roles. Now what did she tell me? I'm sure I heard it faintly._

I pondered.

"How about you then Maka?" Liz asked and turned to me. I froze for a moment as my floaty brain tries to recall what Teacher Marie whispered to me. My heart beat faster and it pumped more blood to my face, causing me to turn red as a cherry.

"I..I'm Sn-Snow Wh-White? I.. I can't believe it.." I stammered.

_Am I really going to play as Snow White? It can't be, I'm not that beautiful right?_

"Oooh! It fits you Maka. This way, I'll be comfortable being the evil queen." Tsubaki said happily.

"Well, I bet Maka will do a great job." Liz stated.

"Yeah~~"

"Well, I guess being the Narrator is a misfortune, It would have been nice if I were the prince." Kid said.

"Wai-Wait guys.. I-I think I must've remembered it wrong.. Why don't we go and ask Teacher Marie? right?"

"Well, I guess?" Tsubaki agreed and the rest just nodded. We all went to the teacher's faculty and saw Teacher Marie cleaning up her desk.

"Teacher Marie, I.. uhmm.. I have something to ask?" I asked after they pushed me in.

"Yeah Maka?" she said and lent me her attention.

"uhh.. Am I really.. err.. How do I put this.. A-Am I re-really portraying.. uhh.. Sn-Snow White?" I said in a quivering tone.

_What if you remembered it wrong Maka? or what if you heard it wrong? you'll be making a fool of yourself! But what if I really am? What am I going to do?_

"Yeah!.. What's wrong with it? Don't you want to be Snow White?" she said and asked me in return. I froze when she nodded.

_So I really am going to play as Snow White? and.. I-I-I'll be partnered with So-Soul? Holy Goddesses!_

"uhh.. N-No.. I.. uhh.. just came to check." I said and bowed before I went out again. I slid the door and was greeted with grinning faces of the gang.

"Would you look at that? Our dear Maka will be portraying Snow White, How lucky." Liz said.

"Yeah~~ Good Luck Maka-chan~~" Patty cheered.

"Oh! How I want to play as the prince." Kid exclaimed.

"Ah! Soul-kun, aren't you looking for the one portraying Snow White? Luckily, turns out she's someone you know. What do you want to ask her again?" Tsubaki asked. Soul jerked like he was dragged back down to earth.

"I..uhh.."

"Oh Yes! I remembered quite clear that you DIDN'T want to be the prince, right Soul?" Black Star gave him a teasing smirk. Soul looked away and fell silent.

_Yeah, Soul hates to play as the prince.. Guess, I'll have to rely on Ki-_

I thought as I turned to Kid but was snapped out of it when Soul spoke.

"I guess.. being a prince won't be that bad." he said, not turning around and walked ahead of us. I smiled in delight when he agreed to be the prince.

_Soul is the princey type after all. I'll be comfortable with him, I bet._

I thought to myself. Black Star gave him a sly smile and tapped his back.

Black Star whispered something to him and got a flustered look on Soul's face in return. The others ran to catch up with the two and messed with Soul, making him even more flustered. I gave them a smile as I walked to catch up with them.

_I wonder how they easily mess with a cool person like Soul._

..

.

We spent our free time practicing each of our lines, when we are on stage and when we're not. It's only a matter of 4 days before the day of the play, and here I am on the infirmary bed burning with a high fever, the doctor said it was probably due to fatigue, urghh.. at a time like this too? when the play is tomorrow. Well, I can't argue with her on that fact since I admit, I did work my butt off these last few weeks, I mean I am a main character I must do my best but turns out I overworked myself and thus ended in this dreadful situation. I heard the doors rattle as it slid open and slid close. I heard it's soft footsteps closing on me and heard the curtains surrounding me get whisked to the side. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Soul sitting beside my bed, staring at me. He flinched when he noticed me, staring back at him.

_Seems like he dozed off huh?_

"Maka, Are you fine?"

"uhh.. yeah, sorry if I made you worried. I have been a burden to you always huh? Sorry 'bout that too." I said and tried my best to smile, so as not to worry him anymore. I saw him look away.

"I-It's fine. Don't worry about me and get well soon." he said. I continued to smile and fished out my hands from under the covers and grasp his. He jerked and turned to our hands before turning to me.

"Your hands are cool, I like its temperature." I said, which came out like a whisper, and closed my eyes to feel it properly.

"O-Of course, you have a fever. Its common sense you'll be hot all over your body." I heard him which made me giggle softly.

"you're right." I whispered and suddenly we fell silent. The only sounds I could here were the soft ticking of clock, the wind whistling, and the drumming of my heart. I'm glad I am having a fever, that way he wouldn't know I'm blushing from ear-to-ear right now. I felt him move a bit, on impulse, I gripped his hands tighter.

"Don't go, I want to stay like this. I want you to be the first one I see when I wake up, so please don't go." I said in a hushed voice, and because of sudden emotions, my heat rose up and I can feel its stinging burns. I guess I drifted off to sleep since all I could see was darkness. I was floating in an endless pit, I couldn't see its bottom, I don't know if I was floating up? Or falling down?

..

.

*Maka! Wake up!*

(Abyss?)

*Geez dummy! How long are you planning to slack off?*

(urgh.. How long was I dreaming?)

*dreaming? you weren't dreaming. I would have seen it too if you were.*

(I wasn't? then what was that pit?)

I whispered to myself.

*Anyway, hurry up and get your butt off here. You've got a play to attend lazy bum.*

(play? oh yes! the play! How long was I out?)

*almost a day sister, but lucky you, you have recovered from your fever already.*

..

.

I opened my eyes slowly and was greeted with a warm sunlight. I blinked a few times to get my eyes acquainted with the bright light gushing in from the open windows. I wondered my eyes around and felt like I have been in this room before.

_Where am I?_

And as if answering my question, the door to the room opened and a tall, silver-haired boy peeked in.

_He's dreamy._

"Oh! You're awake already, Thank Shinigami." he said in a gentle voice and strode to me. He sat softly on the bed causing the cushy foam of the bed to sink because of his weight. He reached for my forehead and touched it with his cool hands. His hair glistened as pure sunlight bathe it, just then I noticed he was fresh out of bath.

"Good! Seems your fever went down."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Nah! fine by me. I promised you anyway." he said and took his hands off my head. I grabbed it and placed it close to my cheeks.

"your hands are cool."

"We-We-Well, of course. I-I just got out of bath after all." he said and turned away.

"hehe.. by the way, what promise are you talking about?"

_Do I know this guy?_

"My my, still half-asleep, are we? Here, Wake up now, Sleepyhead princess." he stifled a giggle and knocked my head softly.

"Ah! So-Soul? A-Am I in your house again? So-Sorry for always being a bother." I said and bowed.

"There, fully awake. Don't worry 'bout it, I have fun having you here anyway." He said before getting up. He paced to the door and opened it wide.

"Get up already, we have a great day ahead today."

"What day is today?" I asked while rubbing my eyes, sleepily.

"hmm? today's the day of the festival, so hurry up and get ready." he said and closed the door behind him, leaving me dumbfounded.

"Shoot! I forgot because of the fever yesterday!" I exclaimed and frantically prepared myself. When I was finally done, I made haste and made a sprint downstairs. I made an abrupt stop when I caught a glance of Soul preparing our breakfast.

_Oh my! He's so talented with these, a perfect husband material._

I thought to myself and blushed furiously. He then noticed my presence and turned away from his cooking to me.

"Oh! I see you're done. Come, Let's have breakfast.. ermm.. I'm not that great at cooking so please just tolerate it." he said shyly and placed hot pancakes on the two plates sitting on top of the table. He paced away from the table and set the pan down and took off the apron. I walked close to the table and picked the fork up, slicing and stabbing it to the soft pancake and plopped it in my mouth. He stared at me as if waiting for my response. I felt my body tremble.

"uhh.. so-sorry if it isn't to your liking.. I-I'll just-"

"What do you mean? This thing is delicious, so delicious that I'd want to gobble it up to myself." I said with watery eyes and sparkling backgrounds. Really, I didn't expect for him to cook something delicious. I sliced a piece again and plopped it in.

"ahhh~~ I can't get enough with it's sweetness, it's so good." I said dreamily.

"Though if you won't hurry up and eat those, We'll surely be late." he said and sweat-dropped. I stared at him and realization finally knocked me awake. I gobbled up the remaining cakes and pushed it down with water, all in one gulp.

"Haaa~~ Let's go." I said and slammed the glass down.

"W-Whoa! so fast." he said while staring at me unbelievably. I paced towards the main door and turned to him, past my shoulders.

"If I were you, I wouldn't leisurely ponder on how a girl can do that and start doubling my moves too." I said and winked at him before I crouched and put my shoes on.

_As I expected, I brought the indoor shoes and not the outdoor ones, how could he even think to change my shoes anyway?_

I pondered and let out a sigh. I slid my foot in and the other one next. I twirled around and stopped to face.

"I'm ready! I'll be in your care today, P-R-I-N-C-E " I tried to tease him and smiled, though feeling my cheeks burn with that kind of remark. As usual, he looked away and walked past me, not even looking at me as he passed. I gave him a quizzical gaze and followed him as he moved out. Unlike last time, we walked by foot to school today since it's still too early. We were so silent on our way there, which only made me even more worried.

"Hey Soul?" I said, breaking the annoying silence. He halted and looked at me over his shoulders and gave him a puzzled expression. I fidgeted and played with my fingers while trying to formulate a better question.

"uh.. err.. you.. you see.. uhmm.. I-I was just wondering if uhmm.. Di-Did I do something that made you upset?" I asked, innocently. I honestly don't what I have done that made him fall silent all of a sudden. He stared at me then later on gave me a shocked expression of realization and once again turned away.

"I-It's nothing." he said and walked even faster. I jogged to catch up with him and held his arms pulled it to make him face me.

"Then why are you-" I paused when I saw his red face and he quickly covered it with his arms when my grip loosened because of the shock.

"-avoiding me?" I continued it a hushed voice. He turned away once again but didn't walk away.

"I-I wasn't avoidi-" he paused when I strode to him and pulled him down to my level and placed my forehead on his forehead, and noticed his face even redder in close parameters.

"Hmm? Weird, you don't seem to have a fever; probably you caught my fever and are now invading your system? Or perhaps the weather affected you?" I questioned as I pulled back and held my hand up trying to check the weather. I turned back to Soul and saw him clutching his chest. I slid my arms on the gap of his arms and pulled him to walk.

"Anyway, Let's just pick up the speed and get there real fast."

The rest of our walk there was silent, but a comforting one though and he just let me drag him to our shortcut and to our school.

..

.

We arrived and slid the door open only to be greeted with buzzing noises, clattering chairs and tables, giggles and gossips of the gossipmongers, praises for the costumes, loud yelling commands here and there, soft monologue of someone's lines, and the endless chattering of the slackers. The gang noticed us arrive and approached us.

"Oooh~~ Look who arrived together." Liz teased, though I don't know if I was the one she was teasing.

"Finally you've arrive Maka, I really am having a nerve-wrecking worry if you happened to be late." Tsubaki said with a breath of relief.

"YOU LOT! WHAT'S WITH MAKING ME WAIT AND GETTING LATE HUH?" Black Star, in his usual annoying voice.

"Guys, Let's get you changed and let's do a review over your roles after your done. Patty! Help Maka fit in her clothes." Kid instructed and passed me to Patty. While Kid went with Soul. After changing into a yellow dress, I walked out of the dressing room nervously and restlessly, I can feel all their stares boring a whole through me.

_Doesn't the dress fit me? Do I need to change into another character since I don't fit Snow White after all?_

I thought to myself and squeezed my eyes closed and tightened the grip on my dress. With my eyes still close, I heard a soft click accompanied with a brief flash. I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted with many cameras; cameras on phones and digital cameras.

"Waaa~~ You make a beautiful Snow White Albarn-san." I heard a girl say.

"Yeah, a cute one too." I think her friend agrees.

"As expected from Teacher Marie's choice." a boy, this time, said. I felt my blood rush up to my cheeks and fidgeted on my spot, couldn't believe they actually thought I make a good portrayal of Snow White. I heard a deafening squeal and turned to its source, honestly, I could say.. I so wanted to squeal so high that time. His costumes perfectly hugged his lean body, with his cape cascading down from his broad shoulders and flows like waves following his every move, his body, straight with perfect composure and his perfect tantalizing crimson eyes that would surely make you melt and burn it's mark on your memory till it haunts you and seemed to criticize every inch in your body. I forgot that my mouth was agape and was staring at him for too long, I finally snapped out of it when he moved and strode closer to me with the eyes of every girl on him, of course that includes me. He stopped in front of me just 2 feet away! I swear, all I wanted that time was to be held by those sturdy arms and melt in it's warm embrace.

"Maka?" he finally spoke and furrowed his brows giving me a puzzled face.

"Ah! Ye-Yes?" I said and stiffened as I felt my cheeks burn even hotter.

"What's wrong? You're weird." he said and crossed his arms on his chest.

"I.. uhh.. I-I'm fi-fine! I think?" I answered idiotically.

_Come on Maka! Stop stammering!_

I scolded myself mentally. I felt a cold finger under my chin as it tilted my head and made it possible that I see his beautiful crimson eyes in close distance.

"Did your fever return?" he asked, his voice overflowing with concern. I turned even redder, If that's even possible.

"N-n-n-noo.. I-I'm fine really.. Ah! I heard the Class Rep called me .. I-I better go ahead then.." I lied to get away and squeezed my way out of his fan girls.

"Maka!" he called while I am in the middle of his fans. I paused to turn back to him and saw his innocent smile.

"Good Luck!" he said and waved. I smiled back and tried to wave too but his sudden smile got the attention of everyone and they started pushing past each other to reach him up close which almost drowned me in the crowd, given that I kind of lack in my physique, Luckily though, I made it past that humungous wave of fan girls.

_Whoa! He just smiles and he gets a lot of attention..._

I thought and suddenly a stab of pain hit me. I clutched my dress and felt the heaviness in my heart looming over.

"Even though I was the one he was smiling at.. Why'd you show that side of you to anyone else other than me?" I murmured and dashed away, away from that place.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

I wished Maka 'Good Luck' since she seemed rather tense and gave her a smile. All of a sudden the girls flocked around me; all I could see of Maka now is that she is being drowned. I tried to push my way out of the crowd but they're too many and so persistent.

_If only you weren't humans, I would have blown you all off already. Leave me alone will ya? I need to get to Maka._

I thought as I searched for Maka. I saw she finally made it past the crowds and relaxed a bit, but she seemed down and dark. I wanted to dash to her side but I can't escape from here. And then she finally dashed away, leaving me here.

_Maka.. What could have gone wrong? She seemed so sad. Something must have happened._

* * *

**Guys, I might update rather late because my Finals is here and is killing me, knocking the life out of me.. urghh~~ and I'm afraid I might update later and later and later.. HAHA xD forgive me for this, okay? Oh! Don't forget my refill of energy okay? REVIEWS ; ) Thanks a lot.. 3**


	9. Preparation

**Maka's POV**

I ran to the most inhabited place I could think of whenever there is an event; the rooftop. I breathe in fresh air to calm myself down and walked to the rooftop's edges, don't worry though, there are fences around it, so I can't really commit suicide and I won't too. I grabbed hold of the fence, making it rattle a bit, to steady myself. I glanced at the beautiful view of the city and a few unnoticed tears escaped.

"Whaa? Why am I.. urghh.. What's wrong with these eyes? Th-The tears won't stop." I monologue while rubbing my eyes to dry the tears but more keeps on coming. My knees finally gave in and I fell to the floor and clutched my chest, screaming to it to calm itself.

_What is this feeling? It hurts! I feel like my heart's squeezed dry! Why am I like this anyway? I thought I was only feeling a little suffocated there and wanted to grab fresh air but why didn't this pain go away? And it happened after.. Soul was surrounded with girls too. What is this?_

I thought to myself.

"What does this pain mean? I don't like it." I murmured.

"WHY YOU!? YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO BOTHER ME THIS MUCH! SO JUST.. just go ahead.. and play with your pretty girls." I yelled my frustration and felt pity to myself.

_I'm pathetic, to have said such horrible things. Since when have I become such a person?_

I sobbed again. But I stopped immediately and wiped my tears away.

_How can I perform properly if I'm feeling like this?_

I told myself and pulled myself together, I caught a glance at the students preparing for the festival.

"I shouldn't remain here feeling depressed. Everyone's trying their best for this festival and I bet the gang is too. Yeah, all you need to do Maka is to forget these things for a moment and focus on your role." I monologue and pumped my fists. I grabbed my long dress and pulled it partially up and turned around to return to my classroom. I walked down the path I took when I dashed off and just noticed the messy arrangement of things. I sweat-dropped and I wandered my eyes around.

_err.. Did they prepare at all? They seem to be doing everything at the last minute._

I thought as I passed their piles of decors. I reached the classroom and was quickly snatched by our Class Rep and gave me an earful of reprimands. I walked away and sat on a chair and watched them rehearse. It was a scene where I am not on stage so I watched them do their roles, but one person caught everyone's attention. He played his role real good like he was the real deal. He riding through the forest and came upon a small cottage. I don't want to tear my eyes away from his beautiful figure but I have to move from my spot and get in the glass coffin. The Class Rep nudged me to hurry up which I did. I slid into the glass coffin the whole class made. It was superb really, it looked so fabulous when it refracts the light causing it to glimmer rainbow colors. I closed my eyes and brought my arms on top of my torso and rested them there. I later on felt the coffin being moved and opened as a strong arm lifted me off of it and held me within it.

"How sad, why must a beauty, such as this, suffer such a terrible fate?" I heard him say, sadness filling his voice. I jolted and felt a sudden rush of blood having to hear those from those lips of him.

_No.. You mustn't think that way Maka.. He.. He's only following the script.. remember.. it's just the script._

I thought and relaxed a bit, feeling my cheeks cool down.

"It is because of her beauty that she was cursed, Dear Prince."

"It was really a waste."

"She was such a kind girl."

"Fear not. I will do everything within my power to help this beautiful maiden."

I felt really drowsy having to close my eyes for that long and fidgeted, it's becoming more and more difficult to suppress the butterflies struggling to break free. I felt his grip tighten.

"I will.. rescue this lovely maiden.. It might sound weird but I fell for her the first I laid eyes on this beautiful creature. I would want.. to take her as my bride." he said gently, his voice overlapping with love and care like as if he really meant it.

_Why do you act as if you meant it you big dummy._

I complained but deep down I felt giddy with happiness, though it was clearly from the script.

"Do you really love Snow White, Dearest Prince?" one of the dwarves asked. I imagined him giving them a smug smile.

"I swear to the Gods that I truly love this girl and am I ready to lay my life on the line for her." he said and caressed my face. I felt this tingly and burning sensation urging me to throw my arms around his lean body and hug him tightly.

"Then.. he might be able to break the curse!"

"How?"

"Well, We don't know too, perhaps, prove that you truly love her?"

"I truly love her?" he questioned. I felt the surroundings turn silent and all I could hear was the loud drumming of my heart in my throat. His arms shifted me up and held my shoulders firmly, I don't have any idea what was going on past these closed eyes when the paging system rang in our room and urged me to open my eyes thinking it caught everyone's attention. The moment I opened them, I really thought I'd faint of excitement, his face was inches away with his eyes closed like he was about to Kiss me.

_I-I'm not yet ready for this Goddesses!_

I mentally screamed.

"Ho-Ho-Ho-HOLD YOUR PHONE!" I screamed and pushed his face away, feeling my face burn. Soul lost his balance because of the suddenness and tumbled backwards with a soft thud. I clutched my chest and desperately tried to calm it down. Soul pushed himself to sit up and rubbed the back of his head that hit the floor and turned to me.

"ouch.. I-"

"A-Are you fine? I-I didn't mean to push you that hard." I frantically said.

_**× Classes that are to perform a play, May you please proceed to the theater and prepare your play.. I repeat.. ×**_

We all looked at the speaker and turned to one another before a clatter of chairs being moved around, and chatters of excited students filled the room after that brief shock of what I did to Soul. I turned to him worriedly and saw him getting up, wiping the dirt off his costume.

"I.. uhh.. Soul.. I'm sor-"

"It's fine Maka.. No need to put on that face. Smile okay? It is a very troublesome thing to think that I made my Princess cry, you know?" he said and gave me his cool smile. I blushed as the word repeated in my head.

_M-My Princess?_

"uhh.. o-okay." I said softly which almost sounded like a whisper. He chuckled as he turned around to help with carrying our props to the theater. I walked off too to find something I can be of help.

_Okay.. You're doing it fine Maka.. Don't let your feelings bother you._

I comforted myself with an outrageous lie, there's no way my feelings wouldn't bother me when I can't even understand it. I frowned as I lifted a decor off the floor and carried it to the theater.

"Maka-chan?" a voice snapped me out of my world of vexation. I turned to it cheerfully brushing off my worries aside and saw Tsubaki.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Nothing.. Nothing's wrong with me." I said putting on a poker face.

"I see.. You see I had this feeling something's bothering you lately, It was my imagination after all.. I'm glad.. Anyway, if ever something bothers you, you can come to me okay? I might be able to help you." she said and froze me. She is such a nice friend, I'm lucky enough I have a friend like Tsubaki, and I really can't hide anything from her. I sighed and nodded at her, putting my cheerful smile again.

"Yeah, Thanks." I said and ended the conversation. The rest of the long journey to the Theater was silent before a question popped in my head.

"Hey Tsubaki." I called her attention and she turned to me.

"I always see you and Black Star hanging around each other and I smell something fishy 'bout you.. Are you two dating already?" I asked straight forward, gaining a blush from her and a flustered face. My lips curled into a small smirk as I studied her now red face.

"Could it be I hit bulls-eye?" I asked slyly.

"N-N-No.. Ah.. I-I mean.. uhh.. W-We are friends and he.. he.. he asks for my help when he shops for food so.. uhh.. I'm just helping him out.." she stammered. I was right all along, Tsubaki IS in love with my buddy. I patted her shoulders with a hint of smugness and curled my fists.

"I know what you really feel. Don't worry I'll help you out." I said while pumping my fists and left her. I walked close to Black Star and grabbed the back of his collar, dragging him out of his early companions. I did excuse him though; I'm not that ill-mannered of a lady.

"Whaa- What's the meaning of this Maka?" he asked while being dragged. I glanced at him past my shoulders and gave him a soft smile. He jerked and brought his arms for defense which really ticked me off. I came to an abrupt halt and let go of his collar and turned to face him.

"and what's with that arm?" I said and pouted at him. Really, he bullies me every now and then.

"uhh.. for defense?"

"Defense for what, huh?" I said and made weird noises with my fists trying to emit a deadly-menacing aura.

"uh.. No-Nothing! So What did you need me for to drag me out here?" he said and wondered his eyes around the theater's backstage which was currently empty due to the class preparing the stage.

"Do you have someone you like?" I asked, straight to the point, with seriousness which surprised him. He chuckled and let out a hearty laugh. His reaction made me pout again.

"Geez! and here I am talking to an idiot who can't tell when a person is being serious." I said and crossed my arms to emphasize my annoyance. He stifled his laugh and wiped the stray tears off his eye.

"Wh-What do you mean?" his words halted as he tried to regain his composure.

"I said.. Do you have someone you like?" I asked again. He sniggered and laughed so loud again.

_He's really getting on my nerves now._

I thought as I brought out a book which was lying peacefully on top of a cardboard.

"Maka..." I said softly which suddenly got his attention but too late for a reaction.

"CHOP!" I exclaimed and hit his head with the book. I placed the book down again and brushed off the dirt on my hand.

"So, back to the topic.. Do you have someone you have laid your eyes on?" I asked again, ignoring him crouching to the floor because of the pain and shock the chop did.

"owowowow.. I.. I don't know if you would call it 'like' or 'love' but there's this girl I cherish more than anyone else." he finally answered, normally.

"Oh? then probably you like her." I suggested and crouched down to his eye level and smiled at him.

_Really, my buddy's in love with a girl?_

I opened my eyes and saw him a bit reddish.

"He-Hey? D-Did I hit you that hard? You're red! Did I knock your blood up to your brains?" I reached my hand for him but he stood up all of a sudden.

"I'm fine! I'M YOUR GOD AFTER ALL.. NYAHAHAHA!" He exclaimed again. I pulled on a face and sweat-dropped at him. I pushed my self up and sighed.

"guess so.. Anyway, I'm looking forward to see that 'Special Girl' of yours.. Ah! By the way, what's she like?" I asked, intrigued to know her.

"Well, she's caring and sweet, not barbarians like you." I just stuck my tongue out to him.

"Oh well, I'll know her soon enough. Have you told her 'I like you'?"

"Well, I guess she won't say 'I like you too'." he said as he shook his head in disapproval.

"What do you know? She might like you too." I said and gave him a wink before I walked out cutting the conversation. I have much information I guess?

_He may or may not be referring to Tsubaki.. But with the info I have right now, all points to her.. hmm.. guess I'll try next time._

I thought and went to help the class in preparing the stage.

* * *

**Soul POV**

We all gathered our props, decors and other things needed for the play. I placed them down and glanced around, watching everyone do their best. I caught a glance of Maka dragging Black Star out and went to the backstage. I got curious as to what was up and decided to follow them secretly. I was eavesdropping on their conversation and it's eating out my guilt. Even if I am a Demon, I do know proper manners and etiquette. After a few minutes there doesn't seem to be a problem and was about to leave when a sentence from Maka made me pause and shook me.

"Do you have someone you like?"

_Could Maka possibly like Black Star? Why would she ask?_

I lost track of what they were discussing because of those few words Maka asked. When I finally regained my senses, I moved out but before I could finally not hear them, I caught Maka's tail-end sentence.

"I like you."

_That's it! I don't want to listen anymore._

I thought and covered my ears and walked away fast.

_Why are you affecting me this much Maka? Could there possibly be wrong with me?_

The thought repeated accompanied with Maka's words. I felt heavier than before; I don't want to do this play anymore. I walked back to the class, slouching. A sudden pat on my back almost brought me to my knees; fortunately I was able to keep my balance. I turned to the responsible and saw Black Star grinning at me.

"Yo! What's with the end-of-the-world like face?" I stared at him and was about to spout something horrible when I realized something.

_They didn't know I was eavesdropping._

I thought and refrained myself by clutching the end of the cape as hard as I could.

"Nothing. So? What's the fuss?" I said and forged a smile.

"Nothing. I just found today a funny day." he said and shrugged which made me clench the cape tighter.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'll be going ahead. I need to practice my lines with MAKA." I said as I passed by him and emphasized Maka's name. I saw him jolt a bit and then laughed.

"Oh! It must be real tough being the Main Character huh?" he said and lifted a decor and passed it to one of our classmates who were in charge of preparing things.

"You bet. Anyway, see you in a while." I said and waved him goodbye before I walked to the stage where I saw Maka and the others rehearsing some scenes. I paused by the top of the stairs and turned to Maka, who was currently immersed in her role to even notice me by the sidelines.

_What am I doing picking a fight with Black Star? If.. She.. If Maka really feels that way for him, Why do I even need to care?_

I thought and didn't notice I was staring at her with a pained expression. I think Tsubaki noticed me since I met her gaze, I gave her a brief surprised expression and smiled coolly and got a smile in return.

_Now just calm down Soul and focus into this play._

* * *

**Okay~~ I'm doing a cliffhanger; I'm still in the middle of my exams and then my laziness to study strikes and poof! I did this. So, please understand.. Anyway, want to see how their play turns out? You all know what to do :]**

**ENERGY = READ + REVIEW, okay ?**


	10. Snow White

**Yes, I'm back desu wa~~**

**Warning: One of the longest chapters! So please bear with it.. I hate cutting chapters to two, it makes it very confusing. SO here! Chapter 10.. and also, It's a sort of celebration for me getting through my Finals without a hitch \(^o^)/ yaay~~ banzai~~**

* * *

"May she have a skin as white as snow and lips as red as blood, and I shall call her Snow White." Liz, who acts as Maka's real mother, monologue as she pricked her finger and stared at the blood and turned to the snow covering the fields.

"Snow White's mother died shortly after she gave birth to her. The King felt really lonely with the absence of his Queen's love and wanted Snow White to have a Mother to call and let her experience the love of one and so, he married again." Kid, the narrator, narrated and in came Tsubaki with the black gown perfect in her body, showing her great curves and her porcelain-like white skin. She whisked her furry fan to the side to open it and gently fanned herself in an elegant way.

"hmm? and where is this daughter of yours, My King?"

"I have already sent the servants to call for her; she should be here any minute from now."

"mm.. I see." She murmured through her fan and they broke to silence. They heard a soft clopping of what seemed like shoes and from behind the enormous red curtain emerged Snow White, portrayed by Maka, with her simple blue top and yellow ankle-length skirt and smiled brightly at the Queen. She was taken aback, now that she laid eyes on Snow White, she couldn't believe there was someone who was as beautiful as Snow White is. All along, every time she'd ask her magical mirror on the wall, the same answer would always come out.

"You, my queen, are the fairest of them all."

She got threatened with Snow White's beauty and resented her the moment she saw her. After the introduction and a dinner they all went off to their own rooms. The lights faded off and resumed with a creepy purple and black light illuminating Tsubaki in her black ceremonial clothes which really resembles Soul's realm witches clothes.

"Mirror, Mirror hanging on a wall, who's the fairest of them all?" she chanted and the lights blinked and swirled causing effects.

"Snow White, my queen, is the fairest of them all." it answered a different answer, completely different from what it used to respond. She was appalled; now, someone has thrown her off of her pedestal. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"I summon thee, oh shadows of darkness. Kill this girl who dared to surmount me, and I shall offer her innocent soul to thee." she chanted creepily and dark figures emerged from her pot and deployed, leaving her laughing maniacally.

"This is your end Snow White! Die! HAHAHA!" she laughed and then the curtains closed.

..

.

• Backstage •

"Waa~~ Tsubaki you were awesome! It was so realistic!" Maka beamed at her as soon as Tsubaki dashed to the gang. She blushed and fidgeted.

"Ah.. y-you think so?"

"Of course!"

"Tsubaki was so evil~~ hehe~~" Patty said.

"mh, mh." Liz just nodded in agreement to Patty's words.

"And so.. the beautiful Snow White, who wasn't aware about what the Queen had done, continued to play along with her forest friends. She had no human friends for she was always secluded in her kingdom, which was supposed to be her home felt more like a prison to her now. The Queen envied her beauty and didn't want anyone to see or even have a tiny glance of her, not that it mattered to Snow White though, she was always an obedient, bright, cheerful, beautiful, young lady." Kid narrated as a cue to Maka. Maka heard of this and quickly dashed to the center.

"I'll be going ahead guys." She whispered loud enough for them to hear. Maka opened the still closed curtains and peeked outside with the spotlight on her.

..

.

"Good, It seems they still haven't learned of me escaping my bed chambers." she monologue and giggled softly as she emerged fully from the curtains. A chirping of birds reverberated inside the theatre and Maka looked up and twirled softly, causing her long skirt to flutter gracefully.

"I love the forest, though my Father forbade me to come here, but I just couldn't resist coming in to this beautiful forest." she said when she stopped twirling and faced the people.

"Your Highness!" a loud, booming voice shook her. She jerked and looked terrified.

"Oh no! How? How did they know I escaped?" she monologue in a shaky voice.

"Your Highness! Please return to the Castle immediately." the voice said once again and the curtains opened revealing two tired guards. Maka turned to them, past her shoulders and walked to the side.

"How were you able to track me down?" she said in her cute lovely voice.

"uhh.. err.. The truth is.." one guard said and looked hesitant.

"We followed you.. Secretly that is.. and the truth is this is not the first time we followed you here." The other continued.

"Does Father know about this?"

"Well.. y-yeah.. he understood how much you wanted to hang out here and so let you be but ordered us to keep a tight watch on you.. I could say, he IS a very loving Father." The first guard answered. Maka looked surprised but her gaze eventually softened.

"I see.. My Father's really un-honest, isn't he? Okay, let's go back now. What you said wanted me to hug my father and thank him." she said and smiled, earning a blush from both men.

"uhh.. Y-Yes.. err.. Ri-right away your highness." they said in synchronization. Maka just giggled and walked past them.

"You two must be very close.. to even talk in perfect synchronization." she said and didn't look back continuing to move forward. The guards just glanced at each other and smiled before they walked and followed her behind.

..

.

The big oak wood doors slowly swung open and revealed Maka smiling cheerfully and strode towards the throne. The King, portrayed by Black Star, delighted to see her happy, gave her a toothy grin in return. Maka curtseyed at the end of the throne's stairs.

"Good Morning your highness." she said, very lady-like.

"Oh! No need for such formalities, come here my dearest daughter, your old man needs a very big and warm hug." he said, opening his arms which were extended to her. Maka stood straight and dashed to the King's arms, Black Star.

"Oh Father! Thank you so much for understanding my passion."

"Understanding? What do you mean?" he asked as Maka broke the hug and looked at her quizzically.

"Oh you silly, I heard everything from the two guards you sent to guard me even if I just merely escaped."

"Oh that? Well, I love you my daughter and of course I can't always forbid you from something you love so dear."

"hehe.. That's just so like you Father." Maka said and giggled. Maka shared Stories to the King about how beautiful the forest was and the King felt so happy to know that his only daughter was a very lively girl. The big doors to the Throne room banged open as it revealed who came for a visit, the Queen, who hated Snow White so much.

"Oh! Good Morning Mother." Snow White beamed at her without having to do the formalities. She whisked her furry fan to the side and narrowed her eyes on Snow White and glared.

"Where are your manners, Snow White? A princess mustn't act that way. Are you learning anything at all?" she reprimanded. Snow White jerked and gathered her composure and curtseyed.

"I-I'm sorry Mother." she apologized.

"Highness." she corrected her.

"uhh.. so-sorry.. your highness." Snow White rephrased without straightening up and stayed on bowing down. The King got up from his throne as the Queen passed by, completely ignoring her.

"My Queen, Don't you think it isn't necessary anymore? I mean, we are a family." he defended for Snow White. she glared at him but much softer than how she glared at Snow White.

"No can do, My King. Snow White must learn how to be a proper lady and she won't till someone drills it into her." she complained and shot Snow White another menacing glare that sent shivers down her spine.

"We-Well.."

"Are you telling me that I mustn't discipline my daughter? I am her new mother after all." she cut him when he intended to complain again and shut him up once and for all.

"I.. I understand." the king replied and looked at Maka with pity. Maka, who just straightened up from bowing down, saw him look her way and give him a reassuring, cheerful smile, which in return he smiled sadly. The Queen turned to Maka and whisked her fan, motioning for her to go out. Snow White once again curtseyed and moved out of the room, closing the doors with a soft thud.

..

.

• Backstage •

Maka, Tsubaki and Black Star walked to Patty, Liz and Soul. Maka and Tsubaki were chatting and laughing with each other while Black Star was clearly uncomfortable with his costume with a long cape draping from his shoulders. He took it off and sighed heavily. Soul just stared at him.

"Maka! You're sooo cwute~~" Patty beamed and jumped at her. Maka just blushed and laughed at Patty's childishness.

"Thank you Patty."

"Will you still be on stage Maka?"

"Yeah.. so please hold on to this Patty. Thanks." she said as she passed a water bottle and dashed back to the center when Kid started narrating again.

..

.

"Oh no.. Where am I?" Maka monologue clearly terrified with the unfamiliar tall, narrow and dark trees surrounding her, with the full moon out and made the forest look so creepy to her. To her, the forest seemed alive, like it's moving its branches, like..

"HANDS?!" she exclaimed when the tree's branches moved like a hand and tried to snatch her, though fortunately she ducked and dodged it.

"Fa-Father.. He-Help me.." Maka gasped and trembled from fear as she was driven into a corner. She wandered her eyes around trying to search for even a tiny hope of escaping this nightmare and saw a little glint of light, not too far from her spot. She immediately got up and sprinted over to the light, not caring what might be waiting for her there, all she cared was to get away from that crazy-branch-swinging-moving-tree and then, when she was close enough to make out where the light was coming from, a flood of relief washed through her and doubled her speed, making out to the cottage in a few seconds. She was surprised enough that she'd need to crouch down to enter the cottage, but she didn't mind it at all and instead burst in without bothering to knock and slammed the door shut. Maka breathe heavily and closed her eyes for a moment and reopened them, only to be greeted by 7 little dwarves. The shock from the moving tree and seeing a cottage full of dwarves made her faint almost immediately after seeing them.

..

.

"Snow White slowly opened her eyes as the warm bright sunlight gushed in the room, a warm sunlight of a new day which means, she escaped that creepy moving tree and just the thought of it brought a relieved smile on her lips but something was bothering her."

"Where am I?" Maka asked softly and found herself lying between 4 little beds. She got up and bumped her head on the cieling that somehow brought back her memories of last night. She gasped as she remembered.

"Oh my! I saw 7 little people! Oh no! to think that 7 little 'children' lived here all by themselves." she monologue and looked around.

"Guess I could lend them a hand, they really need to sort things out here." she murmured and started picking up dirty clothes and washed them, washing the dishes, cleaning the house and finally cooking a nice and warm soup for supper.

"mhh.. This should do." she said and set the ladle down after preparing 7 soup bowls, plates and spoons.

"I should be able to do this much.. they did help me after all." she said and walked to the door and locked it after she have gone outside.

"She walked back in the woods trying to find her way back home. While on the castle, the King was remorseful of Snow White's disappearance. He sent out search parties to find his dear daughter the moment her guards lost sight of her and reported her to be missing. None of his searchers found even a trace of Snow White when the Queen came in."

"Dearest King, If you would permit it, I can search for Snow White myself." she suggested and instantly caught the King's attention.

"Can you find her?" he immediately asked.

"without fail." she answered with a hint of smugness. The King pondered for a moment and nodded to her in acquiescence.

"Please make sure you find her as soon as possible." he said and ended their conversation.

..

.

"Everyday sorted itself out, while Snow White was taking refuge in the dwarves' little cottage, her father, the king, was informed that she died, falling off a river and the only trace that was left of her was her ribbon. The King mourned for his only daughter for days, much longer than when he mourned for his late wife. The Queen, who had this planned all along snickered and left the king at his throne room to continue his mourning. She then proceeded to her ritual room and took the blanket she used as a cover for her magical mirror.

"heh~~ I'm sure she died in the hands of those shadows. Now, time for my ritual.. Mirror, Mirror, hanging on a wall, who's the fairest of them all?" she asked once again, full of confidence. It took much longer than before for the mirror to answer.

"Oh dear, making me wait when evidently it is only m-"

"Snow White, my Queen, is the fairest of them all." It cut the Queen and answered the new answer.

"WHAT?!" she beamed with rage and slammed her palm on top of a table.

"Snow White, my Queen, is the fairest of them all." It repeated. The rage overflowed and took over her, contorting her face in a creepy way as she threw her fist on the mirror, shattering it to shards.

"It can't be.. I.. I already killed her.. No! It's impossible!" she turned to her pot and immediately rushed to it.

"Show me the girl." she commanded for it and instantly a blurry image of a girl slowly cleared and she could see Snow White doing house chores cheerfully. The scenes changed as it covered the place where she currently was.

"At those dwarves' cottage huh? *smirk* you'll regret you ever dared to escape from the 'shadows'. I shall take you on personally." she said as she placed the hood of her draping cape up, hiding most of her face.

"While on the dwarves' place, they had work to do and so they left Snow White alone in their cottage but before they did, they strictly forbade her to ever go outside while they were gone. Snow White being so kind and obedient nodded her head as a gesture of understanding their order and bade them farewell as they moved in deeper into the woods."

Maka turned around and sang happily to herself to wash away her boredom. A galloping sound reached her ears and was gradually closing in to her in a fast pace. The moment she turned around, a large shadow loomed over her and accompanied with a loud neigh and a surprised scream of a man.

"WHOA!" he managed to say before a loud thud prevailed. Maka calmed the horse down, played by a person, of course, which she unconsciously and successfully did. She looked around the horse and saw a beautiful young man lying on the ground, grunting at his overexcited horse.

"urgh.. Max, you should learn how to properly stop without thr-" he complained and paused when his crimson orbs met her emerald eyes.

"-uhh .. throwing me around." he finished without tearing his eyes away from Maka's.

"uhmm.. Are you fine mister?" she asked in a sweet little voice.

_somehow, I feel like as though someone called me that before.. Ah! never mind._

"ye-yeah." he answered and got up. He brushed off the dirt on his clothes and cape and made Snow White realize he was a prince.

"Oh! You're highness, please forgive me for not being able to know you.. yo-you were certainly a bit goofy there." she said as she curtseyed from the hips and stifled a soft giggle. The prince blushed at having a girl see that embarrassing side of him. He cleared his throat to get Snow White's attention and to stop her from laughing any more loudly than that.

"I am a prince from a neighbouring Kingdom, I always ride through this forest which became a habit, but I swear I haven't seen you around here, much less than this cottage.

"Oh My, maybe you just overlooked this spot." She suggested considerably. The prince pondered for a moment and took the suggestion.

"You may be right." he answered and nodded.

"Well, then I need to be on my way.. I uhh, I still have some unfinished business." he said and turned to his horse.

"Please have a safe journey your highness." she said and curtseyed again.

"You do not want to break your bones, do you?" she smiled and winked at him. The prince blushed at her smile and turned the horse sideways. Maka turned around too, about to go in.

"uhmm.. Ca-Can I .. uhh.. come by again? I-If that's fine though.. I-I won't impose any troubles on you... s-so, can I?" he stuttered and didn't dare to face her. It made her smile and giggle again.

"Sure, I would love to have you here." she said and bowed before him as he nudged his horse to start galloping away from there before she notices his now red face.

"After their encounter, the prince really did come by, everyday even. Obviously, the prince enjoyed her company, which goes the same for Snow White too. Every visit, he would always bring something for Snow White, like the first, he brought fruits, the second, he brought hunted animals, and today he went with roses, freshly picked red roses."

"Waa~~ Thank you." Maka exclaimed as soon as she saw the roses.

"You like them?" the prince asked, anticipating her lovely reaction every time he visits.

"Of course! They're beautiful!" Maka complimented it. Maka's gaze, softened as she smelled the sweet aroma the roses give off. The prince smiled at her reaction and felt satisfied already. That day of visit ended quite quickly, since the prince just merely escaped just to bring her the flowers, perhaps just to see her smiling face.

"When will you be back?" she asked sadly.

"I'll be back tomorrow, Don't worry. I don't want to see you wearing a frown, so smile okay?" he said and smiled at her.

"Snow White didn't know what happened but her heart suddenly doubled its beating as she could feel her face burn hotter than it normally is. The Prince galloped away, leaving the perplexed Snow White." Kid narrated.

"Perhaps, I caught a cold?" she said innocently and went back inside the cottage, holding the bouquet of roses in her arms with a big smile on her face. The next day, Snow White waited for the prince, when suddenly a knock almost made her heart leap out of her chest. She didn't understand what was wrong with her but lately she's been feeling weird. She opened the door only to be disappointed that it wasn't the prince who was knocking but an old lady.

"Young Lady.. Would like to trade an apple for a bowl of nice warm soup please?" she croaked. Snow White felt a pang of pity and rushed back inside, grabbing a bowl full of soup and handed them to the old lady.

"Here! Please eat to your heart's content."

"Please take this apple as my payment."

"Oh no no.. You'll need that with you, so please keep it."

"No, I insist. I feel really bad thinking I'm taking this blessing for granted, so please take it." she insisted and handed over the apple to her hand. Snow White couldn't say no and so took it. Now that she had a good look at it, it sure looked tasty and so gave it a bite. Everything seemed to stop as she felt her body fell to the ground. She glanced to the old lady but didn't find her there, instead she saw her Step-Mother laughing so creepily.

"Mo-Mother?" she squeaked.

"HAHAHA, Snow White, you're such a good little girl, too bad that lead to your death." she said and gave her a smirk.

"Wh-Why?"

"Why you ask? If you hadn't been so unlucky to be so beautiful, you wouldn't have had to die. You see, I really hate it when someone surpasses me." she said and whisk off the hair that came loose as she looked down to her. Snow White had a lot of questions racing through her head but the rapid spread of poison got her and made her unable to speak, it also made her vision become blurry and turned all black.

• Backstage •

The lights died down as the curtains closed off. Maka got up from lying down with Tsubaki's help.

"That was superb Maka-chan! You really are into your character huh? You seem so realistic, like Snow White has lived again." Tsubaki whispered to her, loud enough for Maka to hear properly. She laughed with a hint of embarrassment.

"You too Tsubaki, you act like the Queen too." she whispered back.

"It's because I need to double up my acting skills to catch up with you." she whispered again.

..

.

"The prince, who didn't know what happened to his beloved, rode to the cottage again. But upon arriving there, he only saw a group of little people circling something and bawling their eyes out. He hopped off of his horse and hurried to them.

"What's wrong? What's going on he-" he paused when what he saw shook him. His beloved Snow White, lying in a glass coffin.

"Wha-What happened?" he stammered, he didn't know what to say, seeing Snow White like that blanked his mind. He rushed to Snow White and took her from the coffin.

"How sad, why a beauty, such as this, must suffer such a terrible fate?" he said, sadness dripping from his voice.

"It is because of her beauty that she was cursed, Dear Prince."

"It was really a waste."

"She was such a kind girl."

"Fear not. I will do everything within my power to help this beautiful maiden. I will.. rescue this lovely maiden.. It might sound weird but I fell for her the first I laid eyes on this beautiful creature. I would want.. to take her as my bride." he said gently.

"Do you really love Snow White, Dearest Prince?" one of the dwarves asked. he gave them a smug smile.

"I swear to the Gods that I truly love this girl and am ready to lay my life on the line for her." he said and caressed her face.

"Then.. he might be able to break the curse!"

"How?"

"Well, We don't know too, perhaps, prove that you truly love her?"

"I truly love her?" he repeated in a whisper. He then brought Maka up and held her firmly. Maka trembled a bit which Soul noticed and decided to fake the kiss and kissed her cheek on an audience's blind spot. Maka slowly opened her eyes with the surprise still there.

"Welcome Back." he said with a smile.

"B-But ho-how?"

"SNOW WHITE!" the dwarves cried in unison and dashed to her arms.

"Guys.." she tries saying but suddenly an unexpected batch of tears swelled on her eyes and fell, she wasn't doing it on purpose but she really felt like crying at that time and decided to go along with the flow. The people back stage felt perplexed but at the same time moved with the scene.

"I didn't know Albarn-san was so good at this. She makes us want to cry too." one said between her sobs.

Soul, surprised at Maka's reaction, felt confused.

_Did I do something wrong? or what?_

Was the only thought that raced through his brain.

"Maka.." They heard a whisper loud enough for them hear. Maka and Soul turned to and saw Black Star quite worried. He gestured an 'Ok' sign, asking whether Maka was fine or not. Maka smiled and mouthed the words 'I'm fine, Thank you.'

Soul felt very pissed right at that moment that he didn't know what he had done after he finally realized that Maka was in his arms. They all froze for a moment and Soul just buried his face on Maka's back.

"I.. I don't want anyone, other than me, embrace my beloved.. I-It hurts and pisses me off." he said. Maka's blood rushed up to her head making her blank out for a few seconds.

_Wha-What's this? I-It's not in the script at all. H-How should I deal with this?_

Maka screamed mentally.

"Pl-Please don't say such things my prince.. I.. I won't allow any other man, other than you, have my heart.. for it only .. my heart only belongs to you." Maka finally made something up and turned to Soul with loving eyes.

"B-But.. he.. he embraced you.. at least this way I can erase his embrace and imprint mine on you." he said honestly.

_Ooh~~ what the hell is going on? Please stop it Soul.. I.. I may not be able to suppress it anymore._

Maka complained and gripped his arms tighter.

"No.. you mustn't.. The queen wants me dead.. If she sees you with me, she'll surely target you too." Maka said.

_Somehow, I must lead this nonsense back to the story._

She thought.

"Then let me die with you or fight alongside with you. I can't just stay idle when I know that my beloved's life is in danger."

"But you can't defeat a Queen with Dark Magic. You'll just end up dead and that's one thing I can't ever accept!"

Soul froze at Maka's statement, which too is so far from the original script.

"I.."

"If you're going there for a suicidal mission then let me-" Maka was cut when suddenly all lights blacked out. Mumbling voices can be heard from the audiences while Maka panicked.

"So-Soul? yo-you there?" she whispered and placed her arms in front of her to feel her surroundings.

"Maka, I'm here." Soul answered and grabbed Maka's arms, pulling her close to him that made Maka lean in his broad chest due to the momentum. Maka felt her heart's beating doubled but wasn't sure if that was due to being scared because of the sudden blackout or simply being in Soul's arms and smelling his scent, the scent of a strong, dependable and gentle man.

The lights flickered on and a spotlight shone on Tsubaki laughing like the victory was hers already.

"AHAHA, you plan on taking me down? with that scrawny prince's help? you're kidding me Snow White, this is child's play for me."

"Underestimating us huh?" Soul said and stepped in front of Maka and guarded her.

_Wait, I'm sure this happened to me before.. but when? and where?_

Maka thought as she clutched Soul's cape.

"No! Please don't do this." Maka said. Finally they're back on track.

"Princess Snow White, this Prince is willing to give his life just to protect you. Please do forgive me if I wasn't able to recognize you earlier and ... for making you cry because of this." he said, grabbed her hand, knelt down and planted a kiss on it.

"Prince.. Please.." she said and tears swelled on her eyes. The prince got up and wiped her tears giving her a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"I love you my princess." he said before he charged at Tsubaki. Maka felt something disturbing and saw a knife-like sharp object flying straight towards Soul.

"STOPPP!" and on impulse, with the great urge to stop the knife, she suddenly unleashed a time sealing spell that froze everyone, that is except for Tsubaki, Soul, and the gang. She opened her eyes and saw Soul dashing towards her.

"MAKA! Maka.. What's wrong? this spell.." he paused when Maka lifted her arm and pointed at the knife suspended on air which was a few feet away from Soul's last spot. Maka's arms suddenly dropped as she almost fell if Soul hadn't caught her. The time sealing spell was slowly vanishing.

"Maka, to even re-use you power to protect me again. I really am worthless.. Tsubaki! you have a lot to explain after, but now just play as if I stabbed you so as not to confuse everyone." Soul instructed with his eyes still disturbed. The time sealing spell finally vanished and returned to normal with the knife too flying straight and stabbed on the floor. The audiences looked lost when Tsubaki coughed with the blade thrust on her stomach and Soul by Maka's side, which was still unconscious.

"Ho-How-?" Tsubaki managed to say but fell down as a portrayal of her death.

"Snow White, my dearest, please wake up. Don't leave me please." Soul said and hugged her tight.

"Pr-Prince.. I.. I can't breathe." A voice said and Soul instantly broke the hug and looked at Maka who was half-awake but still weak due to the sudden spell.

"Snow White!" he exclaimed and hugged her tight again.

"And with the death of the Evil Queen, Snow White returned to her Kingdom with the Prince. The Prince formally asked for Snow White's hand and the King gave them their blessing, seeing as his daughter dearly loved the Prince and him saving his daughter. The Wedding was held in a grand manner and they all lived happily ever after that." Kid narrated as the curtains closed down earning loud cheers from the audiences.

"That was a nice play. The scene where Snow White came back to life was really dramatic." an audience said.

"Oh but I loved the part where the Prince was ready to give his life for Snow White's sake."

"I loved the part where the Prince suddenly hugged Snow White and acted selfish, that was so cute."

Soul and Maka heard the audience's compliments and blushed. They thought it would ruin the play since it wasn't originally on the script.

"Waaa~~ Glad we made it somehow." Patty said and stretched her sore body since she was the lights director.

"Yeah." Maka agreed and smiled.

"Ooh~~ But Soul-kun really did forgot his lines~~" Patty teased.

"Who would've thought that THIS Soul would forget a few of his lines?" Black Star followed up and laughed with Patty. Soul just ignored them.

"Geez, Stop it you guys! Anyone can forget a few of their lines! And Soul's not an exception." Maka defended.

"Oh? Maka defending for Soul, aren't we? Is this an after effect of Soul's embrace? you looked so cuddly a moment ago." Liz teased her garnering a furious blush from Maka.

"Wha-What are you tal-" Maka paused when Liz suddenly pushed her.

"Here!" Maka lost her balance and bumped on someone.

"Uhh.. So-Sor-" she froze when she met his cool gaze.

"Are you fine? Is it an after effect of that? Is your body fine?" he asked, full of concern, making Maka blush redder.

"I.. I'm fine." she stuttered.

"Oh Maka? you two already went that far? How was it? Was he good? Was he gentle?" Liz asked, blushing from what she heard.

"What?! Maka-chan? you already did IT?" Tsubaki suddenly asked when she heard Liz and dashed to her with Motherly-concern.

"Maka and Soul did IT, yaay! Soul is a wolf then~~" Patty cheered.

"Wa-WAIT! You! Don't say something that'll only cause a misunderstanding!" Maka screamed and scolded Soul who was clueless at what they were talking about. Maka huffed as she calmed herself down when a question popped up while in the process.

"Uhh.. Guys, let's change topic, I've been meaning to ask, I want to know something.. Why were you unaffected with the spell earlier?" Maka asked suddenly and froze everyone.

"Well.." Tsubaki started and looked over to Black Star. Black Star stepped up and faced Maka, having his firm resolve ready, clenching his fist, preparing for any possible reactions it might bring in.

"I am a Descendant of the Star Clan, the Demon Assasins, and was ordered to kill you Maka, descendant of Emeraude, Queen of Elmer, who betrayed all of us, her kin. Tsubaki is my weapon, descendant of the Demon Blades who served our clan for many years." he confessed. Maka was taken aback and staggered. She never thought that her childhood friends, of all people, were ordered to kill her.

_Could they still be on the Mission right now? Could they possibly still intend to kill me? What do I do then?_

* * *

**And another cliffie ; ) anyway, I took a lot of time thinking what version of Snow White would be good to write since there are lots of version of it, and so after hours of thinking I settled with the Grimms' Fairytale's version. Hope you don't mind it though..**

**up next will be the gang's revelations, so if you want to read it, must perform the usual ritual.**

**READ + REVIEW = ENERGY AND IDEAS (^ω^)**

**see ya next chapter : )**


	11. After Party

"So all this time, you were meant to kill me? But why?"

"We can't have the successor of Emeraude live longer."

"That was our resolve until we became your friends." Tsubaki continued.

"We were perplexed at how you can still smile at us even though we always tried to kill you, but at such a young age, you were exceptional, just by your instincts, you always managed to sabotage our plans like unconsciously defusing our bomb which you treated like a toy, or even activating the trap which we, who set it, fell for." Black Star said and shook his head as he reminisced the times when Maka kicked his butt off.

"So we abolished the mission and run away then we later on became your friend." Tsubaki ended. I couldn't think properly, whether to be happy that they chose to be my friend, or be alarmed and cautious at them, that all of this might be a simple trick to get my full trust and silently stab me in the back. I desperately needed Abyss' wise cracks at that time. I took a moment to close my eyes and reconsidered everything.

_But if they really wanted to kill me they could have done it when I was still younger, when I was still blanketed from the fact that I had these powers that I couldn't even control, back when I was still ignorant of things._

I thought and slowly opened my eyes.

_How will I see the truth? I want to trust them, but I just can't risk my life in the process. I need to know what to do._

_~ Trust your heart, It will give you an answer. Don't hesitate. ~_

A soft voice of a woman told me. I looked around but couldn't find one.

_That voice.. Could it be Abyss?_

I thought and turned to Black Star and Tsubaki, who jerked a bit. They seemed to prepare themselves for whatever decision I might give. I hung my head down and peeked through my bangs. I saw their faces sad and regretful. I tried so hard to muffle my giggle but no good, I only did it partially successful. They turned to me, when I just lifted my head and smiled at them.

"Who cares 'bout those? you could have killed me ages ago right? You are my childhood friends, be an assassin or not, nothing can change that fact." I beamed at them, which somehow made Tsubaki tearfully dashed to me and hugged me tight.

"Maka-chan... I.. I thought... huuu.. uwaaa.." Tsubaki said between her sobs but couldn't seem to finish it. Black Star just gave me a toothy grin and thumbs up smile with tears swelling up in the corners of his eye.

"I knew you way better than anyone, so I didn't feel worried at all." he said in a shaky manner. I was only able to give him a warm smile when realization dawned on me; I still haven't asked the Thompson sisters. I turned to them with a what-about-you face. They jerked when I turned to them and waited for their answers.

"Uhh.. W-We better get Kid.. H-He's kinda slow, isn't he?" Liz said in a nervous manner.

"Ye-Yeah.. I-I'm going with you sis.." Patty followed up and they turned, only to find Kid standing behind them, hands on his waist and looked irritated of something.

"who is slow again?" Kid asked and glared at them, causing them to mumble incoherent words. He sighed and walked past them, towards Maka, grabbing her hand and placed a kiss there. He gave her a smug smile and straightened up.

"As you know I am a Descendant of Shinigami, Our Bloodline is one of the Royal Bloods of the Demon Realm, a candidate of an Elmerian descendant's groom, meaning? a possible candidate to be your husband Maka." he said, full of confidence. Soul stepped in and slapped his hands away from Maka's hand.

"Oh? I almost forgot you, Prince Soul known as 'Duke Silver' who got a rank A in such a young age and effortlessly too. A candidate for the Elmerian descendant too, but as far as I could remember wasn't your elder brother the official candidate? so why are you tagging along with her? Could you possibly want her to fall for you and seize your Kingdom's throne?" he asked sarcastically resulting in Soul's agitation and growled at him.

"Stop your nonsense!" he spat at him which made Kid chuckle and shook his head in mocking disappointment. He stepped forward and walked past him, whispered something to him during the process.

"I expected much from you, but you still couldn't sense things without killing intent huh? and ended up being saved by Maka. How pathetic, you're WEAK after all."

Kid walked towards Maka, leaving a frozen Soul.

"I'll see you later, Maka." he said and waved a hand, gesturing for Patty and Liz to follow him.

"Let's make one thing clear though Soul, I am serious for Maka, so if you intend to just play with her then go find another playmate.. Oh I don't intend to pick a fight Soul, you are my friend after all. The point is, you do know that it's not only the 3 of us; You, Me and Wes, who is a candidate for the Elmerian Descendant, Maka, but there are still 3 more too, from 3 Royal Blooded Clans, given that you and Wes belong to one clan. So if I am you, better secure your foothold Soul, she can be swept off in an instant if you don't. That is all, Good day people." he said and vanished behind the curtains, leaving a dumbfounded Maka, who couldn't seem to comprehend anything, Tsubaki and Black Star, worried for each of them, and Soul, trembling from anger and his feelings of self-depreciation. I tried to approach Soul and calm him down. I reached for him but he walked away.

"I'm sorry, but could you please let me be alone for today?" he asked us and didn't bother to turn. I draw my arm back and clenched my fists.

"Okay, We'll be at our classroom, okay?" I said and turned around also.

"But to think that a guy such as you would easily get stung with just a few lie, you certainly don't know your own worth Soul." I whispered loud enough for him to hear and walked away. Tsubaki and Black Star followed me as Soul went the other way and vanished.

..

.

**× Classroom ×**

"Do you really think that was the best thing to do Maka-chan?" Tsubaki suddenly asked and snapped me out of my reverie. I turned to her and smiled like I usually do, though it's clearly forced.

"I think? You know, I'm not too good with cheering people up, I don't even know what to say to him when Kid threw those words at him.. That's why I think, It's better.. to just leave him alone." I said which came out little more than a silent whisper. Tsubaki stared at me with concern drawn from her eyes. She suddenly pulled me out of the counter and dragged me out of the room.

"Wa-Wait Tsubaki! Wha-What's gotten into you? The-There are lots of costumers lined up! I can't leave my station!" I cried at her but she seemed to ignore all my complaints. I turned back to the room and saw the costumers, that were busy chatting, noticed me being dragged away.

"Ah! Snow White got taken away!" one said as he pointed at me.

"Man! and I wanted to come here just to see her." one complained and went out of the line. Another man followed him till most of the costumers went out of the line, leaving a very few. The Class Rep heard of the commotion and instantly went out of the room just to see us far away enough.

"Hey! Albarn-san! Nakatsukasa-san!" she called us but we barely heard her, more like Tsubaki ignored her. I let myself get dragged by Tsubaki till we came to a halt.

"Tsubaki, Why did you drag me out here?" I asked her and looked around the spot. The city was so clear with the Sun at the time where it's at the peak and the distant mountains looked so beautiful with the nearby ocean in view, birds were passing above us with it's cheerful singing and the distant giggles and laughs of people enjoying their day. I smiled at myself at how this rooftop can view so many beautiful spots. Tsubaki walked past me and towards the edge, facing the mountains. She turned to me as she reached the fences and smiled.

"Did this spot do the trick?" I stared at her, bemused at what her point was.

"What trick?" I asked as I furrowed my brows. She giggled and turned back to the scenery.

"This spot can view different spectacles at different angles, it makes your feelings light like the birds gliding smoothly with the wind above, sunny like the sun shining down, clear as the ocean's wave wash it away and happy like the hearty laughs of people enjoying this festival." she said vaguely. I let my brain process the new info and A pang of realization hit me like it almost seemed as if I was hit with some stone that brought back memories I forgot and smiled cheerfully again. I dashed to her and gave her a bear hug and dashed towards the rooftop's door again.

"Thanks a lot Tsubaki! You're a wonderful Friend! I knew I could rely on you." I cried and dashed down. I hurried down but then realized I didn't know where Soul was.

"Argh.. Trust yourself Maka! You'll find him if you try." I murmured to myself and continued on looking for Soul. I practically toured the whole school but still, I wasn't able to find him. After an hour of searching around the school, I gave up and finally slumped down on a tree nearby. I leaned on it's cool and rough texture, feeling the exhaust overcome my body. I stared at the people laughing, playing and eating their hearts out, they're practically enjoying this festival which brought a trace of smile on my face. I felt myself drift off to sleep as the gentle wind brushes through my face.

..

.

I am walking on a flowery path with a fountain by the distance and a man standing beside it. My heart gave an extra loud thump as I strode closer to him. It seemed as if he felt my presence and turned to me, accompanied with that precious smile that belongs only to me. I smiled at him as he reached his hand out for me to take. I reached for it but wasn't able to when loud booming noises filled the place, screams of agony and pain rang throughout the entire palace and before the entrance of the garden where I and my beloved was, stood a man raging with anger as he lifted his sceptre up and called forth a rain of fire. We both fought him but something was strange, he was far more powerful than he used to be. I glanced to my beloved to escape with him but he already had opened a portal and pushed me in, leaving him in the palace to battle the intruder to death. He died to save us; me and our soon to be daughter.

..

.

I flung my eyes open and saw a very familiar face inches away from me, staring at me weirdly and with concern. I was even resting on his shoulder!

"Maka, are you fine? you looked as if you had a nightmare and why are you sleeping here?" he asked with his usual cool tone. I blinked my eyes two times before answering.

"I.. I searched for you.. and uhh.. I fell asleep?" I explained and looked around me, trying to check where I fell asleep. His brows creased as he stared at me puzzled.

"So, do you mean to tell me, you searched for me in your dreams?" he asked. I blushed and waved my hands in front of me to hide my embarrassment.

"O-Of course not! I.. I searched for you round the school but I couldn't find you so I rested on this tree but unexpectedly, I fell asleep." I explained but got a chuckle in return.

_He.. He's smiling again._

I thought and felt happy instead of being embarrassed even more.

"Haha, I knew you were such a caring girl.. But I didn't expect you to go this far for someone.. HAHA, you truly are amusing." he said between his chuckles.

"We-Well.. What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to drift the topic away from me.

"Well, you've succeeded in finding me.." he said which I don't really get.

"Huh?"

"I was just above this tree, on one of its branch taking a rest. I thought I felt your presence and looked around but couldn't see you, but when I jumped down, there you are sleeping, and you were mumbling in your sleep. So I stayed beside you till you're awake." he narrated and smiled again, with his innocent and gentle smile that all girls swoon over. I smiled back at him and leaned back on his shoulder.

_Yeah.. That dream.. What was that dream just now? It was weird, like I was seeing through other person's eyes.. I'll have to ask Abyss about those tonight.. But for now, I am the only one who owns this person's smile, I want to savour it all to myself._

I giggled on the thought which caught his attention.

"Hmm? Something funny?"

"No.. I just felt a little lightheaded and wanted something to lean on.. Could I stay like this for a while?" I asked softly. He fell silent for a moment.

"But.. wouldn't Black Star get mad if he sees us like this?" he suddenly asked which made me get up abruptly, due to the shock the question brought.

"And What's Black Star got to do with this?"

"Well.. uhh.. th-the truth is.. I.. I heard you and Black Star talking on the Backstage.. and uhh.. I heard you confess to him." he said and whispered the last part which I barely heard and made me giggle and eventually laugh.

_To think he thought I confessed to Black Star.. HAHA.. Soul you dummy._

He blushed and turned to me.

"Wha-What's so funny?"

"I.. Oh, Sorry.. I-It's just that.. you actually thought I confessed to Black Star? Why that buddy of mine is like a brother to me! and he actually likes someone else." I said, finally controlling my mirth. He stared at me wide-eyed as he realized he got it wrong, he blushed even more as the embarrassment got him.

"I-I'm sorry.." he apologized quietly. I sat back and leaned back on the tree.

"Goddess! you surely do have a humorous side of you, don't you?" I said and laughed again.

"But anyway, I have something I've wanted to ask. What is this Elmerian Descendant stuff?" I asked, diverting the topic away and asking the thought that's been bothering me since his little quarrel with Kid, and stifled my giggling. He looked shocked and frozen for a moment and ran a frustrated hand through his hair and sighed.

"I really am not the one fitted to tell you about that. Sorry." he apologized.

"Could I be that Elmerian Descendant? Why don't I remember it? and How were they able to tell I am, if it's true, an Elmerian Descendant?" I asked again, trying to ask the questions he might be able to answer. He reached his hand out and took mine, kissing the back of it.

"An Elmerian's skin turns cold and a mark appears on their wrist whenever a Demon touches it. Given that your pursuers are Demons, whenever they kiss your hand, they can tell whether it got cold.." he explained and turned my wrist around, revealing a mark I've never seen before, with all those complicated twists and turns but the thing that was obviously visible was a crescent moon shape.

"Maybe all these years you were under a spell that shadows your identity and so the Demons who felt that you are an Elmerian got fooled when you're mark didn't float up." he said and suddenly got serious.

"Even I, when I first saw you, had no idea you were an Elmerian and I and my brother Wes, as you've heard, are candidates to be your betrothed. Though I really am against the idea." he said as he leaned back on the tree also. I stared off at the scenery and realized it was afternoon already with the orange light of sunset glowed on us.

"Why.. Why were you against the idea of becoming my betrothed?" I squeaked. I don't know why but I felt as if I'd regret asking the question.

"Because I don't want to be forced to marry a girl I don't even love, nor have I ever met before." He answered almost readily. I jolted and felt a strange stinging pain stabbing my chest. I stood up, brushed the grass off my maid costume, since our class did a cafe, and stretched my sore body.

"I guess you're right. You have a good point there, Soul." I said walked off ahead of him.

"He-Hey Maka! Wa-Wait up!" he cried and got up with haste. I halted and turned to him, giving him a tongue-out.

"I won't if you're too SLOW!" I joked and skipped away. Though deep down, I feel sadness looming over the corners of my chest.

/What is wrong with me these past few days?/

I thought and decided to ignore it for the moment.

_I'm here to enjoy my first festival with Soul. So, stop your worrying Maka and enjoy this day._

_**× Hello.. Mic test, Mic test.. Oh! It's broadcasting already huh? Well, err.. Good Afternoon my fellow Students! This festival has been yet another accomplishment, of course with your efforts added. So I won't prolong your wait any longer.. Have fun in this After Party everyone! ×**_

The President of the Student council announced and brought in loud cheers from everyone, from every class who did their best to make this festival, a success. I stopped on my tracks as I heard the loud cheers coming from our classroom, who seemed as if there's a riot happening. Soul stood by my side and stared at me.

"Why aren't you opening the door?" he asked and slid the door open in the process that made everyone pause on what they we're doing, which was obviously, jumping up and down. They looked our way and started dashing to us after a few seconds of silence and tossed us up and down.

"There they are!"

"aww~~ so they were together after all?"

"Wha-What's the meaning of this?" I burst when they suddenly lift me.

"A little praise from everyone in the class, Because of you both, we achieved first prize in the drama event!"

"Hooray~~"

"Wha?! Sto-Stop this! Stop it!" I screamed but no use, It just got drowned with the class' noisy cheer. I turned to Soul to check how he was doing, obviously he's quite ignorant to these things, but the small smile that crept on his lips told me he was fascinated with it.

_Oh well, It's only once after all._

I thought and just let them toss us for a while. When they finally calmed down and put us down, I approached our Class Rep, who was busy cleaning the mess of thrown costumes, decorations, hair accessories and props.

"Kim-san.. Thanks for bearing with me and helping me with my role." I said when I caught her attention. She stared at me with a straight face and tended to the mess again.

"It wasn't me.. Albarn-san was really fit to the role and you did your best which is why it turned out well.. Though I couldn't really understand why Evans-san messed up in the near climax! It really scared me, I thought it would ruin the play!" she complained with raging and menacing aura enveloping her. It made me laugh awkwardly.

_He did manage to pull it through though._

"But .. you know.. if you weren't there to keep us straight.. we wouldn't have been able to make it through.. I'm sure your words reached everyone's hearts.. that's why we were able to have a great performance.. Thank you so much, Kim-san.." I said and held her hand, smiling like I always do.

_I have always wanted to be friends with everyone. I want to make lots of friends while I still appear as a human.. before, my powers fully mature and who knows what I might become.. before that happens, I would want to make friends.. friends that would not forget me._

"Albarn-san.. What's wrong?" she called which almost sounded like a soft whisper. It was then that I noticed, tears were streaming down my eyes.

"Ah.. Sorry.. Th-This is nothing.. I-I've been like this ever since the play.. I-I'm quite weird aren't I? shedding tears when I don't know the reasons." I said and forced a smile.

_Honestly, first, I was quite surprised of Soul's sudden action.. he noticed I was trembling and faked the kiss.. and now.. I wanted someone to remember I once existed as a human and not what I am about to become; a demon._

I thought and suddenly the smile vanished. I suddenly felt a light and reassuring tap on my shoulder and saw Kim with her fists pumped.

"Don't lose to a boy!" she proclaimed.

"Eh?" I stared flabbergasted.

"Boys are mischievous beings! I may not understand what you're feeling right now but I know they're just pigs!"

"uhh.. Kim-san? I don't get it.."

"Be strong Albarn-san! Show him you're not weak! Show him what you're made of."

"Kim-san? are you listening?"

"Make him realize he was wrong for dumping you!"

"uwaah~~ she's not listening at all." I said and waved my hands, flustering, at her shining figure of Feminine Justice.

"You are good at everything, smart, beautiful, and kind.. everything you would want to have in a girl exists in you, That's why I strongly advise that you stop crying for a useless man like your boyfriend!" she exclaimed. I jerked and felt the warmness of her words.

_She's worried about me?_

I smiled at the thought and giggled. She turned to me and kinda blushed, given that I am giggling at her.

"Thanks Kim-san.. Thanks for worrying about me.." I smiled at her.

"I-It's no-nothing.." she said and looked away.

"But you know? I am not crying for a boyfriend dumping me at all." I said, shook my head gently and saw her shocked, embarrassed, and frozen expression.

"So-So-Sorry.." she managed to utter under the state of embarrassment.

"no.. Thank you.. Can I be your friend from now on?" I said and held out my hand. She reached for it in hesitation and so I grabbed her hands and shook them.

"Please take care of me from now on.. Kim-chan.."

"M-Me too.. Albar-"

"Maka.. Call me Maka." I cut her short.

"O-Okay.. M-Maka..-chan."

_**× Fellow Classmates! Let us enjoy this after party, let us all dance around the bon fire! Oh and to make it more exciting, let's make it, dance with the one you like, of course. ×**_

the announcement rang again.

_WHAT? You're kidding me!_

I turned to the class who fell silent with dreamy expressions. A girl went to Soul and another girl and another.. wait! There's still a lot coming!

_Ah.. He is popular after all._

I thought with the unfamiliar sting of needles in my chest and decided to look away from that sight. I wandered my eyes around the room and saw Black Star pacing the room with his nervously clenched fists.

_OOH?~~ That's so unlike him.. Where could he be-Ah! AH! Haha!?_

I thought and opened my mouth to mess with him but then decided not to disturb him and wait for it to unfold. Black Star walked straight to Tsubaki, who was cleaning her stuffs up. They started their conversation but I really couldn't hear it since the room was full of squeals and pleads of girls flocking around Soul. Suddenly after a few exchanges of words and a blush from Tsubaki, Black Star pumped his fists and cheered, which was the only thing I heard so loud and clear.

"Yahoo!"

_I guess it turned out well? Finally those two will be going steady. I'm glad for those two._

I thought and smiled, walking out of the classroom again.

"I'm not really interested with that dance or something." I murmured and made my way to the rooftop to stay there and just watch the dance.

"MAKA!" I heard a loud cry. I turned around and saw Soul dashing towards me.

"Wh-" I was cut when he suddenly took hold of my arms and started dragging me along.

"Soul?! What are you doing?" I cried while being dragged by him.

"Let's go to the dance!" he answered immediately. It surprised me, to think he would escape that crowd and drag me all the way there. The butterflies that took residence in my stomach started acting up already as the blood rushes up to my cheeks.

"I.. But why?"

"Well.. I don't know too.. somehow 'they' irritate me." He said and smiled nervously, turning at me past his shoulders.

_They? could he possibly mean the girls flocking around him? hehe, of course.._

"That's so just like you." I commented and laughed. He suddenly came to a halt. I bumped his back since he did it so suddenly. I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead.

"Ouch~~ It hur- Waaah!" I exclaimed the moment I felt arms snaffle my hind legs and lifted me up, doing the princess carry.

"He-Hey!" I tried to protest.

"Shh! I won't tolerate any protests! Even if you bind me with your chains because today, you are MY princess and mine only.. So I won't let anyone take you from me!" He stated selfishly, that even made him look so cute, and exclaimed as he jumped our 3-story building. On impulse, I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tightly to avoid myself from falling.

"Kyaa!" I shrieked as we descended in a fast pace. I didn't felt the landing impact but I did feel when I was suddenly placed down. The moment I touched the soft grass and soil beneath me, all of the tension built on my shoulder seemed like it was blown away with the cold breeze of the night. I slowly opened my eyes but didn't ever let go of my grasp. I opened my eyes and breathe a sigh of relief.

"uhh.. Maka.. I can't breathe.. you're strangling me.." Soul croaked with his voice so loud and clear. Wait.. I tried to turn my head but as I thought.

_His face is right next to me and I'm still hugging him!_

I thought and blushed even more, letting go of him with much haste.

"I-I-I'm so-so-sorry!" I stammered and hanged my head. There's no way I'm letting him see me blushing so furiously.

_Uwaa.. so embarrassing._

"Haha, it's fine.. You're cute when you're scared anyway." he laughed and accompanied his words with his bewitching smile. Yes! I clearly call it bewitching, given that he is a demon and all. I clutched my chest, feeling the familiar loud drumming again.

_Wha-What the hell is this? The drumming is back and it even got louder this time._

"Well.. Let's go?" I heard a voice and slowly lifted my head, staring at the hand before me, waiting for me to take it.

"Yes.. m-my.." I said softly.

"May I ask the lovely princess for a dance?" a husky voice interrupted. The both of us looked around but couldn't find the owner and the look on Soul's face was somewhat disturbing.

"Above you, Princess." the voice said but before I could even look up a shadow moved so fast and landed not a few feet away from me. It's figure stood up and gathered his composure, the stiff figure Soul had when I first met him. The silhouette strode closer to us till we or much more like, Soul made out who he was and let out an alarmed growl.

"Oh? If it isn't Prince Soul! What could be the reason why the Duke Silver be found littering around here in the human world?" he snickered.

"What do you want?" Soul spat, still having his growl and stepped in front of me.

"I came here for her of course.. After all, I am an official candidate to be her groom." it proclaimed as he fully emmerged from the darkness, stepping closer, stepping in the light. Black Hair, the most mascular demon I have seen so far with strong well-built muscles, and.. what's with his eyes? The other one has a magic circle in it.

"Greetings, Princess Maka. From the clan of the Demon wolves, Free." he introduced and bowed from the hips.

_What the-? I just discovered I am somehow pursued by demons because of such Elmerian descendant stuffs? and here comes a new one? Can't you all spare me a break? Why does it have to be on this night where I am Soul's only princess?!_

* * *

**Yes! Break is here! ahhh~~ I might get a little bit lazy now that our break has come and all.. but don't worry so much though, I'll keep on working on this anyway.**

**so, I'll be stopping there for the moment, introducing Free (^ω^) really, I chose Free cause I like his idiotic attitude, It makes me laugh out loud ^O^ .. Here's something to look forward though, How will Soul deal with Free and protect Maka, his target? heehee~~ (*¯****︶****¯*)**

**anyhow, to publish the next chapter, I need my Energy Refill; Read and Review.. Okay? till next time ****（￣▽￣）╭**


	12. 3rd Candidate- Free

**Soul's POV**

"whoa! whoa! whoa! Hold it. Do you mean to say.. you're another of those 'candidate' thing? and you are from the Demon Wolves Clan?" Maka asked as she stepped in. She turned to the wolf, Free, waiting for an answer, Free nodded softly. I let out a soft alarming growl when he took a step forward.

"Haha, I'm not here to harm her Soul.. that's if you won't meddle in our business." he threatened. I crouched and prepared to launch an attack but Maka stopped me with her hand.

"Let's hear him out for a while. I want to ask one thing." she whispered to me. I stood up straight again and shoved my tightly clenched fists in my pockets, while standing on guard beside Maka.

"What do you want to achieve for being my groom?" she asked with confidence like a real queen and stood firm against this werewolf. She really didn't seem like a frail girl at that moment and surprised me a bit. I heard a snort that caught my attention back to him.

"HAHA, simple.. to us wolves, we only care about one thing.. Your power and the Immortality your blood can give us." he chuckled and opened his palm and clenched it like he was crushing a fruit.

"and mostly.. to bring down every Demon Clans and govern the Realm. Oh? It became three things.. three things then." he said menacingly and suddenly changed character. Maka backed a step and her hands trembled. I don't know what it was but something tells me she needed someone to reassure her she's not alone. I grabbed her hand and stepped in.

"Really.. You and your clan are nothing but greedy mutts; you also plan to drag Maka into this when she doesn't have any idea on what is happening with all of us? Stop dragging her in a world she doesn't know! Leave her alone!" I said and put up a barrier, it is a barrier where anyone who isn't permitted in shall be burnt without hesitation. The barrier's glow is red unlike Maka's emerald glow and it's Energy sucking characteristic.

_Geez! and I went through all that trouble of taking Maka away from those malicious eyes of those wolves.. seriously._

***Flashback***

"Soul-kun .. please dance with me." a girl said.

"No, please dance with me instead." and another said.

"Shut up! He's going to dance with me." and another.

"No, It would be with me right, Soul-kun?" and another. I glanced over to Maka and found her by the door, going out.

_Where is she going?_

"Dude, Let's go ask Maka-chan." I heard a boy say.

_Huuuuh?_

"Yeah.. She doesn't look like she's going to dance with anyone anyway." another said.

"Yeah, It's a popular belief too, that if a girl and boy dances round that fire, they'll end up together." and another said.

"Whoa? Today's my lucky day.. I'm off to ask her. Byebye!" and another.

"hey! that's cheating!" the other's complained.

_tch.. These mongrels.. This is not going good. I can't let them dance with Maka! No!_

I thought and dashed out of the room, passing through that thick crowd of girls. It was hard passing through I say but I really need to catch up with Maka.

"Uhh.. Sorry but I promised someone already." I said as I struggled to pass through.

"Eeehh? Who is it? Tell us!" They all said almost in unison.

_Shit! I can't just tell them it's Maka! Wha-What if Maka won't want to dance with me? They'll know I lied._

"uhh.." I tried to pick someone but too late Maka's gone out already.

"Wait.. MAKA!" I called.

"Eh? so It's Albarn-san?" a girl said and murmurs lifted in the air, while they were pondering, I dashed out the crowd and to Maka.

"MAKA!" I called and got her attention. She turned to me with a surprised face.

"Wh-" she tried to say but was cut when I grabbed her arms and dragged her along.

"Soul?! What are you doing?" she cried while I dragged her.

"Let's go to the dance!" I answered quickly. She fell silent for a moment there.

_Why? did she make plans with anyone already?_

"I.. But why?" she said softly and quietly.

_Eh? Looks like not yet._

"Well.. I don't know too.. somehow 'they' irritate me." I said and smiled awkwardly, turning at her past my shoulders.

_Well, those boys really, really pissed me off. I don't know why though, I just felt my blood boiled when they planned to hit on Maka._

I heard a soft giggle and turned back to her.

"That's just so like you." she said while giggling. When I saw her smile, my heart gave that weird loud thumping sound again and felt my cheeks burn.

_What the hell? Could she be a succubus? Why the hell is she so cute? Does her bloodline, the Elmers, have a gene of a succubus? Hell, is that even possible?_

I thought and looked away. I stopped on my tracks when I felt this annoying aura going round the corner; the aura of that annoying Shinigami brat. Maka bumped my back since I stopped all of a sudden. I turned to my right and checked the window.

_Great.. looks like we can pass through here._

I thought and opened the window and turned back to Maka and picked her up in a princess carry.

"He-Hey!" she clearly tried to protest.

_What? She wants to be with that annoying brat?_

Somehow thinking of that damned brat pisses me off.

"Shh! I won't tolerate any protests! Even if you bind me with your chains but today, you are MY princess and mine only.. So I won't let anyone take you!" I exclaimed and jumped our 3-story building. She suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck and held on tightly.

"Kyaa!" she shrieked as we descended in a fast pace.

_hmm? Is it too shocking for her when descending from such a height? It can't even kill you right?_

I thought as we landed smoothly and let her down. But she wasn't loosening her grip of my neck.

"uhh.. Maka.. I can't breathe.. you're strangling me.." I croaked. I honestly couldn't breathe with her grip like that. It almost seemed as if she wanted to strangle me to death. She finally let go of my neck with much haste.

"I-I-I'm so-so-sorry!" she stammered while flustering and hung her head. My heart did the thumping sound again.

_Oh Shinigami! Why is she so cute?!_

"Haha, it's fine.. You're cute when you're scared anyway." I reasoned out. Of course not only was when she was scared but all the time, I really really find her cute all the time. Then suddenly I felt a familiar aura which I haven't felt for years.

_That demon is here?_

***End of Flashback.***

"Haha! You're taking me on Soul? Don't get too cocky just because you got rank A while we were still young!" He said and charged at us to my barrier.

_Shit! I must strengthen the region on where he'll hit. I must not be careless, while Maka is with me. Underestimating a Demon Wolf might spell trouble to Maka._

I thought and opened my palm up. I locked my eyes on him, but he suddenly vanished.

_Whaa? Where did he go?_

I thought as I looked around. His aura is concealed too.

_Shit! This is what I feared.. They specialize in concealing their auras and surprise attacks._

I thought and gritted my teeth, holding Maka tighter and closer to me.

"Show yourself, wimpy wolf!" I cried, trying to provoke him.

"Oh? You still had that uncontrollable temper, I see?" I heard a whisper. Maka slipped off of my grasp as Free pulled her out of the barrier and landed far enough to create a counter-spell.

"Ice Pillar!" he cried as he clasped his hands and tried to coat me with thick Ice but failed due to my Barrier.

"Heh! still good as ever huh? Soul." he snickered and grabbed hold of Maka again. It ticked me off, laying his filthy paws on her. I removed the barrier and prepared to attack.

"Let go.."

"Huh? you said something? Sissy-Prince?"

"I said.. Let go of Maka you dim-witted wolf!" I said and charged at him, raising my fists up, focusing my energy on them.

"Seems like you forgot who you're against with. you aren't a melee type warrior Soul. I know that so well, cause I've defeated you countless of times in melee combat." he said which really just slipped out of my mind and continued on charging at him.

"Wolf tail Wall!" he chanted before I collided and defended himself with his formidable wall. I drew my arms back and hit it again doing the same to my other arm.

"You're just like the pathetic little boy you used to be Soul, throwing random weak punches. We aren't playing here, remember THAT!" he exclaimed and whipped his tail, sending me flying away. I hit the wall quite hard and carved a hole on it.

"Ah! SOUL!" I heard Maka's scream.

"Oh, sorry, my bad princess.. I completely forgot about you, I just had to clean off TRASHES that gets in our way, you see." I heard him say.

"NO! I need to get to Soul!" Maka protested.

"You're not going anywhere, princess. You're mine.. Only mine."

_That's it! you've really done it, you mutt! Maka had never been yours and will never be!_

"NO! LET ME GO! I NEED TO GO TO SOUL! LET ME G-umpp!"

"I hate noisy spoiled princesses, princess.. so stop bickering.. Oh and the more you struggle, the more it'll HURT."

_Hurt? hurt... hurt.. hur.._

"damn it.. you mutt.. you really had enough guts as to hurt Maka.. YOU'LL PAY DEARLY FOR HURTING HER!" I exclaimed and stood up.

"Arrows of the Haunted.. fast like the speed of light and sharp as a sword.. Pierce through and gouge out his heart! Silver Arrow!" I chanted and materialized 5 Silver Arrows and launched it all, targeting his heart.

"Heh.. I knew you'd use that Silver arrow, given that I am weak to Silvers.. hehe, clever Soul.. but I have seen through you.. INDEPENDENT CUBE!" he exclaimed again and froze me.

_No! Not that spell!_

I thought and rushed to them.

"Haha! too late Soul, LOCK!" he exclaimed and locked their barrier which is separated to the world; A barrier in which the occupants are within a different dimension, time and space. I bounced off the barrier when I didn't make it. The barrier remains there but the contents are separated from the world, which is like, they are transported to a different place but they'll be forced back when the time runs out.

"This barrier.. I think it only lasts for an hour.. Should I just wait?" I murmured to myself. I heard a flapping sound and turned, anticipating my cocky brother.

"That would be a wrong decision, Soul. Seeing as Maka is in there too, with her energy, she can sustain this barrier for 720 hours, meaning a whole month. But that would really drain her so much that in exchange she might end up sleeping at least a week. Well, that's if Free realizes it and use it." he said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Then.. What should I do?" I said and turned back to the barrier.

"I don't know too.. Guess we wait for a reaction and try to see if he'll use Maka's strength to sustain it?" he stated and turned to the barrier too.

* * *

**Maka's Side**

"Let me go! I need to help Soul! He's hurt! I must help him!" I screamed and struggled out of his grasp.

"tch.. Would you shut up? You're annoying!" he said and finally let go of my wrist.

"Then let me out of this damned barrier! I just want.. I just want to enjoy this night.." I said as the tears streamed down my face. He turned to me with a flustered expression and slowly paced toward me. I squeezed my eyes close, expecting for another rough treatment but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw a handkerchief being offered to me. I lifted my head and saw him, crouched in front of me but won't even look at me in the eye. My eye drifted back to the handkerchief and stared at it for a moment.

"Take it.. and.. uhh.. use it to wipe your tears.. Really, I can't handle looking at a young lady crying."

I reached for the piece of cloth and took it, stunned with his words, and gently wiped my tears.

"So you are a gentleman after all.." I whispered softly.

"Of course.. I am the next successor and am taught how to properly treat a lady and proper etiquette at the least." he said and sat down.

"Then.. Why? Why are you fighting Soul? Weren't you taught proper etiquette? Why are you fighting? Isn't it bad for your name? as a next successor? Wouldn't you just be branded a brawler if you just pick a fight with another prince randomly?"

"I.. I am not doing this randomly.. As a candidate, we need to dispose of the other candidate if possible, to ensure everything. That's what we were taught. That to be a candidate, you must throw everything you hold dear so as not to have a weakness that might drag you down." he said and looked down and in pain for a moment. I was surprised but more than that, a question suddenly popped in.

"Say, were you forced to be in this life-death situation of a candidate and was forced to abandon a person you hold dearly?" I suddenly asked and held his shoulder. He turned to me surprised, and made me soften my gaze.

"I see. You were forced huh? just like someone I know." I whispered and sat in front of him.

"you know.. someone? someone who is forced to be a candidate?" he asked, rather intrigued. I glanced at him before turning away.

"Yeah.. Soul.. He's against the whole 'candidate' idea." I confessed.

"Hah! Liar.. Soul? The Ruthless Demon who never cared whatever happens around him and just lets everything pass by? even if he only looks like a puppet? It has got to be a lie." he said and scoffed. I pouted at him before continuing.

"No.. Well, I don't know lots of things about him, but this I know, he doesn't like being a 'candidate'.. He's against it."

"Why would he be against it? Do you possibly know?"

"Well, He did state a reason.."

"What? What's his reason?"

"hehe, you seem rather interested with Soul huh? Hmm.. He said, He didn't want to be married to a girl he doesn't know and hadn't seen yet." I said and turned back to him, watching his lost reaction.

"I.. I don't get it.. Soul would never think of that.. H-He was just like a puppet.. obeying the King's every command.. He was ruthless, much more ruthless than us.. He was like.. a demon from the underworld.. from the world where demons who are unbearably remorseless reside." he explained.

"There's another underworld?"

"Ah Well.. There exists 4 realms, the sky, where goddesses reside, the land, where humans reside, the Demon Realm, where we, demons, reside, and the Underworld, where Devils, Monsters, Evil-doers, and whatever you call them resides." He explained carefully. I stared at him attentively while I waited for him to continue.

"So.. Yeah, His mercilessness rivals that of from the Underworld." I snorted at his words which caught his attention and turned to me.

"Sorry.. Well, It's just that what you're telling me is completely opposite of the Soul that I know. Yeah, he maybe cold but, most of the time he's bright, cheerful and always smiling, he's kind and sweet too. He helps not only me but others as well." I said and smiled at him.

_Yeah, Soul isn't a bad guy. I know that.. I know that, because.. every girl.. likes him, even boys too._

"Oh, He's even really popular in our school." I continued. He fell silent, turned away and stood up. I stared at him as he got up.

"Do you.. uhmm.. Do you perhaps like Soul?" he asked suddenly which caught me off guard. I blushed when I thought about it.

"Yeah.. I like him.." I answered. He took a step away without bothering to look at me.

"I like him, and Black Star too, and Tsubaki too, Kid too, even though he and Soul got into a quarrel, Liz and Patty too even if they can't fully trust me yet, and Blair-chan too. I like everyone." I said and clasped my hands on my chest.

"Everyone is warm, so please don't hurt Soul anymore." I said and emitted strange warm lights, like a firefly. I held one in my palm and felt its warmness. I glanced over to Free and saw his expression turned softer. He smiled for the first and turned to me.

"You were like her. So kind even though everyone hurts her." he said and helped me get up.

"Is she your-" I was cut when a crackling sound filled the space. I turned to its source and saw the space was distorted once again and the one side of the wall was being sliced.

"How? It isn't one hour yet! It's impossible for someone to break in this cube!"

"not when you're holding Maka and using her you dim-witted wolf! I can't just stay idle when you're doing that to her! LET GO OF HER!" Soul's voice reverberated inside and brought a smile of relief to my face.

"No.. If he keeps that up, he'll lose all of his energy.. YOU'LL BE RIP TO SHREDS SOUL! STOP THAT!" he said, worried. I froze on his cautions.

_What? It can kill Soul? No.. I don't want that.. I don't want that.._

I thought and suddenly surges of energy escaped from me, enveloping my whole being.

_No.. I don't want that.. It'll be my fault._

The thought kept on repeating. My hands suddenly moved and then brought it in front of me, brought them together and formed a triangle.

"wind.. water.. fire.."

"Stop Maka!" Soul screamed.

_Soul?_

"earth.."

"I said STOP IT!" he screamed again.

_I can't stop it.. I.. I'm scared.._

(He-Help me Soul.. I'm scared.. I.. I'm scared.)

[I'm here Maka.. Don't be scared.. I'm here.. I'll protect you, I promised didn't I? So stop it now.. Please.. Stop it.]

I heard a voice inside my head which sounded like Soul. Is he talking in my head? Or am I unconsciously using telepathy AGAIN?

"O..Obey thy Caster.." I still continued to chant.

"FREE! STOP HER FROM COMPLETING THE SPELL!"

"Why?"

"DO IT NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT US TO DIE! SHE CAN'T CONTROL HER POWER!" I heard them and suddenly a hand covered my mouth and I can't hear myself chanting again. The light that covered the space and the centre of the triangle vanished slowly as I felt my knees go weak. Free held me firmly and never let go till I slumped and supported my weak body. I opened my eyes and saw Soul dashing to me, with his eyes full of worry.

"Maka! Maka.. Are you fine?" He asked when he took me from Free's arms.

"I'm fine.. I.. Why couldn't I control my chanting?" I asked and stared at my hands.

"Well-"

"You aren't ready yet.. You only discovered them recently, am I right?" Free said as he stood up, I turned to him and nodded softly.

"Don't use them for the moment no matter what happens. Didn't someone seal your uncontrollable power?"

"Ah.. Now that you mention it.. Some of it is sealed." I answered and got up with Soul's help.

"SOME?!" they both cried in surprise.

"Uhh.. Yes?" I answered and sweat-dropped.

"Whoa Maka.." Soul only managed to say.

"ehmm.. Well for the moment.. I think I'll stay here and guard her. I could never be in peace when I know a wimpy sissy prince is protecting her." he said and seemed hit a nerve on Soul.

"You picking a fight? you dim-witted mutt?"

"Bring it on Sissy-prince." he said and snickered.

"Both of you, Stop It!" I scolded them and held my head in my palms.

"Geez, both of you really are a handful." I complained and walked to the crack Soul did when he went in from outside.

"How do we get out? The hole Soul made when he entered from the other side has vanished and left a crack." I explained as I traced my fingers between the cracks and looked at them past my shoulders. They both turned to each other and turned to me. Free walked towards me and paused for a moment.

"As far as I remember, this cube isn't capable of regenerating damaged parts. That only shows how you're using Maka's power." Soul accusingly said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said and sighed before he continued to walk towards me.

"Unlock!" Free exclaimed and placed his hand beside the crack and the space distorted, with the cube-like barrier regressing back to the ground.

"Hoo.. We can still make it Maka.. I bet the gang is already there." Soul suddenly said. I turned to him and nodded.

"Ah! Wait.. Free-san, would you like to come with us?" I invited him.

"Nah.. I don't like parties and stuff." he rejected and turned me around, pushing me softly.

"Enjoy your night, princess." he said and grinned. I gave him a smile before I ran back to Soul who was ahead of me.

"Ah! Soul, I forgot to say but Free-san didn't use my power.. Somehow, I unleashed it unconsciously again with my emotions as the trigger. I think I unconsciously use my power due to my emotions." I said and clutched my chest. Soul turned to me and back ahead of us.

"What emotion triggered.. uhmm.. the sudden reaction that was made outside? ermm.. I saw falling lights the moment I caught a glimpse inside."

"hmm? ah, I told Free-san that I like Soul." I said and smiled at him. He seemed quite surprised and froze for a moment.

"Li-like? yo-yo-you li-li-like m-m-me?"

"Yes.. I like Soul.. Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty and Blair-chan too.. hehe." I said and giggled. Now he seemed rather disappointed and weak.

"Ahh! Let's forget about those for tonight and let's have fun! Ah! There's everyone! GUYS!" I called and grabbed his wrist dragging him toward them.

_I wonder why I lost control that one moment. I certainly really felt my heart crushed.. mmm.. Maybe because Soul's a dear friend to me.. hehe, that must be it._

* * *

**Great! I had free time and was able to do it! Well, to be honest, too much free time.. It's getting boring already, really..**

**Notes: (In case you forgot)**

**(blah,blah) Maka's Telepathy**

**[blah,blah} Soul's Telepathy**

**Don't forgot my Energy Refill will ya guys? Hehe : ) just kidding .. I believe you remember how to Refill my energy right? Well, That's all for this chapter.. I had a boring week and decided to just work on this than waste it doing nothing. I don't really like not moving my body really. So, Okay! See ya next chapter !**


	13. Decision

**Maka POV**

"I'm home!" I cried as I opened the door. I heard a pair of footsteps hurrying to me and saw Mama emerge from the Kitchen.

"Welcome Home Dearest." she greeted with a smile. I smiled back at her and continued in.

"Where's Papa?" I asked and glanced around, noticing there wasn't someone glomping me the moment I came in and keeps on calling me his angel. Mama wiped her wet hands with the apron and took it off. She walked to the living room and took a peek.

"He was here just a while ago. Anyway, Dinner will be done in just a while." I nodded to her and went upstairs while she went back to the kitchen. I threw my exhausted body on the bed and allowed my muscles to relax.

"Today was exhausting yet fun.. hehe, I got to see Black Star act awkwardly and Soul very, very flustered. One good thing that happened too was that Soul and Kid finally had an agreement and settled down.. Though I don't really know what that was.. Hey Abyss, Do you know why I lost control last time? Can you tell me?" I monologue and felt myself being drifted to sleep.

_I must've been very tired huh?_

{Maka!}

(Abyss?)

{Dummy! Why did you perform a spell?}

(Spell?)

{and you did it twice too!} she scolded me.

(But I don't know how to control them even. I don't even know how on earth I accidentally unleash them, and besides it's no big deal, no one got hurt anyway.) I defended myself.

{Idiot! because of that last spell which you did UNCONSCIOUSLY, the first seal opened!}

(Then you should be happy.. Why are you scolding me?)

{I'm telling you this because you can't control our power properly! Do you want to be consumed with your overwhelming power? You'll lose yourself and you'll die if you don't gain control over it.} she said. I froze as I remembered when I couldn't control myself to stop the completion of the spell. I fell silent and turned to her with her intimidating aura and her hands on her waists.

(I'm sorry.)

{humph! Don't you have someone to teach you how to control them?} I shook my head to her.

(Ah! Abyss..)

{What?}

(I want to ask.. Do you know about my dreams? can you view them too?)

{Yeah, Given that we are one.}

(Then .. did you see this particular dream where a war erupted on a kingdom and a person caused a rain of fire on that kingdom?)

{Rain of Fire on a Kingdom?}

(Yeah.. I dreamt about it recently.)

{Maka, Did you tell anyone about it?} she asked abruptly and materialized before me, holding both of my arms firmly.

(Uh.. n-no.. Why?)

{ugghh.. N-Nothing.. uhh.. hurry up now.. wake up already, uhh.. you still need to take your dinner right? go! hurry up.} she said as she kept on pushing me.

(B-But Abyss.. I came to ask about that Kingdom! Come on now.. Do you know something about that Kingdom?)

{err.. N-No.. I don't know anything about that nonsense dream.. uh.. It must've been a scene in a movie you saw.. so uhh.. it got stuck in your head.}

(ermm.. I don't remember such movie.)

{arghh.. stop making me think over things now! I told ya I hate thinking over things right? so.. uhh.. just go ahead now will ya? You still need to eat your dinner!}

"Abyss!" I cried but no use, she forced me back to my world. Like it was on cue, a knock suddenly came in my door. I turned to it and brought my feet down, putting on my indoor slippers.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Maka Dear, Dinner's ready. Come down now." Mama answered from the other side. I stood up and happened to see my reflection on my long mirror and saw I haven't change from my school uniform yet.

"I'll be there in a minute." I answered back and walked to my wardrobe, taking a simple white shirt and a skirt. I went downstairs and saw my father with his face buried in a newspaper.

"Oh! My Dearest Angel! I didn't notice you arrived already!" he said and leaped to me. I stepped a bit to the side and he landed face first on the floor. He grunted as he pushed himself up and looked at me with puppy eyes.

"Don't give me that look Dad. Where have you been?" I asked sternly. He jerked which made it obvious he's going to lie next.

"I-I was here the entire time~~" his voice faltered.

_Really, I'm good at seeing through my Father yet I can't understand my own feelings, such a hopeless case._

I thought and glared daggers at him to emphasize I have seen through his pitiful obvious lie.

"Err.. I really can't hide anything to my Dearest Angel.. As expected of my daughter!" he exclaimed again and tried to crush me again with his tight hug that I had to move to a safe spot; behind Mama.

"uuuu~~ Papa was just going to give you a hug." he said with his puppy eyes again.

"NOT A CHANCE! YOUR HUG IS MUCH TIGHTER AND DEADLY THAN A BEAR!" I exclaimed as I peeked from my formidable fortress; Mama's back.

"Anyway.. Shall we have dinner? The food's going to get cold, you know?" Mama interrupted. I straightened up and walked to my chair while putting my guard up for any possible 'attacks' from Papa. Mama sat down, so as Papa. For a while, we ate peacefully.

"Papa, you still haven't told me why you weren't here a moment ago. It's weird for you to get home later than I do."

"Well.. Papa just had some business to do."

"Like?"

"Well.. err.. It really is complicated for you yet."

"Like what? Don't tell me you're off to womanizing again?" At the comment, a strong menacing aura emerged from Mama that made us jolt.

"Errmm.. N-No.. O-Of course not.. Not that at all."

"Hmm? Are you sure Dear?" Mama said smiling.. like a Demon with a Hanya Mask behind her, the menacing aura still there.

"O-Of course Dear! I-I swear! I-It was just about that stuff." he said as he flustered.

"That stuff? Oh! I see then."

"That stuff? What stuff?" I asked puzzled.

"Well, you see Maka.. There has been a lot of casualties around the area lately.. and uhh.. we, your Papa and Me, found it very dangerous for you to continue living here and decided.. to uhhmm.." Mama said, hesitating to continue it.

"We're transferring you back to our hometown. We're returning." Papa completed for her. I froze at his words, the chopsticks falling off my grasp.

"Ca-Can't be.. Yo..You're joking right?" I asked chokingly. Mama looked away while Papa's eyes turned serious, telling me that it would be futile to try and change his mind.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO! just when.. JUST WHEN I FOUND MY TRUE FRIENDS! PAPA AND MAMA ARE BOTH MEAN! YOU ARE MEAN!" I cried and dashed out of the kitchen and ran straight to my room without caring whether I finished my meal or the unsightly behaviour. I slammed the door behind me shut and leaned on it, letting myself slowly slid down on it. I felt the suppressed tears freely rush down and wet my cheeks.

"Ho-How could they do this? H-How mean.." I said and sobbed. I crawled back to my bed and curled up like a ball.

"I don't want to.. I don't want to go back.." I murmured and fell asleep.

..

.

I used my remaining strength to give life to my other half and bear the child. But the best that I could do was give her a humane life which will soon crumble over the years. I left all of my negative emotions inside my dying self and gave her all of my motherly affection. She materialized as what she looked when I talk to her in my deep conscious; a complete mirror of my image.

..

.

My eyes flung open and wandered it around my room. I brought my hands up to my head and closed my eyes for a moment.

_It was that dream again huh? ughh, what was her face again? Oh Goddessess! I forgot it! the most important detail!_

(Abyss.. Can I talk to you?)

I thought and pictured her image; my image. Then, as though it was a transition, my surroundings turned off that a clear meadow, with only one tree that stands tall on the center of it. The winds that brushes my entire body was cool and very reassuring, under the tree is very comfortable thanks to its shade. I turned to my side and found Abyss beside me, lying peacefully under the shade, relaxed as always.

{What do you need?}

(Ermm.. Sorry to disturb you when you're taking a rest..)

I said nervously, normally she would scold me, tell me I was an Idiot and chase me out, but this time she just stayed silent, like she was expecting me. It feels awkward when she's this silent, she even feels scarier than ever.

(I'm really so-)

{It's okay.. Let it out.. your frustrations I mean.. It'll drive you insane, if you won't.}

(*sob*.. I.. I don't want to leave my life right now.. I want to stay here..*sob*)

{Even if it means, being continuously targeted by Demons that are after your life?}

She said straight to the point. I jerked and brought my knees close to my chest and hugged it.

(I..)

{You'll have to choose Maka.. Stay here and be with your friends that mean so much to you with your life in constant danger?... or Go back home, lose your friends and possibly me and you'll be safe.}

She asked without opening her eyes or turning to me. I stayed silent for a moment, hearing the silent song of the wind.

(I.. I don't know..)

I finally said and suddenly everything around me vanished and was replaced with my room being flooded with the Sun's light. I got up and walked to my bathroom to take a bath.

_I have 3 days left to make my decision.. The departure would be on the day our first term would end.. three days from now._

I thought over as I took a shower. I grabbed my uniform and wore it on then walked downstairs. I heard the clank of a plate being set down and went to the kitchen. I saw Mama about to place the pancakes on the plate and noticed me.

"Oh! Good morning Dearest." she tried to be cheerful but I ignored it. I sliced a part of the pancake and plopped it inside my mouth.

"I'm weving..(I'm leaving.)" I said through the pancakes on my mouth and turned around.

"Yes.. Have a good day, Dearest." she said softly and placed my bento in my bag and bid me goodbye. I went to school early, using that shortcut. I placed my bag beside my table and stared off the distance. I didn't notice how students are gradually filling up the room and academy. I felt a light tap on my shoulders and turned slightly.

"Maka-chan? What's wrong?" Tsubaki noticed yet again. I came back to my senses and processed her facial expression.

"mm.. nothing's wrong.. I was just thinking how the sky is clear today." I said and shook my head, giggling awkwardly.

"clear? Ah! The sky is gradually turning gray.. looks like it'll rain.. Oh! my umbrella!" Tsubaki exclaimed and rushed to her desk. I stared at her for a second and turned back to the sky.

"Normally.. I could notice it right away when rain comes.. Guess this whole situation, with Mama and Papa, really is bothering me." I murmured and stared at it again.

"Hey!" I heard a faint call but thought it wasn't addressed to me.

"Oi!" I ignored it again.

"Hello? Earth to Maka please?" this time it was a whisper with his hot breath brushing my ears, sending tingling feelings all over my body and snapping me out of spacing out. I turned to the responsible, feeling my cheeks color slightly.

"Finally I was able to get through!" Soul said with a look of satisfaction.

"Soul?"

"What's wrong with you? Do you know it's so not like you to just space out and stare at something all day? Where's the talkative Maka?" he said and tried to tease me. I smiled weakly at him.

"augh.. Sorry, I just had some things in my mind.. Anyway, After School would you all want to go together and have fun?" I suggested weakly.

"Are you sure you're fine? You don't look like one to me." Black Star popped in.

"I'm perfectly fine! See?" I said and stood up, raising both of my arms and moved my body like in an exercise to show them how lively I am. He just turned around without saying anything.

..

.

As soon as the bells rang, the current teacher Ms. Marie paused and decided to call it a day.

"Bye Teacher!" a couple of students bid their farewells.

"Guys, Would you want to hang out together?" I said, livelier than this morning. The gang turned to me with faces telling me they can't make it today.

"I have an errand to do, Sorry Maka." Kid said and was followed up with nods by the Thompson sisters.

"Oh? then how about you and Tsubaki, Black Star?" I asked and turned to them, their faces the same as Kid, Patty, and Liz's.

"Sorry, we need to go shopping for groceries and such." Tsubaki answered.

"I see, then, How about this Saturday?" They all turned to each other.

"Mmhh.. I'm good that day." Kid first answered.

"Well, we always accompany Kid anyway, so we're also good." Liz said and gave me a thumb-up.

"heehee~~" Patty giggled.

"Well, we don't have any plans for that day." Tsubaki answered, followed with Black Star's nod.

"I am free." Soul just simply said.

"Then this Saturday then.. See ya guys." I said and left ahead of them.

..

.

Saturday came and we already discussed where we were going to meet up and what time. I arrived in the meeting spot earlier than the appointed time, but someone was earlier than me; Soul.

"Hey!" I called his attention. It seems he heard me and turned to me. Him wearing casual clothes and with his dreamy figure, was enough to make every girl that passes by swoon over him, surely, I wasn't still immune to his glimmering figure and so I too felt myself unable to tear my eyes away from him, the way his hair glided with the wind's sudden gust, made him look more admirable. I paused on my tracks when our eyes met and froze a bit, feeling my heart continue its wild beating after feeling it almost leapt out of my chest.

"Hey!" His clear, solid voice rang to me and snapped me out of it.

"Uhh.. Ye-Yeah.. You're quite early huh? Why? Are you that-"

"Tell me what your hiding." he interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me that thing that's been bothering you lately." he said and drew his once shoved-in hands and swung them up, catching my arms. His voice was stern, I heard it well.

"uhh.. the-there's no-nothing-"

"You can't fool me Maka. I know there's something bothering you, I know it too well."

"Why? I.. I mean, How can you tell?"

"Well, your eyes told me so." he said as he stared deep into my eyes. I averted my gaze when I felt my cheeks burn.

"The day after tomorrow is Monday right?" I started.

"yeah. What about it?"

"On Monday morning.. We are to go back to our hometown, me and my parents." I squeaked. I seriously hoped he heard it loud enough to avoid repeating it again.

"What?" he blurt out.

"I said.."

"No.. What I meant to say was.. Why? Why the sudden decision?" he exclaimed, conveying how surprised he was on what he heard.

"Mama said the place is too dangerous for me already, that I had to go back there for my safety." I said and closed my eyes, trying to push back the tears that we're threatening to fall.

"safety? and.. how about you? do you want to go back?"

"No! I don't want to! but.. but.." I exclaimed but I couldn't seem to finish it.

"Then don't go.. Stay here! with us.. with me." he said quietly. I don't know if I heard it correctly but never mind that, there's someone who wants me to stay here, though I don't know if that would be enough to change the minds of my parents.

"I want to.. but I.. I can't disobey them.. It's for my safety anyway." I said and smiled weakly. He fell silent and let go of my arms which surprisingly made me feel kind of disappointed. I reached out for his back but stopped halfway and drew them back again.

"I understand." he whispered and didn't turn to look at me.

"OI!" a voice reached us. I turned to see Kid, Liz and Patty who arrived together with Black Star and Tsubaki.

"Hey guys!" I said lively, pushing all of my problems away and keep on putting up this front.

"So early huh?" Black Star said and grinned.

"So punctual as always." Tsubaki commented.

"Ooh~~ look at her hair! It's symmetrical!" Kid commented at my twin tail hair. I just laughed at his goofiness.

"Let's go?" I asked and they all turned to me, each giving me a wide grin and thumbs up, except for Soul who, by some reasons, was wearing a cold, deadpan face. We rode different rides and went to different attractions in the amusement park. We all clearly had fun, was what I thought but my departure still bothers me every now and then, reminding me that I am to leave these guys soon and possibly might not be able to see them anymore. I spaced out while we were taking a break and as usual, Tsubaki noticed it.

"Maka-chan, Is something bothering you?" she asked and instantly snapped me out.

"Huh? Ah! No.. Nothing .. It .. It was just nothing.." I said and jumped up from my seat.

"Everyone! Let's all go there next!" I said as I randomly picked a ride.

"Eeh? Sounds a good idea! Yosh! I'm on it! Tsubaki will be coming with me though." Black Star said and jumped down from his pole.

"Well, I guess Liz and Patty goes with me." Kid said and stood up, walking to the trash bin and threw his bottle of soda.

"Eh? Why go on groups?"

"Because Maka .. that ride can't hold 7 people in one." Liz said like a matter of fact. I turned around to look at what I picked so randomly and saw a huge ferris wheel.

"Ehh?"

"Well, that leaves you two, Soul, as a pair.. You match well anyway." Black Star said and tried to tease me. I turned to him but as usual, he was impassive, like he doesn't care whoever he gets paired up with. I found it pretty irritating somehow. We all walked to the ferris wheel and rode. Kid, Liz, and Patty went first then Soul and I, then Tsubaki and Black Star. I fidgeted along the halfway ride since this deafening silence is too uncomfortable.

"uhmm.." I tried to speak.

"Why are you pretending?" he asked without turning to me and kept on staring at the scenery as we ascended.

"What?"

"Why are you pretending that you are having fun without any problems at all?"

"Because I don't want everyone to worry about me and not have fun today.. I wanted to have fun at least one last time with them before I depart." I said and turned away.

"Is that what you really feel? then did you even took time to consider what others would feel if they discovered that you were hiding something so important to them?" he said and finally turned to me, the sadness that were heard in his voice was confirmed with his sad eyes, like a child that lost something he likes and treasures so much.

"I know that they would try to prevent me from going away.. but It can't change the minds of my parents.. It's futile to try and change them." I said and averted my eyes. The silence once again enveloped us. Suddenly the cart that we were on trembled and everything came to a halt. We were trapped in the cart with our cart in the highest peak of the wheel.

*To all passengers please don't panic and stay still, It only is a minor problem and we'll get it done in a short while.. I repeat please stay calm and still to ...*

I couldn't hear what that person was saying on their PA system due to it being drowned by my own heartbeat's loud drumming. His forehead was on top of mine with his glowing red eyes staring deep into my orbs.

"So that's what happened." he said and gasped for breath. I gave him a quizzical look since I can't bring myself to speak, the loud drumming eventually decelerated.

"I looked into your memory. Sorry about that." he said and sat back, regaining his composure. I wasn't able to say something but I felt a sudden sting in my chest which I couldn't understand what caused it.

_I wonder why I get this loud drumming in my chest and this weird throbbing._

The wheel finally moved again but the rest of descend was silent. We even barely talked to each other on our way home. It was like, all of a sudden, everything between us changed. He bid farewell with his usual cold, I-don't-care tone of a voice. I just nodded in agreement and went in, walking straight to my room and didn't bother to greet anyone home, thinking for the first I found his fold attitude actually irritating. Everything is ready, It's all packed up and good to go, that is except for my things. I thrust my extremely heavy body on my bed and stared at the ceilings briefly before closing my eye and drift off to My and Abyss' joint space, the once empty space had turn into a lovely and relaxing meadow. I opened my eyed and found myself lying in Abyss' lap.

{Hi! Maka!}

She greeted with her usual straight face.

(Hi Abyss!)

{So? Have you made up your mind?}

(Actually yeah.. That's why I came here.. to tell you.. Goodbye Abyss.. It seems I can't ever change Mama and Papa's decision.. I might not be able to see you again so I'm telling you ahead of them. I really wanted to tell the gang everything and ask for forgiveness, but I lost the chance.)

{well, I guess I can help you with that, with our level of power, We might be able to do it.}

She said and chanted a spell. Suddenly, with the transition-like changing of my surroundings, I found myself, sitting in an empty room, a traditional one at that, with the unusual cold tatami mat below me, and the coldness seeping through my kimono. The doors were wide-open, I noticed when I lifted my head from the mat to examine the room. Bushes of roses were right in front of the door, like I was supposed to adore them and stare at them all day long, but what was weird was that they still bloomed even though they were covered with Snow. A sound of light footsteps came close and came to a halt in front of the other door behind me and then it opened, revealing Tsubaki in a kimono with her hair tied up in a bun, not the usual pony tail. She stared at me, wide-eyed, clearly not expecting me.

"Maka...chan?"

she managed to voice out, with a voice that tells me her next question.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Whooooa~~ Semestral Break ended already .. and I'm back to College.. The super exhausting College of mine.. Well, anyway, here's some notes:**

***Hanya- _hanya_ mask as used in kabuki theater represent a women who has been consumed by jealousy and transformed into a demon/oni.**

***Tatami Mat- _Tatami mats_ are a traditional form of Japanese floor covering, which are still found in ryokan and many Japanese homes.**

**Hope it was of some help to you :)**


	14. My Farewell

**Maka's POV**

"Hi Tsubaki!" I greeted her.

"How.. this is inside my own dream right? Why are you here?"

{Maka.. I just heard something.. Your mama just knocked on your room and said something.}

(What did she say?)

{Wait.. ermm.. Maka.. I'm sorry, but looks like your departure would be a day earlier.}

(Tomorrow?! I.. I see.)

{Maka..}

(I'm fine Abyss.. I'll be fine. I really am sorry, I didn't tell you one thing.. I'm sorry but looks like I'll have to reseal myself when I get there.)

{reseal? Maka! what do you mean with rese-}

"Maka-chan?" Tsubaki interrupted. I jolted a bit and realized I was cut off.

"uhh.. Yeah?"

"Mind answering me why are you here?"

"Well, It's kinda complicated and also I don't know how I was able to do this, practically I had a friend of mine help me, but enough about that.. I came specifically to tell you this.. I'm sorry Tsubaki if I hadn't told you earlier, but I am departing.. tomorrow. I am to leave you, the gang and a part of me together with this City."

"Wai.. Wait! I don't understand it.. What are you trying to tell me?"

"I am.. I am to go back to my old home, my old home place, far from this city, far from dangers, and mostly, far from the friends I cherish so much." I said and looked away, back to the roses that continued to bloom so beautifully in the white field.

"You are leaving? tomorrow? please tell me you're kidding." she repeated softly, unable to accept anything I said.

"It would have been better if everything was just a mere nightmare.. but Mama's right.. this place is too dangerous for me already.. I'm afraid I might not only endanger myself but you and the others as well.. I don't want that to happen.. so.. this is farewell Tsubaki.. Please take good care of yourself and continue to bloom beautifully like what your name indicates you, Rose of the Winter. Goodbye." I said and the transition came again, erasing the scene of Tsubaki reaching out for me with tears on her eyes. This time, I was wearing a hakama and was sitting down again. The place seemed like a dojo or something. The wood sliding doors slid open and revealed Black Star in a hakama too, which was so unusual to the eyes. I smiled at him and he gave me a puzzled look telling me he would certainly ask the same question.

"Wh-"

"Hi Black Star! You look fine in a hakama huh?" I teased and giggled, cutting him short. He looked embarrassed and marched towards me.

"What are you doing here? How were you able to come here? This has got to do with what's bothering you, am I right?" he asked sternly.

"heh~ still sharp as ever are we? well.. yes, you're right.. this whole ordeal is because I am to leave tomorrow.."

"leave? what do you mean leave?"

"I am expected to return to my home place tomorrow.."

"Isn't this place your home place?"

"Black Star, I know that you know that I am not originally from this place. I am to return there tomorrow to keep everyone safe."

"keep everyone safe? HAH! isn't what you're doing right now a mere act of escape? I always knew you are a coward but I didn't expect you to even use us, your friends, as an excuse for escaping! tell me! how would you be able to guarantee our safety if you leave?"

"You know that I am the one responsible for all these casualties around the area lately! because my power has resurfaced again and the first seal has been lifted that these demons are after me and is involving even innocent human beings! If only I am resealed and away from this place then I would surely be certain that they will come after me and everyone will be safe. All I need to do is leave and everyone will be safe." I exclaimed and sobbed. The emotions I tried so hard to suppress finally broke through, I wasn't able to hold them off anymore.

"Do you really think just leaving is enough?"

"Mama said so.. this place has become quite chaotic lately.. and I figured they keep on coming because they know I am here, An Elmerian Descendant. Aren't I their best source of Immortality, Luck and Prosperity? That's why they would surely come after me till I reseal myself."

"reseal.. you keep talking about resealing.. Do you even know what that means?"

"I just have to have my power sealed an eternal one."

"you really are naive, Maka. Resealing would only mean one thing.." he said and looked at me with eyes that I don't like. Like what he is about to tell me is something I wouldn't want to ever hear.

".. you'll have to die and take the power with you. Do you really wish for that to happen? Do you really wish to leave us just like that? thinking it was for the better of everyone? Are you really going to sacrifice yourself?" I froze at his sorrow-filled statement.

_Me? Die? But wasn't I sealed without having to die? Would I have to kill myself, leaving Mama and Papa behind too?_

I thought to myself. I trembled as fear crushed down on me.

"So.. Now that you know what resealing really is.. Would you still leave us and die?"

"I.. I will.. If it's what it takes to protect everyone here."

"IDIOT! DON'T BE SO STUBBORN AND LISTEN TO YOUR GOD FOR ONCE, MAKA! Do you really think you could protect us with your death? YOU'LL ONLY MAKE THINGS WORSE!" He scolded me.

_He's right.. Would I really be able to protect them that way?_

"I.. I can.. I can lure them away and take them with me.. I.. I can do that.. I can."

"Don't be so Idiotic Maka, It's not like you to not think about this properly.. For Shinigami's Sa- Wait! Maka! Wait!" he cried as the scene slowly changed.

"I'm sorry Black Star.. You would never understand.."

"Wait! I SAID WAIT DAMMIT!" I heard him scream before he finally vanished and the scene changed. Now, I am wearing a black cape with a hood draping down, covering most of my face. I felt a hot liquid on my skin and flinched, like it was burning my skin. I then noticed the lighted candle within my grasp.

_Am I drifted into a cult or something?_

"Shinigami-sama!" a chorus of people chanted.

"Shinigami-sama! As your child I, Death the Kid, shall take care of our clan." Kid proclaimed, standing in the center and took the hood covering him off.

"Yosh! Yosh! Now Cut!" a goofy, funny, and comical voice said and lights flooded in the room again. A thunder of claps roared around and they were praising him, some were giggling and chatting at how exciting whatever they were doing was. A skull-faced with a long black coat covering his body stepped in and clapped his overly gigantic yet comical hands.

"That was a nice scene Kid-kun."

"Thank you, Father."

"As I promised, I won't tilt anything in your house.. Thanks for participating." he congratulated. Kid breathed a sigh of relief and turned around, walking towards my way. I took the hood off just as he lifted his head. Just like the previous ones, he also had a similar look, the look of surprise.

"Maka?"

"I know.. I shouldn't be here." I interrupted ahead and sniffed, seems like the tears finally stopped.

"What brought my lovely princess here?" he said and bowed from the hips in a formal manner. I felt awkward and flustered.

"uh.. uhmm.. Yo-You don't have to do that really. I.. I just came here to bid farewell."

"farewell? why?"

"uh.. ermm.. you see.. tomorrow, I am to depart and leave the city."

"Why? Why so sudden?"

"Well, actually I heard about this yesterday but I just couldn't bring myself to tell all of you. Not when everyone was having fun."

"Why are you leaving?" he said and held my shoulders.

"This place became chaotic because of me.. because I have these powers that demons come here and get innocent humans involved.. I, somehow, have to find a way."

"like what? what way would be possible."

"like.. like.." I paused as I remembered Black Star's words.

_"you'll die and take the power with you.. Do you really think you could protect us with your death?.. don't be so Idiotic Maka.."_

"I'll surely find a way.. so.. Farewell Kid.." I said and forced a transition, leaving Kid without waiting for his reply. In the next scene, I was in an abandoned alley, wearing jeans and a belly-exposing shirt. A guy that looked like he could kill me with a glare, glared at me. Another was playing with his swift knife, repeatedly swinging it back and forth. I heard loud clacking of heels and every man on that abandoned alley turned to its direction, which includes me too. A glow shone from its direction and suddenly gun shots rang throughout the alley. Luckily, I was behind a post so I was able to take cover. I watched as that incredible person took down each and every man on that alley. The footsteps continued to come closer and halted when it was close enough. I searched through my body to search for a possible weapon, anything I can use to defend my life with. I found a gun behind me, stuck between my jeans and skin. I pulled it out and prepared for a shot. After I was ready, I took a step outside and with haste pointed the gun at the person responsible for this gore sight. It was quite dim so I couldn't see well, but I felt the other party also pointed a gun at me but didn't shoot. I was about to pull the trigger and shot if I hadn't heard her voice.

"Maka? Is that you?"

"Maka-chan? Is Maka-chan here?" an echo overlapped.

_Wait.. those voices._

"Calm down Maka.. It's us.. Liz, Patty." the one that said, Liz, came into the light and smiled. Her gun glowed, flew and changed into Patty.

_Oh yeah, I almost forgot.. I am travelling between their dreams and these two are a previous famous delinquents; The Twin Pistols._

I sighed of relief and got a giggle from Patty.

"Maka-chan looks cool~" she complimented at my attire. I blushed a bit and fidgeted.

"uhh.. Th-Thanks."

"Yeah, and the way how you pointed your gun at us was just like a police, I thought you were one if your hair didn't glisten in the light."

"I could have shoot you down, you know?~" Patty said and giggled.

"anyway, why are you here?"

"more than that, why are you and patty in the same dream?"

"ah~ well~ we are the twin pistols after all~" patty exclaimed gleefully. I gave her a puzzled look but decided to ignore it.

{Maka..*huff* hurry up please..*huff* We are reaching the limit already or else the second seal will lift off too..*huff*}

(Abyss! I'm sorry.. Okay!)

_I need to hurry this up._

"Liz, Patty.. I won't beat around the bush. I am reaching my limit already. I came to bid goodbye since I might not be able to see you again. I'm sorry if I kept silent about it.. I didn't want to trouble you."

"when?"

"tomorrow.." I answered quietly.

"Maka-chan!" Patty whined.

"Maka.. this has got to be a joke.. why? why would you leave us?"

"I'm sorry but it would be best if you won't know. Goodbye Patricia, I'll always remember your liveliness.. Goodbye Elizabeth, You had always been like an elder sister to me. Please take good care of each other, okay?" I said and slowly the transition came again.

"Maka? why do you say goodbye as if you're going to.. No.. she wouldn't do such a reckless thing.."

"Nee-chan~" Patty sobbed.

"She's the person that analyzes everything before acting on it.. I know.. She wouldn't do such an Idiotic suicide." Liz said as particles from my transition got blown away by the cold, dry wind in the alley. For my last stop, I was in a black dress, the dress' top perfectly hugging my body and it's long flowing skirt that flows like waves every time I move.

"Where is this?" I muttered as I walked around the room. It was quite spacious and on the front and center laid silently a big pair of high-backed chairs, each with a shade of crimson red. Somehow, the place was quite familiar, watching every corner and side. I heard a pair of heavy footsteps coming to my direction and on impulse; I hid behind a pillar that was the closest to me. I barely made it behind the pillar while trying to keep my footsteps low so as not to alarm whoever came and opened the double, heavy-looking, wooden doors. The person paced across the room and seemed as if he was going to the two chairs. I heard him took in a very deep breath.

"If only you were still here.. Mother." he monologues in a deep sorrow-filled voice. I tried to process his over familiar voice and came to realize that it was a person that I know oh so well.

_Soul.._

I thought and clutched my chest. I seriously didn't want to say Goodbye to him. I don't know why but I don't feel like it. I took a step outside the blind spot instantly catching his attention.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he asked with an alarmed tone. I took another step forward and another till I came into a light. I lifted my head and turned to him.

"It's me." I said softly. He sighed of relief and let go of the hilt of a sword, I think? He was.. wearing a very formal suit.. like he was a prince.

_wait .. didn't my last pursuers call him Duke Silver and.. ermm.. Ah! Prince Soul! he really was a PRINCE after all! no wonder he looked so dashing in that Prince Costume._

I thought as it finally clicked in. He slowly straightened with a surprised face.

"Maka? You're travelling in my dreams? Is this Astral Projection?"

"Well, I don't know what you call this.. guess that's it?"

"So? What business do you have and you couldn't wait for tomorrow and purposely jumped in my dream?"

"I.. uh.. Soul.. I'm sorry about earlier.. I knew I shouldn't have kept quiet about it." I said and hung my head.

"I'm glad you finally understood."

"That's why I came here to ask for forgiveness.."

"Nah.. It's fine already.."

"I'm so sorry about earlier and what I am about to do now." I said and stepped closer to him, closer and closer till I closed the gap in zero distance, with my hands on his firm, broad chest, my toes slightly pushing me up, my head slightly tilted up and sideways.. and my mouth on his. His eyes widened in shock as he tried to process everything and held my arms with his strong hands. A tear I wasn't able to hold back escaped and streamed down as I sucked in his energy. His grips loosened a lot until they finally drooped down on his sides and him falling on his knees.

"What's.. t-the.. me-meaning of this.. Ma-Maka?" he croaked. I squatted near him and wrapped my arms around him, holding him near me just this time.

"I'm sorry Soul.. If I won't do this then you'll surely come after me.. at least with this, I only took a week long amount of your energy.. So you should be fine.. I can't say Goodbye to you.. no matter how I tried.. I just couldn't bring myself to say it.. I am too confused with everything.. even myself, I couldn't understand anymore.. but I knew one thing.. I like Soul.. I don't know if it's the like of wanting to marry someone or being a best friend.. but I do know that I like Soul.. So, I don't want to hurt you my best friends.. Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Mama, Papa, Wes and Blair-chan too." I said and sobbed.

"I can't turn a blind eye when I know I post a threat to everyone around me.. so I want to end this as soon as possible.. I will always remember everyone.. please tell them that..." was the last thing I could say before I completely vanished due to Abyss and our power reaching its limit. I hugged Abyss and whispered Thank You and slowly opened my eyes in the real world, where the pure sunlight that bathes and warms your skin shines so beautifully and the pain of departing just around the corner. I gently pushed myself up and sat with my back on my wall. My eyes drifted to my still closed curtain glowing since it obstructed the sun's light in. A purr reached my ears and felt a soft fur brushing against my feet.

"Blair-chan.." I said and smiled. She looked up to me with worried eyes.

"What's wrong Maka nya~?"

"mm.. nothing's wrong at all. I just had a very sad dream." I said and shook my head and got up to stretch my very sore body. A knock came in suddenly which caught my attention.

"Mak- Oh! Good Morning Dearest." she beamed with a smile.

_Mama and Papa aren't the ones at fault here.. They just wanted to protect me and keep me safe._

"Good Morning Mama." I greeted back with a smile. She looked surprised for a moment then later smiled.

"Breakfast is ready.. and uhmm.." she paused as her eyes darted on my unpacked things. I followed her gaze and saw my messy things.

"I'll pack them after a shower.. Don't worry." I said with the smile still on my face.

_I'll just need to think that I am just going on a vacation and everything will be fine... I hope._

"Then.. see you at the table.. Hurry up or else your Papa will eat all your cakes." she said and winked. I flinched and stared as she closed the door behind her.

"AHHH! NO FAIR!" I shrieked and grabbed all my things shoving them in a case. I grabbed a new shirt and skirt and took a shower. After, I dashed downstairs with my hair dripping wet.

"Where's my cakes?!" I exclaimed accusingly which surprised Papa who was on the morning papers and Mama about to drink a portion of her morning tea. They both turned to me and snorted.

"My angel.. you are still cute with your hair a mess and dripping wet~~" Papa said which somehow sounded so gross to me. I shrugged at him and paced to my seat and sat down.

"Thanks for the Food." I muttered and took the fork and used it to slice and plop the food in my hungry mouth.

"mwama, pwapa.. Em sowe..(Mama, Papa.. I'm sorry.)" I suddenly said between my cakes. They gave me a bewildered look.

"Maka Dear.. What do you mean with sorry?" Mama asked as she set her teacup down.

"Yeah.. You didn't do anything wrong.. It was us who made the mistake especially me; I shouldn't have surprised you like that." Papa added and folded the newspaper, setting it beside his plate.

"mm." I nodded and continued on eating. For after a few weeks, it was the first that I ate so ever slow.

"Maka.. I need you to hurry up and pack your remaining things.. We'll be departing on 10 and we've got to leave here before 9 and travel to the station." Papa instructed as he ate another slice of the pancakes, took a sip from his coffee and turned to his papers again. I nodded in reply.

"I understand." I said and stood up, taking the plate with me and set them down on the sink. I turned and walked back to the stairs and went to my room. As soon as I closed the doors behind me, I immediately turned to my things and packed them up while feeling my body get heavier and heavier as I shoved them in a box. I sighed heavily as I finished sealing the boxes. Just in time as I cut the tape, Papa came in.

"My Angel, are you do- Oh! I see you're done.. Here! I'll help you carry them downstairs. The truck will be here any minute now." he said and paced to a box and piled it on top of another one before lifting it up. I grabbed the new sealed box and lifted it off the ground too, following Papa's lead. He set it down on the living room and walked back upstairs with me behind him.

"uhmm.. Papa?" I started. He halted and turned to me.

"Yes?"

"uhh.. Are we riding the truck to go back?"

"No my angel.. We will be going on train. The truck will just take our things there." He kept it short and went back on his tracks again. I kept silent till we were done. The truck soon arrived with their personnel and took our things to load it in the truck. Papa helped to waste no more time. Mama and I made something for us to eat on the way there.

"Mama.. Why there of all places?" I asked all of a sudden while slicing some vegetables. Mama jerked and accidentally let the ladle slip off her grasp.

"uhh.. cause you see.. uhmm.. we.. we are away from the city! A country side is much safer than a city." she stuttered and answered me with a half-assed answer.

"I see.. but didn't you tell me when I was a kid that the forest near our house was dangerous? too dangerous that you had to move here in the city?" I asked, glancing a bit from underneath my bangs to see her reaction. She seemed flustered and was clearly hesitating to answer me.

_As I thought.. there's something that I don't know and that they're desperately hiding it from me.. like how they didn't tell me about Abyss nor my power._

I thought and stood up, earning another jolt from her.

"Here Mama! I cut them nicely.. I'm improving aren't I?" I beamed and smiled at her and saw her relaxed.

"Yeah.. you are.. Here! give these to our neighbours as a farewell present." she said and handed me something that was nicely wrapped and smelled so good.

"they smell good." I thought aloud.

"Of course.. I made them after all." she said and winked playfully. I brought the box up to my nose and smelled them. I gasped as I tried to guess the smell I was picking up.

"Could this be.. a chocolate cake?" I asked and turned to her.

"You've got sensitive nose for chocolates as always. Now hurry up before you're father finishes loading our things." she said and giggled. I walked out and passed Papa carrying a box. He paused by my side and titled his head towards me.

"Where are you going?"

"Ah! Mama asked me to give this to our friendly neighbour before we depart."

"Oh? then hurry up, okay?"

"mmh.. I will." I nodded and went on ahead. I rang their doorbell thrice and waited for a couple of seconds till Mama's friend, Aunt Mary, finally came out with the apron still on. I stared at her awkwardly.

"uhh.. Mama asked me to give this to you.. as a Farewell gift, that is." I said and smiled cheerfully.

"Oh? wasn't your departure supposed to be tomorrow?" she asked, as expected surprised.

"uhh.. something came up and we moved it a day early." I tried to think up of an excuse even though I seriously don't know why. Abyss was the one who informed me.

"hmm.. I see.. it must be hard on you huh?" she said and smiled softly.

"huh?"

"It must have been hard to say farewell to your friends, I heard from Kami that you found really good friends, able to make you smile always." she took the box from me. I froze for a moment.

_why bring that up again?_

"yeah.." I answered sadly.

"but don't worry dear, they only think of your own safety."

"I know. Well, anyway, I have to go now Aunt.. Bye."

"Ah! Wait!" she cried. I halted and turned to her.

"Are you going by that truck?" she asked and pointed to the just fully loaded truck.

"uhmm.. No.. Papa said we are going by train.. Why?"

"ehmm.. Wait here for a while." she said and hurried back inside. After for a couple of minutes standing by their fence, she came back with a big box on her hand.

"Eh.. What's this?"

"Travelling by train will surely make you hungry; I just packed a bit for you to share with your parents."

"uhh.. Th-Thanks. I-I'll be going now."

"mmh.. tell your mother I said Hi! and take care!" she cried by the distance as she waved me goodbye. I gave her one last glance before I sped up. I reached home and was just in time for Mama to finally finish her lunch set.

"Maka! hey.. what's that box?" she asked.

"uhmm.. Aunt Marie said it's just a little something for us to share on our travel."

"hmm.. I see.. Anyway, go get your luggage because we're going now."

"already?"

"yes, why?"

"uhm.. nothing." I said as I averted my gaze and dashed to my room to get my luggage.

_this is really it huh? there's no going back now Maka.. I'll seriously miss this room._

"Abyss, you must have regretted that you ever became my half right?" I murmured to myself, closed my eyes and smiled while holding my luggage.

*Don't even joke about it.*

I heard a voice. My eyes fluttered open and wandered them.

_I'm still in my room.. but why did I hear her._

*I'm specially using a lot of magic just to get across you, though as I thought it takes up a lot of energy.. Oh well, this'll be the last anyway, might as well make the most of it.*

"Hah! Don't you dare joke on it, It takes up mine too."

*Anyway, are you really sure on going back Maka?*

"Yeah.. If it's for everyone, I'll gladly risk it all."

*that's just so like you.*

"Wait Abyss.. Are you specially being nice to me today because I'll have to leave?"

*think whatever you like.. well, you aren't gonna go and see them for the last time?*

"I'd rather not.. it'll make it even harder to part with them."

*Oh! I forgot to tell you, Last night, after you sucked up Soul's energy, I found something strange.*

"What?"

*the energy.. there was miasma in it.*

"What do you mean? aren't demons fond of that miasma-thingy?"

*no.. not all, especially aristocrats like him.. it felt like he's ill or something.*

"ill? is it even possible for demons to get ill?"

*of course it is! What do you think of them? Invincible?*

"err.. but what can I do? I am here, about to depart! I just can't tell Mama and Papa, I'll just follow them and be there tomorrow just to visit a sick friend!"

*I was just informing you though.. anyway, looks like I'll have to cut off now, we're losing too much energy.*

"weird? I don't feel tired at all."

*Wait till I cut off and you'll feel like you just ran a hundred mile sister.*

"you're always mean, aren't you?"

*We'll I'm your half after all, you're nice, that's why I'm mean. Anyway, one last thing.*

"hmm?"

*I didn't ever, not even once, regretted being your half Maka.. Keep that in mind, I'll never ever leave you alone. You'll reseal yourself? then I'll come with you.. it'll be impossible for you to separate me after all, with your level of power I mean. See ya in your sleep.*

"Yeah.. see ya.. Abyss." I smiled and stood up from my bed and walked out of my room with my luggage in my hands. Like she said, it really felt like I couldn't even bare to walk but I walked anyway, ignoring the pain a bit. I walked downstairs and saw Mama and Papa by the door waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" Mama asked.

"Come on now Angel, we have a train to catch."

"Yeah." I said but didn't even doubled up my speed instead walked a little bit slower, eyeing the house clearly, etching every corners and nooks deep in my mind. After doing so, I finally turned around and closed the doors behind me.

* * *

**Move to the next chapter!**


	15. He promised

**Maka's POV**

We boarded the train as it called for last minute passengers. We searched for a seat and found a good spot, near the windows. I sat by the windows with Mama by my side and Papa in front of us. I leaned my head on my side; the glass and looked out, watching lots of people going back and forth the station, some are walking in the station and some are running, looks like they have a train catch.

_hnm.. Not my problem.. but.. hey! They seem fami-_

I paused as I saw something my eyes would not be fooled for; Soul's ash gray hair, Tsubaki's high ponytail, Black Star's blue star-like hair, Kid's 3-white striped hair and the Thompson sister's blue weird hats. I blinked my eyes and rubbed them even.

_It's not an illusion! They're here!_

I thought and suddenly panic coursed through my body.

_but I sucked Soul's energy! How was he able to find me! I didn't even tell them I was going by train! What on Goddesses' minds is going on?_

* * *

**Soul's POV**

Maka vanished like bubble after she sucked a large amount of my energy. Now I am getting worse than ever! I seriously needed my energy to avoid the sickness overcome me and she just had to suck it to avoid me from going after her? Like hell that would keep me here! I woke up and noticed the sun has just risen up. I tried to summon my wings but no use, she drained me out. I stood up but even just standing up takes a lot of effort.

"Hell! Like I'd let you leave me just like that!" I growled and forced myself to walk.

[Wes.. WES!]

I called through telepathy.

-urghh.. What do you need you stupid younger brother?-

he asked groggily.

[Wake up! I need your Help!]

-Yeah? What's it?-

feels like at the word of help, he instantly woke up huh? such a prideful brother.

[I need you to help me and catch after Maka!]

-catch after her? why would I?-

[She plans to leave and won't be coming back!]

-WHAT?!-

[Yeah.. It surprised me too.. but *huff* she took a lot of energy from *huff* me and I can't barely stand up. I need you to help me contact my-]

I paused.

-Soul! You there? Who do I need to contact? Oi!-

[Nah! No need.. seems like we thought of the same thing already.]

-so you don't need my help?-

[uhh.. there's one thing I'd like you to do..]

And so I told him the thing he was to do. The gang, standing by my room's door, had the look I expected them to have if ever Maka said goodbye to them too.

"I wonder how you found my room so easily but I guess that's an assassin for you? Now I might just try not to get to your bad side huh? Black Star? So.. we going after her?" I asked the obvious.

"Of course! Maka-chan's been my best friend for like forever! I just can't have her leave me meaninglessly!" Tsubaki answered.

"Hell yeah! Like I'd let that idiot do something so reckless! as her God I must give that girl a little knock on the head." Black Star firmly said.

"I still have lots to say to my princess!" Kid said after, which somehow ticked my nerve.

"I don't want Maka-chan to leave~" Patty whined.

"I have a very bad feeling about what she told me." Liz added.

"hmm.. urggh.. seems like we got one same goal huh? to find Maka.. Well, I'll be in your care guys." I said as I tried to walk to them but failed and fell to the floor. Black Star helped me up and supported me by putting my arms around his neck.

"I know more than anyone, you've got a whole lot of things to tell her.. but why are you weak?"

"urghh.. It's a long story and we won't make it if I tell it now. So let's go." I said and grabbed my jacket as Black Star helped me. We went to their house directly but unfortunately, we missed them.

"Damn it! If we were a bit earlier!" Black Star cursed. I gripped my knuckles tight, feeling the unbearable hopelessness crush my hope.

"Oh, might you be Maka-chan's friends?" An adult lady suddenly said as she went out to take out some trash. We all turned to her as it lifted up our hopes to catch up with her.

"Aunt, would you ki-"

"How long since they departed?" Kid suddenly burst out, cutting me short. The lady jolted and smiled tenderly.

"My, such very good and caring friends.. Did she not say farewell to you?" she asked and walked near us.

"Well.. she did.. though in a weird way.." Tsubaki answered her.

"So? Why ask if they had departed already?"

"Well.. uhm.."

"I've got lots and lots to say to her, Aunt. Please do tell us where they might be heading now." I said formally, there goes my native tongue again. It became a habit of mine to be so soft on old and adult ladies and talk in a formal way.

"Oh my! a *bishounen indeed. For you I'll tell their location." she said and blushed a shade of pink.

"Thank you so much Aunt." I said, the delight was hard to cover up with a front.

"Well, she came by doing an errand her mother asked her to do. I asked if they we're going by truck-"

"Then the truck!" Black Star exclaimed and prepared to make a dash.

"Wait! Hold your horses Young boy, they didn't go on the truck.. they went by train, you still might make it if you go now." she said.

"Thanks a lot, **obaa-chan!" Black Star said and saluted, which ticked the lady.

"Oh! Please forgive him.. Thanks a lot Aunt, you are so beautiful, then we shall depart too." Kid used his sweet tongue and bid farewell for all of us. We proceeded to the train station with the hope of catching up with her.

-Soul! I can't trace her anymore. It seems she noticed I was tracking her down and shut off every possible leakage of her energy. She's as quick witted as ever.-

[Wes? Where are you currently?]

-err.. I don't know but I can see these long, caterpillar-like demons.. I intended to shot them but it seems they're quite docile-

[long, caterpillar-like..]

"Hey guys, could you describe a train?" I asked all of a sudden. They all looked at me with a look of disbelief.

"From what worlds are you and you never knew what a train looks like?" Liz asked.

"Well, we only have carriages as a means of transportation though." I answered and they just sweat-dropped.

"they are a long series of carriages with passengers inside." Tsubaki, who was ahead us a few feet, answered.

"do they look like caterpillars?"

"Yeah, they do. well, much more like a snake that a caterpillar though."

"Wes is there already but he said he couldn't trace her anymore." I informed them.

"Tell him to ask what train is going to Himeji!" Black Star instructed me.

_You don't have to tell me though; I was just going to ask him._

[Wes! try to ask what train is departing to Himeji! Hurry up!]

-Got it!-

_Please be there till we arrive, Maka!_

It took another minute with Black Star's full potential to arrive at the said station. I hurriedly took my arms off of his neck and staggered to search for her.

[Maka! Where are you? answer me!]

I tried to reach her with telepathy but no use, she wouldn't answer and kept on hiding her energy.

_She possibly put up a barrier around her to avoid us from seeing her._

I staggered and kept on searching for her among the crowd.

_I won't give up till you show yourself Maka! I'll find you! I still have something I want to tell you._

I thought and didn't notice a human in a hurry and accidentally bumped into me. Due to the impact and lack of strength, I stumbled and fell to my knees.

(Ah!)

I heard Maka gasped. I know it was her.

_She knows we are here huh? You're watching us I see._

I thought and plan popped in. I felt a hand grab my collar and pulled me up, helping me stand my ground.

"Thanks." I turned to Kid, who helped me.

"I know you have something in mind. Don't thank me, I only want Maka back." he said, with his unfriendly voice.

"mmhh.. Help me get to the control centre." I said simply. I received a nod of acquiescence as he helped me through the crowd.

[Wes! just now, I heard her voice, she suddenly used telepathy! Were you able to track her down? Wes? Wes!]

I called but it seemed he couldn't hear me anymore. I lurched forward to the control center with Kid's help.

_**-*Again, calling the attention of tho- Hey! what are you doing here?.. Sorry for this.. bra-ommpp!.. Sorry we don't mean to cause this inconvenience, we would just like to tell this one certain girl to please come and meet us. I am begging you.. Please come out. I promised I'd protect you right? So why leave me? you liked being with us, so stay with us. Don't leave us please.. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!*-**_

I cried over the PA system. I looked out the tinted window and saw the amused expressions of the people and all looked at our way, the Control Room. I searched for her in case that made her change her mind. The crowds suddenly erupted in a cheer and I could see women and girls squealing and yelling at how romantic I am.

_Eh? But I am not romantic! I'm heartless; I am the cruellest demon in our realm, second to my father though. So how can they say I was romantic?_

(Soul, you shouldn't do this Soul.. Please..)

I heard a sobbing floating towards me.

_Butterfly?_

I thought as I saw the butterfly flutter around me, sending her message.

_So she don't want to see us and hear us that she would go to the extent of sending a butterfly to relay her message._

[I understand. I know it's too hard to leave us once you see us again.. I understand Maka.. You don't want me to fulfil my promise and protect is that it Maka? do you possibly hate me now?]

(such a thing to say! How could I possibly hate you and dislike everyone? Do you understand? I want to do this because everyone is important to me. I just need to reset everything and reseal myself and everyone will be happily safe.)

I finally heard her talk to me through telepathy now.

[Wes! Where are you?]

(he can't hear you now. Abyss trapped him in a barrier no one could possibly open, except her, me and you, Soul.)

[Why Maka? Why do you want to reseal yourself and your other half? Don't you even care about what your half feels?]

(She cares, but I want to be with her whether she reseals herself and me or not.)

[A-Are you..]

(Abyss. Abyss is my name.)

[Abyss? That name! Isn't that-]

(shh.. she's pretty depressed right now to the extent that she doesn't want to even hear you. I know you know my name but don't tell her what I really am.. I am happy just being with her. I only want to preserve only this.)

[Wait!]

(So? Did you talk with her?)

_her? That Abyss is a girl? what's going on here?_

[yeah.]

(So please Soul.. Don't make this any harder than it already is.)

[but Maka.. do you really have to die by yourself?]

(if it means I could protect everyone then I gladly risk it all.)

[So stubborn.. Didn't I tell you? you can't protect us with your death!]

(Shut up! You won't understand how I feel Soul! You're just too thick-headed and cold! You won't ever understand it!)

[I do.. I may be ruthless but I don't know why I changed and became too soft.. I honestly hate it, I feel so weak.. but when I remember you falling into Free's grasp and you leaving me to die by yourself.. It hurts so much and I was able to summon a stronger power than before..]

(What do you me-)

[And if you die the demons will go on a rampage and the war between Hell and Earth that was kept on hold for centuries shall erupt once your death is known! Demons under your clan and demons seeking for your invincible power shall hunt us down! your death won't do any good to the people you cherish! most of all, I would rather die with you than live knowing you risked everything for our sake!]

(Soul..)

[I couldn't bear knowing you'd be leaving me.. that's why even though I was too weak, I still came here.]

(but .. Mama and Papa is..)

_**-*I'd take responsibility for you.. just please don't leave me..*-**_

It suddenly slipped off my tongue and forgot I said it, not with telepathy, in the PA System too. The crowd froze and started murmuring, excited giggles rose up in the air which eventually turned to loud, roaring cheers.

"Geez.. You always say easily misunderstood things huh? SOUL! TAKE ME WITH YOU AND PROTECT ME ONE MORE TIME PLEASE!" I suddenly heard a loud yell and lifted my head seeing Maka, on the train directly in front of me, on top of it extending her arms to me, accompanied with the precious sweet smile which I never thought I'd find so addicting.

_**hateshinai sora wo yuku mienai tsubasa ga michibiku  
haruka kanata, bokura wo matsu mada minu mirai he to…**_

"Maka-chan!" Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, who were together, exclaimed.

_**Always samekitteta hayasugiru Day and night**_

"Heh! that idiotic buddy! Good work Soul!" Black Star said and gave me a thumb up.

"She finally listened.. hoo~" Kid breathed out a sigh of relief.

_**toumeina yami ni kakomare dare mo nita wa no naka de**_

-HEY! ANYONE THERE!-

[Ah! Wes! I can hear you again.]

_**Found you ano hi no kaze  
yureugoita Passion  
And all of my past subete KIMI ni au tame no Process datta ne**_

-Damn! What happened? All of a sudden an emerald sphere enveloped me and turned to black and I couldn't hear anymore.. Plus! I was brought in an empty trash bin!-

[It's a long story Wes.. But everything's fine now.]

I told him via telepathy as I dashed out and towards Maka.

_**Slowly open up my eyes within the blackness  
kanata kara kikoeru yokan ni koudou furuwasete itai kara**_

"Just how long were you going to make me wait up here? It's embarrassing, you know?" was the first thing she said when I finally saw her.

_**It's unlimited. It's unlimited. If I can believe myself again  
hikari no naka mezameteiku  
shinjitekureta KIMI to nara  
Never let it go, Never lose my way  
koko de umarekawaru keshiki  
kizu sae ima hokori ni naru dakara KIMI to Burst The Gravity**_

"I'm sorry Princess. I'll never let you go again." I said as she leaped to me and welcomed her with an embrace.

"Yeah, I'm back." she said as she returned my embrace. I noticed two figures moving out of the train, side by side, the larger figure, bringing a luggage each hand. They came into view and I finally made them out, Maka's parents and the lady, Maka's Mother, seemed familiar, like I have seen her before. We broke the hug and I stepped in front of Maka while holding her hand, in case she might run away again. I bowed to them, even though they were the first ever, except for my father, I ever showed respect to.

"I'm begging you also.. Maka is very important to all of us and I'm sure she is to you too which is, I know, much more greater than what we all feel.. But I promise you, I shall protect Maka even if I'd have to put my life on the line. So please don't take her away." I begged them, which really felt so uncomfortable and embarrassing.

_What am I, a Duke-rank Demon, cruellest among my generation, and a prince for Shinigami's sake, doing? Begging to a couple of humans?_

I felt Maka's grasp of my hand grew tighter that surprised me before I heard her cry.

"Please Mama, Papa!" she pleaded and bowed too. I glanced at her past my shoulders and felt the strange drumming again. I wanted to let go of her hand, afraid she might notice me act strange; she doesn't even know that I am sick. I heard a snort and immediately caught my attention and turned to it. I saw the red-headed man laugh and the woman beside him smile.

"Quite the romantic guy, aren't you? Listen here short guy, I never plan and will never give my angel to you! HAH! Over my dead body Brat!" he said cockily. I straightened up and found I was just 4-5 inches shorter than him.

"urk!" I heard him react when he compared my height with his too.

"But young man.."

"Soul."

"uhh.. Yeah, Soul.. How do you plan to protect Maka?" I froze at her question.

"I'll be sure to do my best to protect her properly." I answered her simply.

"Hmm.. I see.. but for once her stupid father's correct. I admire your devotion and love.." at the word we both jerked and immediately let go of each other. I felt my face heat up and brought my hands in front of me.

"I-It's not .. Th-That's not it.." I flustered.

"Y-Yeah.. I-It's no-nothing li-like that.. I.. uhh.. W-We.." Maka flustered too and turned to me, who was clearly in quite a panic already. I noticed her turn to me and saw her quite cute, blushing and all, and even intensified when she met my eyes, which went the sane with me too, which is really unreasonable.

_The sickness is getting to you already Soul.. Yeah.. It's the sickness alright?_

"We-We're just friends!" we both finally cried and in perfect synchronization too. We turned to each other and smiled at our goofiness, with the shade of red slowly turning lighter and to a light shade of pink, which made her look so cute.

_Impossible! She really might be a succubus! Shinigami! Help me break through this succubus' seducing! I don't want to hurt her and I respect her well enough that to even have those kinds of thoughts is just simply unforgivable!_

"Hmm? What's this? Did you finally propose Soul?" Black Star suddenly popped in together with the gang.

"Hey!" Kid protested together with us.

"Ooh? Could this be a love triangle? Now this is interesting." Maka's Mother joined in with the teasing game they were having.

"This isn't a love triangle because Maka is my only princess and I don't have any thoughts of giving her up! NEVER!" Kid proclaimed. It hit my nerve again and this time I'm not holding back.

"Like I'd let you take her away from me." I said as I took a step closer to them and shielded Maka with my arm.

"Whoever said she was yours?" He said and looked pretty irritated.

"Oh? I didn't say that did I?"

"How about we settle it here and now then?"

"would you please.. STOP IT!" A deafening yell erupted and shook us all. We all turned to Maka gasping for breath due to the last attack.

"Is this how you welcome me?" now she's acting more spoiled.

_I wonder how you handle her Abyss?_

I thought and sweat-dropped.

"Sorry." Kid and I said.

"So long as you understand." she said and sighed. Her Mother walked close to her and hugged her tight.

"I'm glad you found great friends Dear." she said.

"Yeah." was Maka's only response.

"Okay, We shall not go back to Himeji. But we have a problem though." she broke the hug and looked so troubled.

"Hmm?" we all looked at her quizzically.

"The truck with our things.. Is on the way to Himeji." she said and laughed nervously as we let what she said sink in.

"WHAT?!" We all burst.

"ehmm.. because I thought we'd be able to arrive there without any hitches but then all of this happened and so.. that's it."

"Then.." Tsubaki started.

"Why don't we have a sleepover for everyone?" Liz suggested.

"SOUL'S HOUSE IS SOOO SPACIOUS! I noticed it when we went to pick him up. It was like soo huge!" Patty said excitedly and made wide hand gestures. I jolted but then reconsidered it and turned to Maka, smiling so happily again, the smile that somehow always made my day.

_Well if it means Maka will have to stay I guess a day or two with everyone on my house isn't so bad._

"Is it fine Soul? I hope we're not imposing on you too much?" she asked.

"I guess?"

"che! like I'd want to stay in the same roof as that brat!" as usual her father complained.

"Papa.. You don't want to?" Maka asked and looked so terribly cute.

"urk! I.. Of course I want to! Oh my angel!" he exclaimed and leapt at her then she stepped aside and proceeded to her Mother leaving his creepy Father land face first on the floor.

"Hehe, you finally returned to yourself I see?" he commented with his bloody nose, earning a cold shudder from Maka and got ignored.

"How about you, Mama?"

"It's fine I guess? The owner agreed to anyway."

"Then Everyone! Let's crash into Soul's house!" She cheered and garnered a cheer from the gang.

_Oooh~ Best if I don't get into her bad side. She's more wicked than what she looks._

I thought and sighed at them, looking and acting like toddlers going on a field trip.

"I can't help it either way." I finally said and followed them. I halted when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Thank you really Soul-kun.. Thank you for being always there when she needs you and protecting her. I may not know what exactly is going on but Thanks a lot." she said softly and smiled tenderly.

"No wonder Maka has such a beautiful, warm, fascinating and cute smile. She got it from you, her Mother, after all. Both of you are lovely. Don't worry; I'll always protect her... since I think it would surely drive me mad if I can't." I said and whispered the last part.

"Pardon?" she asked with a tiny shade of pink spread across her cheeks.

"Nothing." I said with a smile and walked ahead of her. Leaving her dumbfounded with the words that slipped right out of my mouth.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hehehe.. Shall we proceed with the next stage then? Soul?" a deep, baritone voice monologue as he watched Soul have fun with Maka and the others in the mirror and cackled.

"This might be fun after all. Let's see how far you are willing to go for that Elmerian, the person who killed your Mother.. AHAHAHA!" he laughed loudly.

* * *

**Notes:**

***Bishounen- Handsome young man**

****Obaa-chan- Grandma/Old lady**

**Okay! I'm done with the first series! want to have a continuation of this? I'd at least want to demand at least 10-above reviews, so that I'd want to continue it. Anyway, the inserted song is "Burst the Gravity by Altima" from "Accel World" I loved it so I added it. And I especially updated two chapters to finish this first series.**

**So, I'll be waiting for your opinions okay? Should I continue it? Or Should I not?**


	16. Memories and Revelations

**I'm back! *READ THIS FIRST* you know in this new continuation as some readers said "continue" in their reviews as response for my poll, I was lucky I didn't get any "JUST STOP IT" and I am so Thankful for that.. I will try to make this story more exciting and if you'll continue to read this story, I'm telling you Maka's days on earth is coming to an end.. It's just in this story though.. hehe.. so if you want to know where she'll be dragged to, then you better stick on reading it.. THANKS A LOT FOR THE REVIEW GUYS .. I LOVE YA**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SOUL EATER**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

"Whoa! I didn't know your house was this big Soul! It's like a castle!" I gawked as I wandered my eyes around his house.

"Ehh.. It's not as big as a castle though.. You're exaggerating Maka." He said rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Oh! Of course not! It's lovely! It doesn't have the touch of a lady though." I commented and looked intently around the place.

"Yeah.. Actually, I am the only one here."

"By the way, whose house was that where you took me anyway? Haven't I crashed your room two times already?"

"Oh, that house? As you see it was more closer to school so I rented it for the time being.. But I originally stay here."

"I see.. Where's your kitchen? Will you cook for us- Oh?"

"You finally noticed huh? You just went off on your own like a newlywed and completely forgot about us." Black Star teased.

"Stop with the newlywed Black Star!" Kid growled. I blushed a shade of red as the embarrassment got me.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Oh you Kill-joy! Why do you have to remind them?" Liz said as she popped from the wide open door.

"Yeah, they were clearly having fun like they just came home from their honeymoon~" Patty joined in.

"Guys, Stop teasing them." Tsubaki followed up bringing lots of drinks.

"Tsubaki~" I called and felt thankful I still had a comrade left.

"Just don't do IT yet okay?" Tsubaki, who has zero mean intentions, said with a smile. I blushed furiously.

"JEEZ! Can't you find another person to tease?" I cried and pouted. They just laughed at me looking like a tomato.

"Anyway guys, Come with me, I'll show you to the bedroom." Soul said, cutting the brief laughter and went upstairs ahead of us. We followed him closely behind and sketched the ways in our minds, in case we might get lost.

"This room will be for the girls and my room will be for the boys." He said and opened the door before us. It looked plain like his living room but this will do. He stepped aside and let us in the room.

"Let me guess.. This is a guest room right?" Liz asked while she examined the room as much as we do.

"I think so." I answered.

"Looks like it anyway." Tsubaki added.

"The bed is so big and fluffy~" Patty giggled and jumped up and down the enormous bed. We all turned to her and dashed to the bed to join in.

"Yeah! It certainly is!" I exclaimed as I threw myself on the bed and got trampled on the girls.

"Oof!" Tsubaki groaned.

"Ow!" Liz followed up.

"Yaaah~" Patty giggled.

"kyaa!" I shrieked as I felt someone grab my waists.

"Well Girls, if you ever need something just knock on..." Soul tried to say but his voice got drowned with the girl's giggles and laughs. I opened my eyes from being shut tight as they tickled me here and there and found our room's door was already close.

"Hey! Where are the others?" I asked bewildered.

"hmm.. maybe on their own room." Liz answered.

"Oh yeah.. now that we are finally by ourselves.. I have been meaning to ask.. Maka-chan, why did you try to reseal yourself?" Tsubaki asked.

"emm.." I started and hesitated to answer.

"If it's too hard to say, I don't mind waiting till you're ready to disclose it with us though." Tsubaki said softly.

"Yeah, you can always come to us when you need someone to talk to." Liz reassured me.

"Patty will listen properly to Maka-chan~ hmm!" Patty said and pumped her fists.

"Thanks guys.. actually I knew about it thru a dream."

"like how you said goodbye to us~?" Patty inquired and tilted her head. I smiled softly and pulled her cheeks on opposite sides.

"Yeah, like how I said goodbye to this cutie." I said and giggled with her.

"Who told you in that dream?" Tsubaki asked in haste.

"Well.. I don't know her.. but she was beautiful.. and she looked so angelic.." I narrated as my gaze softened. The girls gathered close as if in a hurry to hear the rest of the real story.

"and then.. I went berserk.. I was still a baby yet I can do things like send her flying away and I was floating, shrouded in an emerald glowing orb. She tried to stop me but I think I was uncontrollable and then she couldn't bind me without having a medium and that medium happened to be.. Mama." I revealed and saw their expected reactions; shock, disbelief and.. was that amazement?

"Wow Maka-chan!" Tsubaki gaped.

"Really!"

"Maka-chan.. so strong~" Patty commented amazed.

"So then.. you were sealed till you're 16 years old?" Tsubaki asked.

"As I saw? Yeah.. something like that?"

_but what was that other dream about? like how the kingdom was showered with fire and how Abyss won't answer me._

I pondered and fell silent.

"Then.. Maka-chan .. you came from Himeji?"

"Yeah, apparently they kept me hidden and secluded from society for more than 8 years.. of course I didn't mind it since I was happy just being by my Parent's side."

"Then why did you move here?" Liz followed up another question.

"ermm .. I'm not quite sure if this was really their reason .. but ostensibly they found me lying in the dry leaves, inside the forest, unconscious. They got threatened and decided to move out and we ended up here."

"So.. You don't remember anything that happened before you got unconscious Maka-chan? like stabbing? or maybe a hit in the nape?" Patty asked and snuggled close to me.

"Well, All I could remember is quite vague, only a bit of that accident was clear to me."

"Like what?" they all asked in chorus, excited.

"It was clear in my memory that Wes was there."

"Wes? isn't that.." Liz tried to say.

"SOUL'S BROTHER? THAT COCKY, IGNORANT, FOOL OF A PERSON?" They asked in disbelief.

"yeah.. he's the one." I said and sighed heavily.

_Is that how they see Wes? well, can't blame them though, he really is cocky sometimes._

"so you already met him from years ago?" Patty double checked and just nodded at her question.

"anyway.. What happened after that?" Tsubaki voiced out.

"He was like, fighting with someone, who seemed as if he was protecting me with a wing.. And then.. he said that if that person would let me go, he won't bother with me again.. Then that person left me and I cried. I don't know why I cried so hard for that person but Wes then stepped in between us when I tried to stop him from leaving."

"What was your protector like?" Liz seemed interested and her question piqued the interest of Tsubaki and Patty.

"I can't really remember.. It seems so cloudy and I can't make out his face.. every detail of him.. seems like.. like it was erased." I said as I tried so hard to make out his face. Their faces turned to that of excitement to disappointment.

"It's fine.. Don't force yourself.. I'm sure you just got your head bumped in a hard thing or something and that made you have a retro-amnesia; forgetting the accident." Liz comforted me.

"But if she really had amnesia, how could she remember Soul's brother? and not the person who left her? Isn't it somehow weird?" Tsubaki contradicted.

"But what if the person who left Maka-chan erased her memories of him? They creatures like us after all, they can do that like it's child's play." Patty suggested and somehow got the attention of everyone. She turned to each of us.

"It's just a suggestion though? I really don't know if that's the fact." she said and laughed awkwardly.

"Anyway, shouldn't we go down now? We still need to prepare the dinner right?" Tsubaki reminded. We all paused for a moment and a moment later, we scrambbled downstairs.

"Last to make it cleans all the dishes!" I cried and sped up.

"Oh! No you can't out-run me!" Tsubaki exclaimed and used her moves, sliding down the rails.

"Ah! No fair!" I complained and Patty just laughed. Liz was now the one behind and was barely catching up with Patty, who seemed to enjoy the race.

"I'll show you I'll make it first." I proclaimed and used my reflexes, jumping up and twirled on mid-air, falling straight to the ground floor and landed safely and smoothly. The girls who were still running down the long staircase stared with awe. I winked at them and saluted before making another dash to the kitchen.

"See ya there!" I cried as I waved goodbye and went down the hall. I slowed my pace down to wait for the others to catch up but I could only hear my own footsteps. I halted and listened carefully, but only complete silence was there and the hall suddenly got pretty dark. I grew scared and walked back on my tracks slowly.

(Soul? Soul.. Ca-Can you hear me?)

I tried to use telepathy while thinking about Soul so intently.

(Soul.. Please answer me.. Anyone? Anyone that can hear me? Please .. Someone answer me.)

I said thru telepathy and began to sob.

_Why can't I reach Soul? Why can't he hear me? There was never a time when he can't hear me.. He'd always respond even though it was a fluke that I'd able to access telepathy._

I walked back on my tracks and suddenly I felt a cold wind brush my skin. I instantly got goose-bumps and screamed.

"Kyaaa! Someone! Please Help me!" I screamed and instead of walking back my way slowly I ran at top speed. I continued to run but it seemed I was only running in circles.

(Abyss! Abyss! Please use a bit of my power and talk to me.. I'm begging you Abyss please!)

_Not good! Even Abyss won't answer! I don't want this anymore.. I'm scared.._

I thought to myself and felt my knees go weak and fell down. I didn't hold my tears back anymore and let them flow.

"Why did I end up here?" I sobbed and hugged my knees closer to me.

{Maka.. I'm sorry I didn't answer.. It's just that you just used too much power this day.. It might put a strain on you.}

(I hate you)

I said all of sudden. Silence rose in the air for a moment.

{I'm sorry.}

Abyss said and I shut my mouth.

_Why did I say such a thing? I didn't mean to say it. urghh.. You're really dumb Maka! Dumbest of all dumb._

I thought and mentally slapped myself. I sobbed and hugged myself tighter, feeling my surroundings completely empty.

[Maka.. Listen here.]

I suddenly heard his voice.

(Soul? Where are you?)

[Do you see lights?]

He asked. I really don't know since I closed my eyes so tightly, I opened them and looked up, there were countless of little fireballs floating round me. The moment they touch my skin, instead of being scared they might burn me, I got this tingly warmth spreading across my body.

(Yeah.. I see them.)

I responded when I noticed I haven't answered yet due to being mesmerized with the floating fire.

[Now follow them, I sent them to protect you for the time being.]

(For the time being? Why? What's wrong?)

[Just follow them Okay?]

(Wait! Soul! Soul?)

I tried to stop him but he won't answer already. The floating fireballs then jerked and moved forward illuminating my path, they seemed to continue forever.

_Is this hall that long? The house looked medium when you stare at it from outside but everything changes when you step inside. Ah! Could that I suddenly felt when I stepped inside this ridiculously large house was because this place was casted a spell?_

I thought as I followed the path the fireballs illuminated for me.

_So to not make it eye-catching.. he placed a barrier distorting the eyes of every entity that stares at the house. Hooo~ Clever_

I thought and suddenly giggled. I came to a halt as the fireballs gathered round me and they gave me enough light to see the tall and heavy-looking, oak wood doors. The fireballs squeaked and some are nudging me forward.

"Ah!.. This is not where I came from.. You must've taken me to the wrong way.." I said as I turned to the fireball nudging me past my shoulders. But it seemed as if it didn't hear me and kept on nudging me without stop. I turned back to the big doors before me and gulped hard.

"A-Are you trying to tell me.. I am to open this door?" I said, not sure whether there was even a need to ask. I heard tiny squeaks again telling me that they do want me to open this gigantic door.

_"Just follow them." Should I really trust them? ahh.. Soul said so and I trust Soul._

I thought and mustered up my strength, placing both of my arms in front of me and placed my hand beside the slit of the door, preparing for a strong push.

"Here goes!" as soon as I said it, the fireball behind me, firey-chan, stopped from prodding on me and created distance between us. The rest followed it and created distance between us. I stared at them but decided to ignore it for a moment and focus my energy to move this barricade.

_Focus it Maka.. Focus.._

I told myself gently and concentrated. I gave a loud cry as I pushed the door with all the strength I could gather and sent the door flying away in pieces with a loud bang. I froze for a moment and looked down at my hands, couldn't believe what I just did, and back to the door lying in pieces.

"Did... Did I do that?" I asked the obvious. Firey-chan then flew straight to me and circled around me, like it was dancing, the others then followed after it and they all danced around me, like they're trying to cheer me up.

"Are you all trying to cheer me up?" I asked. They squeaked in chorus and that brought a smile on my face.

"Thanks guys." I finally said and after that they all flew above and exploded like firecrackers as they slowly gave light and illuminated the room. I froze as I saw what was inside the room.

"Welcome Back Maka!" they all exclaimed and jumped at me.

"Gu-Guys? What is this all about?" I stammered.

"Don't you know how to read? LET YOUR GOD DO IT FOR YOU! err.. uhh.. argggh.. JUST READ IT YOURSELF!" he yelled and threw huge gestures. I sweat-dropped as I watch him act responsibly one-second and like a child the second after. I turned to someone who might be able to explain this whole state of affairs, Soul.

"Well, we thought we'd celebrate the fact that you chose to stay with us and not leave us for a suicidal mission, although you broke the door down." he explained calmly like he was expecting I'd ask him to explain everything.

"I see.. but why Welcome Back? I didn't go away in the first place." I asked and arched an eye-brow at the hanging white banner.

"Nothing in particular, someone was so whiny about it." Liz said and eyed an overjoyed and grinning from ear to ear Patty.

"Patty did the banner herself~~" she exclaimed happily and dashed towards me, catching me in a tight bear hug.

"urghh! ahh.. th.. th.. thanks Patty.. you.. can let go of me now or else.. I'll be crushed!" I stuttered as I desperately tried to breath. She finally loosened her hug and let go. I breathed deeply and regained my normal breathing.

"so.. Shall we get this party started?" a voice overlapped the mess and popped a wine open and poured little amount on each wine glasses.

"Wow guys.. You shouldn't have bothered.." I said meekly as Kid handed over the glasses.

"No can do Maka.. It's worth celebrating anyway,. for preventing your suicide that is." Kid said and winked. I blushed and smiled apologetically.

"I'm really sorry for being a burden to you guys." I apologized and bowed.

"You sure are.. ESPECIALLY TO ME YOUR GOD!" Black Star cried.

"but.. everyone here likes you Maka-chan, so you can come ask us for help anytime.. We are friends so it's fine to be a burden once in a while." Tsubaki said.

"Just don't follow that Monkey claiming to be a God though." Liz commented and ticked Black Star off.

"WHAT?! I heard ya!" Black Star ranted. We burst out into laughing and toasted to get the party started. I am surprised enough I can tolerate much alcohol. I walked out to the window to get some fresh air and leaned on the window pane. I smiled as I stared at the moon and imagined it having fun with us. I barely noticed him sat beside me.

"Hey!" he voiced. I turned to him and smiled again.

"Yeah, Hey!" I said, a little tipsy.

"Are you having fun?"

"more than you could imagine. I love how you used those fires to illuminate the room and how you sent them to accompany me. I seriously didn't think it would come to this." I told him and giggled.

"I'm glad you liked it." he said and smiled so sweetly. I blushed when I always see that side of him and drank down the whole wine in my glass in one gulp to avoid him from noticing my blush. All of a sudden my vision twirled and his face got distorted and was turning in circles. His voice got washed out with the white noise too and everything blacked out.

(arghh.. I really feel nauseous.. oww.. my head freaking hurts..)

{you shouldn't have drank it down in a gulp if you'll just complain endlessly.}

Abyss, who had me in her lap, lectured me again, but it's better this way than having her so silent, It's maddening.

(I'm sorry.)

{Don't fret about it, it was partially my fault anyway.}

she said and played with my hair with the forever cuffs on her wrists and that forever cold-hearted, impassive face.

(No! It wasn't your fault.. I.. I was just sulking.. because you didn't answer me when I needed you the most.)

I told her softly and hid away under my bangs.

{Maka.. Do you want to see my real form?}

she suddenly asked.

(you mean that's not your real form?)

{yeah, you see.. you're kinda different from your clan since you got the blood of a dark lord in your veins and I thought it might surprise you if I just suddenly reveal it to you, so I disguised myself.}

(I want to.. but how?)

I asked. Abyss looked straight to my eye and slowly bent down, closing the distance between us to zero and her lips on top of mine, kissing me gently. There was a sudden light and the once image of me changed into a beautiful young man, with long black hair, has the emerald orbs of a dragon, with fair and porcelain-like complexion, lean yet strong muscles, and much more taller than how she.. I mean he used to be and Instead of my usual uniform, she.. I mean.. uhmm,.. HE is now wearing a white roman-like cloth with gold belts, gold accessories and a gold headband.

_Is this Abyss? But what happened? What is happening? Uhmm.. and why is he in a Roman suit? Cosplaying? And uhh.. what's with that Kiss thing?Why did she change gender? I can't understand anything that's happening!_

(Abyss?)

I finally voiced out in an unsteady tone.

* * *

**Soul POV**

Maka gulped down all of her wine and suddenly lost her balance. I did catch her in my arms but she was so drunk to be able to stand. I kept calling her name but she would only answer with a groan. I lifted her in a princess carry and took her away from the window. I saw all of her friends already drunk, even Kid and Tsubaki.

"ugh.. Kids.. they can't even tolerate too much alcohol." I scoffed and went out to bring Maka in their room. I turned the knob with my right hand while supporting Maka's body and pushed it open with my foot. I paced to the bed and carefully set her down. I took her arms off of my neck and placed it beside her. I sat beside her bed and paused to look at her sleeping.

"You are so fragile like a flower that I can't bear thinking I might break you one day, like when a demon comes into contact with a flower, crumbling the moment it touches us.." I whispered and pushed the stray locks out of her face. She groaned as I did this and shifted on the bed catching my hand and squeezed it.

"Soul.. I love you.." she whispered which somehow I heard so loud and clear. The beating I felt that was too annoying came back again. I clutched my chest to calm it down but the more I try to suppress them, the more they speed up and every time I see her smile, it comes. I felt my face warmed up and the beating continued to accelerate.

_Shinigami! What on earth is this!_

I took her hands off which was surprisingly easy this time and stood up and walked out of the room to try and find my cool.

"and.. tsu.. li.. pa.. bla.. ki.. mmm.." I faintly heard as I shut the door behind me.

* * *

**Yeah Maka.. Why can't you realize your love for Soul? Anyway.. It took me a long time to update because for a week I stayed in a place where I can't reach the Web world and had to endure with it.. Anyway, I am back and am updating.. See here's a brief explanation of Abyss' transformation (for those who can't seem to piece it together) Remember Maka's dream? The one Abyss purposely showed to her and The rain of fire in a kingdom? Read back there and you might be able to find a slight clue .. I don't like giving away the story that is yet to happen.. So.. I do hope you'll review again.. and I'll certainly love ya~~**


	17. Abyss, Soul and Kid

**Maka's POV**

(What?.. Why..? How...?)

I tried to ask but couldn't seem to finish my words, my head was in shambles. He looked down to his cuffed hands and hid his face under his beautiful black hair.

(A..)

{I am.. from your Dark Lord Blood.. I didn't came from your Elmerian Blood.. I would have looked like you if I did.. Quite lucky, I won't have to suffer having an idiotic face.}

he tried to tease with that unchanged cold attitude. I pouted and crossed my arms.

(Well, sorry for having an IDIOTIC face! Why bother disguising with my image if that's the case.)

{Oh! that? I just thought Kami would have told you about me by then.. but just as I thought, she was desperate to hide me, given that you don't know me.}

(so, that made you decide to appear as me?)

{yeah, for insurance.}

(so then, when you knew Mama didn't told me, why didn't you revert to your original form?)

{Think about it, what would your possible reaction be if you suddenly saw the once image of you transformed to a beautiful young man?}

(Beautiful huh? anyway, yeah.. now that you say it, it would certainly freak the ghost out of me.. hoo~~ so you thought about that in advance huh? thought you hated thinking over stuffs.)

I said and eyed him.

{Well, I had the whole time of the day, might as well do something than be bored after being placed into deep slumber for 17 years.}

he said and shrugged his shoulders.

(then..)

{any more questions? come on! throw whatever that is to me.}

(uhm.. why do you have the eyes of a dragon? and uh.. ermm.. wh-what was that... emm..)

{that what?}

He asked and leaned in closer to me. I suddenly felt so conscious of him when I saw his face too close and turned red.

(uhmm..)

{hmm? Why are you red? are you sick? you couldn't have been infected with Soul's illness, could you? hmm.. impossible.. I could have identified it with your saliva..}

he said and the word made me jolt and stiffen, with the redness intensifying. He turned my way when he noticed it and had a bewildered look on his eyes.

{could you be bothered with the kiss? Is it because of that that you're red as an apple? oh! could you possibly want to do it again?}

he said, closing the distance and giving me a seductive eye. If there could have been any redder than my current shade, I swear I am having that by this moment.

(mo-move away! yo-you're too close!)

I flustered and pushed him away, catching him off guard and off-balanced him, landing on the grassy meadow on his butt.

(Ah! I-I'm sorry Abyss! Di-Did I push you too hard?)

I asked, worried I might have pushed him without controlling my power again, and bent down to check on him. I suddenly felt a strong hand grasp my wrist and pulled me down real hard. I squeezed my eyes close and felt less impact than I had anticipated and felt sturdy arms wrapped around me and warmth below me. I opened my eyes one by one and found myself on top of Abyss and his arms around me. I tried to push myself up and escape this embarrassing position but he stopped me.

{please stay like this.. I have always wanted to do this when you were crying in the dark, but I can't just recklessly surface up and spend a lot of your power for my own selfishness and held back.}

he said gently as I felt his chest vibrate every time he spoke. I relaxed and stayed like that.

(I'm sorry I said those awful words to you, I was just hurt you didn't answer me when I needed you. I knew you'd always help me.. but it seems I am depending too much on you.. I'm sorry.)

{No! I want you to depend on me.. I want you to need me Maka.. I want to know that I still have a use for you, even if you use me just because I can access your power better.. I wouldn't mind..}

(No Abyss.. I would never!)

I said and finally pushed myself up but still under his embrace since his hands was cuffed. He turned away as I did it.

(because Abyss, you are more than that.. you are special and important to me.. you are my Half after all.)

I felt him jerk but didn't see his reaction because of his hair.

{Thanks Maka.. I am so thankful you called for me.}

(Of course! You know me well and you could calm me so I thought you'd be of great help.)

I said with a smile, slipping off his arms.

{That's not it..}

he said and sat up. I tilted my head to the side to tell him I was seriously confused.

{back when you were still an infant, I heard you say my name.}

(Wow! Me? an infant? able to say your name?)

{It was more your subconscious though. I searched for you, because of countless demon royalties and aristocrats; I found your voice the most calming and sweet. I hated aristocrats especially royalties for a long time but I didn't imagine, I'd make an exemption just because of one single, harmless baby.}

he said and his lips quirk up in a small smile. I froze as I saw him smile for a flash of moment. He turned away like always and walked away while I stood there caught completely off guard.

_hey! I-Is this really Abyss? to think that she.. I mean he.. would look like that.. I really didn't see that coming.._

I thought as my eyes followed him. He halted, as if feeling my stare and turned back with his new reaction; mad and embarrassed.

{What?! you're drilling holes on my face!}

I let out an unsuppressed giggle and laughed my heart out.

{Are you finally going nuts?}

(Haha.. Sorry, sorry.. I.. I just found you real cute Abyss.)

I said as I wiped a tear on my eye. He turned away and whipped his hair back.

{Don't mess with me.}

he murmured. I stood up and walked towards him.

(aww~ you're blushing! it's cute!)

{I am not!}

(you are~)

{I said I am not!}

he said and stepped forward. The moment he took a step, a sudden transition came and the once grassy, cool meadows turned to that of a dark, crimson room with a single piano sitting silently in the center of it. I looked around, terrified of the place.

(A-Abyss..)

I called and took a small step closer to him. I didn't hear him speak so I turned around to see if he was still there. Yeah, he was there but the look on his face clearly tells me, he doesn't want to be here, and that alarmed look is too scary.

(Abyss?)

{just stay behind me.}

his voice was stern and alarmed.

(Abyss.. What's wrong? What's happening? What is this place?)

{Someone trespassed. That meadow was my barrier, if someone breaks in, it shows what they are through a form of transition and I know this place so well.}

he said between clenched teeth and grimaced. He must really hate whoever this person is.

[It's fine.. It's just me.]

a voice rang. I jolted as I heard it's voice.

(Soul!?)

[Hi Maka!]

He said and came into view from behind a red draping curtain. He was wearing a formal suit with a red shirt below a black and white striped blazer.

(Ho-How? Oh! Abyss.. It's fine, he won't hurt us.. Soul's my friend.)

I told Abyss and ran to Soul.

(How were you able to come here?)

[You're not the only one that can do Astral Projection, you know?]

(Ah? I-Is that so?)

[but.. boy, you got one tough barrier huh? I wonder why it weakened all of a sudden though.. Well, thanks to that I was able to come in, sorry for trespassing.]

(Oh not at all.. You're welcome all the time..)

I said with a smile and fidgeted. I heard a low growl and turned to the only entity with us.

{Get away from Maka right now.}

[Abyss-dono]

Soul said and bowed in respect.

_Soul is bowing down to Abyss? Who are you really Abyss?_

{Get away from her.}

[Why?]

{Because-}

(Abyss.. Who are you?)

I cut him. He flinched and turned to me with worried eyes.

{Maka..}

(ANSWER ME! please.. I've had enough with all these secrets around me.. I don't understand what I really am? or did I really come from Mama? or are you really my half? so tell me Abyss.. Please tell me everything.)

{Maka.. I can't.}

(Why Abyss?)

{Ask your parents.}

(As I thought, I shouldn't be asking you.)

I said and turned around.

{Maka.. I'm sorry.. it's just not my place to tell you.}

I paused and breathed deep to calm down.

_Abyss is right, it's not his responsibility to tell me everything.. I must get Mama and Papa to tell me._

I turned back to Abyss and walked with my head hanging down. I felt him stiffen and stifled a giggle so hard.

(I know Abyss.)

I apologized and pecked him in the cheek. He froze as I did it and just gave him a smile.

(I'll be going ahead then.. It might be daybreak and I'm still lying my butt there.. Thanks for taking care of me and showing me your true form...)

{N-no.. i-it's fine.. and uhh.. take care.}

(hehe, cute as always.)

I said for the last and woke up on the real world. I blinked for a few times to get my eyes accustomed to the light shining and turned to my side. Soul was beside me.. holding my hand.

_WHAT?!_

"So-Soul?" I stammered.

_Why on earth is he in my bed? and beside me? Especially why holding my hand?_

He groaned and squeezed my hand tighter when I tried to slip off.

"urk!" I cried as I felt it tighten.

"Soul.. wake up!" I whispered loud enough for him to hear. He answered me with a groan and shifted on the bed.

"Please wake up! If anyone sees us like this.." I paused when I saw him shed an unknown tear.

"Please don't leave me.. I love you.." he mumbled. I felt a tight painful squeeze on my chest when I heard him.

_What was that pain?_

I thought and brushed his hair back.

"I won't leave you.. so sleep tight." I whispered and squeezed his hand back. He snuggled close to me like a child and his breathing relaxed. I turned to the side table and checked my phone's time.

"5:13" I whispered and sighed as I lay my back on the headboard. I glanced back to him, clinging on to my hands.

"Just like a child.. Could that person that you love abandoned you?" I monologue and stroke his hair. I decided to wait for him to wake up on his own and wandered my eyes around the room.

"Isn't there something I could pass the time with?" I complained and searched through and finally spotted a lonely book silently sitting on top of the side table on Soul's side. I sat up and reached for the book with my free hand. It was a brown book that looked quite old, and the aroma of it confirms it for me. I laid on top of my lap and opened it, reading it's short prologue.

"_I was clueless, I only wanted him by my side.. but I only knew I needed more when he left me and went with that girl."_ I read aloud. I froze as I reached the tail-end of the sentence and it seriously caught my interest. I flipped to the first page and started reading. It was quite an interesting one and I liked it the moment I started reading it. It was not a very thick book so I think it wouldn't cost so much time and I'll have something to pass the time with.

_*The story inside the book revolved around this girl who was in love with her best friend. She loved the boy ever since they were kids but she can't bear to confess thinking the boy never saw her as anything more than a sister. She was younger by 2 years than him, but that didn't ever obstruct her feelings for the said boy. She cared for the boy so much that whenever he got sick, she was always by his side, taking care of him and helping him recuperate, she was happy as long as she sees him happy and smiling. One midnight, the boy came to her window and knocked. She woke up on the third knock and walked to her window sleepily, with her bed hair sticking up. As she opened it, she was greeted with a grin from the boy and then he boasted to her that he finally got a girlfriend, their campus' Madonna of all girls, it wouldn't be a surprise if he managed to get her, he was handsome after all, but what shook her was his news. In her head, his words kept repeating, that he already got a girlfriend. This ticked her nerve and sarcastically congratulated him and drove him out of her room. She shut her window close when the boy finally went out. She bawled her eyes out till she's got nothing to cry and she'll really move on from him.*_

I read and sympathized with the girl.

_It must've really hurt her when she found out about the news._

I thought and continued to read when the next sentence caught my attention.

_*It was so painful, It felt like my life was squeezed out of me and there was this tight painful clench on my chest, like all I'd want that time was to rip this heart out and shred it to pieces so that I won't feel this pain and the pleasure of feeling my heart beat wild again.*_

I froze as moments where I felt similar to what it said flashed back. I suddenly turned to the person responsible for all those reactions and just seeing his sleeping face brought all of those back again; the wild beating in my chest. I felt my cheeks color and intensified as his eyelids opened one by one and saw his tantalizing crimson orbs smile at me. I turned away.

_Oh no no no~ Holy Goddesses! Please! Somebody please tell me I am not in love with him!_

I thought as panic coursed through my body, numbing every nerve of mine. I felt the bed bounce when he sat up.

"Maka.. are you fine?" he asked as he reached for me. I literally jumped off the bed and gave a loud cry as I felt his hand on my shoulders.

"Oh! I-I . uhh.. I feel just great.. and uhh.. Oh look the sun is already up.. I-I-I need to get breakfast done.. I.. I'll go down then.." I stammered and panicked.

"But Maka.."

"uhh.. err.. Soul.. I really want to cook breakfast.. see ya downstairs! and uhh.. do something about your bed hair."

_"you look seductive you incubi! just too stunning for an early eye-vitamin." like hell I could say that._

I thought and blushed again. I slammed the door shut and hurried downstairs without bothering to look in a mirror and see what I look like. I circled around the lobby searching for something that might lead me to the kitchen and that's when I saw a second Firey-chan again.

"Oh! hello there little fella." I greeted and reached out for it. It flew close to me and circled around my arm.

"Yeah, Nice to see you again too." I said and giggled. It squeaked so cutely before I flew away.

"Ah! Where are you going?" I cried and ran after it. After a few twists and turns, It finally stopped by a door and squeaked like how it squeaked when it lead me to the room where the guys prepared a surprise party for me. I looked at it and gave a smile of gratitude, turned the knob and gave a little push to open it. I was greeted with a sweet aroma of the pancakes and heard my stomach growl.

"*yawn* go ahead and eat.. I have to wake everyone else." I heard his voice beside me. It made me jump and stiffened.

"I.. uhh.. Oh sure.. but.. uhh.. wh-who co-cool them." I asked a little wavy and took a few steps away from him.

"Oh! I forgot, I have a personal assistant in here, meet Oliver, he's been my caretaker for years." he said and introduced the said person. Unlike him and his brother he had the same blue eyes I saw from the demons I once saw.

"Oh.. Is that so?" I commented and stared at him. He looked our way and gave a surprised gasp followed with a smile afterwards. I gave a little nod and received one too; afterwards he left the room with only me and Soul. The sudden realization dawned on me and I stiffened like a statue again and moved like a robot. I think he might have noticed the heavy awkward silence and atmosphere.

"uhmm.. I'll go wake the others, you can eat ahead if you like." he said and walked out of the room, gave him a shaky nod of acquiescence before he shut the door close. I slumped on the chair within my reach and felt like a complete brainless Idiot.

"What is this? I just suddenly felt so conscious of his presence and now I can't even act like what I always do.. urgh.. I'm ruining our friendship.. just because of my non-sense, selfish feelings of romance." I complained and buried my face between my crossed arms on the table.

"I'm the worst." I mumbled.

***Oh no.. you are not dear.***

a sweet voice answered. I abruptly, automatically stood up from my place and moved back, my back on the door.

"Wh-Who's there?" I asked terrified.

_Oh! everything's so spooky around here.. Is this what it is inside a Demon's house?_

I thought as I felt my knees go numb and my arms shiver.

***Please.. Don't be afraid of me.***

It said again. I shrieked of fright and dashed out of the Kitchen, running to wherever my legs might take me. I bumped a solid figure in front of me and on impulse hugged it tight.

"Help me!" I cried.

"Ah.. Wha-What's wrong, Maka?" I heard a real person's voice, not one of those echo-y kind of voice.

"The-The-There's a ghost in the Kitchen." I said and looked up, seeing Kid and his three-white-striped hair above me.

"A ghost?" a chorus behind him repeated and popped beside him, especially a very ticked off Soul.

"Tell me where that ghost is right now!" he demanded and made weird cracking noises with his knuckles. I sweat-dropped looking at him do those noises.

"Soul! Isn't that a bit reckless?" Liz chimed in.

"Yeah Soul-kun, we don't know what Maka thinks is a ghost, you just can't recklessly barge back in there." Tsubaki followed up.

"Yeah~" Patty pretty much added.

"I really don't care right now.. All I want is to smash it and waste it! I really am in a bad mood right now." he said as he gave off strong murderous auras.

"YAHOOO~ TIME TO DO SOME ACTION! BEHOLD YOUR GOD'S GLORY!" A loud annoying person suddenly jumped and made an entrance.

"So Maka.. Did you see this ghost?" Kid asked me. I shook my head as a response and looked more terrified.

"there there~ it'll be fine." Tsubaki comforted me.

"Yeah Maka-chan~ Patty will always be here." she beamed at me.

"Pretty ridiculous to say this to someone who is far more stronger than me but I'll protect you too, like how we all do; protect one another, right?" Liz encouraged and reassured me. I nodded my head and felt more relaxed and less scared now.

"So? you can let go of her now!" I heard an angry growl from Soul but it wasn't for me but.. for Kid? who else? if not for me then it really should be for Kid. I heard the gang giggle and saw Kid with a devilish smirk and hugged me.

"It's fine princess, you can always depend on me." he said.

"uhh.. yeah.. Th-Thanks." I said and felt my cheeks color slightly.

"grr.. Oliver! exorcise that freaking ghost right now!" Soul demanded and within a few moments, a loud rustling around can be heard from the kitchen, leaving us dumbfounded, and after another 5 minutes, Oliver emerged from the room wearing a welcoming grin from ear to ear.

"It's done Soul.. and I hope you don't disturb me when I am doing my chores just because of a petty ghost, aren't you strong enough to wipe them out to even need me?" he said and suddenly the once friendly grin turned into an irritated grin.

_Whoa! He doesn't use any honorifics to Soul! They must be really close._

"Well, were you able to exorcise them properly?" he asked as he walked past him, ignoring his expression.

"Ah! about that.. there wasn't any sign of ghost, there were goblins who managed to sniff her scent out but just a few." he informed. Soul gave him a bewildered look and gave one to me too.

"But I swear I heard a Lady's voice!" I defended. Kid patted my back and Soul turned back to Oliver.

"Are you sure there were only goblins in there?" he asked again. Oliver just nodded without a moment of hesitation.

"What did the voice tell you Maka?" Kid asked and held my shoulders.

"ermm.. she said.. 'Oh no, you are not, Dear'." I repeated the words.

"Oh no, you are not dear? what could have triggered those words?" Kid thought aloud. All of a sudden, he wrapped his arms around me, brought me close to his chest and petted my head.

"There There.. I won't ever leave your side, so you don't have to be afraid." Kid reassured me and strokes my hair. The familiar feeling of being petted like that came again and I could barely see his figure, he was way taller and older than me yet he was as childish as I am.

"Maka?" a voice snapped me out of my short reverie.

"Ah! Yes?" I answered back.

"Are you fine?" Liz asked and took a closer look on me.

"You're pale Maka-chan~" Patty commented and popped up beside Liz.

"Maybe she got too scared on that ghost voice." Tsubaki said from the distance. I found Soul away from me yet he was staring my way. He met my eyes and looked away looking like he's mad, angry, and wanting to snap a bone or two. I lifted my head up and saw Kid's face near me and realized his arms were still around me.

_How long was I day dreaming that familiar feeling? How long was I in his arms? and How long was Soul staring at us? He must've misunderstood this! urghh! You are always so dumb Maka!_

I mentally scolded myself.

"uhh.. Kid."

"Yes?"

"Ca-Can you.. uhmm.. Let go of me now? I-It's kinda.. uhh.. you know, stuffy.. I can't breathe normally."

"Oh! Sorry." he said and finally removed his arms around me. I turned to Soul to try and match his mood on when I explain things that got out of hand and saw his tensed back relaxed and seemed like he breathed out a sigh. I smiled of relief and walked back to the kitchen door again.

"Well, It must've been my imagination. Now that everyone's already up, let's all take breakfast together, shall we?" I said and went inside ahead of them.

"Oh and Soul.. Please let Oliver dine with us.. Please?" I pleaded when I popped back from the door. Soul froze for a second and turned to Oliver.

"Guess I can't ignore my princess' wish.. Dine with us Oliver." he said and patted his shoulders before he followed me. The rest of the gang patted him on the back too as they pass by him towards the dining room.

"Isn't it fun? with everyone sitting across you and having breakfast with everyone? This certainly is the best party. Thanks for everything guys.. Well then?"

"ITADAKIMASU!" we all cried and clasped our hands before we started eating. Oliver jolted when he saw us do this and just followed with what everyone were doing, obviously, he wasn't used to eating with this many at once.

* * *

**Soul POV**

Maka acted kinda weird all morning. Could she probably heard my conversation with Abyss? nah.. that would still be impossible with her current level of power.. but what must have gone wrong? She was avoiding me all the time; it was too obvious that it hurt.

_I may have done something that made her uncomfortable._

I thought and remembered my conversion with Abyss-dono; the most wanted power of all demons. He was the most powerful entity able to control any strong power. He was the most sought power, well, second only to an Elmerian. He was possessed once by a great Demon Lord, who himself possessed great powers he couldn't possible handle himself. But when he was fully capable enough to control and not succumb to his magic, he banished Abyss-dono and reaped his magical force and made it his. Since then, he became a legend and was never heard of, that's when I saw Maka. She was able to get Abyss-dono with a simple mind call.

[Abyss-dono.. Does she know about the rain of fire on a kingdom?]

{No.. she doesn't.. I can't tell her.. I'm afraid.. I don't knoww why but I have this unsettling feeling, hindering me from saying it to her.}

[I understand. I, too, don't want to see Maka suffer in the state I fell into when my mother died in the rain of fire in a kingdom catastrophe.]

_*Mother!*_

_-Soul! Go back! Save yourself my son!-_

_*No Mother No! Don't go.. Please Don't leave me.. I love you!*_

_-I love you too my son.-_

The finals moments and words of my mother flashed back to me.

{That's why please don't tell her till it's time. Kami will surely tell her.. She needs to be the one to tell her, she's still her Mother after all.}

Abyss-dono said and stared off the distance. After our conversation, I opened my eyes in the real world and saw Maka by my side, wide-awake, but something's off; she seems so conscious and cautious of me. She won't look at me in the eye, put some great distance between us and won't spend a time with me alone. What made this day even worse was that she clung on Kid and not me!

_Am I not dependable enough that you had to go and cling to some other boy?_

Just having the thought in my head pissed the hell out of me. Well, at least she let me see the precious sweet smile I always want to see on her face, well that did the trick, I was feeling calm again.

_She surely easily washes off every negative in me, and with just a simple smile. I just really want to have her by my side; she makes me warm and calm._

I thought for a while and followed after her on the table and have our breakfast.

_How I wish everything goes as well as this._


	18. Truth

**Maka's POV**

Our Party ended without me knowing whose voice that was and without uncovering if it was really a ghost. Everyone had fun in this 2 day sleep over party even though we merely crashed in Soul's house. The thing that got out of hand was smoothed over and didn't cause any conflicts between me and Soul especially in our gang. Time to go home and he sent me home. I am still a little edgy with him but I managed to pull through that moment. I was desperately calming myself down as to not act weird when I'm with him again.

_If only I didn't discover these feelings of mine, I wouldn't have acted this awkwardly.. but.. I still feel thankful I finally noticed why I feel so affected with everything he do._

I thought and smiled to myself. He noticed me do this and turned to me, befuddled.

"What's funny?" he asked, now his voice felt like sweet music.

"mmh.. nothing." I said and shook my head without turning to look at his crimson eyes. I turned around the next block and arrived at my house. I paused by the gate and he paused too.

"so.. see ya around." he said and turned around to leave.

"uh. Wait!" I cried and made him halt. He turned around with a puzzled face.

_Maka! What did you do? Why stop him?_

I thought and panicked for quite a bit when I couldn't find the right words to say.

"uhh.. I.. I.. I really appreciate everything Soul.. Thank you." I said and averted my eyes. I could feel the heat spreading across my face.

_Dummy! that's not what I wanted to say!_

"Oh.. your welcome always.. Princess." he said and gave me his sweet, mesmerizing crooked grin before he turned from the corner that we've been. I blushed even fiercely and clutched my skirt.

"I breathe life unto thee, to please send this message for me." I chanted the short chant I briefly learnt from Abyss and gave life to a small butterfly.

_Why is it that when Abyss did the spell it was big? Why is mine so small? Oh well._

I mentally complained.

"Thank you for everything my Prince. I truly appreciate everything that you said. Now go little fella." I whispered to it and gently lifted it up to fly. It fluttered around and followed Soul. I gave a little smile before I opened the gate and went in.

"I'm home! Mama! Papa!" I cried as I opened the door.

"Maka my Angel!" I heard a loud voice and was too late before I could even react, his arms we're around my neck and he was already purring around me like a cat and wiggling his body in a gross-looking way. I felt cloudy and sick whenever he does that wiggle.

"Ah! Maka Dear!" Mama said and emerged from the living room, pacing towards me with her arms open wide. I opened my arms too and recieved her hug and Papa's weird hug.

"We are sorry for trying to take you away from your precious friends." Mama apologized.

"No Mama.. you are not at fault at all.. I understood that you only wanted to protect me." I said and hugged her tighter before I broke the hug.

"Well then, shall we eat? I prepared dinner." Mama said in a bright smile that I missed for a moment.

"Uhh.. I think I shall only take the dessert." I said apologetically.

"Why?"

"Well, I kinda ate at Soul's house already." I confessed.

"then, come at the table." Mama said and went ahead first. I tried to follow her but couldn't move.

"Papa?"

"Yes! Dear Angel?" he answered.

"Could you please let go of me?" I said in an irritated manner.

"No~ I don't want to~ I missed my little sweet girl~" he said and kept on purring on me with his wiggling. I took hold of his arms that were still wrapped around my neck and did a back throw.

"Hyaaaa!" I cried and knocked him down on the floor.

"Ooh~ stars! I remember seeing these when your Mama did a back throw too." he said, dizzy.

"Hmmp! Get up Papa! The food will get cold." I told him and took his arms, pulling him up. I led him to his chair and made him sit.

"Mama, can you do something about Papa?" I asked as I helped him sit down.

"That? Just simple." she said and grabbed a glass of water.

"Ma-Mama.. Yo-You don't mean.." I paused and backed a step.

"Oh, I do mean this dear.. You see, it's the fastest way." she said and threw all of it's contents straight into Papa's face.

"Waaah!" Papa flinched from the cold water and shivered.

"See?" Mama said and still had her smile, which somehow seemed so scary.

"I..I see." I said and slowly went to my own seat.

_It really is hard to make an enemy out of Mama._

"brr.. Maka Angel.. you surely got your Mama's strength." he said and gave me his signature thumb-up. I smiled at him awkwardly and grabbed the dessert Mama handed over to me. We all ate peacefully and with the relaxing silence I haven't felt for 2 consecutive days.

"So, How was you're sleep over?" Mama asked all of a sudden, breaking the silence.

"Oh well.. Everywhere you go you always hear noises, even when you're alone.." I paused as I remembered that one particular moment. Mama turned to me with worried and puzzled eyes.

"Maka?"

"Mama.. I.. I have something I would like to ask." I started and hung my head down.

"Go ahead Dear."

_Dear_

"Am I.. Am I really your daughter?" I asked straight to the point. The once relaxing silence that enveloped us, turned to a heavy one. I peeked at their expressions from under my bangs but Mama averted her gaze from me and faced forward Papa.

"Wh-Why would you ask that ki-kind of question?" she asked, a little shaky.

_They really are hiding something from me. Mama would never lose her cool and fret like that if she didn't have._

"I.. I kinda figured out why you wanted to leave.. I knew that those series of murders weren't done by humans." I confessed. Mama turned to Papa and turned back to me and breathed a sigh of defeat.

"We knew the day would come where you'll start to wonder about things.. things that are too extraordinary to understand. I knew I'll have to confess to you by then.. I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner." Mama said and placed her chopsticks beside her bowl.

"It's fine.. I just don't quite understand what's happening." I squeaked in a little voice, not turning to look at her in the eye.

"Let's finish dinner first and we'll talk." Papa often times really turn serious. They ate dinner while I chomped down my dessert in an uncomfortable silence. After we were done, Papa and I went to the living room and Mama did the dishes. Like what we were on the table, we stayed quiet, not exchanging even a few words. Mama finished for another couple of minutes and joined us in the living room, while breathing deeply.

"So.. Let's start. What do you want to know Dear?" she said and broke the silence. I jerked a bit and flustered when I couldn't figure out where to start.

"Err.. uhmm..." I murmured as I sorted out all informations I gathered from those demons I encountered. Mama sighed and sat up straightly.

"Well, I guess I shall start." Mama cut me, saving me from the worry that I couldn't seem to assort it out. She stood up and walked to me, placing her hands near my heart and closed her eyes.

"I am you, you are me. release your concealment free. Hhn,. It looks like we'll meet again, Emeraude." she said after she chanted a spell.

_What? Mama can do magic too? Then I really am her daughter! but Emeraude? isn't that.._

I was cut when my heart glowed emerald. It felt so hot that I gave a small cry. Mama opened her eyes and it turned to emerald just like mine, gone we're her pure ebony orbs.

"Ma..Mama?" I squeaked when the aura she gave off change. She stood again and smiled. I don't why, but her smile brought tears to my eyes, like there was something pulling me towards her, like she was someone l once knew and when she smiled I thought I saw someone who seemed so familiar that it felt pretty nostalgic.

_What on earth am I crying for? AH! l remember it now, she was that lady I saw when Abyss showed me my past! The lady who sealed me and turned Mama and I to humans._

"My Dearest Daughter!" she suddenly exclaimed and caught me in a tight bear hug.

"I have always longed to hold you in my arms. I longed to touch your cute face, your porcelain skin, your smooth beige hair, I longed to brush them, to dress you appropriately. Everything I wasn't able to do for you this past few years." she said and sobbed.

"Ah.. Ehh.. Mama.. Yo-You're creeping me out.. Do-Don't you always brush my hair, dress me, feed me and hug me?" I asked as I gently broke the hug.

"You don't have any idea how long I longed for you to call me that." she said and stared straight to my eyes.

"Kami Albarn! What are you talking about? Don't confuse me any further please!" I cried and held her shoulders. She got surprised but suddenly her eyes showed sadness and disappointment.

"yeah.. I forgot." she started and stood up.

"I am Emeraude, the late Queen of Elmer, an owner of the 'Eye'."she introduced and went back to where she sat.

"Emeraude? What happened to Mama? What did you do with her!?" I accused. She turned to me rather hurt and turned away.

"Your Mother.. is me, Maka." she said softly and looked back at my eyes with loving gaze. I backed a step.

_What does she mean?_

I thought and gave out a shaky laugh.

"I.. I don't understand.. yo-you're joking right, Mama? I mean, of course you're my mother."

"the one you call Kami and Mama is my half. I am your real mother Maka! I gave life to my half to keep you safe which took it's toll on me and the only thing I could do that time was leave a part of me in you for when you awaken as an Elmer, I could come and congratulate you. I gave my last ounce of power to bless you with protection, that's how you were able to decieve the demons after your life." she said with pleading eyes. I felt so bad and hurt. It's like I don't want to see her like that.

"But.. What about Mama? What about the Mother who took care of me from infant till now? Are you telling me there really wasn't any Kami Albarn that existed? Do you mean to tell me that she only was your mere tool?" I nearly shouted.

_No! I didn't mean to say it in that way.. I just want to know everything that's bothering me._

"Kami.. so you got a name here huh?" she whispered and closed her eyes.

"Maka Dear, I am her half. We are one and the same. I am your Mother and she is too. She bore you and gave birth to you, I only fulfilled her supposed to be responsibility in her place to take you away from your home, to keep you safe, away from all threats. She did it and I agreed because we love you." Mama, who surfaced up, said and smiled. I rushed to her arms and hugged her tight. I froze for a while, regretting at how doubtful I am.

"I'm sorry Mother! I didn't want to speak in that way. I.. I was just confused." I said between my sobs.

"I understand. I understand what you're going through." she comforted me with her warmth, that assures me I would be safe.

"But.. But what about Papa? Is he a demon too?" I asked. Mama looked up from me and met his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you for taking good care of my Half and my Daughter, Human." she said with the most pleasing voice and the gratitude shown on her smile.

"We-Well, It was nothing.. I love your half and your daughter like they were my own. Sorry for being audacious, but they are like family to me." he said and looked embarrased, with that obvious rubbing on his nape. I stared at him wide-eyed with my mouth hanging open.

"P-P-Papa?! Y-You're Pure Human? a-and you knew about my and Mama's identity?" The words just slipped out of my tongue, unable to hold back my eagerness to understand everything.

"Well, when I first saw your Mom, I was still in my senior years in high school at that time. She was standing in front of my gate and stared at the house. The rain was pouring heavily and she was soaked to the core. She was wearing a white romanian-like cloth, you know the one usually portrayed as the cloth of Goddesses? I actually thought at that time that a Goddess fell on earth. She was hugging something wrapped in emerald silk with Gold linings on it's border with complicated designs as it's embriodery, but it's crescent moon shape stood out."

"Just like my mark.. A crescent moon shape!" I cut him.

"Yes, that's the crest of Elmer. We, Elmerians, all have that." she clarified for me.

"Yes, then I rushed to her and sheltered her from the rain. I shrouded her under my umbrellla and she turned to me very slowly. Her dark ebony eyes look like they lost something so important. She was cold as ice and pale as snow. I let her in the house and made her take a warm bath, worried she might catch a cold. I tried to help her with the thing she was always carrying but she wouldn't let go of it, instead glared daggers at me and nearly broke my wrist. Well, After she warmed up and ate something, she finally spoke up. She told me she was a Demon and she came here to earth to make sure her daughter is safe, turns out the thing she was carrying.."

"Was Me? A baby?" I finished for him. He nodded at me and took in a deep breath before he continued.

"Of course I thought that maybe she just had a trauma and that caused a little damaged in her mentality but after a few weeks, I was proved wrong, you see I lived here in the city and I didn't have the slightest idea that Demons were around the vicinity. They could sniff your Mama and your scent out but because you were blanketed with some seal, they weren't able to confirm it and then, the Elmerian Elders that knew of the catastrophe came and took us to a safe place that they prepared. That's how we ended up in Himeji. But later on, we only recieved news that the whole Elmer Kingdom was destroyed and all Elmerians were hunted to be Annihilated."

"Now, We don't know if they are still Elmerian survivors." Mama said and looked remourseful.

"Then.. What was that dream Abyss showed me?" I mumbled loud enough.

"Dream? Abyss? Is she your half dear?" Mother, Emeraude, asked and pushed the stray locks that covered my face.

"Oh no no no.. HAHA.. HE is not definitely a SHE!" I said and let out a hearty laugh.

_Now I find it funny when someone mistakes Abyss as a girl. Well, can't help it.. I got him from my Dark Lord blood after all._

"a He?" she repeated perplexed.

"She got it from your husband Em. Do you remember that name? The legendary heirloom that was hard to please? Haha! Can you believe it? Maka actually got him." Mama surfaced up and giggled.

_Looks like Mama and Mother Emeraude got so well together_.

I thought and smiled to myself.

"Well, What did HE showed you?" Mother Emeraude emphasized the word.

"Well, he told me he'll show me what really happened but what you told me was completely different from what he showed. In it was you Mother, you were carrying me as you cuddled me in your arms. But all of a sudden I went berserk that you had to seal me, he said you didn't want me to surpass you and so you wanted to seal me but you couldn't do it since I had this barrier and then Mama suddenly comes in and wraps her arms around me. You took the oppurtunity to get rid of me but you can't do it and instead sealed my power using Mama as a medium which in result we became human." I narrated everything I saw to them. Mother looked utterly shocked by what she heard.

"Such treason! to speak of such fallacies! How dare him!" Mother burst out.

"Ca-Calm Down Em! I don't want you breaking anything in the house!" Mama took control of their body and sat back down.

"But really, I always knew that Abyss was a pain to deal with. To even tell you such lies. tsch!" Mama said again and looked so anxious.

"Don't worry I'll ask him why he told me lies." I said softly to calm them both down. Mama can get pretty wild sometimes too.

"Well then, shall I release the seal for you?" Mother came back again and asked.

"Release the seal?"

"Well, that's the original reason why I left a part of my soul in you, to release your seal once you've gain knowledge of your true identity." I paused and reconsidered what she said.

"Well, I do know now that I am a princess of some Elmer kingdom that's been sought out by demons to be eliminated or be eaten.." I started and paused. I stood up and walked back to the empty couch I originally sat in before I dashed to her.

"But I think I am not ready to use my power as a Demon just yet. Oh! but I would really like to know how to undo the seal for when the time that I'll ve prepared for it comes, I can undo it myself." I said and beamed a smile. Mother smiled softly back at me and sighed.

"I know it is too early but I do think that you are ready for your second seal to be lifted. I'll show you how to do it, for when you'll need to lift your last seal you can do it by yourself." she proposed.

"Okay." I simply agreed. She walked close to me and took my hand, leading me to an open space, our front yard.

"Now remember everything I tell you, first, do not recklessly, casually, carelessly, mindlessly release the last seal for that would bring about a lot of trouble that would possibly complicate the releasing. Now you need to set up a barrier like this." and with a wave of her hand upward, a thin emerald-color membrane covered us within a 5 feet diameter.

"Whoa! l may have done this quite few times already but it simply cannot rival this one! plus! all of them were a mere fluke. Hehe." l laughed awkwardly.

"Dont Worry Dear... Soon, this kind of barrier will be like child's play to you, it's just a matter of control and practice really. I even had the same problem when I was young - It is quite a problem especially when you have the 'Eye!'." she explained with a sweet voice.

"Ah! yeah.. about that thing. What is this 'Eye' thing?"

"This!" she said as she aimed for my eyes and tried to poke them. l flinched and stepped back and noticed her fingertips glimmer like crystals. wait..What?! crystals?

" Wha-What happened? What was that for?"


	19. Release

Maka's POV

"Wha-What was that for?" I asked and backed a step away from her, alarmed she might do the same crazy stunt again.

"It's fine dear. I am trying to show you how your eye helps you. I really intended to poke your eye and make it like I was trying to gouge it out, in that way it'll activate automatically." she explained and blowed gently on her finger and the crystals left it in tiny dust particles.

"activate what?" I asked and relaxed a bit.

"your eye. It acts in any way you want, but what I did was your own subconscious' defense against those after your eye, without chanting anything you were able to stop me and turn my fingers to stone which is not normal to our kind. Normally we can't affect our own kind with our abilities but turns out you are quite special which is all the more reason that you should start learning and developing your skills."

"almost turned you to stone?"

"yeah, I got a warning from 'Kami', said I should pull some protective spell before I do that stunt cause she didn't want to lose a finger or two. She showed that when you were an infant, you almost turned the elders into statues when they took you from her arms, looks like I failed to properly seal your power at that moment." she said apologetically.

"I see. I am dangerous when out of control then?"

"very dangerous." she corrected me.

"then, should we really open the second seal? I mean, I'll turn even more dangerous after it's lifted right?" I asked, worried I might accidentally hurt people with this.

"No, my dear. Today, you need to release the second seal, any more longer and it will break which will be really painful and I don't know what reactions it will bring to you. Plus, I smell danger looming around you, that's why as soon as possible you must learn how to control them." she said and tilted my head to look at her in the eye.

"I understand."

"Now I shall lift it." she smiled before she closed her eyes and moved away from me.

"Binds of my seal! Unfasten and loosen, I, thy castor command thee to lift and open, Second seal, Unlock!" she chanted and long glowing chains emerged from her hands and traveled all the way to the chains that binds my hands, they wrapped around it and tightened till the chains snapped open.

"with this your second seal is open Maka." she informed me but I really didn't care whatever I heard, I just wanted to submerge myself in this comforting warmth enveloping my whole body and the feeling of being light like a feather and the surge of energy coursing through every nerves on my body. It felt ethereal.

"thine creator is me, I ask of you to come to me." I suddenly heard myself chant.

_What the heck did I just say? I can't control my speech._

within minutes after my soft chant, a bunch of butterflies flew around me, varying in sizes and color.

"so your pet is a butterfly?"

"pet?"

_finally I'm back._

"ahh. It's what I call to those messengers I create, which are animals. They're more referred to as Familiars, but I just don't like the whole idea. Anyway, It's beautiful indeed, befitting for a lovely lady such as yourself, A beautiful butterfly." she complimented with her adorable smile.

"and so are you mother, so may I see your messenger?"

"If my dearest wants to. Thine creator is me, I ask of you to come to me." she chanted the same unknown spell, which I think is summoning, that suddenly slid off my tongue. After a few minutes, a rumble from the earth shook me off my balance and fell down on the grass. I glanced to my mother and saw her smiling so brightly, I glanced to her opposite and stared at it unbelievably. A mass of different kinds of animals stood waiting outside our house, even those that are near extinct.

"Wow! Amazing Mother!" was the only thing I could say at that time and found myself staring at it with my mouth agape. I don't really care though, this was the first that I saw a horde of animals like that. I turned back to her and she had that gentle expression of hers.

_Is this what a Queen is like? so powerful yet so kind._

"Fellows, this is my Daughter, Maka. May you watch over her and keep her safe like what you did to me." she introduced me. I quickly got up to my feet and stood properly. They all bowed their heads down at me which is kinda creepy yet pleasing. I bowed back at them, flustering.

_I could never get used to this._

"So Mother, will you teach me a few of your tri- huh?" I was cut when her hands suddenly turned invisible or should I say vanished? and Mama's body is on the ground, unconscious.

"Looks like my time's already up. It was worth it anyway, I got to see my dearest daughter alive and well. I wished I could have witnessed the day where you'll introduce me to the boy you've set your eyes on." she said and winked playfully at me, sending pink shades across my cheeks.

"Mo-Mother?!" I complained.

"humm.. It is very pleasant to hear indeed, hearing you call me Mother." tears started to well up on her eyes as she smiled.

"No.. I'll make you hear it endlessly if you want so please don't go yet!" I tried to reach for her other hand but it vanished already.

"I would have loved to but I can't, the time limit before my power vanishes stops here."

"If it's your power then take some of mine! I won't need it yet anyway! Just please stay a little longer!" I cried and hugged her.

"Oh my Dear. Please don't cry, Look here darling. Don't worry, my soul will only depart but I will always remain with you, inside here, guiding you always." she said as she tilted my head and poked my chest area.

"No.. Mother.. please.. I beg of you." I said and hugged her even tighter.

"Maka." she muttered and hugged me back. Now her feet vanished and she was just like a ghost now.

"Maka Dear, Promise me that you'll live the life that you want and not because you know you're a princess of Elmer."

"I.. I promise Mother."

"That's our girl." she said and flashed her sweetest smile at me. It caused more tears to escape my eyes.

"I love you Dear." she whispered before she vanished with the wind.

"I love you too, Mother." I said and felt my knees go weak and fell to the ground.

_Why? Why did she have to leave me? Why?_

I thought and bawled my eyes out. After a few moments of staying there, I felt a cloth being placed on me and looked up. Papa looked down at me and smiled gently.

"Papa.." I squeaked as new batch of tears trailed down.

"It's fine Dear. We'll always be here when you need us." a sweet voice identical to hers voiced out and wrapped me in a hug.

"Mama.. Why? Why did she have to die?" I asked and sobbed on her chest.

"You'll have to tell her." Papa sighed and suggested.

"Guess I don't have a choice. Maka, the reason why your real parents died is because of rivalry." Mama said and broke the hug softly.

"Rivalry?" I repeated the word.

"Yes, your Mother and Father loved each other so much and so they married. But your Father's best friend, he loved your Mother too. He was furious when he heard about the engagement your Father has to your Mother and then he suddenly vanished. Everyone thought that he must have gone on a journey to forget about your Mother and avoid causing trouble, he didn't took part in your parent's wedding but when your Mother was bearing you, he resurfaced and caused the armageddon in the Kingdom of Elmer. He gained possesion of an unbelievably monstrous power and killed your Father who just managed to make you and your Mother escape. Then, your mother gave birth to you and left you in my hands which is in exchange for her life." Mama summarized for me. I froze as how my Father was betrayed by his own bestfriend.

"So who is this friend of his that betrayed my Father? Is he a Dark Lord too?" I tried so hard to hide my anger but still a soft growl escaped my clenched teeth.

"Yes, He was of the Red-Eyes clan, Hellric." Mama confirmed for me.

_Hellric? I know I heard it somewhere before.. but where?_

I thought silently to myself. I lowered my head and pushed myself up, with cold eyes that can make you shiver in fright.

_I swear I'll avenge you Mother, Father._

I thought and went back in the house and straight to my room.

"I'll have you pay for your lies, Abyss." I murmured and tossed the blanket down as I closed the door behind me.

(Abyss.)

{Maka? Maka! Look! The binds on my hands! They're gone! I don't know what happened but the second is seal is lifted! Now I only have this collar left to deal with! How are you? Are you feeling fine? Are there problems? you can tell me.} he bantered happily.

_He is especially noisy today._

I thought before my hands moved in a horizontal manner and hit him in the face, with my unchanging cold, straight gaze.

{ugh.. Wha-} he was cut when he met my cold, dead-like eyes.

{What's wrong Maka? Is that possibly an after effect of the seal?}

(I trusted you, Abyss. But you lied.)

I said softly yet intended for it to sting him. He jolted and had a flustered expression.

(hah. Weren't you emotionless? What happened to you Abyss?)

I pointed it out and gave him a devilish smirk.

{This isn't like you Maka! What's wrong?} he cried.

(What's wrong? I'm perfectly fine Abyss. I WAS till you came in the scene and ruined everything for me.)

{I.. I don't understand you Maka!}

(So? Was it fun Abyss? Was it fun toying with my feelings?)

{What the heck are you spouting? I never played with your feelings!}

(Never? HAHA! you say never? Then WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME ABOUT MY MOTHER!) I cried and instantly, the once peaceful meadows, turned into a hellish battlefield, with dead bodies here and there and fire engulfing the dead bodies, carts, horses, and the meadow, the scent of blood filling the air and entering my nostrils, but I didn't feel the least bit sick about it, all I could see was Abyss and the rage erupting within me.

{Maka.. Please Calm down.. I'll explain!}

(I don't want to hear any more of your LIES!) I cried and charged towards him.

{Wait! WAIT MAKA!}

(FIRE, I command thee to come to me, bless me thy power, become my blade that pierces through everything!) I chanted and the fire around me flew and formed a sharp, light and slim blade.

(I hate you!)

I lifted the sword above me and sliced down but as expected he dodged it easily. I sliced around and charged back at him again, shouting to gather my adrenaline.

{Maka! Gather yourself! Calm down! I can explain! Just hear me out!}

(I've had enough with your lies Abyss! I could have forgave you if you chose to not tell me but you just had to lie! Why? Why did you want me to hate my own mother?)

{Because I didn't want you to go berserk!}

I paused with the sword above me and him on the ground, finally cornered.

(berserk?)

{I was afraid you'd turn like this and didn't want that to happen which is why I lied to you about your parents getting killed and made it that Emeraude was nothing but your ancestor.} he said, catching his breath. I lowered the sword until it finally dropped to the ground. I sobbed and fell to my knees, disgusted at how I just acted.

(I'm the worst.. I shouldn't be venting my anger out on you. I so hate that person who killed my parents. You aren't the one who did the crime yet I vented it all out on you. I'm sorry!) I apologized between my sobs. I felt his hand on top of my shoulder and the other he used to tilt my head up.

{Seems like my Maka is finally back.} he said softly as he stared into my eyes, swelling with tears.

(I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Abyss.) I apologized repeatedly.

{Shh.. Just once is fine. Though I don't understand what it feels like when you lose your parents but I do know that it's so painful.} he said and petted my head. He pulled me close and kept me company till I cried myself to sleep and woke up on my world. I rolled to my side and saw Blair sleeping peacefully beside me. I gently pushed myself up and checked my clock which read; 6:30am. I got up and went directly to my bathroom and took a shower and went down to grab a toast and head to my school. On the way there, I had this ominous feeling that someone was tailing me. I'd pause every now and then whenever I'd feel that strange aura. I hurried my steps and leapt through the fence. I looked back but not a single soul was there.

_hmm.. Weird. I thought someone was following me_.

I thought to myself. I proceeded back to my tracks. I suddenly heard a flapping of wings and like on impulse, I leapt to evade but it seemed like I overdid it and instead leapt for about 7 feet away. I looked back abruptly and saw a bird with something on it's beak.

_Ah! Just a bird._

"Hi there little fella! What do you have there?" I greeted it and held out my arm for it to land there. It seemed like it understood me and landed there. I took the thing on it's beak and saw that it was a bracelet with emerald stones dangling on it.

"It's beautiful. Where did you get this from?"

"My creator asked me to give it to you, your highness." It squeaked and bowed. For a moment there I froze and was speechless.

_Now I really need to be careful not to talk casually to animals._

"I see. Please send my thanks to your creator."

"Eh? you really did understood me?"

"Uhh.. Yeah? Why? Am I not supposed to?"

"Oh no! your highness.. It is just quite rare that other royalties to understand another royalties' familiar. My Master was right, you are special." it explained and apologized to me.

"Familiar?"

_I heard it somewhere.. hemmm.. Ah! Mother said it once! My familiar was the butterfly._

"It is the pets that you create, which for other royalties, are their slaves." it whispered the last.

"Their Familiars? Slaves? The heck! They are not supposed to be treated like that!" there goes my sense of justice again. He flew off from my arm when I thrashed my arms making gestures.

"Ca-Calm Down your higness. Anyway, I need to get going, It was a pleasure to have exchanged words with you princess." and with that it flew away.

"Ah! Ermmm.. I wonder what I should do with this thing? For the time being, I'll place you there." I murmured and shoved it inside my pocket and continued to school.

..

.

Soul was early this day, he was there on his seat beside mine, burying his head on his arms. I quietly closed the door behind me and crept up to my seat. His breathing was so peaceful with the slow rising and falling of his back. I reached for his hair and stroke it softly.

_So Soft! and so beautiful._

I felt him flinch and in a split second, he grasped my hand and turned around, pointing a dagger at my throat in an alarmed manner.

"Ca-Calm Down.. I-It's just me." I squeaked, alarmed at the dagger might dig in and slice my thraot apart. I heard him release a sigh and lowered the dagger.

"I thought you were someone else. You're getting good at concealing your presence huh? Naturally, you were like a light beacon asking for me to follow." he teased and smiled lightly.

"As usual, I don't know how I did it. Moreover, What are you doing pointing that dagger at people? You could have seriously killed me! What are you gonna do if you killed me?" I complained as I rubbed my throat that was near sliced.

"I should be saying the same thing to you, you almost turned me to a statue." he said and my eyes drifted off to his hand that was turned to stone.

"Oh Goddesses! I-I'm sorry.. H-How? uhh.. Wa-Wait.. I-I'll figure something out.. uhh.." I panicked as I held his hand. I heard him chuckled and turned to him.

"What is so funny? Your hand just turned to stone and you still have the guts to laugh?" I cried disconcerted

"No.. I just find you really really cute."

"Sh-Shut up.. Stop teasing me will you?" I said as I felt my cheeks color slightly.

"But I'm not princess." he said with that bewitching smile again. I averted my eyes and tried to think of a way.

"Hey Soul. Did you hear if my clan could do healing magic?" I asked.

"No.. I haven't heard." he said almost readily. I panicked again and thought of every possible way that might work.

"Reverse the magic casted on me." I heard him say and turned to him. He motioned me to look down and I did, I found his hand already moving and back to normal. I sighed of relief and went back to my seat and relax.

"If you could do it you should have told me! Geez! you scared the living ghost out me." I said and shook my head in mocking disappointment.

"I can do it but It takes a lot of time and vigor though, so I don't use it casually. Anyway, you didn't have any problems with the lifting of the seal?" he suddenly diverted and asked. I froze and fell silent.

_Ho-How did he know?_

"If you're thinking how I knew of it, I witnessed the whole thing. You may have a barrier but I was quite worried it was quite small so I made another barrier covering the whole house. The gang was there too, but we decided not to make noise as to not complicate the releasing." he explained carefully which somehow I was able to follow.

"Oh.. Is that so?" I said meekly.

"I am warning you ahead Princess, please be careful always, some Demons are good at sniffing out powerful Demons and will try to trick you." he warned sternly.

"Then, will you teach me how to use them and control to hide it and look like a normal human?" I asked trying to lift the heavy atmosphere. He halted for a moment and flashed me his mesmerizing crooked grin.

"Why, It's a pleasure.. Your Highness." he said and did a bow from the neck.

"Stop it. I maybe a princess but you are a prince too, so no need to look so highly of me." I said with a hint of pink blush on my cheeks. He reached for my hand and knelt down and kissed my wrist, where my mark is supposed to appear.

"If my princess wishes it." he said with his smile and those beautiful orbs, intensifying my blush.

"Ehem." a voice made me jump from my seat and turn to it. Black Star and Tsubaki was standing on the door, with his hands about to knock.

"I suppose we interrupted something?" Black Star said and had a smirk.

"O-Of course not." I answered stammering and pushed my hair to the back of my ear. Soul stood up from kneeling down and averted his eyes while covering his face. Black Star smirk and paced to Soul while Tsubaki came up to me.

"So Maka-chan. What's the meaning of this?" Tsubaki asked straight-forwardly.

"uh.. err.. W-We.. H-He just.. HE JUST CONGRATULATED ME!"

"IT WAS JUST A GREETING!" I heard him cry almost the same time as me.

"Ooh~ they have different answers~"

"Tsubaki do you know what this means?"

They teased and Tsubaki waited for his answer excitedly.

"That the both of them are keeping a secret!" He exclaimed. I jolted.

"Isn't that right? My Buddy Maka? come on~ say it, say that your God is right~ hmm~?"

"Sh-Shut up! A-As if I'd have something like that!" I answered and crossed my arms.

"HAHA! anyway, Your GOD congratulates you on the successful lifting of your seal!" he beamed at me and slapped my back.

"Oww~" I said playfully and we burst out laughing.

"Then Maka-chan.. Is everything fine? You weren't attacked by Demons right? I mean, it'd be easier to track you down now that your second seal was released." Tsubaki asked worriedly.

"Somehow, everything's fine! No flying things with creepy wings guiding a black carriage." I blurted out the thing that met my vision.

"Flying things?" Soul repeated and looked alarmed as he turned around and rushed to the window.

"Damn! He really did come." Soul murmured against clenched teeth.

_He? Who is coming? I feel something bad about this_


	20. Forced Return

**Maka's POV**

Soul dashed towards the topmost floor. He was amazing at that time, even I and the gang couldn't catch up to his speed. We opened the door with a slam and just made it in time for the person inside the carriage to step down.

"How very nice of you to come personally." it said in a deep baritone voice.

"Wh-Why are you here?" Soul stuttered and his aura makes me feel uneasy.

"Oh? What's this? you just left home and you don't show me your respect anymore?" The owner finally revealed himself. He was tall and lean, with dark ebony hair and cold deep red eyes that seems to search deep within your consciousness and sends cold shivers to your nerves, numbing every single working fiber within your body; that's how intimidating he is. The fear he was able to inflict on me was like a small animal facing a deadly, fierce and hungry lion, like he intends to devour us behind that smirk.

"Wh-What d-do you want... Father?" Soul stuttered and surprised me with what he just said.

"WHA-?!" I was cut when someone cupped my mouth. I turned to the responsible and saw Kid's face upclose.

Shh.. You won't want to interrupt them now. I suggest you make your escape now, Princess. Kid whispered on my head. It was perplexing but when he let go of me, he also pushed back me gently, gesturing me I should start escaping by now.

(I don't know whatever is happening but Thank you, Kid.)

I told him thru telepathy. Heeding his warning not to make much noise, I crept my way to the door.

"Tch. What's this? You don't even want to greet me? Young Lady?" I suddenly heard him say which made me jolt as I felt his stare pierce thru me. I turned around softly and laughed nervously.

_Crap! He noticed me!_

"I uhh.. I remembered I still have something to do. So, I'll be excusing myself now."

"Son of Shinigami, you are sharp like your father, I like it." He said before he vanished. Everyone looked so alarmed and suddenly all of them turned to me. I gave them a bewildered look and turned worried when each of them had this alarmed expressions.

"But too bad, I saw through it." I suddenly heard his voice from my behind and I stiffened.

"Hoho~ Don't be so tense young lady, I just came here to help you end your suffering. Aren't I kind?" he said in a cheerful yet creepy manner.

"Goodbye." he finally said and closed my eyes expecting the pain, but felt nothing. I opened my eyes and the gang had the look of surprise and horror on their faces. I slowly turned around and saw him falling down.

"S..SOUL!" I screamed to the top of my lungs and rushed to him but someone grabbed my arm.

"No! Maka!" I heard Kid say.

"No! Let me go Kid!" I struggled to break free.

"Maka! Don't!" This time, I heard Black Star's.

"Maka-chan! It's dangerous!" even Tsubaki is hindering me and is now standing in front of me beside Black Star, guarding me.

"It's dangerous to face that man head on, Maka!" Liz warned me.

"Maka-chan~~ Please just stay there, we will protect you at all cost." Patty said earnestly.

"See how they're willing to put their life on the line for you? Stop acting so rashly and think for once! Besides, a stab like that can't kill a ruthless, A-class demon like Soul." Kid said and tried to calm me down, which he succedded in doing. Soul coughed telling me his still alive, although not well.

"Very well, I admire your courage but now that I finally got my hands on my dear Son, I think I'll have to retreat for now. See you again, Young Queen." he said and teleported back to his carriage and brought Soul along.

"Wait! Soul!" I cried.

"Oh! Dear Me, I completely forgot. Indeed a stab like that couldn't kill him and so do you, so I coated the sword with poison, but if you desire to save him, I don't mind having you in our castle. Your blood can replenish him faster you know? Just informing you, in case." He said as he paused before going in the carriage and went off.

"Did.. Did he just say he placed poison on it? and tried to stab me? ' wh- whats wrong with that Person suddenly stabbing people? A-And why would he want me there.. H-He wouldn't.. No way.." I thought aloud and couldn't seem to say the cruel thing going on through my brain.

"He will. The realm's King is cruel that it won't be surprising if he won't cure his own son." Kid said like it was a matter of fact. I felt Black Star's hand on my shoulder and turned to him, with the look of hopelessness on my eyes.

"Don't feel Hopeless yet! As long as your God is with you, you can make it through! Where is that gusty buddy of mine? I am sure that Maka won't back down even to the Demon King." he said as he tried his best to cheer me up in his own way. I smiled as I thought about it.

_He's right. I'll just have to go there and save him and retrieve him back. But.._

"I'll go there and retrieve him." I announced. I felt Black Star's slap on my back and turned around.

"Hey!" I started but paused when I saw them look so determined.

"You are not Soul's only friend! We are coming too! though that jerk never paid us too much attention aside from you, he is still our friend and will always be. That's why We'll go there and retrieve him." Black Star voiced out and gave me his signature thumbs-up.

"Yes Maka-chan.. We are all in this together." Tsubaki said in her gentle voice.

"You bet." Liz added.

"Patty's in too!" Patty cheered.

"Guys..." l said teary-eyed.

"I can't let you go.." Kid said. We all jolted and turned to him.

"Alone, so I guess I'm coming with you, I want to protect Maka at all costs." he said and smiled. I blushed lightly.

"Tha-Thanks." I said softly.

"Well then, now that it's decided.. ermm.. How do we get there? Are we traveling through a carriage like that too?" I asked. It is my first going there after all.

"Apparently Yes, the King can be quite meticulous when it comes to things that steps foot on his castle, but since he personally invited you over, I guess it'll be fine." Kid informed, given that he is of royal bloodlines too that knows a lot about traditions and stuffs concerning aristocrats.

"But where will we get one?" I asked again. Everyone then turned from me to Kid.

"urgh. I knew something like this would happen." He sighed as he face-palmed.

"Please Kid! We're all in this, right?" I pleaded.

"Err.. please stop that.. you're making it hard to decline.. urrr.. Okay fine! Gosh! It's hard to win against you." He said as he finally gave in.

"Yeah! Nice going Maka!" Black Star said and gave me a high-five.

"Yeah!" we all cheered, except for Kid.

"But It's only going to be a one-way ride. Once we're there we'll have to find another way to return. Are you still going to do this?" Kid warned. Everyone nodded in agreement hastily.

"Well then." he said and drew his arms summoning a carriage for transport. A carriage completely different from the carriage of the 'Demon King' appeared after a minute of wait.

"Kid-sama, you summoned?" the one piloting the carriage asked.

_Waah~ So fast!_

I thought when it suddenly appeared.

"I would like you to escort me and my companions to the Demon King's Castle." he said with full authority.

"Th-The Demon King's Castle? Wh-Why go there Kid-sama?" he stammered, clearly scared upon hearing the 'Demon King' word.

_He must be really cruel then. Does he rule their realm thru fear?_

I thought as I lost track on their conversation.

"Very Well if Kid-sama wishes it." he finally agreed and we hopped in. A portal suddenly opened before us and the carriage went through in. My once sunny surroundings turned to midnight darkness that looked so creepy. I glanced from the window and looked down and that's when I noticed, We weren't traveling through land but through air!

_Wh-What the hell is this?_

"Wh-What is this?! Wh-Why are we flying? Le-Let me down! I don't want to die yet!" I flailed around, out balancing our carriage.

"Ca-Calm Down Maka!" Kid called and grabbed hold of me, holding me down as our carriage gained altitude again as it found it's balance.

"huwaa~~ I don't want to die yet~~" I repeated as my world spinned.

"It's fine. Just don't look down. Take a deep breath and Calm down." I heard Kid whisper. I breathed in deep and finally calmed down after a few breaths. I finally regained my cool and finally noticed how Kid was holding me. His arms around me and I sitting on top of his lap. Everyone looked at me but was worried at how I am scared with high places. I suddenly blushed furiously and I pushed Kid away.

"I-I-I'm fine already! Th-Th-Thanks!" I exclaimed.

"I.. I see. Good then." he said and turned back outside, facing his back on me.

_The hell.. why am I sitting on top of him? But enough about that. How will I face and make the King return Soul to us?_

I pondered as I glanced around the place that I should have belonged to, a world completely different to where I grew and came to love, a world where these friends of mine grew and where Soul really belong. I suddenly felt a heavy feeling looming over my chest.

"We're almost there." an announced snapped me back.

"There it is." Black Star said as a big castle came into view.

"The Demon King's Castle." Kid stated the obvious. My heart was beginning to pound as we neared our destination.

_Will I really be able to do this? I mean.. He is the Demon King after all. I don't know if I stand a chance if he attacks me again._

I stiffened as the carriage came to a halt and the door was opened for us. Black Star went down first with a leap and Tsubaki followed him slowly, with the Thompson Sisters following her, Kid stood up and was about to get off when he noticed I wasn't moving at all.

"Maka? You aren't going down?" he asked. I turned to him in a robotic manner.

"Ca-Can we ju-just go ba-back? I-I changed my mi-mind.. Th-This re-rescue mi-mission is terrifying. I can't feel my legs at all, every nerve in my body seemed to have gone numb." I confessed. He gave me a soft smile and knelt down in front of me taking my hands.

"It'll be fine. No matter what happens, just call my name and I'll come straight away, okay?" he reassures me as he squeezed my hand. I blushed at his gestures and nodded in response. He led me down the carriage as I mustered whatever motivation I have to face this horrifying Demon King. I walked to the Coachman that brought us here.

"Thanks for doing us this favor, Thanks for driving us all the way here. I bless thee safety as you make your return." I said and murmured the short prayer as I held his right hand. I let go after giving the prayer and lef to follow after the gang..

"U-Uhm.. Wa-wait!" l heard him call. I paused and turned to him past my shoulders.

"Mi-Might you be the lost Princess of Elmer?" Without answering his question, I gave him a soft smile and nodded briefly before I resumed walking again.

"Please be careful, Hime-Sama." I heard his distant cry. l caught up with the gang and we all walked a few distance till we reached a humungous gate.

"S-So tall!" I gaped as I glanced at it stretch towards the sky. The gang walked close to it as I followed closely behind. I was watching the gates and my surroundings all the time that I didn't noticed Liz, who was in front of me stopped and bumped into her.

"Who are you? What business do you all have here?" a guard asked as he blocked the entrance with their spears.

"Wh-What's wrong?" I whispered to Liz. She turned slightly and whispered back.

"It seems they weren't informed about you being invited by the king and won't allow us in."

"Then, What do we do?"

"So? Do we tell them that Maka here is the last descendant of the Elmerian Race?" Liz asked but it wasn't addressed to me but to the person standing behind me, guarding my back, Kid.

"No. We won't tell them, it's better if she'll just look like a regular demon. I'll do it, I am from the Shinigamis after all, I might be able to convince them to let us in." Kid said firmly and walked forward. I reached for the hem of his shirt and made him pause. He turned to me rather surprised.

"Please Don't do anything reckless for me, Kid." he replied with a smile and nod before he took my grip off of his shirt gently and proceeded on his tracks. He confronted the guards and seemed to have a rather calm conversation.

_As expected from a Shinigami that keeps the order. He can converse with them peacefully._

I thought as I observed them exchange talks. His movements suddenly stopped as the guards drew their spears back and relaxed..

"Liz! Patty!" he summoned.

"Yes!" both of them answered in unison and suddenly glowed, transforming to twin pistols.

"DAMMIT! YOURS IS MUCH TALLER BY 1CM THAN YOUR PARTNER! AND YOURS IS MUCH SHARPER THAN HIS!" He scolded the guards about their spears and pulled the trigger shooting them with anaesthesias sending them to instant sleep. We all stared at him flabbergasted.

_What an Idiot! I take back what I said. Symmetry will kill him someday._

I thought as I stared at him turn to us as he let go of the pistols and they reverted back to their human form. He smiled as though nothing happened.

"Let's go?" he beamed cheerfully and walked ahead of us. We all followed him and caught up with Liz and Patty.

"Is he always like that?" I asked quitely. Liz turned to me and back to Kid and nodded.

"Yeah. He shots and gets mad at whatever asymmetrical object or even insect he sees, so long that it's asymmetrical." Liz answered. I sweat-dropped and laughed awkwardly.

"I see. even insects huh?" I murmured. Kid opened the gate like he was pushing some plastic door with only one hand, the other was shoved in his pockets.

"I see he sent you to guide us." he suddenly said as the heavy-looking doors opened.

"Indeed Kid-sama, descendant of Shinigami." it replied and bowed before him, a man or woman with long white hair and pointy ears and, the same like everyone else, a dead-pan face.

"Please follow me, I will guide you there." He said as he turned to me as if really expecting my arrival. Black Star and Tsubaki went first and I followed, Liz and Patty stood on both of my sides and Kid followed last.

_urghh.. a-aren't they a bit overboard? to even surround me like this._

I thought as I sweat-dropped and sighed. I suddenly heard few whispers when the doors to the castle opened.

"I heard that she's the lost princess of Elmer."

"I heard that too. But she looks average."

_Erkk! Well sorry for being average._

"Yeah, she does look and feels like a normal Demon. How could an Elmer be as fragile as her?" I heard another. I turned to them and saw a group of girls in fine clothings whispering behind their fans. When they met my eye they jerked and covered their eyes with their fans and walked away in a hurry.

"How rude." I murmured and pouted at their actions.

"Hmm? What's wrong Maka?" Liz, who barely heard what I said, turned.

"Nah! Just a group of spoiled brats talking behind my back." I answered clearly annoyed with all the ruckus they make whenever they see me.

"What's with all of them panicking when they meet me?" I complained when I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Apparently, you are a dangerous existence for them Maka." Kid answered from behind.

"Hah! Me? a dangerous existence for all these demons? I should be the one feeling that! I mean like, this world is a complete stranger to me." I scoffed as I complained endlessly, they really ticked my nerve there. Kid didn't say anything back and we walked in silence yet again. The one leading us suddenly stopped when we reached a fork path and turned to us.

"From this point onward, Maka-sama will be coming alone, the rest will be guided to their respective rooms. Please enjoy your stay here." He said and bowed from the hips before he held his hand forward the left passage and waited for me.

_Maka-sama? somehow it feels so creepy._

"Where will you take them?" I asked him before I walked.

"They will be guided to their rooms, your highness." he said and didn't bother to look up to me and kept on bowing.

"Could you cut out this highness-thing? It's giving me goosebumps. Will you really guarantee me their safety?"

"Don't worry Maka. We'll be fine, we are together after all, you should worry about yourself." Kid said and walked close to me and held my shoulders.

I'm sorry but I am quite different between you and Soul, I need direct contact to perform telepathy, so please whenever you need help, Don't ever think about standing up to him alone, Call us please.

He said through my head and his worry reflected on those golden orbs of his. I smiled at him.

(Don't worry. I will.)

and with that I finally went with the white-long-haired-man. We were walking in complete silence, it's not like I wanted to talk with him too, as much as possible I want to conserve every little energy. He stopped by a tall door and knocked before he stepped aside and bowed again.

_Really, he won't listen._

"Please go on in, your highness."

"Hey, I don't know why you won't listen to me but I really don't like being called that way, so please just address me as Maka. Okay?" I said and smiled. He just stared at me with a surprised face before I pushed the doors open and went in.

"Oh! Welcome Young Queen." a voice beamed as the doors creaked and closed with a thud.

"Where is Soul?" I asked straight to the point, like I would want to stay there any more longer.

"Hnn.. Quite the straight-forward are we? Hoho, befitting for a Queen, just like Emeraude."

"You know my Mother?"

"Why, of course Yes. Everyone, even insects, in this realm knows that name. The name of the beautiful and kind Queen, despite for being a demon in blood, she ruled her Kingdom with pure Kindness and repelled every Demon wanting to Destroy it, It was even said 'The Untouchable Kingdom'." He said like he was reminiscing those times.

"Enough about something l don't know. Where is Soul?" I demanded with a little force on my words.

"Haha! Quite impatient are we? He's there, on his bed." He said and pointed a crimson canopy bed.

"Soul!" l cried and dashed to his side.

"Tsk. Not so fast Young Queen." y heard him say and heard a soft tap before I found myself sitting on the floor, with a pained butt. Apparently, He sent me flying back.

"I just can't let you do whatever you want. You are, after all, in MY castle." ye said as he walked around me.

"What do you want?" l seriously am annoyed with him already.

"Ready to listen already? 1 just have one condition and you can go and save Soul. Will you hear it out?" He said with a smirk. We discussed about it, more like he talked about it, for a while. | agreed without a minute of hesitation and rushed to Soul. He was barely conscious when my tears dripped on him.

"Maka?" He croaked.

_l never wanted to hear you like that again._

"Soul." l sobbed.

"why are you crying? I'm not dead yet, you crybaby. l'll be fine, besides a stab , like this cant kill an A-class Demon like me."

"Soul, I can't bear having to watch you suffer like this, So please drink my blood."

"Oh please, save the jokes for later, Maka." he said and turned away.

"Dummy! for once, listen to me and drink it already!"

"Are you really sure you'll be fine?"

"l'am. Don't worry." I said with a smile. He wrapped his long slender fingers behind my neck and pulled me dose. I flinched a bit as I felt his fangs bore holes on my skin and sank it down.

**And! Till there! Happy Holidays everyone! Here's a tiny trivia on how I wrote some of my stories. Actually, Some of their Scenes are from my dreams, I just add a little detail and sequence to connect all of them together and make the story. Just wanted to share that for it's Holidays! Anyway, Dont forget my review okay? Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	21. Condition

**Soul's POV**

I just had the weirdest dream. In it was Maka, She was so pale that she could collapse any minute now, but what made it weird was that I was sinking my fangs on her, feasting on her luscious blood, her blood that smelled and tasted so sweet, giving me surges of power coursing back to my body and repairing whatever damage it suffered. l was devouring it like l hadn't drank for a lifetime. But there could be no possible way that that happened, I mean she is in the human world, like she can travel between worlds on her own. She still isn't capable of such things. Yeah,It was all just a dream. I couldn't have possibly bore my fangs on her, I can't seem to bring myself to do it.

"urgh." I groaned as I regained consciousness and opened my eyes.

"Soul-sama, you have finally regained consciousness, ribbit." A new servant, with strange orange hat, squeaked.

_See? I knew I was just worrying over useless stuffs._

"We all got worried when we saw the both of you collapse, ribbit."

"Both?" l repeated in an inquisitive manner.

_The taste... of.. Blood?_

"Yes, apparently Maka-sama offered you her blood to help you recuperate but unfortunately lost too much blood, She is currently resting on her own room, ribbit."

_l... I drank her blood?_

We, Dark Lords, aren't that much dependant on blood. Bloods are just something for us to have fun on drinking. Well it's like a wine or juice if compared to humans, but it also works as a great medicine for us. When we are greatly wounded, with the help of blood we recover much faster than our natural rate of recovery. But, it also has side-effects on us, if we drink bood surely we get stronger and recover faster, but we also tend to get mad. We lose our rational reasoning and go berserk which is why it was made a taboo for all demons to not drink blood anymore.

_I'm sure Maka didn't know about this and the gang wouldn't even dare mention this to her as her Mother declared this law. The only person that could tell her about this and not care whether it was taboo or not is none other than that man.. that old bastard geezer._

I thought and growled at the thought.

"but why didn't I lose my mind?" I thought aloud and stared at my hands.

"Well, we took that into consideration and so I was tasked to look after you, Fortunately you seem still lucid to me, ribbit." she said and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where is Maka?" I suddenly burst out. She jolted and looked so surprised.

"I.. I believe she was taken to another room at the left wing of the castle, ribbit." she confessed in an unsteady voice.

I threw the blanket off my body and found myself still in my uniform and ignored it. I went off and hurried to the room she was taken to.

_She might be very scared right now, given that she is in a world completely different from hers, I must go and comfort her. But.. Do I really have the right to say that when I sank my fangs on her? She must be scared of me right now. But.. I really must see her right now._

I thought while bearing the heavy guilt of boring my fangs on her. I reached her room and knocked before I went in but when I opened it, the room was empty.

"Empty?"

_Why is it empty? Wasn't she supposed to be taken here? What did they do? Damn it. If only I didn't drink her blood. Now it'll be my fault if someone finds out that she is the heir to the Elmerian throne. Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!_

I thought and mentally hit myself. I hastily marched towards the throne room where that man usually spends his time. It's quite perplexing but when I think that Father might have done something bad to her, I can't help but feel my blood boil in anger. I could never forgive myself if something bad happened to her because of me. I reached the throne room and opened the doors with a slam and found him sitting so leisurely on the chair on the center.

"Where's Maka?" I asked straight to the point without bothering to greet him even.

"My, You sure have changed. It has only been a year since you ran away again but you sure have changed unlike the last time you went there." He said as he reminisced times I don't remember and have the slightest Idea about.

"Cut the chase, Father! Where's Maka?"

"Maka? oh, Do you mean the girl who gave you the blood? I see.. Your name was Maka." he said and looked past me. I turned around and saw her in the same black dress she wore when She visited me in my dream and bid Goodbye. she looked so ethereal but something's off about her. She's pale and the glow on her eyes died down. Well, I do admit I am the reason behind her pale complexion but I don't Know who's responsible for that.. sadness.

"Maka.." I called and tried to reach for her when she walked forward me but drew them back as I remembered how I assaulted her. she surprised me when she didn't stop in front of me but passed by giving me the cold shoulder and proceeded to the throne.. to Father.

"Isn't she stunning Soul? Well? How do you like the dress Young Queen?" he asked but didn't receieve a single, even a short response from her. But instead averted her gaze and turned away.

"Well then Soul, Now that you are well, Don't you think it's about time that you head back to your beloved Human Realm? Seeing as how you loved that realm, Here! I'll even give you a hand." He beamed and drew his hand creating a portal beneath me, sucking me. I jerked but kept still, Learning as it's like a quicksand; the more you move, the more it sucks you in. Maka saw this and immediately rushed to me.

"Soul!" She cried and tried to reach me but l suddenly became transparent which is the reason why she can't hold me.

_Damn that Geezer!_

"It'll be fine Maka, So don't cry. 1 even am not worthy for you to shed your tears."

" Dummy! l.. I never regretted anything I did.. Because.. Because.. I could save the person that I love. I Love you, Soul. So please, Live your life and be happy for me. Okay?" she said and accompanied it with her trademark smile.

"I know that already."

_I know she meant it as a bestfriend, buddy and brother only. I mustn't misunderstand it._

"No! You don't understand me. I meant it like I want to be your wife, that I want to spend eternity with you by myside." She certainly surprised me with what she said that I even froze for a moment. I didn't get the chance to answer given that the portal completely swallowed me up. I opened my eyes and found myself under the orange skies and on the rooftop of the school. I glanced sidewards and saw the gang unconscious too. I sat up and held my head with my hands and ran a hand on my hair.

_This whole ordeal is frustrating me._

I thought and heard groans, apparently they're coming to consciousness already.

"urghh.. Where are we?" Black Star, who first woke up, asked.

"I think.. This is the human's realm." Tsubaki answered him when she woke up too.

"What was that black hole? I don't remember the Demon realm having anything like those." Liz inquired.

"nuuuu~ Patty's head is spinning~" Patty complained.

"why are we sent back? Where's Ma-" Kid paused when he saw me. Everyone turned to what made him stop and turned to me with mixed emotions; surprise and gladness.

"Soul!" they all cried and rushed to me, except for kid who remained frozen.

"You are fine!" Liz exclaimed and patted my shoulders.

"Hah! Your God knew you would be fine!" Black Star proclaimed.

"Soul isn't weak so it was a given that he would make it through." Tsubaki said gently.

"Soul-kun is fine~!" Patty cheered.

"Where is Maka?" As I thought, that would be the first thing that Kid will notice. Everyone suddenly fell silent and turned to Kid then to me. I hang my head and averted my gaze.

"I asked you WHERE SHE IS? DAMMIT!" He cried and suddenly charged at me. Black Star and Liz grabbed hold of both of his arms and managed to stop him.

"Calm Down Kid!" Liz scolded.

"How the hell would I calm down? That bastard left Maka alone after he got what he wanted from her!"

"But still, won't you want to hear him out first?" Tsubaki, the ever Democratic, suggested.

"He's right. I left Maka's side. Let him go. He has the right to hit me." I said without lifting my head.

"You inconsiderate Monster!" Kid growled and broke free from Black Star's and Liz's grip and lunged at me, grabbing my collar and forcing me to lift my head up and hit me in the cheek. I fell back to the ground and stayed as I wiped the blood away.

"Maka.. Maka sacrificed so much for you. She even went as far as visiting another world just for you.. Just to give you her blood and help you recover faster.. She.. She even loves you and you just leave her just because your ass is already saved? Just how much of a dimwit can you get before you notice her feelings for you?" Kid scolded and clenched his fists so tight that it started bleeding. I let off a heavy sigh and ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah. How could I possibly do that. How could I possibly live happily when you're all I want." I murmured and pulled myself together, standing firmly like what I used to be.

"Thanks for that little wake up punch Kid, it surely hurt like hell. Well,. Can I.. uhh.." I paused as I can't figure out how to say it.

"Of course! There's no need to ask Dimwit! I'm going back to save her!" Kid exclaimed and pumped his fists.

"Thanks."

"Well, Maka needs us after all. So we'll help too." Tsubaki chimed in.

"Urghh. I can't believe I'd have to save someone far more stronger than me." Liz complained.

"Morelike, We'll be going back again and on the same day too! After rescuing Soul, now we'd have to rescue Maka. Stop troubling your God, you lovebirds!" Black Star added.

"Let's go!~" Patty cheered and seemed so enthusiatic. We all nodded and I proceeded with our transfer. I am a Dark Lord, and we have this unique ability to create portals, it's kinda different from a royalty's private portal since it is situated in every kingdom but with us, we can create wherever we want it to. An orb formed in my hands and made the portal, we all hoped in one at a time with me being last to close the portal. I made it that the portal would take us in my room to avoid Father detecting us, which is usually hard but today was quite easy to sneak in every nook of the castle.

"Hey! Is it just me or the castle seem to be empty?" Black Star suddenly said and we examined the hallway of the main castle.

"Yeah. I feel something off about this silence." Liz said and got goosebumps.

"Is this what they call the calm before the storm?" Tsubaki asked.

"We won't know if we won't move out. Lead the way Soul." Kid said and let me go first. I walked the hallway leading to the throne room and just like the hallways we passed by, it's completely barren.

_There's no way Father wouldn't notice us by now. What is that Geezer trying to pull?_

Just another turn and we'll reach the throne room, any minute now and we'll find Maka already. I turned left and paused when I noticed two guards standing on the throne room's door.

_Weird. Father never leaves any guard on that room, so why now?_

I thought and hid back. The gang stopped and took a peek at what made me retreat and hide.

"Guards?" Liz asked the obvious.

"As expected, when he noticed us sneak in I'm sure he was already expecting us to attack him and so placed guards there." Kid theoritically said.

"No. Father isn't like other king. He is especially cruel, arrogant and stubborn. It is not like him to place guards on the throne room." I explained and made them confused even more. We heard clanking of shoes closing in near the throne room. The guards then stiffened up and saluted. The person then came into view and I saw my brother; Wes, wearing his suit. The guards opened the doors for him and we heard trumpets and drums playing as soon as the doors opened. The doors closed and we made our move, we assasinated the two guards, morelike sent them to sleep, and borrowed their uniforms.

"Kid, you're coming in with me. Black Star, Tsubaki, we'll lure two guards out so we can go in and take them out. Liz and Patty, both of you put their uniforms on and replaced those two here." I narrated our assignments. They all nodded and we hurriedly wore the uniforms we stole. Black Star and Tsubaki managed to take out the two guards we lured out as Kid and I replaced them inside. A grand feast was held and lively music was playing. My sight drifted off to the 3 high-backed chairs with two people sitting on the chairs. The man sitting at the center is definitely Father but on his left, was a girl with her hair tied up and she was hanging her head.

_Could that be Maka? What's going on here? What are you planning, Old Geezer?_

Wes walked up to Father and sat on his right side as he glanced sideways to Maka. Father suddenly stood up and cleared his throat. The noise died down as they all turned to face Father, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I welcome you all to the Engagement Party of my son, Wes, the Crown Prince, to the Elmerian Princess, Heir to the Throne and possesser of the Eye, and especially your soon to be Queen, Maka." he announced.

_WHAT?!_

**Maka's POV**

As I watched Soul getting sucked by the portal, I felt my heart being ripped apart. It pains me so much having to part with him in such a manner, but I've got no choice, this is in exchange for his life.

*Flashback*

"Ready to listen already? I have just one condition and you can go and save Soul." he said. I nodded and listened to what he's got to say.

"Become my daughter by marrying my son." he stated so vaguely.

_He wants me to marry Soul? that wouldn't be a problem at all._

"The Crown Prince, Wes." he finished and clarified. I jerked and froze.

_What? Marry Wes? Why?_

"After all, you are bethrothed to the both of them, it'll just be a matter of time before you choose someone though, so I'm telling you, Marry Wes and you can save Soul." he said with a smirk.

"mm. I will." I agreed without turning to him and stared at Soul enduring the pain.

"Very Well. Go and offer him your blood." he whispered as the barrier dissipated.

*End of Flashback*

I stayed on my spot and the King strode close to me, offering me his hand to help me up.

"Come. I want to give you a gift before your marriage." he said. I didn't want to leave the spot but I took it anyway, somehow, something's telling me I shouldn't disobey this man. He's the one who almost killed Soul, after all. We walked out of the room as he guided me through different halls and stopped in front of a room I recognize as where I was taken after I suffered loss of blood. We walked in and he let me sit on the bed. He sat beside me and turned to me.

"Consider this as my gift. I figured you might want to retrieve them someday." he said and poked my head softly. I suddenly felt my self fall back as my vision got blurry and turned dark.

..

.

"Sou-chan, want to eat cake with me?" a younger me, about 4-5, asked. They were in a meadow with flowers all around. I turned to who I was talking to and saw Soul, his current look.

"No. It's sweet." he said plainly.

"Mou~~ Then I'll give this to Wes!" I pouted and pretended to stand up. He grabbed my wrist but didn't turn to me.

"I-I'll eat it." he said. The younger me giggled and sliced some of the cake, feeding it to him. He shivered as he gulped it down.

"Too Sweet." he complained.

"Ne Sou-chan, Someday.. Will you take Maka as your bride someday?" the younger me asked.

"Of course. Maka is troublesome and only I can keep up with it." He answered me with his adorable smile.

"Pinky Swear?" I asked as I held out my finger.

"Yeah, Whatever oath it is." he said and linked his pinky finger with mine.

_What the-?! Soul made such a promise with me? And what's with that Attitude? You're already a grown up. Really, he's such a child at that kind of age._

I thought as the scenes unfold before me. Wes then came in the scene as Soul was pulling on my cheeks and chuckled innocently. He hit Soul on the head and leaned on his head.

"Don't bully Maka. She's going to be my bride and your nee-san after all, right?" he proposed and smiled at the younger me. She smiled innocently back at him and gave him some cake too.

_Wait.. As I thought.. It is familiar! This is a scene from my dream but a clearer version, so Soul was that boy. But what is this? Why am I dreaming it again?(refer ch.2)_

I thought and suddenly the scenes changed to that of a dark forest.

"Mister?" I heard a call. I turned around and saw myself entering the forest.

_This.. This forest is.. Isn't this the Enchanted Forest?_

"Mister?" I kept on calling. This time an eight-year-old me called.

"Mist- Ah!" I exclaimed and rushed to a flower, exclaiming at how beautiful it's shade was.

_I'm quite the nocturnal aren't I? to be able to see in such darkness._

A boy with creepy wings stood behind me and approached me silently, but somehow, I don't feel alarmed at all. The young me turned around and saw him, Soul.

_Soul? What on earth are these? What's the meaning of this dream?_

It came to the point where Wes came to take Soul away. Wes got angry, saying Mama sealed my memories. Soul fought him but they came into terms. Soul had to leave the young me so that Wes won't do something bad to me. Soul went inside the portal but the young me rushed back to him. Wes stepped in between us and pushed Soul in as he grabbed me and pulled me close, kissing my forehead and uttured soft words.

"you will forget about Soul and you will remember only me."

..

.

I slowly opened my eyes and felt the dried tears on my face.

"What.. What was that dream?" I asked a question not addressed to anyone.

"It wasn't a dream, those are your sealed memories. How are you feeling, Young Queen?" he answered for me. He was sitting there, in a chair directly opposite of where I laid.

"I feel strange. What do you mean with sealed memories?"

"Just as I said, those are your memories being sealed. It isn't possible to seal a Demon's memory, such as a strong Demon like you, so in order for you to forget such memories, it is sealed, this can only be done, however, by someone far stronger than you do." He explained.

"then.. Mama and Wes really did seal ny memories?" I murmured.

_What could be her reason to do such things?_

I thought. He stood up from his chair and paced to the door.

"I will leave you for the moment to get prepared. I expect that you fulfil your promise. Proceed to the throne room after you're done for Wes is on his way here too." he instructed before he left the room and the servants(?) came in.

They changed me out of the black dress to a longer one that it completely hid my feet. It was flowing like waves with every move I do. My hair was tied up in a bun with my bangs pushed to the side. They placed black hair ornaments on my hair that it stood out of my blonde hair.

"It is done, Maka-sama." I heard her say.

I opened my eyes and saw that they had painted my lip with black lipsticks too.

_Now I really look like one of them._

I complained mentally and frowned.

"Thanks." I said and gave them a light smile.

"Uhh.. We-Welcome, Maka-sama. uhmm.. wo-would you want to be accompanied to the throne room? I.. uhh.. I could guide you there." she franticaly stammered which is cute.

"mmh. I could really use a guide." I said and smiled. She smiled delightly and rushed to the door. I took one last glance to my transformed self and stood up. I walked to the door and found her already waiting by it, and keeping the door open for me.

_It really feels creepy when someone opens the door for me, much less a girl like this._

She guided me through the maze of hallways and stopped by the two guards guarding a door.

"uhmm. I believe you might have took me to the wrong room, the throne room didn't have any guards." I whispered to her.

"You are not mistaken, your highness. This is the throne room. The King ordered us to guard here." one of the guards kindly explained.

"I see." was all I could say before they opened the door for me again and was greeted with a sweet, soothing, lovely music and cheers of people, I mean Demons.

_Aren't they Demons? Why do they look human to me?_

I thought and strode forward to the center. The King greeted me with a smile as he gestured me to sit on his left. I did as what he gestured me and sat down and hang my head down.

_There's no way I'd feel comfortable with all these gazes around me._

Sooner the door opened again and in came Wes, my soon-to-be-husband.

_I wonder if he'll understand if I tell him I love Soul and that I don't want to marry anyone but him._

I planned but somehow, it doesn't feel right, like I might regret it if I tell him all about it. I stared at him as he walked towards us. When he finally reached us, he directly went to the empty seat beside his father. The King suddenly stood up and announced.

"I welcome you all to the Engagement Party of my son, the Crown Prince, Wes to the Elmerian Princess, Heir of the Throne and possesser of the Eye, and especially your soon to be Queen, Maka."

I clenched my fists and bit my lip as I reminisced it all.

_But I don't have the right to have regrets. I was able to save Soul after a-_

I stopped when I felt my tears rush down. A cape suddenly hid my face and someone hugged me.

"It'll be fine. I won't let you down." Wes whispered. Murmurs rose up in the air as he continued to hide me crying.

"On the first night when the moon shines bright shall be their wedding day." The King announced again.

_Huh? Full Moon?_

"Full Moon? Isn't that.." Wes was cut when his Father finished for him.

"Yes, tomorrow." he smirked.

_What?! TOMORROW?!_ Soul, Maka, Wes and Kid thought as the crowd around them cheered.


	22. rewritten memories

**Maka's POV**

I excused myself and was guided to my room. The person who took me to Soul's room that day also accompanied me to my room. He stopped in front of a door and again opened it for me. He bowed at me and I bowed back. I went in and found that the room looks somehow different from the room that I used.

"uhh.. Why here? I believe my room didn't look like this." I said and turned to face him.

"It is a tradition in this kingdom that the prince and princess that is to be wed to share a room before their wedding as to not feel awkward in the presence of each other." he explained in that low baritone voice of his.

"but you won't have to worry about.. I, at least, know Wes and am not awkward around him, but I doubt if I am with Soul." I murmured and looked away.

"Pardon?"

"Ah! No. It was just nothing." I said and flustered.

"Maka-sama?"

"Maka."

"Ah yes, Maka. Do you perhaps feel something strange?" he asked all of a sudden.

"Hmm? Now that you ask, I have this funny feeling that I am blanketed by something.. well, I could only be imagining things though."

"I see. Well then, I need to be on my way, have a nice sleep, Maka-sama." he said and bowed again.

"Ah! Yes, thank you." I answered and bowed too. He pushed the door close and said something before it closed with a thud. I furrowed my brows, bewildered at what he meant with what he just said. I decided to ignore it and walked to a tall window that is partially covered with curtains. I pushed it aside a bit and peeked outside.

_Oh? It's night time already? somehow I could never get used with this, not with the moon looking as creepy as that one. Ah~ can't believe I agreed to be in this mess. Won't you come and save me Soul?_

I complained and decided to close the curtains fully, making the room look even more scarier when dark. I shrugged it off my head and walked to the bed and sat.

_I could talk to Soul with telepathy right?_

I thought and tried to picture him. I kept thinking his name, concentrating, trying to call him but it was no good, like he can't hear me, or morelike I can't use any of my power. I held my wrists up and remembered I still had the bracelet on, seems like the bracelet seals any of my power.

_Hah~ no wonder I feel so strange. But they surely looked into it this far? how could I possibly take this off? Why can't I feel anyone's presence?_

"This Emptiness is really off putting." I thought aloud.

"Please excuse my Father's behaviour, Maka." a sudden voice surprised me.

"A-ah! We-Wes?" I asked to confirm.

"mmh. I didn't really have any idea as to why Father summoned me all of a sudden. It surprised me when I saw you sitting beside him and when he suddenly announced I was to marry you and tomorrow of all days? Why so soon?" he complained too and sat on the opposite side of the bed, our backs facing each other.

"but really, it sounds too good to be true." he scoffed and chuckled lightly.

"Wes.. If I were to tell you.." I started.

"tell me what?" he asked intrigued and shifted on the bed to face me. I didn't turn around and kept still, clutching my dress' skirt.

"that I.. that I really-" I was cut when the doors burst open.

"Excuse me Wes-sama?" a servant with orange hat burst in, gasping for breath.

"What is it? Eruka?" he asked as he turned to the girl.

"Y-You're Father.. T-The King.. has asked for you to meet him in his room immediately, ribbit."

"Mmh. I understand." he responded and stood up.

"Wait! Wes!" I called and quickly caught his cape. He paused to turn to me.

"What is it Maka?" he asked, surprised.

"I.. I have something to tell you."

"I see.. But my Father called for me, so tell me later okay?" he said as he leaned down to plant a kiss on my forehead and proceeded to the door.

"No.. but.. I can't do this.. I want.. Soul." I whispered as the doors closed behind him and crawled up on the bed that I have all to myself.

**Wes' POV**

_Somehow, strange events kept occuring one after another._

I thought as I made my way to my Father's room with Eruka walking behind me. I glanced over to her, past my shoulders and noticed her staring at the moon while walking. I halted in front of my Father's room and, being dazed, she bumped on me.

"A-Ah! F-F-Forgive me, Wes-sama!" she apologized and flustered.

"Do you perhaps know a demon named Free?" She jerked when I mentioned the name and looked up.

"F-Free? Y-Yes.. I-I know it's presumptous but i-is Free alright?"

"Yeah. He is fine, he went back to his own kingdom."

"I.. I see." She said and had a soft relieved expression.

"Tomorrow, I need to speak with him, Could you possibly summon him for me?" she glanced up again with a bright smile.

"I.. It would be my pleasure. Thank you Wes-sama!" she beamed and I went in. I found Father by his window, holding up a glass with wine on it and twirled it, while staring outside. I closed the door behind me and took a step toward him.

"Isn't the night lovely? It's the perfect weather to celebrate your wedding, my son." he said and turned to face me.

"What are you plotting, Father? Why do you plan to marry me to Maka? and Why tomorrow?" I bombarded him with the main questions that I was confused with.

"Fufu. I am not plotting anything, my dear son. Don't you love that girl? that Elmerian Maka?"

"We-Well.. err.. I-I do.. but it just doesn't make sense."

"Let me ask you. Why do you love that girl?"

"Well.. there's no particular reason.. I just.. love her."

"Well, does that make sense to you? What I'm saying is, I am merely helping you get the girl you fell head-over-heels in love with."

"Wha-?!"

_How the hell did he know about that? Was it too obvious?_

"What are you looking so surprised for? Don't forget I am your Father, I know all about the both of you." he said and took a sip from his glass.

"Th-Then.."

"I also know about how you fooled Soul to leave her when she was still 8. I say, you were brilliant that time, even sealed her memories, too bad you couldn't erase it but either way, your seal was strong." he said and had a smirk.

"So why? Why did you make it that I am to.. ermm.. m-marry her tomorrow?" I asked, my voice faltered and wavered just mentioning about it.

"Because tomorrow's a full moon." he said and turned to look at the moon.

"What's the connection with it to our marriage?"

"Tomorrow, Full Moon, an Elmerian's power reaches it peak. You did notice the bracelet she had on right? that is temporarily suppressing her power but when her power strengthens, it'll break and the seal will wear off easily."

"So?"

"That's why, while she is asleep I want you to take her to the ruins before the moon becomes full."

"the ruins?"

"I want you to cut her flesh and let her blood flow, If you do that, then she won't remember that she ever loved anyone but you." he suggested. I froze at what he just said.

_S-She won't remember.. Sh-She'll love me and only me.. I-I'll finally have Maka?_

"So? What about it?" he asked and approached me. I looked at him straight in the eye as I activated my power, causing my eyes to turn bloody red.

"There is no better plan than that Father, you really are something." he chuckled and patted my shoulders as he walked past me.

"Go and claim her heart, my son." he whispered.

..

.

I walked back to my room where Maka was taken. I opened it and found her sleeping, curled up like a ball. I paced close to her and pushed a hair of hers that covered her face.

"You will soon be mine, Maka." I whispered and kissed her long beige locks before I grabbed a cloak and covered her with it, hoisted her up and carried her in a princess carry and flew to the ruins. I may habe lived for so long but I have never been to the ruins even once before. Father forbade us to step foot even within the vicinity of the said place that's why it maybe for the sake of Maka loving me fully but it's still weird for him to grant me permission to enter the ruins. I entered the ruins and immediately felt the strange murderous aura lurking within the shadows, it was weird enough that the ruins were barely empty except for a few debris and a lone stone tablet surrounded with candles. I laid Maka on top of it as the moon's gleam shone down on her. It was almost full moon and I hurriedly took the dagger Father gave me before I left. There were words encrypted on it but I don't have the slightest Idea of what it said, all I cared was for this ritual to be a success.

"_Addormentarsi e non sentirr nulla, questa preghiera vi offro, splenda giu su questra fanciulla di beaut, e rilasciare la tua follia senza fine de inquinare._" I started to chant the prayer Father told me and raised the dagger above me.

"_Ti offro il preziosissimo sangue di questo Elmer, riscrivere la memoria e aumento ai tuoi cento anni di sonno profondo._" I finished and cut Maka's flesh in her hand and let her blood flow down. Her blood dropped on the stone tablet where she laid and characters floated up, characters like the dagger which I couldn't read and glowed. Maka was like a divider where on her left side glowed crimson and her right glowed emerald. The characters circled her around as the moon became full and all of a sudden, a gust of light flooded in the room that I had to cover my eyes to protect it from being blinded from the light. It died down shortly after and it seemed as if time got reversed and Maka's cut disappeared but one thing told me it didn't revearse at all, the moon was completely full. Maka groaned and shifted slowly.

"Ughh.. W-Where am I?" she groaned and pushed herself up. A deafening sound of bell from the tower near us reverberated inside as Maka opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Wes? What's wrong? Where are we?" she asked and looked around.

"Uhh.. errmm.. th-the ruins?"

_Did the ritual fail?_

"I see.. How about the planning for our wedding?" she asked brightly and excitedly.

"err.. We-Wedding?"

"Mou~ You aren't interested in our wedding at all. Our wedding, tomorrow? Do you possibly hate me, Wes?" she pouted then begged for an answer with those cute little orbs.

"Ah! N-No! O-Of course not. I-I do remember, actually, I just wanted to surprise you, this is a traditional ritual passed through generations to.. uhmm.. yeah, view the first full moon of the month." I frantically sorted out.

_Seems like the ritual was a success._

"Really? Ooh~ You certainly are the best Wes! I love you so much!" she beamed excitedly and wrapped her arms around me as she pulled me into a bear hug.

_S-She loves me? T-The ritual was really a success! Thank you so much Shinigami! Thank you Father!_

I exclaimed mentally, giddy with happiness and returned to hug.

"Anything for you, I love you too, Maka." I whispered.

**NORMAL POV**

While on the King's chambers. He sat on his chair, shrouded with darkness as he continued to twirl his glass and snickered.

"You have done a good job, my son. A splendid job, I dare say." he said and laughed viciously and loudly that it echoed throughout his room together with the sinister sound of the bell.

"Could you believe how ironic life can be, Em? The power you and your beloved sealed at the risk of your life would actually be released by your very own flesh and blood, your dearest daughter?"

**It's quite short so please excuse me. It's just that my classes is about to open again and I might not be able to write due to our midterms approaching. I will surelywrite and updateqhen I find time, okay? Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and subscriptions. I TRULY AND DEEPLY APPRECIATE IT.. T,T**


	23. Forgotten SOUL!

**Soul's POV**

Maka walked out of the room and was accompanied by that old geezer's assistant which is why we couldn't sneek up. We, both Kid and I, decided to follow them and noticed they were going down the hall that leads to Wes' room.

_What am I surprised at? they are to share a room before their wedding as the tradition says._

I thought. I gave up on trying to connect to Maka's consciousness a while ago, it seems she couldn't hear me or like, something's blocking her, she's like sealed in a barrier. We hid behind a pillar and watched the scene unfolding before us. They exchanged a few words which I couldn't hear very much since their voices were to quiet and soft. Father's assistant bowed before he closed the door and walked back to the throne room. We hid at the pillar, sticking our backs close to the pillar, at a blind spot, to avoid being noticed by him. We literally froze as he walked past us. When he was far enough to even hear us, we let go of a breath we didn't even notice we held and crept up to Wes' room. We came out from the pillar which we regretted after. A guard was standing on her door and immediately noticed us.

"Ah! INTRUDERS!" It exclaimed in a loud voice that it reached the sharp ears of Father's assistant. The guard charged towards us as we tried to escape. We tried to go the opposite way just to find Father's assistant already behind us.

"If it isn't Soul-sama. What do you need, your highness?" he asked and bowed slightly.

"I.. er.. I was taking our dear guest around the castle." I tried to reason out.

"With those awful clothes?" he pointed out the clothes we took from the palace guards.

"Err."

"Please forgive my imprudence but I shall arrest you Soul-sama and Kid-sama for trespassing." he said sternly.

"Trespassing?! This is my Castle! Don't you dare call me a trespasser!"

"Oh? But I do believe that you were sent back to the human's realm by your Father, am I right?" he said and saw a flash of smirk on his face. I let out an angry growl before I heard something snap. I turned around and found myself bound to shackles that seals demonic powers.

_Damn it! And she was just so close._

"Forgive me, but knowing your nature, I know you'll go berserk, so rest for a while, Soul-sama." he said before a sting, that felt like a thousand needles, hit my nape and everything turned black with the sounds of bells reverberating inside the palace and drowning the voices of the people around me.

..

.

"Urghh." I groaned as I came to consciousness. I pushed myself up and found Kid, slumping in a corner which is directly opposite of me, hanging his head.

"Hey Kid!"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

"This is your castle, dimwit. Ah, you are a prince after all so you wouldn't know what a dungeon looks like." he said sarcastically.

"What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? No, nothing's wrong with me. YOU do. We were just a few steps away from her and you blew it up! Now we're stucked here! How do you think we could go and save her? With THESE crazy shackles restricting every bit of our power!" he cried, raging with anger. I froze at what he said.

_He's right, It was my fault, just a little bit and we could have reached her, we could have saved her. How the hell did I mess up?_

I thought to myself as I ran a frustrated hand through my hair.

"How do I get my ass out of here?" I mumbled under my breath and as if on cue, the guard that was left to keep an eye on us gave a surprised cry and suddenly collapsed on the floor. We both whipped our heads to his direction just in time to see our rescue pair snatch the keys from the now unconscious guard and shook it as he gave a smirk.

"BLACK STAR! TSUBAKI!" We both cried in delight.

"YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED!" he exclaimed with his annoying volume again, but we don't care at all, Black Star being here means we can get out and save Maka out of this realm. He started to unlock our door and did our shackles after, Tsubaki was keeping guard in case someone comes by. I hurriedly dashed outside in hope I could still catch her in Wes' room. Black Star, Tsubaki and Kid followed after me. Just like before the halls were empty, but I didn't allow that silence to let me drop my guard and fall to that dungeon again. I carefully poked my head out a pillar and examined the area in front of Wes' room, no one was there. I immediately rushed to the door and slammed it open. The windows were open as the night breeze blows the curtain inward, the room was empty.

_Shit! I missed them._

"Soul.." Tsubaki's voice snapped me back. I turned to her as I gave her an intrigued look.

"Maka has already gone to the Throne Room, We saw her with a bunch of servants around her.. I asked Patty and Liz to keep an eye on her since she seemed somehow different. We must hurry Soul. We must stop that wedding." she said softly. She didn't need to tell me that, I am going to stop that wedding at all costs. Surely it never occured to me that I might have fallen for a girl whom I thought was a human. I never knew what Love really was, I didn't even care about it, I was used to girls swoon over me but I'd always ignore them, and there never was a girl who made me and my life change so dramatically, see things in a new perspective and even made me want to know what love feels like, it was something I never expected but from the moment I laid eyes on her, I knew she was special, with how she can make my frozen heart beat wildly with just one smile, now I came to accept the fact that I loved her and couldn't bare to see her get wed to another man, she's my everything that I'd willingly lay my life for her. We all dashed to the throne room begging Shinigami to help us make it there.

_Maka.. please wait for me. you told me you love me so please don't kill me by marrying Wes._

I thought as my adrenaline pumped harder. We reached the Throne room and opened the door with a slam surprising every demon present to witness their prince's wedding.

"MAKA! STOP!" I screamed to the top of my lungs and it rang so loudly halting them from kissing.

_Did.. Did we make it?_

* * *

**Maka's POV**

The servants lead me to the Throne Room where my dearest is waiting for me. I don't know why but there's this annoying buzz in my chest and it hurts, like something was missing and something's not right. The door opened before me as it revealed the demons patiently waiting for my arrival, well they look rather human than what I had imagined. I walked down the aisle as my gaze landed on the man awaiting me and is smiling from ear-to-ear; my soon-to-be-husband. I returned the smile as I walked elegantly. He reached for his hand when I was close enough and linked it to his arms. We both climbed the short stairs till we stopped in front of an old man. He eyed us and stared intently at me which made me feel perplexed. He cleared his throat and lifted both of his arms.

"On the night when the Moon shines bright, we shall all witness the birth of a new King and Queen of Hellion." he announced in his raspy voice.

_Hellion.. I know I've heard it before.. When?_

I thought to myself and suddenly my heart beat wildly, tension spread all over my body as fear suddenly took over me.

_Why.. Why am I scared?_

I asked as I forced myself to stay still and not tremble. I couldn't keep up with what the old man was saying since I tried my hardest to stay put. I felt a hand gripped mine as it slowly made me face to my side. My emerald orbs were greeted with tantalizing red eyes that is somehow sending sharp pains in my head. I tried not to flinch as he closed our distance. His face was only mere inches away from me when the large oak wood doors slammed open and a voice called for me, instantly easing my fear away and calmed me down.

"MAKA! STOP!" he screamed. Everyone around us, including Wes and his Father, the King, jolted as they whipped their heads to the direction of the door and saw a young silver haired man, who looked like Wes, with his eyes glowing scarlet and sent sharp glares at them.

"Let Maka go, you bastard!" he spat and walked towards us. I fixed my eyes on him as sudden surges of images and name passed through in an instant that caused an unbelievably painful throbbing in my head.

"Ah.. AHHHHH!" I shrieked, holding my head with both of my hands, as the pain intensified the more the man got closer to me.

"Sou..Sou-chan.. Mr. P-Puppy.. S..Soul." I voiced out names I don't know nor have I heard. He grabbed my arms and willed me to stay awake. The pain became unbearable that I lost consciousness.

_Who is he? Who is Soul? Sou-chan and Mr. Puppy?_

I questioned as complete darkness enveloped me. The place was eerily familiar, like I've been here before. I couldn't understand whether I was falling or not. I just kept still as did my surroundings.

_Where the heck am I?_

I thought when I turned to my side and saw a distant still meadows. It was barren and there was only a single tree, it was like a still picture. I glanced to my right and saw a seemingly similar place as what I first saw but on that place was covered with flowers. I glanced around and saw familiar places and faces, but majority of those still pictures was a face of a person I've never seen before. I don't know his name but he felt so close to me. Looking at his eyes that looked so similar to my fiancee, Wes, sends sharp pains on my heart, like it was being squeezed.

_Who are you?_

I last thought before I felt my whole body go numb and once again get swallowed in darkness.

..

.

I groaned and opened my eyes. The light was blinding yet warm, I missed this warmness a couple of days already too. The way it illuminated the room through a cloth made it glow in golden light. I pushed myself up and surveyed my new surroundings. It was no longer dark like Wes' room that somehow sent unreasonable shivers to my spine, the furnitures were not too elegant yet cute, the bed was comfy but not fluffy, the canopy was gone, the windows no longer tower me but instead was a small window, there was now a small library in the far end corner. It wasn't like Wes' room but I like it and it feels so comfortable. I paced to the window and pushed the curtain's open, it was no longer thick like a wool but thin like a piece of cloth. I shut my eyes tight as the light surprised me, I no longer see the Moon shining above but a large ball that gives so much light. A light knock on the door made me pause and turn to the door. It opened and revealed a beautiful woman smiling brightly.

"I see you're up already. Come on downstairs Dear, there's this persistent group who wouldn't go home no matter what till they see you up." she joked and giggled softly.

"Mama?" I suddenly blurted. Warmness spread through me when I saw her, I missed this woman so much. I dashed to her and caught her in a bear hug.

"Mama! I missed you so much!" I exclaimed. She appeared to be surprised at first but then stroke my hair after a moment.

"I missed you too Dear and so as your Father. So? Let's go down?" she asked in a tender voice as she gently broke our hug. I merely nodded, couldn't express how happy I am to see her in words. She held my hand and guided me down. We were still in the corridor but I can already hear lots of mumbled voices that sounded worried, stressed and sad.

_Do they have visitors?_

I silently thought to myself as we descended the stairs and rounded to head to the living room. I froze on my spot when the people that I missed too was staring at me with their mouth agape, joy reflecting on their eyes.

"Tsubaki.. Black Star.. Kid.. Liz.. Patty.. Guys.." I called them slowly, afraid I would not be able to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"MAKA!" They all exclaimed as they dashed to me and engulfed me in a hug. I still stood there frozen.

_Were they worried? Ah! That's normal.. I didn't tell them I was going to marry Wes._

I told myself. I finally let my unshed tears that I tried to suppress flow down.

"I'm sorry guys. I.. I really am sorry." I apologize between my sobs as I ignored the tightness of their embrace.

"It's all fine, Maka! as long as you're safe then everything's fine." Tsubaki said in a quivering tone. It seems like she's crying too.

"Maka-chan~~ Patty was so scared!" Patty whined.

"Girl! you scared the hell out of me." Liz complained.

"NYAHAHA! YOU'RE GOD WASN'T WORRIED EVEN A TINY BIT." Black Star exclaimed in his usual loud voice. He may be saying those but his actions are contradicting it, especially when he's shaking like that.

"Thank Shinigami you are fine. I was worried to death about you." Kid said and heaved a sigh of relief. I smiled at the warmness their concern has given me.

"Maka." a voice called for me. It surprised me, not only was because I don't remember the person who owns it but also because it made my heart skip a few beats. I turned to the person who called me and saw the pair of crimson eyes that enthralls me yet sends me stinging pains too. I was about to speak when he suddenly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest. I swear, I could've melted that time, and I could almost feel the electricity his closeness sent, and causing this tingling feeling running through my nerves. I placed both of my hands on his chest wanting for him to let go, any more longer and I'm not sure what would happen to me, he's making me feel weird. He felt my hand on his chest and he let go without me having to push him.

"I'm sorry. I was just so worried I wasn't sure what I'd do." He said.

_He knows me but I don't know him? do I have some attachments to him?_

I wondered to myself as he tried to regain his composure. He looked like Wes with his hair and eye color but there was something about him that makes me feel at ease than with Wes.

"So? How about you all join us for Breakfast? After all, you guys practically crashed in here since you returned anyway." Mama said with a smile. I just smiled at them as they all cheered and thank Mama. We all walked to the dining table, with Patty clinging to me like I was her life and Tsubaki wiping her tears. We all sitted in the table. Tsubaki sat beside Black Star who was sitting beside Liz with her sister Patty on her other side and Kid on Patty's side. I sat next to Kid and the silver-haired man sat beside me, leaving Mama to sit beside him. They were chatting while eating which was somehow refreshing to me, back in Wes' home, the servants would always send my meal to Wes' room which is the room that I occupy too, but Wes wasn't always there, he was a prince after all, it's obvious he'd need to help his father with Castle Works. I always feel alone and isolated but whenever he returns he'd embrace me and apologizes, I understand it though, so I really am not that mad, I just wanted him to spend time with me. After a short while, he'd take off again and leave me alone.

"Maka?" a voice snapped me from my reverie. I turned to who called me and saw the eyes that hurts me and makes me feel at ease too. It's quite ironic don't you think? His gaze makes me twitch in pain but then he also calms my nerves like I won't have to worry about anything.

"Are you fine?" he asked. I merely nodded and turned back to my food. I can't look at him, his eyes enraptures me. I can't do that, I already have a fiancee, Wes, I am to be wed to him.

_Wait.. I didn't see Wes since I woke up. Where is he?_

the thought suddenly crossed and I turned from side to side hoping I'd catch a glimpse of my beloved.

"Is something wrong, Princess?" he asked again but I ignored him.

_I needed to see Wes, I know he's quite worried about me._

I told myself and stood up from the table without touching my food. Everybody's gaze turned to me as I walked out and went outside. They stared, dumb-founded for a moment but followed after me after a few moments. I kept on looking around, I couldn't feel his presence even though the bracelet restricting my power was long gone.

"Maka, What's wrong?" I heard him ask again. I kept on ignoring him anyway.

"What is wrong with you? Why won't you answer?" He cried as he grabbed my arm and his other hand held my shoulder, making me face him. I suddenly felt irritated and shook his grip off me.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I cried as the irritation got the best of me. Everyone froze at how I just acted. It was understandable though, I was never the one that could be set off too quickly but there was something that's been bothering me lately and I hate it.

_Who are you? Why do I feel hurt when you show such sad eyes? when you touch me, I feel longing. Who are you to affect me so much when even with Wes I couldn't feel such emotions? Why is it that when I look at you my heart felt like it was squeezed? like there's something that isn't right with everything?_

I thought of the questions I wanted to know so badly, but I needed to find Wes, something's telling me he could answer me.

"Maka.. Did I do something that ticked you off? I'm sorry, okay?" he said in an apologetic tone as sadness and hurt reflected in his beautiful crimson orbs. I don't know why but I hated seeing his orbs dull like that and him looking like that.

"No.. I'm sorry. There's just something bothering me." I excused and turned around, pinching my nose bridge, withstanding the painful throbbing of my head.

_Here it goes again._

"What is it? We may be able to help." he said and cracked a smile. I so wanted to smile at that moment too but held back. I am not sure if what I would ask would go along well with a smile.

"Well.. I've been wondering.. ermm.. Just.. Just exactly.. Who are you?" I stuttered but finally asked it in the end. I didn't understand but their expressions turned from relaxed to extreme shock, especially the silver-haired guy, he looked like someone just died. He was gravely shocked.

_Did I ask in a wrong way? Was I too direct?_

was all I thought at that time.

* * *

Author's Note:

Forgive if you find some typo or grammar errors. I am just too lazy to proof-read it.. just let me off the hook.. After all, I just managed to survive thru our brain-freezing Midterms. BANZAI!

Anyway, I'll expect your review, yeah? Byebye ;3


	24. Chapter 24

**Maka's POV**

"Do you think we should do this?"

Silence.

"Is this really alright?"

Silence.

"What the hell happened?"

Silence.

They all walked out of the room with me following them. I didn't know how to answer them.

_Are they telling the truth? Do I really know this man? But if I really know him.. ' why cant I remember him when I can remember everyone perfectly?_

I silently thought to myself as I took a quick glance at him beyond my shoulder. He was really down, that I can see, but what was bothering me is this painful throbbing of my chest that gets worse every passing minute. I turned my attention to the gang who was sorting things out, trying to figure what made me like this.

_But I am like this.. I have always been. It's quite weird that they tell me it was nearly impossible that I could forget this man without forgetting them._

"Let's try hitting her head in case she bumped it somewhere." Patty suggested outrageously.

_No way in Shinigami's name am I gonna do that._

I answered silently.

"No no no.. If she remembers because of that I'm sure she'll rip our heads off." Liz said as she dismissed Patty's idea with a wave of her hand.

_No really, I sure am gonna snap your head off before you even get the chance to do it._

"Then how about if we ask her?" the ever so genius, Black Star, suggested.

"That couldn't be Black Star, she forgot it remember?" Tsubaki, the sweetest diplomat, calmly said with a sweatdrop.

"Then.. We should trace it.." Kid started and earned silence from the gang. They looked at each other then to us, Me and the Silver-haired Man, then back to each other with worried and horrified eyes.

"No.. I don't want to go back there." Patty whined.

"Thinking about it sends me the shivers. I have never defied a King like that. I'm sure we are banned from returning." Liz said and wrapped her arms around her body and trembled.

"We don't know what might happen again if we go back there.. worst comes to worst.. we might never be able to escape Maka again." Tsubaki said and looked like she was about to cry.

"Nyahaha! DON'T WORRY! YOUR GOD IS HERE! I'LL WIPE THEM OUT!" he exclaimed.

"You're all talk Black Star! I won't risk Maka's life ever again." Kid protested and almost took Black Star's collar. I can see clearly that he was holding back himself. Black Star's eyebrow twitched but he kept silent or else he'll just be adding oil to the fire. I was about to say something when Mama came in with a tray of snacks in her hands grabbing everyone's attention.

"I thought thinking over this problem wore you out, so here are snacks." she said with a sweet smile. Everyone returned the smile and Tsubaki took the tray from her.

"Thanks Kami-san." she said and bowed slightly.

"You're welcome.. and Oh! Please don't wear yourselves out, why don't you show her the things you all use to do? that might spark some memory back to her." she said and smiled before she closed the door behind her. Everyone turned to each other then to me.

"I guess we don't have a choice. Shall we do it then?" Kid spoke. Everyone, including me, turned to him. Each of them had this hopeless gaze but tried to look determined.

"I guess we can do that." Tsubaki agreed as she placed the tray down in the center table.

"Yeah. It has some possibilities too." Liz followed up and took a piece of a cookie.

"Buf whaf if if faifs?(But what if it fails?)" Patty countered, munching on a muffin.

"YOUR GOD SAYS LET'S DO IT! YEAH!" Black Star yelled and punched the air. After his remark, all eyes laid on the last person who haven't said anything. He was just there, staring off into space, not aware of what was happening in his surroundings. I.. I want to hug him so tight and-

_Woah! Woah! You're engaged Maka! You shouldn't go around hugging other guys other than Wes!_

I scolded myself mentally. I just stared at him, refusing to show how painful it was to see him like that.

"Soul?" Tsubaki snapped him off.

_Soul?.. I.. I heard that somewhere.. I.. I know, I know that name.._

As I thought about it, the painful throbbing came again and got worse than before. I held my temples and massaged them thoroughly as I closed my eyes for a moment. Somehow there was this buzzing noise for a second but then vanished.

_Huh? What was I thinking just a while ago?_

I asked myself mentally and scanned the room, just in case I might remember, but no, nothing came back. I decided to shrug it off and paid attention to their conversation.

"If it has the possibility to help Maka regain her memories, then I don't mind." he said coolly.

"Tomorrow then.. Let's take her to the places we hang out." Tsubaki said softly before she picked the tray and offered everyone some snacks.

_Is this really a good idea? Oh well, I might as well take the opportunity and have fun. I don't believe I'll find something like this in Wes' realm._

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kami went down and directly went to her room where there was a mini library in a corner. She traced the spines with her fingers as she searched for a certain book. She stopped on this dark emerald, hard-bound cover book and fished it out. She handed it with both hands as she blew the dusts off. On it's cover were words carved in gold ink that says 'Kingdom of Elmer'. She opened the book to it's first page and bit off her finger, causing blood to flow out. She placed her wounded finger just a few inches above the empty page and let the blood drop. She waited for a few seconds before the blood was absorbed and designs started to appear. On the center of it was her and Em's Family crest which is the crescent moon.

"Show me the 'Revision of Memories'." She said sternly as if ordering the book. The book glowed slightly before it turned by itself to a few pages. It finally stopped and there she read.

"To rewrite an Elmerian's Memory is a great taboo. No one ever is allowed to tamper on anyone's memory be it a King or a Queen. However it could possibly be done, even though it is taboo, the Royals rarely grant permission to do such spell for it requires a demon who is far more stronger than the demon that wishes to rewrite her memories. She grants permission only to those with valuable reason. This ritual is to be only on a night when the moon shines bright. It is to be done, exactly on the first night when the moon is full. Later than that and the ritual will fail. Only the Royals hold the key to such ritual; the dagger of time, which must be done on a certain place too; the ruins of memories. If the demon that holds a ritual but is on par or below the level of the demon that wishes to rewrite its memories, there is a possibility that that demon's life span will shorten to a few decades than a hundreds or thousands of decades and die." Kami read and paused.

_Could it be.. No.. but Em should have the dagger with her.. but.. That's it! the day Em and Asura died, it was handed over to.. Hellric, current King of the Demon Realm!_

(A/N: to avoid confusion, Hellric is Soul's Father, let's just say Asura is Maka's Demon Father.)

She gasped as pieces finally clicked together.

"But, after the ritual is finished and it succeeded, the memories that were rewritten can never be retrived again.. and will be remained sealed." she stopped and closed the book with a soft thud and pinched her nosebridge.

"Does this mean Maka won't ever remember Soul again? Poor guy.. and he loved Maka so much too." Kami monologues as she stood up to return the book.

_I should just tell them it's hopeless to retrieve an unretrievable memory._

She sadly thought and let out a heavy sigh. She paced to Maka's room and knocked softly before twisting the door and open it. She peeked at the gape of the door and saw the whole gang sprawled across the floor, the steady and calm rising and falling of their chest, indicating their peaceful rest. She smiled at the sight before her and whispered 'Sweet Dreams' before she closed it softly and went down to wait for Spirit.

_I guess I'll tell them tomorrow they deserve a peaceful rest after having restless nights before Maka woke up._

She sat on the couch and relaxed her back, the silence made her mind wander back to what she just learned.

"Irretrievable? Who could have performed the ritual? If that demon happens to be on par of Maka's power, I am sure the first wave of pain will come tonight. It couldn't have been Hellric himself did it right?" she murmured to herself. She rubbed her temples as she tried to clear her mind of the stressful things that keeps on popping out one after another that she didn't notice the door click open and clicked close. A pair of arms snaked around her as red locks drooped down on her shoulder.

"Spirit?"

"I'm home." he muttered weakly before he let go and circled the couch to have a comfortable seat.

"Welcome back. How was it? Were they were followed?" she asked worriedly.

"It seems not. I went to where they came out and found no open portals, and there wasn't even a single trace left behind." he informed Kami before pecking her lips softly and stood up to grab something to eat.

"Then, for now I think we can relax a bit." Kami said as she followed Spirit and took the frozen food from his hands and offered a smile. Spirit smiled back and stepped out of the kitchen to the dining table and flipped the newspaper open. Kami re-cooked the food and served Spirit his meal.

_I sincerely do hope everything turns out fine from now on._

Kami thought as she watched her husband dig in.

..

.

"Mama?" a soft groggy voice called out from Kami's back. She turned around swiftly and saw Maka with her bed hair sticking out, clearly stating she just woke up.

"Yes Dear?" she answered with her sweetest and most adorable smile. Maka returned the smile oh so sweetly and strode close to her.

"Can I help? the gang is still upstairs, fast asleep, and I couldn't bring myself to wake them up and I got bored." she asked softly. Kami couldn't help but smile and giggle at her daughter's cuteness even though she was already 17 and turning 18. Maka gave her a befuddled expression, cocking her head to the side.

"Alright. I could really use my crony here." she answered with a smile that instantly changed Maka's expression with a new one; delightment.

"Yaay!" she cheered and skidded next to her mother and begun chopping ingredients that are yet to be chopped. Kami watched her lovingly and returned to her own chore.

"I'm glad you didn't change even a bit." she suddenly said, making Maka stop halfway through chopping a carrot. She turned to her mother that didn't bother to turn to her and kept her eyes glued on her task.

"But.. Mama.. Why would I change?" she asked, perplexed at what her mother was saying out of the blue. Kami turned to her, sadness reflected in her dark ebony eyes but turned away again.

"Just forget what I said, okay? Anyway, could you cut those too?" she instructed as she diverted away from the current discussion. Maka chose to ignore Kami and her weirdness and obeyed her.

_Did I really forget something? I know I have this weird, unsettling feeling looming over my chest, but is it enough? I don't have a solid basis to conclude everything and somehow I feel like I am incomplete, like something part of me is missing. A great piece of me._

Maka thought to herself as she continued to cut the vegetables and hand them over to Kami.

..

.

"We're here!" Tsubaki exclaimed happily and released her hands on Maka's eyes. Maka squinted and flinched a bit from the blinding sunlight and let her eyes get accustomed to the light. Somehow, she felt as though everything is how it's supposed to be, like it felt right having the gang around her and especially the silver-haired guy instead of Wes. She gawked as she let her eyes wander around the area.

"I have.. I HAVE BEEN HERE! We went here on a Saturday morning right? The Amusement Park because it was my last day?" she blurted all out. They gasped as Maka said those things and looked incredibly delighted.

"Then.. Maka! Maka! Do you remember who came first in our meeting place?" Patty asked excitedly.

"Of course!" Maka said proudly, garnering cheers and high-fives between them.

"Who?" Patty asked again, looking more and more excited as the seconds pass by.

"Me, of course. I still remember the rest of you arrived later than I did." Maka said with a smile. She glanced at each of the fallen faces of the gang and the extremely pained expression of the silver young man. She so wanted to hold him in her arms and comfort him but she knows can't, She is to be wed to Wes after all.

"Then.. Were you waiting alone?" he asked without turning to meet my eye. Maka placed her finger under her chin and tried to remember.

"Yes.. I was." She said and for a moment hesitated to answer. Soul suddenly turned around and started walking away. Kid hurriedly ran after him and made him pause as he grabbed his shoulder. They exchanged a few words before returning to the gang.

"Then, since we are here, let's just relax and enjoy the day, okay?" Kid suggested. Everyone turned to look at me when the sadness in their faces was wiped away and they somehow looked determined.

"YEAH!" they cheered and grabbed hold of both of Maka's arms and dragged her to different attractions. By the time they stopped to take a break, it was soon to be lunch.

"Should we go grab something to eat?" Maka asked when grumbling sounds filled the air between them. They instantly whipped their heads to her direction already expecting what's next.

"err.. I didn't cook any for us to bring. you see, you kinda hurried me the moment you all raced downstairs and yanked me out of the kitchen without even telling me where we are going." Maka reasoned out.

"Well, can't be helped, we were too excited after all." Kid said and sighed with a smile.

"Then, let's eat there?" Tsubaki pointed a shop, a shop where they all ate separatedly once.

_Did I possibly went here with someone? I know I've been here but with whom did I share a table? Kid was with Liz and Patty that time, while Tsubaki was with Black Star. Did I eat alone?_

Maka asked, her unspoken questions rising. She felt a bit sad as to why she can't remember a few things, and as if on reflex with some unknown reason, her gaze drifted to the still dazed silver haired boy. It was as of he noticed her that he turned to look at her. She abruptly turned away feeling warmth spread across her face and the acceleration of her heart's beat.

_What the hell? Why am I like this? Is it because he looks a bit like Wes that I react to him? Yeah, now that I think about it, why do I always forget his name?_

she thought as she took a side glance to check him out entering the store before her.

_Who are you really?_


	25. Chapter 25

**Maka's POV**

In the end, I still ended up sharing a table with him. The gang insisted on it even if I was so against it, even Kid, whom treats me specially, was in it. I sighed as I plopped in the seat opposite of him. He was just staring at his food with his mind off to somewhere, it was like he was here yet his soul wasn't. I cleared my throat to get his attention but sadly it wasn't successful.

_Hmm.. What was his name again?_

I thought as I shoved a forkful of lasagne in my hungry mouth. I glanced at him just playing with his spaghetti, still in the state of absent-mindedness.

"uhh.. hello? err.. are you okay?" I started. He didn't react to it and kept on playing with his food.

_Hey! It's bad to play with your food._

"uhh.. Mr.. Mr?" I said again. He continued to ignore me and his food. I reached for him and instinctively, without noticing what I've done, I touched his cheeks. He finally looked up, those enthralling red eyes that looked so exhausted, sad, and forlorn.

"Are you fine?" I said, my voice clearly dripping with concern. Okay, I wasn't able to hide my concern anymore, so what? The feeling was driving me insane. He looked surprised for a moment but his expression gradually softened and his eyes were wistful.

"I'm fine. It's just that this whole ordeal is frustrating me too much that it exhausts me." he said and averted his gaze. Even though he did that, I was able to catch a glimpse of hurt in his eyes. I felt sorry for him too but more than that, I was feeling hurt too, I don't understand why though, was it from seeing this person, who resembled Wes, sad? or was I just pitying him?

"I see. Would you like to go home?" I asked softly. Seriously, If he wasn't feeling well or if he was tired already, why didn't he say so?

"NO! Of course not!" he yelled. His loud voice caught everyone's attention as I struggled to tell them everything was fine. I sat back again and glanced at him running a hand through his hair. I wonder why I couldn't bring myself to get mad at him for suddenly yelling.

"Sorry. I let my frustration get the best of me and yelled at you." He said as he kept his hand on his hair, making his hair stick up. Yes, he IS handsome but really, his figure right now couldn't even begin to define handsome but perfectly hot. I felt my face warm up when his gaze turned back to me that I decided to turn away.

"I-It's fine, I guess. It would be good if you could let your frustrations out anyway." I reasoned without turning back to him.

_Goodness gracious! Can you stop beating so wildly heart? What is wrong with you?_

I mentally scolded my heart even though it won't understand me.

"Yeah. That's just so like you." I heard him say. I turned back to him only to be greeted with an adorable loop-sided grin from him; it seriously made him look so cute. I returned the smile before I noticed the gang walk towards us.

"Taking long, lovebirds?" Black Star teased. I don't know what made it, but my heart skipped a few beats.

"T-The hell with you!?" I protested as I abruptly shot up, making it possible that my knee collided with the table and sent sharp needles of pain through my nerves.

"Owwww!" I exclaimed. The Silver-haired man stood up too and rushed to my side.

"Are you fine?" he said as he helped me up. I nodded in response to him though it wasn't really that convincing, not with me wincing every time I walk.

..

.

"So why don't you just let him carry you Maka?" Liz suddenly said when I winced from the pain for the hundredth time today, I think?

"How could I possibly ask a stranger carry me? Would you let some random guy carry you if you were in my shoes?" I defended. It wasn't really exactly a lie, I would never ask a random person carry me, less than carry me, but somehow, this guy is making me feel like I'd hope for him to turn this way and help me.

_Shoo! Shoo! Go away impolite thoughts! I shouldn't go around yearning for other people when I already have a fiancée!_

I thought and shook my head, as if shaking it off my mind. I glanced back at him. His back was facing me. It was broad and looked so strong even though he was not so muscular. He looked so reliable. He was the perfect man material that a lady would want to stay by her side and protect her.

_I wonder if I met him sooner than Wes, would I have fallen for him?_

I thought as I continued to stare at his broad back. A fuzzy warm feeling spread across my chest. It wasn't the usual stinging pain or the overly fast beating of my heart but comforting warmth, like just seeing him there was enough to put in ease so much. As I continued to stare at him and tried to figure what I was feeling, the gang came to a halt. I looked up as I traced the huge gigantic wheel in front of me that seemed to stretch up to the sky.

"Same as before?" Tsubaki broke the silence.

"Yeah, same as before." Black Star answered.

"Then, Patty, Liz, Let's get going." Kid said and gestured for the two that kept me company to go to him. Liz and Patty lightly tapped my shoulder before they passed by me and went to Kid. I felt a light push on my back as Tsubaki pushed me softly.

_Since when did she get there?_

I thought and decided to shrug it off. I went in after Liz but she stopped me.

"No! No!" she exclaimed as she held out her hand to stop me.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Maka-chan, you will ride the next cart." Patty said.

"Can't I just go with you guys? There's still some space." I reasoned.

"But.. But.. But- Maka-chan is too heavy so the cart may not move!" Patty exclaimed with a push. I staggered back as I froze on my spot, replaying Patty's words over and over again. It seems I was too shocked that I wasn't able to feel it when Tsubaki had helped me in and notice the person sitting across me, the only person I am sharing the cart with; the silver haired guy. I stiffened when he glanced at me, noticing I finally snapped off my shock.

"It's just like last time. It's okay, you don't have to say anything, after all we didn't exchange much words that time." he suddenly said and looked outside. The orange glow of the sun somehow reminded me some words.

"You know, I remember saying something 'because I don't want everyone to worry about me and not have fun today.. I wanted to have fun at least one last time with them before I depart." I said and paused.

"then 'Is that what you really feel? did you even took time to consider what others would feel if they discovered that you were hiding something so important from them?' someone answered me like that and then I responded 'I know that they would try to prevent me from going away.. but It can't change the minds of my parents.. It's futile to try and change them.' was all I said." I suddenly monologue. He stared at me wide eyed as I eyed him confusedly.

"Then.. Do-Do you remember who said those?"

"No, I don't. It's strange, I feel so much longing and warmth when I think about that person yet I don't even know that person's identity." I finally confessed it to someone. I suddenly heard him heave a long and heavy sigh. I turned to him to apologize for bothering him.

"I'm sorr-" I started.

"This is so frustrating." he said with his head hanging down.

"Sorry." I said shortly to avoid him cutting me again.

"pfft. You know I was so devastated the day we retrieved you from the Demon Realm, when it was only me you couldn't remember. I thought 'she must have hated me so much that I left her and so I deserve this.' but it also crossed my mind 'Father must have demanded it as the 'payment' for letting you give me your blood.' but either way it only hurt me so I stopped thinking about those. I thought you stopped loving me the day this crazy situation started." he said with his eyes cast down. I only stared at him, unable to properly respond at what he just told me.

"So.. What are you trying to imply? that I LOVED you?" I asked him. It wasn't like the first where I didn't believe what everyone around me was saying. I felt like I had to listen to what he had to say, like I'll find all of my answers within him.

"Yes. You once told me yourself and I know you weren't caught up in that moment, I know it was all true. Your heart and Abyss knows it so I know you are quite conscious and aware of me." he said so haughtily.

_Now there's another character, or who-so-ever that Abyss is, involved?_

"Hah! I didn't know you were quite the woman magnet, Mister." I said ever so sarcastically and rolled my eyes with my arms folded on my chest. It seems as though I managed to hit his nerve as he slammed both of his hands on either sides of my head, trapping me.

"Wh-What-"

"Don't use that tone to me with that expression. I hate it." He sternly said and stared straight to my orbs.

_So now he's commanding me? Great!_

I sarcastically thought before he finished what he said.

"-it hurts me." he said as pain washed over his face. No longer was his face indifferent, he was remorseful. Then again, as he made that face, my heart felt like pinned with needles.

"I-I'm sorry." I said and with all my annoying reflexes, I cupped his face with both of my eyes and made him face me when he tried to look away. I don't know, everything just went blank for that moment.

"Call me." he breathed.

"Huh?"

"Call my name." he wasn't asking me nor pleading me, he was commanding me.

"I.."

"Soul." he cut again.

"Soul?" I said and suddenly he closed the remaining few inches between us. He lips touched mine. It was quick yet sweet. He pulled back and it was somehow and surprisingly disappointing that he pulled back.

_What is wrong with you Maka? You do know that you are cheating on Wes!_

I tried to reprimand myself. I placed my hands on his chest and attempted to push him, but I couldn't find the strength to do so. My body wasn't coordinating with my mind anymore!

"Call my name." he said again, this time, his voice softer.

"err.. Will you kiss me again if I do?" I asked, although it was embarrassing, but I really didn't care at that time.

"Call me and you'll know." he said with a sweet, adorable and loving smile

"Soul." I called the name he said. He did the same thing again.

"Soul."

"Soul."

"Soul." Every time I called the name, he always kissed me. I am not sure why, but I loved the feeling he was making me feel. I have never felt this way, not even with Wes, whom I love and I am to marry. It was something sweet, and warm, yet painful. I flinched as I tried to utter his name.

"Don't forget my name. Call me." he said and cupped my cheeks in his large warm hands and kneeled in front of me. We were on the topmost part of the Ferris wheel already, but my surroundings vanished and only he remained, like only he mattered that time.

"I-It's painful." I confessed to him.

"What is?" he asked worriedly and softly.

"Calling, remembering and such." I told him as I closed my eyes shut.

"Then would you endure it for me? Just this one time?" he said, his smile weakened. I knew it would be foolish of me to accept his request but, I AM a foolish person after all, it wouldn't make that much of a difference. I nodded my head in agreement. I closed my eyes trying not to flinch as I searched through my brain for his name and stiffened.

"Relax. I know it'll come back to you." I heard him say. I was pretty surprised myself at how he was able to affect me so much, just one word and I instantly respond, like I was always meant to trust this guy.

_Who was that person who calls me his princess? Wasn't it Wes? No.. He calls me with my given name. Who was it that saved me from Free? Was it Wes too? I don't think so, Wes doesn't go to school. Who was it that stayed with me while I was sleeping? Was it Wes? No, right? and who was it that made me know love and loved me in return? Who was it that sacrificed so much just to protect me? Who was it that stayed by my side when I just discovered I was a demon? Who was it that pursued me when I wanted to kill myself? Who was it that gave me this strength and confidence? Who was it that rode with me in this Ferris wheel too?_

I thought as the images surging through my brain created such excruciating pain that I had to hold them with both of my hands and bite my lip, to muffle a scream. My eyes flung open as everything finally came barrelling back to me. The day I met this guy, the day I fell in love with him, the day we met the gang, the day we performed the play, the night when he asked me to dance, the day I found out he was the prince and the day I told him I loved him. It's all becoming clear now.

"...-ol...*hic* -oul...soul.. S-SOUL!" I cried and wrapped my arms around him as he lost balance and fell on the ground of the cart. I was letting my suppressed tears flow now; I couldn't believe I would actually forget the one I only loved and thought Wes was actually the person I love. He froze for a moment to let everything that just happen process through his mind. When he finally got it, he wrapped his arms around me as tightly as he could, like I was his life and he'd die if he lets go.

"Maka! Y-You finally remember me!" he cried too.

"Yeah! I'm sorry Soul! I'm sorry!" I apologized repeatedly as I tightened my grip on him too. He gently broke our hug as he stared at my eyes once again.

"My Maka is finally back." he said with his loop-sided grin as he wiped my tears that don't seem to want to stop pouring. I lifted my hands and cupped his cheeks as I initiated my FOURTH kiss. Yeah, Soul is my first kiss, he just claimed it here and now, not like when the first we went here I thought he'd kiss me but just looked through my memory. He seemed surprise for a few seconds, who wouldn't be? a girl just initiated a kiss, but then returned the kiss by deepening it and sliding his tongue on. I flinched but relax almost immediately when I felt his hand on my cheek. His tongue was hot and slippery, it was making my insides clench pleasantly as I let the butterflies break free. I mirrored his movements as his kiss got hotter and hotter.

_I am sure now. I would really want this man to be with me till eternity._

I thought and mentally smiled as I let him kiss me.

..

.

It was our second round now and we remained on the ground not letting go of each other. No, we stopped kissing, okay? Soul said that he respects me and won't do anything that I wouldn't like, but really I didn't care, I was fine as long as it's Soul, but either way, I'm still not ready for it both Emotionally and Mentally. He just wrapped his arms around me and strokes my hair every now and then. His warmth gave me the sense of security it always does.

"Why didn't they stop our cart?" I asked and broke the comfortable silence.

"I casted a spell, making it looks like we haven't made up yet. I'm sure they respected it and made us go another round." he said as he stroked my hair and planted a kiss on my forehead as we reached the top once again. He hoisted me up and pulled me to his side. The orange glow was now turning darker, the street lanterns, flickered alive, the Amusement Park was now covered with lots of different and wonderful colours. The city lights were like stars that glittered in the velvety darkness.

"We should get off soon. You do know how the gang is when they get left out." I said, suddenly breaking the silence and kept my eyes glued on the scenery below us.

"Mmh. We should.. but first, Maka.." he called. I whipped my head to face him.

"Hmm-" I was cut when his lips quickly found mine. It was long, gentle and passionate. He broke the kiss and gave me his adorable childish loop-sided grin.

"I love you." he said and somewhat surprised me. I just realized then that that was the first Soul told me that. I remained silent, unable to formulate a sensible sentence; my mind was too jumbled up.

"I know I haven't told you that before but I just realized that I actually loved you since the first I met you that I had loved a human girl who turned out to be the most sought-after, most powerful, and the most beautiful lost demon princess. I just didn't want to acknowledge that someone managed to shatter the wall I built around my heart." he said and looked at me with loving eyes. I felt my face warm as he said those flattering words and just smiled. He once again wrapped his left arm around me while the other, his right hand, interlaced with my left hand.

"I love you too." I whispered as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Please Review : )**


	26. Suffer

**Maka's POV**

glad you finally broke free from that shitty spell. I heard a voice the moment I walked in the meadow. My gaze immediately drifted to the lone tree. Below it, shrouded by the shade, was a figure slouching on it's large visible roots.

(Abyss?)I said but came out like a question.

Hey! he said when I closed in.

(What's wrong with you? You look so.. so beaten up.) I commented as I traced my fingers on his face, full of beads of sweat. The rising and falling of his chest was faster than normal.

Well, I had quite a situation here while I was sealed. he said in a hurried and like short of breath way.

(I'm sorry.) I apologized and held his hands; they were surprisingly cold.

You don't have to apologize. It wasn't anyone's fault, more like, you suffered too. he said and patted my head.

(But I.. I let my guard down.. I was careless. I let myself fall into Wes' hands.)

Hey! you couldn't do anything then! you were sleeping when he performed the ritual! He said and tried to cheer me up.

(Yeah.. By the way, what made you so exhausted as this?)

Well, the night when that cocky prince performed the spell, a strange murderous aura leaked in. I felt alarmed and was about to take over your body since you were still exhausted and powerless from having your blood sucked when a chain wrapped around me; sealing me in. I tried to break free but stopped when a voice reverberated in this space. It said 'What a surprise! Their heir managed to grab the legendary 'Abyss'. I'll tell you something good, oh legendary one. Do you know I was released by the daughter of the one who sealed me? HAHA, could you believe how ironic life can be? to actually be freed by their own flesh and blood?' He said those and chuckled darkly. he narrated for me in full detail. I pondered on the story he just discoursed.

_Who is that 'someone' my parents sealed?_

I continued to ponder and didn't notice Abyss healing himself up. A hand on my shoulder made me snap out of my thoughts and raised my head to meet his emerald dragon-like orbs.

I suggest that you learn using your gift already, and I mean 'learn' like using them consciously not unconsciously. he said with a stern look. He's got a point. If I continue to go with my pace, I'm sure as hell that the Elmerian Race will be forever erased in the face of the Demon's Realm. I nodded softly and he helped me up.

(Who will teach me?)

I asked when the question hit me. He gave me a smug look.

Do you see any other one here?

he answered sarcastically. I rolled my eyes with a scoff but smiled when he grinned like a kid.

(Then, I'm in your care. Shall we get down to it?)

I said and pumped my fists as a way of showing my determination.

Oh! But don't you whine with how I train you, are we clear?

he said with full authority in his voice; hands on his waist, emphasizing our relation for the time being- Trainer and Trainee.

(Crystal Sir!)

I answered and mockingly saluted to him.

Then Let's start from activating your eye.

he said as his orbs glowed a pretty shade of light emerald which I recognized looks similar to mine..

_This is it! No more turning backs or cowering in fear Maka!_

I told myself, strengthening my resolve.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

Maka fell asleep halfway down the ferris wheel. Our cart already came to a halt as the door was opened for us. I didn't want to wake her as she looked so stressed and exhausted, so I picked her in a bridal style. I stepped out of the cart and was greeted with a wide-eyed and gaping gang.

"What?" I half-asked and half-spat and raised one brow. They all kept silent at first.

"What happened to Maka?" Tsubaki, being the one to break the silence, asked.

"She's just exhausted, so she's sleeping." I answered with a shrug.

"Shall we wait for her to wake up before we head home?" Liz asked.

"I think it's better if we stay another night at Maka's house. It's gotten pretty dark anyway." I said like a matter of fact. They all just stared at me as I raised my head and looked at the vast darkness hovering over us.

"Well?" I said when I noticed they weren't moving and kept their gazes locked at me.

"Do you want me to carry her?" Kid asked like he was being symphathetic of me.

"Or I could do it if you want? I'm sure Tsubaki wouldn't mind?" Black Star said and turned to his girl as if asking for her permission.

"I don't mind. I think we should help them with all we've got." Tsubaki said with a smile.

_Did they get a loose screw in their head?_

"Hell no! Are you crazy? I WILL carry her." I cried possessively. So yeah, I am that kind when I drop the cold attitude gets a bit possessive, especially around Maka. She was that single entity- a single ball of fire- that seemed to have melted my solid frozen heart. I had developed such cruelty and coldness after I saw Mother die in the Kingdom of Fire Catastrophe. I hadn't imagined that this seemingly fragile yet powerful demon was able to warm me and made me feel alive again. I couldn't care less about my world before I met this sweet girl and all of those changed with such a simple act of happiness; a smile. At first, I thought she was pretty dumb and an idiot when she approached and befriended me, but as I learned about her, I gradually felt myself being pulled towards her. She was a succubi in my eyes, my very own sweet succubi.

"O-Okay, we get it just calm down, Soul." Liz said and raised her hands, gesturing to calm me down.

"If you insist on it, Shall we go home then? We'll have to crash in her house again after all." Kid sighed as he turned and walked ahead first. The others followed after him while I purposely fell behind. I stared at her angelic sleeping face as she snuggled in my arms, I couldn't stop the smile that found it's way on my face when I heard what she murmured in her sleep-filled state.

"I love you, Soul." she says. I pulled her close to me and kissed her lips gently as I shifted her so she's comfortable.

"I love you too, Maka. Sleep tight." I whispered lovingly in her ear and caught up with the gang assembled in Kid's car.

..

.

"TAKE YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY ANGEL!" Spirit scolds for the hundredth time by now. I ignored him and kept Maka encased within my arms. He growled at me and struggled free from my spell. Alright, call me a cheater if you want, but anyone who tries to disturb Maka from her peaceful sleep can just say Hi to a post or a chair- or whatever it is that I can tie you and render you incapable of moving nor twitch a muscle- and for that matter, Maka's Pervert Father, Spirit, is currently tied to his seat, and no I don't mean tied with a rope, he's tied with my chains; sadistic, aren't I?

"Soul-kun, wouldn't you want to take a sleep? it's already so late in the night, it's high time that you should be taking a night's rest." Maka's sweet and kind Mother said worriedly. Maka really inherited from this woman her worrywart attitude, sweetness and kindness.

"Thank you, Kami-san, but I am fine, I'm used to this.. and besides, I might not be able to sleep anyway." I said with all honesty and smiled and turned to Maka, sleeping so soundly in my lap.

"I won't force you then. Goodnight Soul, and Oh! Could you please undo his binds? You wouldn't let him sleep like that, would you?" she said and pointed to Maka's Father. The red-head-pervy snarled at me when we made eye contact. I think she noticed I was hesitating in letting him go, with him in that state.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him." she said and strode closer to him. I focused on my chains and summoned them back; letting him free.

"YOU BAST-" he stopped when Kami-san cupped his cheeks and pulled him down and met his lips. I blushed and immediately turned away. They started making out in front of me and their daughter, not that Maka could see them, but they really don't care about PDA. I cleared my throat when everything started to get heavy around them. They looked my way when I seemed to catch their attention.

"Oh sorry. Things got a little out of hand." Kami-san said sheepishly and started dragging an annoyed Spirit away. I nodded in acquiescence as they treaded up the stairs. I turned back to my priority and sighed in relief as she slept peacefully and snuggled impossibly close, warming me almost instantly.

_Shinigami.. I doubt I'll ever get tired of looking at this girl's face._

I thought and brushed a bunch of her locks obstructing her face and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Princess." I whispered and linked our hands together before sleep surprisingly dragged me to it's world.

* * *

**Wes' POV**

The moon was high and full. It's been almost a week now but the moon remained full like it was the day I performed the ritual, and it had been almost a week now since I'd been bedridden. I feel so weak like I am a human. The sleeping time I had got lesser with the excruciating pain that shots thru my every nerves every 5 hours and also the shitty fact that it's almost a week now too that my Father just let my Maka get taken away by my damn annoying brother.

_*4 days ago*_

"Maka! Maka! Stay with me! Don't close your eyes, Dammit!" he cursed as panic shot his nerves- losing his cool- making him temporarily forget he was in the presence of countless Demon aristocrats, me; his Older Brother, and the reigning ruler of Hellion; his Father. Maka's eyes fluttered to a close as her hand that tried to reach out for my younger brother, Soul, fell limply to her side. Soul froze and took her small hands in his.

"It's cold.. Maka.. Please.. Stay with me.. Don't leave me please.. I beg of you." he stammered shakily and brought her hands to his face and started trailing soft kisses on them. A lone tear finally escaped his eyes as they shifted from a color of crimson to a glowing scarlet.

"Maka.." I called softly and took a step closer to them. That's when his gaze shot up to meet mine and gave me his death glare, one I've never seen before, one that tells me-I just created a monster that'll kill me myself. I felt a lump form in my throat and I swallowed it. I've never felt this scared in his presence- no, not even once- but that just happened today, I am cowering in fear with just him glaring at me, but because I am older than him AND I am of higher ranking, I kept it all hidden inside.

"Don't you dare take another step from there Wes." he stated firmly. I swear I could practically feel the venom dripping from his every word and didn't miss the chills that accompanied them. I swallowed once again before I formulated the things that comes rolling off my tongue.

"And who're you to command or restrict me? you are JUST my little brother." I said with confidence wrapped around my words. He growled low and kept his dangerous eyes locked with my normal state crimson eyes.

"Trust me, I don't want to rip your head off so back off while I still am able to recognize you as the Crown Prince AND my older brother." he said once again, the venom not leaving his words. I am not sure what made it but the fear that I tried to push aside came resurfacing, intensifying as I stared in his eyes. Something tells me I shouldn't push my luck, this person before me isn't the once brother of mine who'd just brush everything around him off and not care, my instinct says this guy's threat is no air. I felt myself take a step back. His gaze flickered from mine to Father's. He was looking at the scene unfolding before him rather amused.

"I see, it has affected you quite well." he stated vaguely and stared at his scarlet red eyes brighten every passing moment.

_We sure are screwed if Father continues to provoke Soul. Right now isn't the right time to provoke someone as dangerous as him. I admit that, because I, too, am already shaking not with excitement but of fear at the person before me, and if Father and Soul clashes at this moment, they'll surely relive another armageddon. I am sure Soul won't stand a chance though, but seeing as Father can't control his power and does not how to hold back, he'll surely wipe all these dem-_

I was cut on my thoughts when Father's voice crushed my wall of worries, especially his words.

"Go and take her if you like. I won't hold you down. She's the reason you came back right?" He said, the amused expression not leaving his face. I furrowed my brows in confusion as I listened to their conversation.

"Oh! You can take back your friends too, I won't stop you or tail you or ask a few assasins to follow you and behead you. I won'd do it I swear." he beamed cheerfully.

_How can he be cheerfull while saying such cruel things?_

I thought as I watched Soul stand on his feet without much words and with Maka on his arms. I abruptly took a few steps to chase them when he started descending from the stage. I halted when Father held his hands in front of me.

"Let them go. You can't do much about it anyway." he said, not bothering to take a glance at my look of vexation.

"What do you mean Father?" I asked, feeling my eyes glow of anger.

"You are no where close enough to Soul. You are a pathetic weakling whom I granted the title of crown prince solely because you are the eldest and because Soul lost his motivation." he whispered loud enough for me to hear yet soft enough for others not to overhear. I felt like I had just been drained of a hundred worth of lifespan with what he confessed.

_All this time I was blindly following his every command? I was foolishly thinking I had to do my best since I am destined to inherit the throne? Dammit!_

I thought as my insides flare with anger and I literally hissed at my Father- the lone person I looked up to. I can't help it, I felt too betrayed. His eyes shifted immediately to that scarlet shade like Soul's.

"You do not hiss at me you weakling. I can waste you easily like stepping over a tiny insect." he bit harshly. Well, Truth does hurt always, just like the fact that Maka can never be mine no matter what ritual I do, she always and will always go back to Soul. I dropped my arms to my side as I helplessly watched them walked away. I turned back to Father and shot him a look of disgust and betrayal before I stormed out of the room. I immediately went to my room and packed my things to follow after them.

_There's no way in Shinigami's name am I allowing that shitty brother of mine take her._

I thought and was about to leave thru my window when the door to my room opened and revealed a very bright scarlet eyes staring at me, angrily.

"If I were you, I would stop that foolish plan of yours. I can easily see through you Wes, mind you that." he said sternly and stepped in the room- pacing towards me. I was about to answer him and prove my point for chasing after them when an excruciating pain shot through me, feeling like being sliced apart again and again. I clutched my chest and came face to face with the floor. I gasped for breath as I slowly pushed myself up and look at the face of my Father that never showed mercy.

"Wh-What's the meaning.. ugh.. of this Father?" I sneered.

"I am not doing anything 'Son', that pain is the feedback of your little stunt ritual." he said nonchalantly and strode to sit at a big burgundy chair, flipping his long coat over so he will not sit on it.

"aghhh. ahh. Wh-What do you mean.. haa.. with ritual?"

"Oh please don't tell me you forgot about all of it and thought Maka was really in love with you?" he said and snickered. I lowered my eyes as it hit me almost immediately.

_Yeah, Maka doesn't love me, and she never will when she remembers I sealed her memories._

I pondered and reflected on my actions. It was dumb of me to believe my Father's lies. First, it lead me to depression and Second, it lead Maka to hate me even more. I seriously am fed up with all of these, please just kill me already.

_Just hurry up and end this for me._

I thought as darkness slowly took over me and I hugged it willingly, ready- no, begging would be the right word for it I guess- for Shinigami to take me and gladly take his offer of eternal rest, but it was just wishful thinking. I just found myself opening up my eyes to tge familiar darkness with the full still out and the soft mattres comforting my sore body. I tried to get up but just as I'd guess, I was drained of energy. I plopped back to bed and stared off into the ceiling. I jolted of surprise when I felt a burning sensation on the back of my eye and my vision suddenly blurred, hot liquid streamed down my temples and wet my hair then landed on my pillow. That's when I realized; I shed a tear for the first time over my hundred year existance.

_Shit! Fuck all this crap! I just want Maka. I don't care if you fooled me and used me as a stepping stone to prepare Soul for inheriting the throne, just.. just let me have Maka./_

I thought as more liquid poured out of my eyes and wet my pillows.

* * *

**Don't you just pity Wes? Well, He IS a bastard after all. So yeah, here come's the POLL!**

**If you were Maka and Wes asks for forgiveness, Would you? Or Would you not forgive him? And Why?**

**Answer in your reviews okay? Thanks a lot to my constant readers, followers, subscribers and to those who favorite-d this story. THANKS A LOT :***


	27. Chapter 27

**Soul's POV**

Maka has been sleeping for 4 days straight now. I am beginning to worry already. I know she has undergone 'Training' under Abyss-dono but still I can't help but worry.

"Oi Soul!" A soft yet demanding tone called me. I turned around to see Maka up.

"Ma-"

"I am Abyss dude!" he cut me and stood up.

"Why are you in control again?" I asked, trying to hide my growing anxiety and irritation.

"Chill Soul. She's fine! She is resting though that's why I took over." He explained briefly.

"How long will it take till she returns here? till she resumes control over HER body?"

"I'm not sure when but I know that it won't be long." He said and turned to me with a proud smile. Somehow, his words took a load off my chest.

"I see." I said shortly and heaved a sigh of relief. There was a moment of silence before he broke it.

"Say, Is it just me or is it really peaceful today?" He asked and took a sip of the tea Maka's Mother always prepare.

"Maybe it's just the fact that the gang is out today."

"Out? Why?"

"From what I heard from Tsubaki, they had things to investigate but didn't tell me what it was." I answered honestly.

"But this peacefulness.."

"Yeah, somehow I feel an ominous aura lurking nearby." I said and studied the peaceful room of Maka.

"Soul.. I humbly ask you that you protect Maka while she's still training. Right now, she's entering the last stage of my training and is the most vulnerable, so I ask that you protect her while she is vulnerable." Abyss, in possesion of Maka's body, bowed before me.

"Please do not bow in front of me Abyss-dono. Even if you don't ask me, I will protect her even at the cost of my own life." I said as I held his shoulders and asked him to stand straight.

"Thank you. Maka is an important existence to me, and I know she is to you too." he said and held a warm smile, I never knew he could pull.

"Yeah, you can say that she is my life. I don't know what'll become of me if she disappears from me."

"I know. In exchange for protecting her, I'll show you something good. These are the memories Maka recieved before she nearly got married to Wes. I managed to sneak a peek." he said and held out his hand. I took it on a whim and all of a sudden my surroundings were covered with moving pictures of me and a little girl.

"What are these?" I asked gaping.

"These are the events that both you and Maka forgot, as I heard." He informed.

"Forgot?"

"Well, not exactly forgot. Wes sealed both of your memories because he couldn't take it that Maka chose you over him. He did it again when you returned to this realm when Maka was eight because he was furious when Maka still chose you." Abyss explained for me. I felt a surge of pride, warmness and happiness flow through me as I watched the memories Wes sealed. In it was a younger version of Maka. I heard myself promise the little Maka to be her husband in the near future.

_I promised something like that huh? I would gladly fulfill it if she wants to._

I thought to myself.

"I have no doubt that she will be glad for it. She loves you so much... that it's irritating." I barely heard his tail-end sentence. I turned to him with a surprised expression.

_Did he just read my thoughts?_

"Yeah I did and What's with that surprised look? You should have known by now that I _love_ Maka, right? but she loves you so I don't have a say in it. Besides, I only am the 'brother' she never had, so I'll leave it at that. As long as she's happy then I don't mind entrusting her to you." He said, his eyes overflowing with warmth and emotions.

"Then-"

"But IF you hurt her.. I swear, I'll tear your soul to shreds." He threatened and activated his eye for emphasis.

"I know. I won't, I promise." I said and held my knuckles across my chest and did a bow from the hips, a gesture we always do when making an honorable promise with someone we respect deeply.

"Thanks. I should go back and continue her training. I have this feeling that something bad, like very bad, is coming our way." He said before he laid Maka's body back on the bed and slept. I knelt beside Maka's bed and held her hands.

"Princess, when we make it through this dilemma, I want to fulfill my promise to you." I whispered on her ear and slid a silver ring with an Emerald stone on it, which I bought days ago.

"It suits you perfectly." I complimented before planting a kiss on her hand and forehead.

..

.

"-oul.. Soul.. Soul!" Black Star's voice woke me up.

"Oh.. Hey guys." I answered groggily.

"How's Maka-chan?" Tsubaki asked directly, worry lacing her words.

"She's fine. Just sleeping." I answered her and smiled softly. She breathed a sigh of relief before she walked past me and sat beside Maka.

"Soul, I have some news, a suspicious one at that." Black Star suddenly said and held a stern look. I nodded and gestured him that we talk outside. I don't want to take chances in case Maka wakes up and overhears our conversation. I don't want her to be greeted with another new problem after her possible hellish training under Abyss-dono. We walked out and left Tsubaki to keep Maka company.

"What is it?" I got straight to the point as we treaded down the stairs.

"As I said so before, it is kinda suspicious. Naturally, when some Demon disobeys the King, they are hunted and are meant to be beheaded. I don't know if this is because of your influence on us but I haven't seen a single trace of assasins after our heads." Black Star shared his thought and pulled a chair out to sit as he picked a fruit from the table. I sat opposite of him and picked a fruit too.

"I doubt that's the case. My father had always been merciless even to us; his heirs." I reason and took a bite from the apple in my hands.

"But if that's it, then why aren't we sought out? It's kinda perplexing, this peace that is." He said and looked around the house. He got a point. Somehow, the peace was disturbing and uncomfortable, like something was preparing to come out and hit us at full force at the time that we least expect it. I turned back to Black Star, the uncertainty swirling in my mind.

"Well, All we can do for now is be on alert at all times and be prepared for whatever he throws at us. I stood up to him and I am not backing down ever, if it means I'll lose Maka." I stated firmly and gripped the apple harder. Black Star gave me a knowing smile and held out his knuckles.

"I understand you, bro. Maka is like my little sister and I am ready to battle and kill anyone that endangers her and of course that includes you." He said with a stern look as I bumped fists with him softly. I stared at him, searching for possible indication that he was just testing me, but to no avail, I couldn't find one. All I could see was seriousness and he'll do that without a second-thought.

"Are you threatening me? Are you trying to imply that I can't protect Maka?" I asked, returning the stern look he was giving me.

"That is if you can't. Then I'll take her away and keep her in that cabin built to shield her away from Demons and such." He said and looked down the moment he mentioned the cabin.

"Don't worry, She won't need to return there. We are here. We will protect her." I said to him, but more like it was a way of encouraging and calming myself.

"I know." He answered and we fell silent. It was comforting though till the shrill cry of Tsubaki sent us dashing upstairs. I slammed the door open and witnessed the scene that made Tsubaki call for us.

"So.. Soul-kun! What's happening with Maka-chan? Why is she glowing? Why is she floating?" She rushed out. I stared at her figure, floating above her bed and glowed emerald.

"This.. isn't this her.." Black Star started.

".. releasing of the last and final seal." I finished for him. I was completely taken in with her glorious image that Tsubaki had to scream to snap me out.

"SOUL-KUN! the barrier! Hurry!" she pleaded and shook me. I nodded and hurriedly performed a spell.

_So this is what Abyss-dono meant with her being vulnerable, the releasing of seal._

I enlarged the barrier, thus covering the whole house.

"Binds of the ancient Elmerian Seal, unlock and release the dormant power lying inside this child's body." Maka murmured and slowly opened her eyes.

"Third Seal.. Rele-" she was cut with a crashing sound from downstairs. All of us inside the room whipped our heads to the door, preparing for whatever comes from that door.

Another Crash. 1 minute. Crash. 50 seconds. Crash. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Zero.

The door flung open and Kid came tumbling in, followed by Liz and Patty. They stayed ghostly still on the ground.

"Kid-kun? Liz-chan? Patty-chan?" Tsubaki softly called out their names.

Silence.

"Oi! Kid.. I-I don't like you stealing the spotlight from me.. So.. So don't play dead Kid." Black Star said shakily, but still no response.

"Soul. Please, remove them from the doorway and close it. I will not be able to complete the release if things go on like this." Abyss-dono spoke through Maka.

I nodded back and carefully took the three of them out of the doorway and laid them on Maka's carpet so they at least get comfortable.

"Third Seal, Release!" Abyss-dono spoke again, completing the chant to release Maka's third and last seal.

We watched her continue to glow as ancient scribblings scattered across every inch of her body. She crouched in a fetal position and a shell encased her inside.

"What happened?" Tsubaki managed to utter after a few moments.

"Maka.. inside an egg?" Black Star asked, clearly couldn't believe what he just witnessed.

"I've.. I've read about this.. but never witnessed it. The Elmerian's way of entering their final stage; The Egg of Beginning." I muttered. Black Star turned to me with a questioning look, asking me to explain further.

"Well, I read that when an Elmerian is born they can only summon a quarter of their power, when they mature to teens they'll be able to summon the Half after a night long of excruciating pain and when they reach their coming of age, which is not until they become adults to fully harness and control their power, will they be able to summon their power laying dormant for so long, and to acquire that, they needed to perform the ritual of liberation- an ancient spell passed down from generations to generations- that is the Egg of Beginning." I explained to them both. They nodded in understanding and turned back to the Egg which encased Maka in.

"For how long will she stay inside?" Tsubaki asked.

"That I don't know. It wasn't stated in the book that I found." I answered honestly.

"Then, all we can do right about now is protect her while she is vulnerable and susceptible to any attacks." Black Star said and frowned. A frown made it's way on my face as the thought of Maka being interrupted on her very crucial stage and something goes wrong that might lead to her death- either be killed by the attackers or be killed with the error that the interference will do runs amok on my head.

We were just on our 2 minute wait when we suddenly felt an incredible tremor. The house shook as bits of wood creaked and dust came falling off. Creaking sounds crept it's way to our location. We stood up abruptly and prepared ourselves. Tsubaki and Black Star was no problem since they were great fighters from their clans. The only problem was Kid, Liz, Patty and Maka, who can't fight as of the moment.

We stood on guard as the tremor grew stronger and felt like a hundred of men raced to get here first.

"Secondary Barrier, Close!" I chanted. Another barrier fell on us and covered Maka's room. It's a lot tougher and stronger than the Primary and I prepared it before hand. I even casted a tertiary around Maka.

"Black Star! I'll need your hand in this one. I have no doubt that Father waited for this moment to attack. When Maka is most vulnerable and would not be able to fight." I told him.

"Of course. Tsubaki! Go wake Kid and the others up. See if they can move and lend a hand." He commanded his supporter. Tsubaki nodded and hurried to the three. She shook them gently and called their names. After a few tries, we heard them groan and slowly came to consciousness.

"Urghh. Where are we?" Kid asked as he opened his eyes and sat up slowly.

"Ouch.. My whole body hurts." Liz complained as she got up too.

"The voice is gone." Patty whined.

"Voice?" Tsubaki asked and looked confused.

"Yeah, Patty heard a voice in her head before she passed out." She said.

"Yeah, I did too." Liz agreed.

"I did too. It was somehow so familiar and warm." Kid said and tried to remember who owned the voice.

"Anyway, Could you move? We really need your help here." Tsubaki rushed out. I can tell, she was panicking already.

"Where are we?" Kid asked for the second time.

"In Maka's room. Somehow, you fainted in Maka's room's doorstep." Black Star answered for Tsubaki.

"Maka's room? Then where is she? And What's this.. this absurdly large egg?" Kid asked and eyed the egg.

"She's in there." I answered.

"Who is?" He asked again.

"Maka. Maka is inside the egg." I answered like a matter of fact.

"WHAT?! Wh-Why?" He asked and walked towards the egg and leaned close to it, bringing his ear to it's shell's surface and tried to listen in.

"The voice.. It was Maka.. She.. She called us here." Kid muttered softly which can barely be heard.

"Voice? Maka? called you? You're not making any sense Kid." I shot him an 'are you crazy' look.

"No. No. We were out to investigate on the Demon's realm when we stumbled into an army of Demon preparing for an all-out attack. We tried to escape and warn you all but failed when some Demon noticed us. So we had no choice but to battle our way through till we heard a soft, warm and gentle voice calling out for us. Before we knew it, we somehow ended here after following what that voice said." Kid narrated.

_That makes sense. Maka can communicate to us through the mind without having to touch us. Something, not any Demon but a Dark Lord should have, not even an Elmerian._

"Enough about that for now. Help us here. Look's like we've got company." I said before activating my Dark Lord blood within me, causing my eye to turn scarlet red. I have just noticed this, but since Maka's near wedding with Wes, I have been feeling something deep within me starting to wake up, giving me the power I never felt before. Maka's blood triggered such reactions but after the full moon shone on the sky in Hellion an excruciating pain shot through every fibers of my body and lasted for a good 5 hours. I don't understand and am not sure what it was, but it felt like the coming of age of a Dark Lord. I should've been over that period years ago, so I don't know what was happening within me. But this I was sure, Father knew about it and was waiting for it to happen. He even looked gleeful and amused when I headed straight from my recovery from the pain to him. The scarlet colour staining my eyes. I don't know but it felt like a beast within me has finally woken up after a long slumber.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I woke up from a light nap when I heard rustles beside me. After going to hell and back from Abyss' harsh training, I've been more aware of my surroundings.

"Oh? Did I wake you? Sorry." He apologized immediately as he settled on the grass beside me.

"I'm fine. Anyway, Why can't I seem to return to reality? I've been trying to sleep deeply to go back but I've only been having light sleeps." I inquired.

"must be from the stress." He says with a shrug.

_Oh? Stress? Yeah right! and you saying it so casually is somehow irritating._

I thought sarcastically and was about to giggle when a movie crossed my mind all of a sudden. No, It wasn't a movie I saw recently, nor was it a fictional made-up story and acted by actors. It was Kid, Liz and Patty battling their escape. I sat up abruptly and focused on the playing live video.

_What is this? Why can I see them in my mind? Is this what Abyss called clairvoyance? A special trait of a 'Hybrid'?_

I thought as I studied their current situation. Yes, I am a '_Hybrid_'. A mixed Demon- Half Elmerian and Half Dark Lord. Even though I have the blood of a Dark Lord, I didn't have the Pure-blooded's Wings and Portal-creating like Soul, Wes and quite possibly their Father. I do have their special trait of being able to infiltrate another Demon's mind and able to block out a Demon who shared such trait though. Being a _Hybrid_, however, has this quite special trait no other can acquire, even a blue-blooded Demon- the gift of clairvoyance. This is a power that is mine to protect the people I hold dear.

"Kid, Liz, Patty. Do you hear me?"

I tried to connect to them. I saw them jolt from my mind's eye and knew that they heard my voice.

"I need you to listen very well. Kid you are a shinigami right? You may not have the Dark Lord's Power of creating portals but you have your _'River of Sanzu'_ that lets you connect and travel between realms right? That is your only escape right now. I'll lend you some of my power to help you activate it. I'll set the place of your landing too." I told them before I shut my eyes and concentrated on our connection to send some of the strength I've built up, when I slept, to them. Abyss watched me the entire time with a smirk on his face. I re-opened my eyes and sighed.

"That will do, I guess." I murmured and stared at the distant mountain.

"You're getting good at it." Abyss interrupted.

"At what?" I asked as I turned to him, leisurely leaning on the willow's trunk.

"Controlling your power." He said and smiled smugly.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to a very handsome, witty, HARSH and sometimes Clumsy and Stupid Half." I joked and stuck a tongue out at him and giggled. He joined me giggling while attacking me with his 'special skill'- tickling.

"It would be very nice if this kind of world exist." I said when I successfully escaped from his attack.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"A world where we can live peacefully." We both said almost at the same time. We turned to each other and burst into fits of laughter again.

"Come, Time to complete the final stage." He said, standing up and held his hand out for me to take.

"Final Stage?" I asked and titled my head in the process.

"Unleashing your Full Power. It can't stay untapped forever, someday you'll need it and l feel that day is fast approaching." He revealed with a stern look. I nodded my head and took the proffered hand, renewing my look with a look of determination.

"Hoh? I like your eyes. You do learn fast. In just a couple of days, you mastered things that normal demons take years to master." he complimented, his tone sounded amused.

"You told me we don't have the time to take things at a slow pace. So please, Help me release the power I'll need to protect those people around me."

"As you wish, Young Queen." He said with a slight bow and mimicked the words Hellric, Soul's Father, calls me.

"This time. He'll pay for what he did to my Mother and Father." I proclaimed and clenched my fists, also taking a mental note to warn Soul ahead that I might just kill his Father on my process of Revenge.

Abyss started to chant the spell. Warmth spread in every inch of my body. It felt so good, and comforting. Soon, I heard him pause a bit before he started again. By this time, the warmth that engulfed me turned even hotter, but it wasn't painful at all, more like it was trying to make me relax.

I felt the feelings my dear ones had given me, Mama, Papa, Mother, Father, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Blair, and Soul. The warmness they gave me were not painful, they were reassuring- reassuring me, that nothing bad will happen. I relaxed as the minutes stretched to hours.

The moment I reopened my eyes, I was not in my separate world of peace anymore. I was in the world of rigorous reality. Bodies sprawled across the floor, their breathing erratic and uneven, their bodies full of wounds and bloods were spilled, the room of mine which was separated from the harsh reality was now stained with the blood of my friends. They have fallen- No! Someone remained standing. His Silver haired glistened against the sun's light that streamed in from the window, his clothes, tattered from the battle he's engaged, his body full of bruises and wounds and his handsome face marred with anger, guilt, sorrow and... Madness. The first person I watched get consumed by madness had to be the person I loved so dearly. Fighting for his life and for mine. I remained untouched on top of shredded shells, and was trapped in his barrier. I watched in horror as the sword slashes his skin and hits a blood vessel, causing the blood to spill. He let no cry of pain out of his mouth but growls of anger. His eyes shined scarlet and he emits dark and creepy sounds. A light ran diagonally across his chest, with a multi-layered circle, one you'd usually see on a target board, on the center of it. His gaze meet mine and for a second, I saw a knowing glint in his scarlet-stained eyes before he turned to his numerous enemy who took his split-second distraction and rounded him up. I felt the barrier around me thicken as his healing abilities slowed.

_His using his power meant to heal him to support and strengthen this barrier?_

I thought as I started pounding on the barrier. I got a few snickers from a few demon who thought they could beat Soul and have me for themselves.

_I'm glad I took that hellish training from Abyss._

(Soul! Can you hear me?)

I tapped into his mind. I waited for a response while never taking my glance away from him for even a second. Nothing. There was nothing. Silence.

(Soul... Please don't do this.. Please don't leave me...)

I said between my sobs.

"SOUL!" I let out an ear-piercing cry, hoping it'd somehow reach him, and break his wall of madness. All other demons covered their sensitive ears and Soul froze. He slowly turned my way, as if hesitating. The tears weren't stopping, as much as I want to not show him my tears, I can't help it. It just won't stop.

"Ma..ka.. You're.. fi..ne.. Th-Thank... Shini..ga..mi." He said haltingly before he fell to his knees and eventually his body. He remained unmoving as rage, hatred, sorrow and revenge all mixed and built up inside me. My sorrow-filled cry rang throughout the whole three realms as I was connected with them.

"I'll never forgive... I'll NEVER FORGIVE YOU ALL!" I cried and my hatred shattered Soul's barrier to pieces. No I am not affected with the madness, I am an Elmerian after all, and Elmerians are immune to madness, but this pure hatred might just be as deadly as Madness itself. I took a step towards the group of Demons, now cowering in fear as I shot them a look that meant they can't escape the death upon them.

_My eyes shone like a Dragon's,_

_I watched you die before me._

_Oh How I wished to follow thee,_

_But not before I take my revenge._

* * *

**Longer Chapters means... Near End! It's sad and unfortunate to reveal, but this story will be coming to it's closure. No, not now. But a few more chapters. I want to thank everyone ahead for supporting, loving and following this story till the end. You certainly made doing this story worthwhile and fun. I really really REALLY love you guys. THANKS!**

**l**


	28. Final Battle

**Maka's P.O.V**

My blade was dripping with blood as I strolled aimlessly around the castle. The dress I wore was stained with blood from the small gashes they were able to inflict on me, but truly the blood was mainly from those I'd killed. The blade made this sharp sound as I dragged it around the stone floors of the castle. My eyes were dead of emotion. I had killed thousands of demons single-handedly while driven by anger, right now, I am merely searching for the core of this hatred, Hellric. The time was ripe for me to end things with him once and for all and get my revenge. Without even noticing it, my feet had dragged me to a room. The doors were slightly ajar as I pushed it with my blade to open it. There, my adrenal gland pumped lots of adrenaline while being fed of my extreme abhorrence to that person. He sat there, as if waiting for me, leisurely. He smirked evilly when he saw me. My eyes reactivated automatically as I lifted my blade up slightly and charged at him at a fast speed. I thrust it directly at his heart when he suddenly vanished. I heard clicking of the tongue to my right and snapped my head towards there. He was standing there, clicking his tongue mockingly and waving his pointer left and right. I drew the blade off the back of the chair and swung it to him when he suddenly vanished again.

_What is he doing? How is he making himself vanish?_

I mentally asked myself while turning left and right, searching for him.

"That isn't a very nice greeting, Young Queen." He said, feigning hurt when his face looked incredibly amused.

"I don't think you deserve a proper treatment." I spat at him as I held my blade at my side. He was standing by a pillar a few feet away from me. He let out a deep chuckle and leaned on the pillar.

"You got_ her _feisty attitude huh?" he said and for a moment, I thought I saw longing in his eyes. I snarled at him and prepared for another attack.

"Oops. I believe my time to fight has long passed by. I am an old man after all. So, May I present to you your opponent, Young Queen?" He said and held his open palms to the door behind me. I hesitated to pry my eyes off him, but decided to do so when I suddenly felt the tingly sensation I get whenever that person is around. I turned around with much haste, expecting that person to be there- standing almightily and alive. He was! He was even perfectly fine, like he hadn't got engaged in a battle a few hours ago. He seemed to be just like before they were attacked, except he was hanging his head down. I couldn't hide the gladness flowing off me in waves as warm liquid streamed down my face.

"Soul.. you're fine?" I asked, my voice faltering a bit. He didn't respond. He didn't speak, nor nod a bit or shake or whatever! I am going crazy with the want to know if he was fine or not. He then suddenly staggered forward after a long moment of staying still. A sharp scraping sound then pierced my ears. That's when I realized he was holding a sword.

"Soul.. I can't allow you to battle, even if you look perfectly fine, I can't take chances. What if you have not healed perfectly yet? I can't risk you!" I scolded. I let my guard down and strode forward him as he continued to stagger forwards. I drew my blade back and opened my arms to attempt to support him, when suddenly, pain shot through my being as his blade pierced my body. I heard a low chuckle rumble through his chest as he slowly looked up to meet my eye.

"Pathetic Girl. Thou shouldst really be more worried for thyself than this guy." He spoke. His voice, appearance, smell and stature were the same with Soul's but his orbs were the brightest shade of scarlet I had ever laid eyes on. His eyes glistened evilly as he stared down at me. Warm sticky liquid drenched my skirt as my thigh, the part he stabbed, started bleeding. I bit my lower lip before I grabbed hold of his blade and yanked it out of my thigh before I backed away a few feet. I tried my hardest to glare at him but I couldn't bring myself. Not when he looks so perfectly similar to Soul. How can I even begin to loathe someone I love so much?

"You're not Soul." I gritted my teeth.

"Ay! Young Queen. I go by the name 'Madness'. Nice to meet you, Daughter of King Asura and Queen Emeraude- Oh! Sorry, Do forgive the memory loss.. FORMER King and Queen of Hellion." he said with a snicker. Something inside me snapped with what he just said and before realizing it, I have crossed swords with him.

"Oh! I see.. Abyss-DONO is trying to take over your body, Young Queen." He snickered again, with mocking tone and disgust when he mentioned Abyss' name.

"You disgust me so much, using Soul's image like that." I sneered at him.

"My, My.. such amazing spirit! It makes me want to hear you scream for me." He said with a mischievous grin before leaning in between our crossed swords and licked my ear. I know it shouldn't have affected me, but what can I do? The bastard was using Soul's body! and that hot tongue that once explored my mouth was now licking my ears- a sensitive part of me. I felt my knees go weak as that tiny gesture made me lose my focus and strength.

_Damn you Heart!_

I mentally scolded and closed my eyes to regain my composure. He took that chance to stab to my heart. I felt his blade graze my arm. I shot my eyes open just in time to see him tremble and look uneasy.

_Soul.. Soul's fighting him! He's alive!_

I thought and a smug smile formed in my face.

"I see, with Soul still fighting you, you can't kill me." I smugly said and smirked. He glared at me and tried to thrust again. I closed my eyes again to concentrate on my surroundings, but when I reopened my eyes, I was in the tranquil surroundings of my meadow. Everything looked awfully peaceful, and that's when I noticed- Abyss wasn't there.

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Maka's emerald eyes turned pure ebony as she guarded the thrust from her opponent.

"Can't you be at least a little bit peaceful, Brother?" She said as she remained her sword up.

"Hoh? If it isn't 'the great and almighty Abyss. So you've taken over her. Why? Did she get scared and whined to you to help her?" he sneered sarcastically.

"Stop it. You don't take orders from anyone right? So why are you following that jackass' wishes?" Abyss gritted out as he gestured to Hellric, who sat back on his chair. 'Madness' glanced over at the cocky king who only managed to achieve the throne of Hellion with his help.

"Him? I don't take orders from him, instead, I AM using him." he said with a laugh. Abyss crunched his brows in confusion at his brother's words.

"I live off on his life span. He may look so healthy but he really is dying. I asked that as a payment for helping him achieve the throne." He explained.

"Why go so far for a throne?" He mumbled to himself.

"He wasn't really after the throne but Revenge. He loathed the 'Asura' man so much for stealing the only woman he loved." He said before his gaze drifted back to Abyss.

"Before I was sealed by the Elmerian Queen and Dark Lord King, He asked me to kill the King and not hurt the Queen, but the Queen returned after being provided with escape. Yes, I maybe as powerful as you but those two combined was too much even for me but we were lucky that time. Ironic as it may be, Hellric was thankful Emeraude was bearing their heir and so she could only manifest half of her strength. It was hard to seal me, they were aware, but to ensure their heir's life; they threw their lives away to seal me. Now that I was set free by their own daughter, I chose this child since I could feel an immense power coming off of him. I've taken residence inside this child's body, but he won't submit to me. I also found something ridiculous about him; he can actually feel something now. He fights me whenever I want to hurt your master, brother. Isn't it ridiculous?"

He narrated and ended with a mocking laugh. Abyss understood he'd find it ludicrous for a demon to feel love, since he was once like that. That is until he met Maka and she smiled for the first to him. He did not understand what was happening at that time but he loved every minute he spent with her. Oh How broken he was when she cried and wanted to leave him for good, but he knew better than to force his wish to not let her go. How he wanted to have her in his arms and stay like that even for eternity. Yes, he meant it when he told Maka he'd never leave her and die with her. He would kill himself if she'd ever vanish under his nose.

"It's not.." he started to mumble.

"Huh?" Madness, who didn't hear properly, furrowed his brows, bemused.

"It's.. not ridiculous at all." He said softly as his gaze softened too.

"Am I hearing things?... Are you for real? You think that kind of feeling isn't RIDICULOUS?!" He spat. Abyss looked away for a moment and placed his hand on his heart.

"This girl.. made me realize it all. How terribly wrong my judgement was. She made me see the brighter side of things... So I will not allow you or anyone to hurt her!"

Abyss exclaimed with certainty in his voice as he pointed his sword in front of his Brother, currently possessing Soul. Madness' grip on his sword trembled with anger as Abyss' warm words sank in his ignorant head.

"If you say so. I'll just have to waste you to Kill that girl and have this body for life!" He exclaimed and charged at Abyss. Abyss blocked his attack as they crossed their sword.

"Wood! Become my chains."

Abyss chanted and within a split second, woods came crawling to them, who still locked swords. The woods crawled and wrapped Madness' feet and pinned him down. Abyss took that opportunity to gain some distance and think of a way to drive Madness out of its host without having to kill him. He dashed out of the throne room, thinking of different theories to remove Madness but still everything he thought of lead to Soul's death. He was too focused on thinking that he didn't notice Madness had already caught up with him and swung his sword hard towards him. He was barely able to block it with the sword but the impact it did shattered the blade.

"tch. now I really will get an earful from Maka for ruining her blade.." Abyss murmured and stood up from the pile of rubble that buried him when he collided with a hard stone wall. He held his bruised arm and winced at the pain when he started moving.

"Fire! Become my blade." Abyss chanted and fire materialized before him, forming into a thin yet sturdy blade.

"Now! Come Madness! I'll end things I wasn't able to end decades ago!" Abyss challenged as he prepared for an all out strike. Madness smirked confidently and crouched in an attacking stance too.

"With all due pleasure, Brother." He said before he leapt to deliver his attack. Abyss attacked too and so they clashed and the power that accompanied their attack burst into a destructive energy, destroying everything that surrounded the two most dangerous spirits. Abyss flew off to one direction as is Madness.

"We should really stop playing around, Brother." Abyss said when he found Madness sprawled on top of a pile of the castle's rubbles. He grunted when he heard Abyss' voice and tried to stand up, but failed when Abyss place the blade on his throat.

_I'm sorry._

He thought before he raised the blade above his head and slashed down.

"STOOOOOP!" A deafening scream escaped from Maka's lips as she managed to force a switch between her and Abyss.

*Maka?!* An echo-y voice reverberated around them, which she recognized as Abyss.

"What did you think you were about to do Abyss? Did you seriously want to kill Soul just now? I can't allow you, I WON'T! I don't want to deal with the feeling of him dying before me again! Not ever again! I don't know how to-" She was cut with Abyss' ear-piercing cry.

*MAKA!*

She turned around a second too late and the blade pierced through Soul's heart. True, Soul may be immune to 'shallow' wounds like a stab to the heart but.. Maka's blade is different. It differs in many things and one thing about it is.. it has the power to suck a demon's life once driven in. She watched in horror as her blade pierced through his heart and he cough blood. He looked at her orbs one last time and smiled warmly before his eyes dropped close and fell to the ground with the blade still in its place.

"n..no.. SOUL!" as her sorrow-filled screams rang through the whole realm, everything that possessed life, slowly got their life taken away. The plants first, they slowly wilted and blackened. The next were the wild animals, they slowly felt weakened.

*Maka! I'm sorry! Please stop now! You're killing everything!*

Abyss pleaded. He screamed inside Maka's head, hoping he'd be able to calm her down. Nothing. His voice wasn't able to reach her. Her sorrow drowned her reasoning. She didn't care about anything at all anymore. She saw from the corner of her eyes a barrier around a person. She felt the anger within her intensified when she met the cruel, lifeless and cold eyes of the ruler.

"YOU! EVERYTHING WAS YOUR FAULT!" She screamed as she drew the blade from Soul's cold, and lifeless body carefully. She took one last glance to her beloved and firmed her resolve.

"God of Destruction, Oh bestow your power to me.." she chanted as she started glowing half crimson and half emerald. Abyss felt alarmed at the prayer she was chanting.

*No Maka! Stop that prayer right this instant!* he screamed.

"I give you my life to confer my desired revenge..." she continued.

*PLEASE MAKA NO!*

"O REVERSE LIFE!" she finished as she ignored Abyss' plea. Upon completing the prayer, the barrier around Hellric ceased and he was left vulnerable and defenceless. He fell to the ground, desperately catching his breath like a fish out of water and a human deprived of air, as the spell got him.

"Sto-Stop." he gasped out.

"Die a slow yet painful death, Hellric. This is for all the demons you've killed. This is for the sufferings you've caused, and this is pay off for all my loved ones that you've killed!" Maka cried. The sorrow and hatred clear in her voice. Cracks appeared all over Hellric's body as his colour fade away and he turned to ash and flew with the wind. Maka felt contented seeing Hellric fade with the wind writhing in agony.

"with this.. everything's over.. Mother.. Father.. Soul.. I had my.. revenge... at last.." she said slowly, looking up on the dark skies of the realm gleam a bit as snow started to fall.

"Snow falls here too huh?" she monologues and tried to reach for it but suddenly fell to her knees. An excruciating pain coursed through her every fibre, crushing and torturing her. She bit her lip to muffle her screams. Liquids poured out of her eye as the pain of losing Soul in this battle twice crush her and the pain of the side effect of the destructive prayer she just used.

"Soul.." she called out weakly and crawled her way to Soul's unmoving body. She held his hand and intertwined her fingers on his cold ones.

"We'll always stay together right? I won't let you die alone." she whispered to him in short breaths. Her eyes suddenly felt heavy and they fluttered close. Darkness blanketed her and she could not see anymore.

..

.

Wes, who barely managed to escape from the ruins of his former castle that was reduced to piles of rubbles from Abyss and Madness' battle, took shelter in the ruins where he performed the ritual. Oddly enough, as he sat there, the surrounding plants suddenly withered and blackened. He shot up and walked to the entrance and slammed hard against a barrier that was not there moments ago. He pounded hard on the barrier and after a few moments, it ceased and he was able to go out. He looked around him and gasped as he took in the view- plants and animals have died. He walked back to his castle and followed the light that suddenly vanished. There, he saw Maka and Soul side by side, unmoving. He hurried to their side and shook both of them while calling out their names. Unfortunately, he got no response.

"Did they.. die?" he said, his voice cracked and soft, just above a whisper.

"No.. I can still feel Maka's life essence, even if it's extremely weak." He monologues as he turned over to Maka. She suddenly convulsed and a spirit exited her body.

"Wha-Whaaa?!" Wes cried in surprise.

"Wes.. You are Wes right?" An echo-y voice asked.

"Yes I am. Who are you?" Wes answered in a calm tone.

"I am Abyss." it answered.

"Abyss? as in Abyss? The legendary one who resides within Maka?" He asked, unbelievably.

"Legendary.. bah! Anyway, Maka is STILL alive. I tried to compensate in her stead but I was only able to lighten the punishment a bit." He said in a sad and forlorn tone.

"Punishment?"

"Maka used a forbidden destructive spell. As to where she knew that, I don't know. The spell however had a side effect.. That spell takes the caster's life as the payment." He explained slowly.

"So.. is Maka.." Wes' voice trailed off.

"NO! I just told you she is NOT!" His voice raised.

"Hah.. Just.. Just don't bury her or set her on fire, okay? She is merely resting." he sounded exhausted and exasperated.

"I will tell them.. but where will you go Abyss-dono? now that you are chased out of Maka's body." Wes asked slowly.

"Well, I'm off to receive my punishment." Abyss said and suddenly vanished into thin air. Wes sat there between Maka and Soul dumbfounded and turned back to them.

_*Maka.. so she is still alive.. but my brother... He's gone.. She will be very sad when she wakes up and learns this.*_

Wes thought as he stroke Maka's hair.

"I.. I love you so much Maka and I don't want to see you sad anymore.. I was responsible for all the mess between you and Soul. If this is the only way that I can make you happy, then, I'll gladly do this sacrifice."

He whispered to her ear and planted a soft and gentle kiss on her lips before he turned back to his brother.

"Gods of Life and Death reverse his time and speed mine. Take my life and give him his. Life is given to him and Death be bestowed to me."

Wes chanted the forbidden spell he once learned in a book. He wasn't sure if it was going to work since he never tested it out if it was true, but luckily enough, Soul started to come back to life again. The colour of his now pale cheeks returned. His finger twitched and his eyes opened slowly, one by one. Wes started to glow as life was sucked away from him and transferred to Soul.

"W-Wes?" Soul croaked.

"Hey Buddy." Wes greeted him with a smile.

_*How many years has it been since I last called him that? Since I last treated him as my little brother?*_

He thought as he watched Soul push himself up.

"Wha-What are you doing here? Why.. Why are you glowing?" Soul asked and held his throbbing head.

"Soul, I do not have long to live, so would you please promise me that you'd never leave Maka? Promise me that you'd never hurt her and make her cry? Promise me that you'd always love her?" Wes asks.

"I promise, but why? You don't look like you're dying to me."

"That's good. This is all I can do to make it all up to the both of you, I'm sorry for always trying to tear the both of you away. I sincerely apologize." That was the last I heard of him before he dissolved into tiny specks of light and vanished.

_Wes.. gave his life to me? Thank you, Honourable Brother. Thank you for giving me the chance to be with Maka again._

Soul thanked him mentally and prayed that may Shinigami be good to him.

* * *

**Author's Rants:**

**Finally I was able to finish it! Whooo~ got caught up in the summer vacation, so I wasn't able to write immediately. Although, I had lots of time, I really got lazy so It sure took me a long time to finish this. 1 more chapter to go and this will be over. Thank you guys for supporting Red-Eyed Demon, I love you all! You're the best! Thanks ;)**

**Halloween Godspell**


	29. Till the end of Eternity

_***Till the end of Eternity***_

**Maka's P.O.V**

I could hear the bird's morning song, as warmth spread all over me. I could feel the Sun's rays bathe me as I laid there at Goddesses-knows-where. I slowly opened my eyes one by one as I took my time to take in my surroundings. It was my room. I was back in my room.

_Was it.. all just a bad dream?_

I thought to myself. I glanced down to check myself. No wounds, bruises or scars.

_It was all just a bad dream then._

I told myself. I pushed the covers off me and hopped off my bed. My legs felt jelly a bit but I was able to pull myself after a short moment. I strode around my room, nothing changed, it was just like how I remembered it.

_Then, the battle with Hellric? with Madness? all of it were part of a dream? even Soul's death? That reminds me.. Soul!_

I thought to myself and bolted right out of the door and dashed downstairs. It was empty. No one was there. I searched and searched for someone but not a soul was there. I am alone.

_Where's Mama? Papa? Blair?_

I asked myself and turned left and right, hoping I'd see even a tiny glimpse of them, but unfortunately, none.

"Where.. are they?" I croaked my voice a little raspy.

I tried the living room once more but it was void of life. I am the only one in here. I felt my knees go weak as I can't find anyone. Light sobs filled the room I am in and not a single sound joined in till the sound of the door creaking surprised me. I got up to my feet rather quickly and ran to meet who came in and there, I saw their surprised faces. Mama looked just like she was as I last remembered her, Blair, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Kid was the same too, but Papa.. He has grown rather old; too old that he had to be in a wheel chair since he can no longer support himself. They all stared at me, tears pooling in the corner of their eyes. No one said a word. Silence enveloped us in its arms.

"Ma..Maka?" Papa said in a ragged and raspy voice. I turned to him and slowly bobbed my head up and down.

"Maka Dear!" Mama exclaimed and dashed towards me to have me in her arms. Sobs racked her body as her hold on me tightened.

"Maka Dearest! I thought.. I thought I would never see your pretty emerald eyes again!" She said.

"What's wrong? I just had my rest, aren't you over-reacting a little, Mama?" I said with a soft giggle. I turned to the gang who stood by the door, frozen like statue.

"Guys? What's wrong? I'm not a ghost or something, you know?" I told them. They snapped out of it and released their suppressed tears, even Black Star and Kid cried.

"Maka!" They all called my name and rushed to my side, engulfing me in a crushing bear hug.

"We were beginning to lose faith!" Tsubaki said.

"We thought you'd never wake up!" Liz added.

"I was so scared you'd leave us, Maka-chan." Patty whined.

"What's wrong? I just slept a full night and maybe day and you treat it as if I've slept a whole decade!" I said jokingly. They broke the hug, surprised by my words and stopped crying. They all gave me an 'Are you kidding?' look, which only perplexed me.

"Wha-What's wrong? Why are you making weird faces?" I asked, but even as I asked, I felt like I dreaded the answer that was about to come.

"Maka Angel, you don't remember what happened?" Papa asked. I turned to him again and shook my head.

"Goddesses, Dear, you don't remember having a battle with Hellric?" Mama asked me this time. I froze momentarily as it dawned on me; the events that I thought were just a mere nightmare were nothing but reality. I felt my heart hammered through my ribs as I thought about what I last remembered.

"Soul.. Where is he? Is he fine? or did he..?" I trailed off. I didn't want to think about it. I hated how I slipped off Shinigami's hold on my neck but he didn't. Unshed tears burned the back of my eyes as some pooled on its corner and blurred my vision.

"He's gone." Kid answered after a moment of silence. That was the only trigger I needed to shed the tears that were threatening to fall. I fell on the floor and hid my face in my palms.

_This wasn't fair. He died. I should have died too. Why? Why let me live if I'll have to suffer knowing Soul could never be with me again? Is that what I get for ending Hellric's reign of terror? Is that what I get for freeing countless demons under his tyranny? I shouldn't have done it, if it meant I'd lose Soul._

"Don't go killing people, Kid. I just got home from going around the world and I find that you're already killing me?" a cheerful, soft baritone joked. I froze as his mesmerizing voice filled my ears. I slowly removed my hands off my face and looked up.

"Hey Princess! Good Morning, You slept too long." he said with that most adorable toothy grin of his.

"S-Soul? I-Is that really you? Am I not dreaming? Please tell me I am not seeing things." I asked weakly.

"Your exclusive Prince, dear sleeping beauty." He said and strode close to me. He handed his hand out and I hesitated to take it.

"It's fine Maka. You don't have to be afraid anymore, because this time, I don't plan on letting you go again." He said, accompanied it with his cool and sweet smile. I almost melted as I felt his now warm hands take mine. He immediately engulfed me in a hug and shivered slightly.

"It's good to have those cute emerald orbs glimmer again." he said and tightened the hug.

"I can't believe it.. You are really here.. You're here.." I said between my sobs.

"Yeah I am.. and I don't plan to leave you again.. not again will I have to suffer in the bitter coldness without your touch.. I lo-" he was cut as I crashed my lips with his. He froze for a second and responded with the kiss by deepening it. I pulled away to breathe and gazed at those pretty pair of crimson orbs, which never failed to entrance me.

"I love you, Soul. I really do." I said when I leaned my forehead against his.

"I love you more, Maka. I love you more than I could ever imagine, my princess."

"How long was I asleep anyway? How come Father looks.. so old and you guys are still the same? even Mama." I asked them.

"Dearest.. you were asleep for the past 5 decades and a week." Mama said softly, trying to get the details through my head slowly that it might not get overloaded with lots of new info impending to be dropped at me. I nodded slowly to tell them I was processing it fine.

"And as you already are aware, I am still a Demon given that your Mother, Emeraude, gave me this body to keep you safe and pose as your Mother in her stead." She said gently again. I nodded in understanding.

"As for us, you do remember we are demons before we ventured into the human's realm." Kid said like a matter of fact, which is really.

"So, Papa is the only human here?" I asked as the realization dawned on me.

"Yes, My Angel." Papa answered in his raspy voice before he coughed several times. This alarmed me and so I rushed to him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Thanks, My Angel."

"No Biggies." I said with a soft smile as he shot me the same.

"Papa.." I started. He looked up at me and squeezed my hand that remained on his shoulders when he noticed my worried face.

"I'm fine, My Angel.. I'm fine.. No need to worry, so smile my little angel. Smile for me, Okay?"

"I will, so stay strong too Papa." I said and placed a kiss on his balding head and hugged him as tightly as I'm allowed to.

"Hey, by the way.. Does anybody know what happened after I used that spell and collapsed?" I asked after I released Papa from my hold.

_Really, This is what I get for being knocked out of it for the past 50 years. I don't have a single clue as to what happened around me!_

"Why do you ask, Dearest?" Mama asked.

"Well, ever since I woke up, I've been having this feeling that something's been missing but I can't point it out." I said as I held my chest. Mama looked thoughtful for a moment as the rest of the gang tried to figure what was it I was trying to figure out.

"Ah!" Soul's voice caught all of our attention. He grinned widely, which was so new to me that it stirred the long-asleep butterflies in my stomach, as he strode close to the door.

"Maybe it should be SOMEONE's been missing and that HE is the one you're trying to find." Soul said emphasizing some words as he slowly opened the door and revealed a pair of jet black orbs staring at my emerald ones as I did the same. Like us, he hadn't changed in all those years I'd been asleep except, of course, him appearing in front of me in person and not just in my own space- the meadow- a space we shared and used when we meet. Mixed emotions were swirling inside of me.

"I.. Ho-How.. Uhh.. Whe-When.. Argggh.. Damn this." I cursed softly as I pressed my temples with my index finger.

"It's a long story so I'll save it for later when we settle ourselves." He said with his usual cool smirk. I smirked back at him before I launched at his open arms.

"I missed you Maka." he whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too, you silly half. You've got a lot of explaining to do as to why you left me all alone this past 5 decades in that endless pit of sleep." I said and jabbed him softly, earning a chuckle from him.

"Ehem." we heard someone clear their throat and caught both of our attention. Soul was standing beside us and casted his eyes downwards. I looked down too to see what made him clear his throat and found nothing there. As I raised my head up, I noticed his face colour a bit. I raised my brow at this.

_Is Soul sick?_

"Oh! Stop that. You do know Maka treats me like her brother." I heard Abyss say before he released me from his hug and chuckled. I turned from him to Soul and vice versa. Nothing was making sense at to what Abyss was saying. I suddenly felt a hand grab my arm and pulled me. I crashed to something hard but didn't feel pain, rather felt warmth spread through my back. Strong arms snaked around me as he kept me plastered against his broad and lean chest.

"I can't help it, not when I see my fiancée hugging other men right in front of Me." he announced.

_Say what?!_

I thought incredulously and somehow caught him off guard when I broke away from his hold on me.

"I-I'm sorry. I think I heard wrong. Co-Could you, please, say that again?" I asked and strained my ears to hear it clearly and correctly this time.

"What? The 'I can't help it if I find you hugging other men right in front of me' thing?" He asked.

"No, No, No! Repeat it all over again with the exact same words." I said, waving my hands in front of me as I did so.

"I can't help it, not when I find my fiancée hugging other men right in front of me?" He, rather than said, asked in an unsure tone as he raised his brows in confusion. Maka stopped and froze her heart, lung and brain all stopped functioning at the same time. The long slumber she had done nothing to help her not be bothered by her unsettling butterflies. Even after 5 decades, he still had that effect on her that she somehow had come to love having every minute.

"Ho-How did this come to.. I-I mean.. Uhh.. I don't remember ever asked nor agreed to anything of that matter." I stated. They all paused and stared at me while Soul just visibly paled.

"Then Dear.." Mama started.

"That ring.." Tsubaki spoke.

"On your.." Patty pointed.

"Left ring finger.." Liz continued.

"Isn't that.." Papa asked.

"What you call.." Black Star crossed his arms.

"An Engagement Ring?" Kid finished for Black Star and they all raised their brows. I looked down to where they said laid a ring and found this thin silver ring with an emerald gem sitting on its center and gleamed beautifully under the sun's rays. Its beauty enraptured me right at the moment I laid my eyes on it and didn't notice my mouth agape and I fell silent.

"Ma-Maka, Look-" Soul tried to say something before I cut him off.

"It's beautiful. Who got this? I-It's pretty.. so pretty." I said and barely whispered the last.

"I-I got that for you.. I-I kn-know it was quite presumptuous of me to slip that ring on you without even asking but I really really really love you Maka and I'd do just anything for you, though it might be late.. I would want to ask, Will you be willing to spend Eternity with me?" He rushed out the words that I almost missed some words out but, Oh no, never his proposal. He knelt in front of me and kissed the back of my hand and gazed up to me with those adorable and enchanting eyes.

"Oh! Goddesses! Please stop that.." I said and looked away, trying to hide my blush to which he took the other way around.

"I.. I see. I-I'm sorry.. I knew.. I was pretty rash." he said weakly and looked down as he stood up to his feet.

"N-No.. I.."

"It's fine, Maka. I.. I was rash." he said and looked away, the hurt evident in his eyes.

"Wa-Wait." I tried to stop him but failed when he walked out the door without even turning back.

"I wanted to say 'I do'." I whispered as I stared long enough at the closed door.

"Oh! Dearest, I'm sure he just didn't get it right." Mama said as she laid a comforting and encouraging hand on my shoulder. I smiled in gratitude and dashed outside.

"Oh, I sure am not going to miss this." I heard Tsubaki say, following after me as several footsteps followed after her. I turned back and saw the whole gang wearing wide grins.

"Guys!" I exclaimed.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world!" Liz exclaimed, followed after by Patty's giggling.

"Of course! Your God will personally see to it that you and headstrong boy will make up." Black Star exclaimed as he put his thumb up.

"I strongly disagree about this.." We heard Kid say. All of us gave him disapproving and surprised looks.

".. but I don't want to see Maka sad." he groaned and said through gritted teeth. I smiled at his words and looked ahead.

_I must find Soul. I must._

I have been running for hours already. My surroundings have changed a lot, new stores and houses were built on places I never saw before. I stopped in front of what once was my school before the major changes was made.

"Whoa.. Shibusen changed... a lot." I said in admiration. They stopped by my side and smiled as they looked at the building too.

"You could say that again." Black Star said.

"Well, in the 50 years that you spent sleeping, a lot has changed." Kid informed me again.

"I can see that." I said before we all laughed and went back to searching Soul. After another hour of mindless searching, we all agreed to split up and search. I was walking down the road I'd usually take when I go to school and admired the new trees along the way and somehow ended up at the fence near the canal.

"Hahaha, This was where I first fell for Soul, watching his graceful figure do one of my usual stunts so effortlessly and coolly." I said and reminisced the time back then. I decided I'd walk back home to start over my search from a different direction. I hang my head as my words rang in my head.

_I must've said it wrongly. I just wanted to say to stop giving me the look, the butterflies weren't stopping and as much as I wanted them to be there permanently, I was afraid and embarrassed he'd hear my heart be so wildly._

I thought depressingly as I slowly walked back my place.

"Excuse me, are you, by any chance, a student of Shibusen?" a baritone voice suddenly got in between my thoughts. I looked up to be greeted again by those tantalizing crimson eyes.

"SOUL!" I exclaimed and dashed to his open arms.

"Hey! You, Lady, haven't answered me yet." He said with mirth coating his words.

"Yes Mister, What question would you like answered then?" I teased him and arched a brow.

"errr.. both?"

"Yes to both." I said before pulling him closer and crashed his lips on mine. He instantly responded my kiss before his tongue lingered on my lips asking for entrance. I smiled at his greediness for a kiss but then again, that's what I want after all. I opened it a bit and he shoved his tongue in, intertwining so perfectly with my own.

"I love you so much Maka." He said when we pulled away for air.

"I, too, love you Soul." I confessed back.

"I hope you two spend eternity happily." I heard a soft gentle voice say behind Soul.

"Hey boy! I tell you, if you ever make my little Angel cry, I'll rip you to shreds! If it's the last I'd—umpp." He was cut when Mama placed her hands over his mouth.

"I swear on my life that I'd never make this beloved sweet devil cry. You have my word... Father." Soul said as he looked at me with love in his eyes before he bowed in front of Papa.

"I swear, as soon as I take my eyes off these two, they'd really start making out." Kid huffed annoyed and irritated. We turned and saw him together with the gang. I flushed red as his words got me thinking since when we're they there and from when they busted us.

"I suppose we'll hear wedding bells soon." Liz joked.

"Oooh~ I can't wait to see little Makas and Souls giggling and chasing each other." Patty joined, garnering a blush from both of us.

"I'd really want to be the maid of honour Maka-chan." Tsubaki said dreamily.

"And I, Man, certainly need to be your Best man!" Black Star said and slapped Soul on his back.

"Thank you guys, you really are the best." Soul and I both said.

"Oh, you two lovebirds have gone through a lot. It's high time you receive your reward and live peacefully till eternity." Tsubaki said sweetly.

"And rebuild the kingdom starting from scratch." Soul inserted.

"Yeah, I don't know a lot about ruling and all but with you, Soul. I'm ready to face hardships and go through them together." I said lovingly before I initiated another kiss.

_I mean it. Ruling the kingdom may be hard but I know Soul will always be there for me, just like how you, Father, was there for Mother all the time, right? I made my choice Mother, Father. Soul and I will rule and rebuild Elmer and Hellion together, not because I am their princess and Soul's their prince but because I love this Red-Eyed Demon who was meant for me since I was born._

* * *

_**FIN**_

**Thanks a lot my dear readers for reading all the way and supporting Red-Eyed Demon (RED) I love you a lot! Thanks again. So, I'll see you when I write another fanfic about Soul and Maka, okay? Thanks again. You all are the best :***

**With all due thanks,**

**Halloween Godspell**


	30. Epilogue

_To those who requested a sequel, I am afraid an Epilogue's all I can give. I am terribly sorry for that. So please help yourself for a sneak peek of what happened years and decades after Soul asked Maka's hand. Epilogue's up! Enjoy!_

_-Halloween Godspell_

_Epilogue_

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"After all the harships they faced, they rebuilt their own kingdom. The Queen was from the Elmerian race while the King was a Dark Lord. Fortunately, a lot of his kin survived the cataclysm so a lot was able to help them. They merged both of their Kingdom and the people under it was happy. Until now, they lived happily with their own family as they rule their Kingdom." a soft voice ended narrating and closed the book with a soft thud. She pushed herself off the couch and placed the book back on the shelf. She then carefully treaded down the stairs and out of her little sanctuary- the library. Her long black dress flowed all the way down from her waist, covering her long and slender legs, flowing with every move she did as she walked around the palace, Her silver locks were tied up in an intricate hairdo with a few tendrils framing her small face and her icy crimson orbs glowing with happiness. She was greeted with many smiling faces as she responded with the exact same gesture. Her shoes made this clacking sound as she walked.

"Your Highness, The King asks for you." A young lady with pointed ears and pale blonde hair informed with a curtsey.

"Thank you, Nana." she said and smiled in gratitude as she proceeded to the only place that 'King' would be waiting for her. The place was never bestowed with the radiance and warmth of sunlight but the moon itself, which was full, was enough to give them light and enhance the beauty of their surroundings.

"You asked for me, Brother?" she asked and teased him with a curtsey.

"Ugh, please cut it out. Hurry, Father and Mother awaits us." He responded excitedly. She abruptly stood up straight but didn't move closer to him.

"Wait, Wait, Wait! What about your duties here? Don't tell me your leaving them to Gilbert-san again?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"Oh come on, I asked him nicely this time, besides, I know you miss them too." He said and gave the beautiful silver-haired lady a loop-sided grin. She sighed heavily as she unlatched her arms and dropped them to her side. She just couldn't win against her twin brother. Yep, they might be twins but they don't look alike at all. She got her silver locks and crimson eyes from their Father as her twin brother got his blonde hair and emerald orbs from their Mother. She eyed him carefully before telling him her decision. His black suit, that matched his twin's dress, was fine and looked neat, His blonde hair was, well, messy as it stood up in different directions looking more spikey than ever, but it's not like they can do anything about that troublesome hair, His emerald eyes glittered as he waited for her decision. Okay, so far he was fine. She threw her hands up in the air as she surrendered and sighed again.

"Okay, I get it. Fine, I'll comply." she said teasingly which earned her a chuckle from her brother.

"It's been almost 2 decades since we last saw them after all, don't you just miss them?" he asked.

"Of course, I do. I bet Black Star will follow us there when he finds out you ditched your duties again." she said and giggled at the thought of their dear Uncle having a fit again.

"We should really stop teasing him soon, else we'd recieve his 'Godly' wrath." he quoted and laughed.

"We should hurry before he catches wind of it." she said and opened her palm as she summoned a black orb which later on grew into a large portal.

"If I had inherited that gift I could have visited them more often." he pouted as they both stepped in the portal.

"Oh come on, I had to recieve Mother's long reminders of not abusing this gift for hours always because I recieved this." she retorted and nudged his side.

"Well, I really don't mind recieving the eye instead." he said with mirth.

The sceneries before them suddenly changed as they emerged from their portal. They landed between tall trees that always looked the same whenever they came for a visit, except the time they'd always arrive. The sun was at it's peak that it blinded them for a second. After recovering, they weaved their way through the forest until they reached it's end. Beyond it was a large cabin between a meadow, situated not too far away from the forest's borders. They smiled as they saw the house and turned to each other.

"Race to there?" challenged her brother.

"Don't cry when you lose." she smugly said as she picked her dress up the ground.

"When did I ever cry?" he asked, arching a brow.

"Since the time I beat your ass?" She asked sarcastically and started dashing when she saw a woman wave her hand at them.

"Hey! No Fair!" He exclaimed as he dashed after her.

"Marcus! Sofia!" The woman exclaimed happily as she pushed her hair to the back of her ear and watched the two young adults dash towards their house.

"What? They're he-" The man, who came dashing outside after he heard his wife exclaim, paused when he saw the two figures racing towards them.

"Mother! Father!" they both exclaimed as they leapt across a few plight of stairs to the little cabin and to the open arms of their parents.

"Welcome Back, My Dear children." the woman said as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"We're Back Mother." she said and snuggled at her Mother's embrace.

"Hey Son!" The man greeted and hugged his son, in a manly way, too.

"We're back Father!" he said and did one of their clap-shakes.

"Let's go in and have lunch together." the woman said softly as she broke their hug gently and led them inside.

"You mean, you haven't eaten anything?" asks Sofia.

"Yeah, your mother kinda felt you were coming today and insisted on waiting for the both of you." answered their Father.

"I see. Mother is still as powerful as she was back then, huh?" Marcus complimented, amazed by how powerful their mother could be.

"Let's go ahead then, before we get an earful from her." Sofia joked as she winked at the two most precious boys of her life.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I am quite famished." joked their Father which garnered him a laugh from the both.

"Hey! Hurry now before the food gets cold. And Oh! Please move away from the porch and get inside." their Mother warned from the kitchen. They instantly did as they were asked and got inside.

"Count with me? 10." she said with a smile when she peeked at them from the kitchen.

"9~." Sofia sang.

"8!" Marcus exclaimed.

"7." their Father continued.

"6." their Mother exclaimed from the kitchen.

"5~" Sofia sang in a higher pitch than before.

"4." Marcus said with a laugh.

"3?" their Father said in anticipation.

"2?" mimicked their Mother.

"1~~~" Sofia giggled.

"0." they all exclaimed together before a loud crash reverberated in their home and ruined the porch they occupied just 10 seconds ago.

"What was that?" Marcus asked as the smoke clouded the view outside.

"A meteor perhaps?" Sofia joked and laughed.

"Owww." groaned a voice.

"Hey, doesn't that sound familiar?" their Father asked to no one in particular.

"Oops, Guys? Another incoming." their Mother warned again and after a few more seconds another crash was heared.

"Oooh! Get off me will you?" an irritated masculine voice said and another groaned.

"Looks like we've got guests Honey!" shouted their Father to warn their Mother

"I know, and they're still as loud as ever." she responded with a soft giggle.

"You bet." he said before a slam attracted all their attention.

"Nyahahah! Behold folks! Your God has arrived!" screamed a loud and irritating voice.

"Move aside, will you, Black Star? You're blocking the way." said an irritated, three-stripped hair man.

"Black Star." a voice gently scolded him.

"Hey! Move aside!" a feminine irritated voice said this time.

"hehe~" a giggling followed after her.

"No way.." Sofia started.

"Why are they here?" Marcus finished for her.

"Soul! Maka! You home? Oh?" Black Star called in such a loud voice that shook the house a little.

"Hey Black Star, a surprise visit? or subduing these escapees?" Soul asked and pointed with his thumb the nervously grinning twins and chuckled.

"Hey! You two escaped again?" Black Star asked as he stomped forward them.

"He-Hey Uncle Black Star." greeted Sofia shakily and waved her trembling hands at him.

"Oooh~ Sofia Dear." Tsubaki exclaimed and pushed past Black Star and held the lady in her arms tightly and lifted her of the ground.

"Oh! A-Aunt.. Aunt Tsubaki.." Sofia haltingly said and tapped her sides.

"Hmm, Yes?"

"I... Ca-Can't.. Ca-Cant breathe." Sofia said.

"Oh? Sorry." Tsubaki apologized and placed Sofia back to ground.

"Marcus, Honey. How grown up you already are~" she said and pulled on his cheeks softly. Marcus just chuckled at his Aunt.

"Hey Guys!" Liz exclaimed as she entered the house.

"Oh! Aunt Liz! Aunt Patty!" the twins exclaimed and went to hug the two.

"Hey Geminis!" Liz said and ruffled Marcus' hair as Patty stroked Sofia's long hair that came undone when they raced towards the house.

"Hey Guys! How's life? Where's Maka?" Kid rushed out his greetings and immediately walked to the kitchen.

"Say? What's up with your sudden visit?" Sofia asked when she let go of Patty.

"Well, we're here to celebrate something." Liz answered her.

"Celebrate? What?" Marcus asked.

"Well, today is the day we all met and became friends and today's the 100th year since that time." Patty informed him.

"Today is the day your Father and Mother met again after being separated for the third time too and the day he proposed to her." Tsubaki answered in a hushed voice as they both turned to Soul, who went to the kitchen. Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Sofia giggled as they imagined the next scene while Black Star and Marcus just sighed.

"KID! I TOLD YOU TO STOP TOUCHING MY WIFE! HANDS OFF!" Soul's loud voice scolded Kid.

"I WAS JUST HELPING HER WITH THE DISHES!" Kid retorted back.

"CLEARLY! YOU WERE NOT." Soul shot back at him.

"YOU.." Kid growled.

"BOTH OF YOU! Settle it outside, if you may?" Maka said calmly and smiled. Though somehow her smile sent chills running down the mens spine. They both gulped audibly and nodded softly.

"Thank you. Now guys, Let's eat?" She said with a quick change of character that it was almost hard to believe. The others just laughed at them as they walked to the dining room where the food prepared by Maka lay.

"Say, the both of you, what brought you here?" Black Star suddenly asked as the others settled on the available seats. Marcus and Sofia froze and visibly paled.

"Don't tell me you left all the work to poor old Gilbert again? I'm telling you both, especially you, Marcus, you really don't differ from your Father. He was always like that, pushing the work to Gilbert and escaping to make out with your Mother." Black Star said. Both Soul and Maka blushed and cleared their throat which, somehow, caught Black Star's attention. Black Star turned to them, only to be greeted by their icy glare.

"What?! I was only telling them the truth?" he defended.

"We only wanted to see Mother and Father." Sofia interrupted before another bicker starts.

"Yeah, we kinda missed them. It's been almost 20 years after all." Marcus followed. The gang smiled at the sweetness of the twins and giggled before digging on the food Maka prepared.

"Say Maka, why is there one extra plate, fork, spoon and seat?" Kid asked as he noticed the extra space between him and Maka. Maka just smiled while nibbling on the meat she stabbed with her fork.

"Yuu shee. (You'll see.)" she responded with the same exact smile she had all the time. After a minute or so, the door bell rang. Maka abruptly stood up and skipped to the door.

"Why is she skipping?" Kid thought aloud.

"Well, there could only be one who spoils her so much, no, too much." Soul sighed softly and just shook his head. Kid understood right away who he meant while the twins just looked as puzzled as their Aunts. Maka skipped back to the kitchen, her grin wider than when she hop-skip out of the kitchen.

"Hey Everyone! Someone brought us dessert!" she beamed which brought smiles to everyones faces. She stalked towards the counter and prepared their dessert.

"I'm sure you forced it again." Black Star murmured which didn't slip through everyone's advanced hearing, given that they're demons. Everyone laughed, except for Maka, who gave him a pout and a tongue out.

"Having fun?" a baritone voice said by the entrance to the kitchen and attracted everyone's attention.

"Waaah~" Sophia started.

"Uncle Abyss!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Yoh!" Black Star greeted and did their manly handshakes.

"Hi Abyss." Tsubaki recognized him.

"Hello!" Liz added.

"Hey~" Patty followed up.

"Hey Guys." Abyss greeted back.

"I thought so." Kid said and flashed Abyss a smile and a brief bow of acknowledgement as Abyss returned the gesture.

"Now isn't this a little reunion?" Abyss noted joyfully as he took the only vacant seat.

"Well yeah. Now isn't this nice?" Maka responded and took her seat, between Soul and Abyss.

"I've been meaning to ask Mother.." Marcus opened this time, and as always, his twin having a mind like his own, read ahead his question and beat him to it.

"..How were you able to know that we all were coming to visit? and what's more, it was such a great coincidence that we all had one same idea!" Sofia asked.

"Sofia Dear, What did your granny always tell you about such things? There are no such things as coincidences, there is only the inevitable." Maka said softly and turned to her daughter.

"And besides, I secretly suggested to Marcus to come by and visit, without any of your knowledge, that is. As for these guys, I just .. knew it." Maka added with a wink.

"Really now, you really do love to play tricks on them, don't you?" Soul teasingly scolded as he arched a brow at his beloved.

"Oh, but you do love me and my tricks." Maka said with a sweet smile and held his large hands under hers as she leaned in and kissed him gently.

"Puhleasee!" Everyone exclaimed and went back to their food. Soul smiled and Maka pulled away and turned to them. She sticked her tongue out before they all laughed merrily.

_This sweet melody of our laughs resonating with each other has gone on for long. I hope things remain as they are that will stand the test of time. Mama, Papa, Father and Mother, are you watching all these? This is my family. I love them as they love me. Please watch over us all the time and help us get through all storm heading our way. After all, our promise stands till the borders of Eternity._

Maka thought happily as she gazed at the smiling faces of the ones she held so dear to her.

* * *

Oh! To avoid some confusion. They've known each other for a Century already and Soul and Maka is still on their 49th year of being married. Which makes the twins 48 year olders and Marcus being the youngest King that ruled a kingdom. That's all and hoped it cleared some confusion. If I just added a more confusing detail, then please don't read this note :) Thanks again for the support and love my dear readers.I love you : )


End file.
